Angel in the Darkness
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Gone for nearly 5 years, Kali comes back upon Elena's request, discovering the dissary that it Jeremy and Elena's life. Although, Kali's still running from her own demons, only to manage to find them once more by returning. Perhaps new relations can help?
1. Ch 1: Her Return

**Chapter 1**

**Her Return**

I sighed as I looked out the window, the Virginia countryside flying by. It was a place that I had left behind me four years ago after graduating high school. It was kind of sad to be honest, finally coming back now after all this time. I had my reasons though, the main one being a set of calls that I had received. One of them had been about four or five months ago I think. It had been from a friend of mine, Jenna Sommers. She'd told me that her niece, Elena, that she'd been in an accident. Jenna had told me that her sister and brother-in-law, Elena's parents, that they'd died. It was a miracle that Elena had even survived and now Jenna was left to take care of Elena and her brother, Jeremy.

That second call that I'd received had been from Elena herself, just a couple weeks ago to be honest, right at the start of school. She'd told me about Jeremy, how he was using drugs, going out late at night and getting drunk. He was completely stoned the first day of school. The kid was skipping school, going off and getting high. Apparently, this wasn't the first time though. He'd been doing it over the summer as well. Hearing this tore me apart. I'd always been so close to them, Elena and Jeremy both. They were like family to me after babysitting for so long. Now, it seemed as though I would be doing it again. I'd be making sure that they didn't get hurt, watching over them like I used to do, and keeping them close.

I had no clue how Jeremy would react to seeing me again though. Sadly enough, he had crushed on me at one point, but I never minded. After all, it had kept him out of trouble at the time though. Although, if I had to be honest, I'd say that it had also kept me out of trouble as well.

My ex then came to mind as I sat there, staring out into the late afternoon sky, colors mixing into a beautiful palette of expressions. This was something that Jason had never appreciated, his 'love' for me always distracting him from the true beauty around him. Me on the other hand, I'd always been so in tune with things, ever the watchful eye. I'd catch things that Jason would only dream of, pasting a picture in the back of my mind.

"If only things were so simple," I sighed to myself, letting out a yawn as I clutched the handles of my large portfolio, the contents of my high school and college years.

It held so much of my work, my masterpieces, my life. It was a reflection of me, something that no everyone outside my career saw. Even then, not everyone had seen my work. The kids had only seen a few bits before I left.

"This it?" I heard from the front, squinting my eyes for a moment as I looked out the window, the two story house bringing a smile to my face.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you," I smiled, opening the door and stepping out onto the grass.

I could hear his door opening too as he got out, detaching my bicycle from the roof of the car, and wheeling it around until it was in front of me. My bags soon followed, being placed on the ground beside my feet.

"That'll be $180 Miss," he told me, poking my arm with his finger.

"Yes, of course," I nodded, digging into my back pocket as I turned, pulling out a small wad of bills.

I'd counted everything up before hand, taking a rough estimate of how much I'd need. It ended up being slightly more than what I would have liked, but I'd live. It'd just mean watching my money for the next couple weeks is all. Along with bumming some food off of Jenna of course. Maybe I could convince her into it with some chilly cheese fries.

"Here you go," I responded, placing the bills into his awaiting hand.

He then nodded, getting back into his cab after a moment and closing the door. Seconds later, he was headed back off down the road and out of sight.

"Well, here goes nothing," I breathed, slowly making my way up to the door, feet padding against the concrete.

I then held my breath, reaching my hand out and rapping at the door, the sound of footsteps shuffling behind it.

"Hold on a second!" I heard a voice call out, a small smile making it's way to my face.

It was Jenna, the familiar voice making me smile, the door opening.

"Yes, what do you…" she stopped as her eyes fell on me, mouth twitching.

"Hi?" I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Kali!" she practically screamed, leaping forward and crushing me in a giant bear hug.

"Um…Jenna?" I wheezed.

"Hm?"

"I need…to breathe," I choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" she laughed, letting go a moment later, leaving me gasping for air. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"Well, you see," I started, only to be interrupted again.

"Kali! You're here!" Elena exclaimed, quickly making her way down the stairs and into the doorway, her arms wrapping around me.

"Hey there kiddo," I smiled, hugging her back. "Long time no see."

"You have no idea what I've been going through," she told me, pulling me inside and passed Jenna.

"Um, my bags?" I tried.

"Don't worry, I'll get them," Jenna told me, walking outside and grabbing them for me.

"Things have been _so_ weird lately," Elena told me, pulling me into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "There have been these really weird animal attacks too," she explained.

"I've heard," I supplied, carefully sitting myself down in the chair.

"Stefan's been telling me to be careful," she told me.

"Stefan?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, he's uh, well…" she tried, thinking of how to put it.

I smiled though, leaning forward a bit.

"Looks like you've found yourself a little someone," I mused, watching as her face turned red in embarrassment. "So, do I get to meet this _Stefan_?" I asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm supposed to meet him over at the grill in a bit," she explained, though still embarrassed.

"Perfect. I've been wanting to take a visit up there," I smiled, the memory of the Mystic Grill still stuck in my head.

It'd been so long since I'd stepped foot in that place. It was actually where I'd gone on my first date, my face darkening slightly at that particular thought.

"Caroline would flip if she saw you dressed like that though," Elena sighed, looking over my current attire.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

I mean, it's not like it was a big deal. I was wearing a pair of faded jeans, though slightly wrinkled at the moment like my shirt. The shirt though was just something that I'd randomly tossed on this morning, just trying to get away.

"Look, why don't you take a shower real quick and change into something more…appropriate," she said, trying to choose her words carefully.

I could tell that she was trying to look after me. After all, I was well aware of Caroline's quirks, one of them being her underlining shallowness and forgetfulness toward sensitivity when it came to talking to people. To Caroline, you had to dress the right way, date the right person. If you dated someone, she'd have _all_ the gossip, just waiting to tell you all about it. To her, it was narrowed down to looks, not personality. That was one of her biggest flaws.

"Alright," I sighed. "I suppose you'll pick something out for me from that mess of a suitcase?" I assumed, pushing myself up out of the chair that I was currently sitting in.

"Of course," she smiled, standing up as well.

"Just to warn you though kid, I don't have any cash on me right now, so I can't go around buying food for everyone," I told her, making sure to voice my current position.

"That's fine, don't worry about it," she told me. "Just go take a shower and then we'll get going."

T

I sighed as I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror, towel wrapped around me. What I saw, it was exhaustion. Even with a shower, I still looked a mess in my opinion, unsure of what I could do here. Could I even manage to do anything for them? Elena and Jeremy? Or would I fail?

"I can't do this to myself," I voiced, pushing away from the sink and dropping the towel as I looked down at the selection before me.

Elena had managed to dig out some of my nicer stuff. Granted, Caroline would probably still pitch a fit, but I didn't care as I slipped my clothes on. It was almost a relief to feel the material of my jeans against me, the dark wash fabric hugging my skin. Next was a nice blue, button up blouse. It was simple, but still classy I suppose.

"Who am I kidding?" I asked, staring myself in the mirror as I buttoned it, leaving the top one undone.

I then reached out and pulled my necklace on, the simple chain sliding onto my neck making me shiver.

T

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, finding myself feeling nervous for some reason, hand clutching the strap of my messenger bag.

"Of course, come on," Elena said, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside, the sound of talk hitting my ears. "He should be here some where," she muttered, tugging me along.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

I turned to find myself staring at a well dressed blond, my brain putting two and two together to register that it was little Caroline Forbes. Granted, she wasn't so _little_ anymore, but that was beside the point.

"Caroline," Elena greeted.

"Who's this?" Caroline asked curtly, eyeing me for a moment.

"Don't you remember? This is Kali," Elena said, reintroducing me to the blond.

"Kali?" she asked skeptically. "Wait, Miss Henderson?"

"Guilty," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You look…different," she said bluntly. "Oh, what is this?" she exclaimed, steeping forward and grabbing hold of my blouse.

I nearly freaked as she started messing with it.

"H-hey! Stop that!" I cried, trying to shove her off.

"_Always_, leave the top three or four unbuttoned," she told me, pulling the buttons free of their hold. "I mean, show some cleavage, will ya?" she scoffed. "I mean, how else are you going to attract any guys?"

I felt annoyed as she said this, finally managing move away from her.

"I mean, like, how old are you anyway? 28?" she asked. "You _really _need to find someone," she told me. "Have you even had se-"

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she giggled, moving away to flirt with someone.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that," Elena told me.

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly.

"Oh, look, there's Stefan!" Elena smiled, pointing him out, my eyes widening slightly.

That face. I'd seen it somewhere before, a memory trying to kick in.

"Stefan! Stefan, over here," Elena called, waving a hand at him to catch his attention.

It wasn't until our eyes met though that I realized that I really had seen him before. Eyes like that were hard to forget. Problem was, digging up the memory as to where.

"Elena, good to see you," Stefan smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Who's your friend?" he asked curiously, eyes flickering my way.

"Kali," I said, introducing myself. "Kali Henderson, friend of the family."

"Stefan Salvatore," he greeted, hand extending out toward me.

I took it in mine a moment later, shaking it. I found his grip surprisingly strong though, his fingertip giving off a strange chill.

"You must be cold," I commented. "You're hands are freezing."

"Oh, sorry about that," he chuckled, quickly rubbing it against his pant leg, trying to create some friction.

"Have we…met before?" I asked carefully, the strangeness of it all managing to bug the crap out of me.

"Hm… Sorry, can't say we have," he told me. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember though."

"Ah, I see," I nodded. "Well, Elena, I'll be up at the bar if you need me," I told her, making my way toward the front.

It wasn't like I was going to drink or anything, I just wanted to get away. So, finding an empty stool, I sat down. I then pulled a sketch pad from my bag, placing it on the counter, along with a pencil.

"Can I get you anything miss?" the bartender asked, eyeing me for a moment.

"Just a water please."

He nodded at my request, grabbing a fresh glass and filling it up.

This left me sitting there, staring down at my hands for a moment, before my eyes drifted back to Elena and Stefan. I was so sure that I'd met that boy before, so why couldn't I remember. I mean, he had such a prominent face.

"I know I've seen him before," I muttered, raking a hand through my hair as my drink was set down in front of me. "It's not possible."

The problem with my theory was so off though. The memory was too old, so it wasn't possible. This was a young man. The guy I'm thinking off would be older by now. I mean, unless it was possibly a family member of his that I'd met before.

"Hm…" I sighed, looking back down at my sketch pad, peeling the pages away to a clean one.

There was so much around me to take in, so many people, but my eyes still managed to find someone. This someone was stuck in the back, eyes ever watchful of those around him. Like Stefan, he had something about him, something strong. What was even more curious where his eyes, the look so sharp, even from this distance. It was calculating, like a predator almost, but there was also something else there. Longing perhaps? I'd always been fairly good at reading people, but I was slightly at a loss for this one, the feeling becoming one of mixed emotions.

I didn't do all of the thinking in my head though, putting thoughts to paper as my hand glided over the page making subtle marks, before turning just a bit edgier.

"Definitely an interesting subject," I mused, looking down at my paper as I took a drink of my water, the shape of his face coming together neatly.

This was always so meticulous. It was like taking a photograph of what was in front of me, what I saw in this world. I did all of this to show people how I viewed things. Currently, I saw this man, this strong male presence. It was one so different from Stefan, but still just as eerily strong. I'd yet to even shake his hand, but still, I knew this for a fact.

I concentrated more on his eyes as I glanced his way. He was still in the same spot, eyes gazing around the room, but landing on me. When this happened, it was like a small electrical shock went through me, causing me to shiver.

"Weird," I mumbled, shaking it off as I rubbed my arm. "I swear, you'd think it'd be warmer in here."

"Maybe you just get cold too easily?" I heard a voice offer behind me, every nerve in my body switching onto high alert as I nearly fell out of my seat, an arm shooting out and grabbing hold of mine. "Careful."

As I looked up, I found the very man of my obsession standing there, an amused look upon his face.

"I…" I was at a loss for words, mouth hanging open as I sat there, eyes wide with shock.

This man had just been on the other side of the bar just a second ago and I wasn't drunk, so I knew how weird this was.

"I apologize if I startled you," he said, inclining his head.

"N-no, y-you're fine," I stammered, pencil gripped in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked, leaning over my shoulder to take a look, my eyes widening in response.

"Um, I, it's just," I tried, tripping over my own words, a look of amusement appearing upon his face.

"Hm, well, hope you don't have a crush on me then," he teased, getting close to my ear, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end. "Now, why don't you tell me your name," it was more of a statement than a question, something that I hesitated with for a moment.

"And why should I give you my name?" I asked curiously.

"Because you should," he said, staring at me with those icy blue orbs of his, his eyes dilating slightly for a moment.

His brow furrow a moment later, blinking a few times as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, how about this? May I _please _know the name of the lovely lady?" he asked, a grin upon his face.

"Well," I started, fiddling with my fingers for a moment. "Since you asked so nicely, it's Kali, Kaliandra Henderson," I told him, not seeing any problem with giving him my whole name since we'd likely meet again in this small town. "Yours?" I asked, holding my hand forward to shake.

He took in a moment later, grasping it tightly, but not too tight to actually hurt or anything.

"Damon Salvatore, at your service," he grinned, bowing his head, before placing a kiss chastely upon my knuckles.

"Salvatore?" I asked curiously, turning my head to glance toward Elena and Stefan.

"Are you related to Stefan Salvatore by chance?" I questioned.

"Actually, he's my baby brother," he informed me. "Boring as ever though and a _complete_ drag," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Hm, I see," I mused, noticing his eyes on me once more.

"You don't seem like the type of woman to leave so many unbuttoned," he pondered, making me squirm in my seat.

"I'm not," I told him firmly.

"Then why?" he asked, staring at me intently.

"Caroline," I said simply, feeling my face heat up as I began to button it all the way to the top out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I see," he chuckled. "Vain little girl, isn't she?" he asked as though already knowing her.

"Unfortunately, yes," I nodded, tugging at my blouse slight once I was finished.

"Here," he chuckled, reaching forward and sliding the first two buttons loose from their hold. "Don't want to choke yourself," he said with amusement. "How about I get you a drink?" he offered.

"Um, no thank you, I don't drink," I told him, shaking my head.

"Please, I insist," he said, still trying to persuade me.

"Then offer food and I'll take your generous offer graciously," I said boldly, before adding, "I haven't eaten anything today."

"Ah, so that's it. Alright then," he nodded, turning to the bar tender. "Two burgers and a scotch," he announced.

"Of course, sir," the man nodded, eyeing me for a moment like he had done when I'd first come in. "I know you from somewhere," I heard him say, turning to look at him.

"I said the same thing to someone earlier," I told him, looking back down at my pad as I roughed it up a bit more.

"No, seriously," he told him, causing me to sigh.

"Look, I graduated after you did, hun. So, I don't think so."

"No, not that, from a buddy of mine," he told me, my attention now peaking.

I watched as he poured Damon's scotch, waiting for him to continue.

"Henderson, right?" he asked, glancing my way.

I nodded slowly, eyeing him for a moment.

"Jason's girl," he grinned.

My eyes went wide as I heard this, hands shaking slightly as I pushed myself away from the counter.

"That was a long time ago," I said curtly, grabbing my pad as I walked away, water in hand.

T

Damon growled lightly as he stood there, watching his prey walk off somewhere else within the establishment. His eyes then turned to the man behind the bar.

"You're going to tell me all about this, _Jason_," Damon said lowly, hand gripping the edge of the as he leaned forward about an inch in length.

"I'm going to tell you all about Jason," he nodded.

"And make my order free for your _behavior_," Damon told him, staring at him intently.

"On the house," the man nodded, before going into his story.

T

I sighed as I set outside, head in my hands. I'd hoped that no one in this town would remember me that way or my relationship with Jason.

"Jason," I breathed, shaking my head. "The one that I tried to get away from," I sighed.

He was the reason that I left, much like Jenna. The only reason I was even back was because of Elena and Jeremy. If she hadn't asked me to come back, then I never would have returned to Virginia.

The first place that I'd actually gone had been Tennessee, merely milling around the place looking for a job. I'd found one in a club for a short time, singing no less. I mean, not that I minded, it just got tiring after a while. Now, I was back, my Bachelor's nearly finished. It was probably the only thing that I was actually proud of. It was something that I had pushed myself to do through grants and scholarships. I was barely scrapping by. After all, what was I going to do anyway? I mean, it's not like there was any real job for me here anyway.

"Why did I even come?" I asked myself, running a hand through my hair.

"Burgers anyone?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to look at the person behind me, a smug look on his face as he stepped forward, setting the plates down on the table.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed, holding a hand over my pounding heart.

"My apologies," he grinned, taking a seat across from me as he leaned back into his chair, lounging as he took a bite from his burger. "It's fairly decent. You should try it," he told me, before taking a small drink from his glass.

"Thank you," I said quietly, carefully picking the sandwich up in my hands, mouth hovering close by. "I'd thought perhaps…"

"That I'd forgotten?" he assumed. "No, I didn't forget. I just figured that whatever it was, you needed a moment or two," he said simply as though he knew how my mind worked.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a small bite and swallowing, tasting the first bit of food I'd had all day.

T

"Hey, Stefan, have you seen Kali anywhere?" Elena asked, looking around.

"No, I haven't. I'll help you look for her though," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Unknown to her though, he was trying to pin point her as he stood there, concentrating on his hearing. Voices went in and out, bouncing around. It wasn't until he caught the sound of his brother's voice that he frowned, walking toward the front of the establishment, Elena following behind him.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing, don't worry," he told her. "I just figured since I don't see her anywhere in here, then maybe she stepped outside."

His answer was simple and seemed to satisfy her as they stepped outside.

"-then he fell off of the table and spilled beer _all_ over the place," Damon finished, watching Kali laugh.

"I'm sure that caused such a mess," she laughed, a smile on her face.

"Oh, it did, trust me," Damon nodded, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Damon," Stefan called warily, stepping toward his brother.

T

"Damon," I heard Stefan call out, voice slightly wary for some reason, almost like he was unsure at the moment for one reason or another.

"Ah, Stefan, my dear brother," Damon grinned, standing from his seat and throwing an arm around Stefan's shoulders.

He pulled the boy close, smirking as he pulling him toward Kali.

"The two of you have already met, yes?" Damon asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "We were introduced earlier," I told him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Nothing that need concern you," Damon said simply, letting him go.

"I think that you should leave Damon," Stefan hissed.

"Actually, since the two of you are busy," he said, referring to Elena and Stefan. "Why don't I take you home?" Damon asked. "After all, I'm sure that you're tired and Elena and my brother will be out for a couple more hours no doubt," Damon told me.

"Um, yeah, sure," I nodded, standing from my seat. "I need some sleep anyway," I told him, letting out a small yawn.

"Perfect," he grinned. "I'll pull the car around," he told me, giving me a small wink, before disappearing.

"Miss Kali," Stefan started, seeming slightly frazzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think that going with my brother is such a good idea," he told me.

"Stefan, listen, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," I assured him.

"Yes, but…Damon can be a bit reckless in his driving," he told me, his voice a bit hesitant as though trying to come up with a good excuse.

"I'll be fine," I promised, picking my bag up and placing it on my shoulder.

I was more tired then I realized, another yawn escaping me.

"I'll see you at the house," I called to Elena, walking toward Damon as he pulled up, a grin on his face. "And I'll call you when I get to the house if it makes you feel any better."

This was said to Elena, even though I suppose it was for Stefan. After all, they'd be together a while longer tonight, so that way he'd know that I was fine.

"Here you go," Damon said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled, sliding into the car, the door closing after me.

"Buckle up," he chuckled, before stepping on the gas, the car moving forward smoothly.

**Okay everyone, this is my first Vampire Diaries story, so please let me know what you think? I've written plenty of decent stories thus far, even though they are not all finished. I got an idea in my head for this story because I've recently gotten into the Vampire Diaries and I found myself loveing it. Especially, Damon. He's a VERY interesting character in my opinion and I love the idea of doing a story for him.**

**REVIEW people and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is already heading your way as we speak, so make sure that you REVIEW! And possibly check out my other stories as well. Ideas are ALWAYS welcomed!**


	2. Ch 2: State of Mind

**Chapter 2**

**State of Mind**

I let out a groan as I woke up, hearing the front door open and close.

"What time is it?" I groaned, looking down at my watch tiredly as I pulled it out from under the sheet, the tiny ebony hands reading 4:46 in the faint light coming from the curtained window. "The hell?"

I pushed myself up, running a hand over my face as I looked over at who it was, the choppy hair and hoodie unfamiliar to me as it headed toward the stairs.

"The heck are you doing?" I asked, squinting my eyes as I got up and turned the lamp on, my eyes widening in shock. "Jeremy?" I asked, finding the boy staring back at me, the hood finally slipping from his head as he turned around.

"Kali?" he asked, unsure of himself as he stood there staring back at me.

"Jeremy, where have you been all night?" I asked, stepping toward him, nearly tripping as I went.

"Nowhere," he told me, his voice laidback, a little too laidback for my liking.

"Jeremy," I warned, eyeing his carefully. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Just having a few drinks," he told me, not seeming to care.

"You know, you're not going to feel that great when you wake up," I told him with a sigh, watching as he made his way up the stairs, stumbling slightly.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled. "Night."

T

"Jason," Kali whimpered in her sleep, squirming.

She calmed though upon feeling a hand on her face, the touch gentle and calming, her body relaxing as it softly caressed her skin. The hand disappeared after a few moments though, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, the metal of her necklace shifting slightly with a small creak. It fell onto couch when she moved, the delicate clasp breaking and falling since she'd neglected to remove it before sleeping. She was no longer protected, leaving her wide open to prying eyes of darkness.

T

"_Jason, why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked, getting more annoyed by the minute._

"_Oh, come on, all I wanted was a kiss!" he hissed, shoving me against the couch._

_I groaned as he crawled on, hovering over me, hand sliding down my side._

"_Get off! I'm not in the mood," I told him, quickly pushing my foot into his chest until he fell onto the floor._

"_Why do you have to be this way!" he asked, moving toward me, taking hold of my arm in his hand._

"_You're drunk!" I said in annoyance, squirming as his lips were pressed to mine._

_He was halted though when a crow suddenly flew in, pecking at him madly._

"_H-hey, get off!" he yelled, swatting at the thing, only managing to anger it as it continued to peck at him. "Getting off!"_

T

I gasped as I sat up, breath heaving slightly as I looked are me. Before too long though, a small smile slipped onto my lips.

"Heh, such a strange dream," I laughed, running a hand through my hair, before getting up.

I had to pee.

T

"Jeremy. Jeremy, get up!" I heard Elena yell, pounding on his door.

"He got home late last night," I told her as I stepped out of the bathroom, fixing the collar of my shirt.

"How late?" she asked.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment. "About quarter till five," I told her, moving toward the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned, running a hand over her face. "Hey, where'd your necklace go?" she asked, pointing to my neck.

I looked down, brows furrowing together.

"Must have fallen off when I was asleep," I told her, walking downstairs to find it.

It seemed to find me though as I stepped into the living room, finding it laying on the coffee table. Indeed, it had fallen off, but I didn't remember setting it there. What annoyed me though was the fact that the chain was broken. Although, it didn't exactly surprise me, seeing how brittle it was. I'd been meaning to get a better one, but hadn't had the time.

"It broke?" she asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah, it did," I nodded, holding the chain in my hand. "I'm actually surprised that the charm didn't come off and get lost," I told her, cradling it between my fingers.

"You know, I could have Stefan fix it for you," she offered.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure, I guess," I nodded, handing it over to her.

"I forget, where did you get it from anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Lockwood gave it to me when I graduated," I told her. "Told me it was for luck in a new beginning," I explained.

In truth, that's what it was. Surprisingly, I hadn't had many run-ins with disaster either since attaining it. I didn't believe it was the necklace though. I knew it was just the fact that I'd left Jason and Mystic Falls behind.

"Well, that was nice of her," she spoke aloud.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Well, I've got to go. Do you think you could…talk to Jeremy?" she asked meekly.

"Sure," I nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," she told me, quickly running out the door and closing behind her.

I then sighed, placing a hand on my neck where my necklace should have been. It was time to talk to Jeremy.

T

"Jeremy?" I called, knocking lightly on the wood door, a groan emitting from the other side.

"Go away," he groaned.

"You better be decent because I'm coming in whether you like it or not," I told him, turning the knob in my hand and pushing the door open.

Again, he groaned, before throwing a pillow at me. It managed to hit me in the face, making me sigh in response.

"Really, Jeremy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, before sitting the food that I was holding over on the dresser.

I then picked the pillow up and walked over to the bed, holding the corners tightly in my hands as I smirked and raised it above my head. I then brought it down on top of him, hitting him with it.

"Hey!" he cried out, rolling over onto his back and grabbing my arms, pulling me down onto the bed.

Before I knew it, we were wrestling around, beating each other with pillows. That is, until I was pinned below him.

"Will you stop it?" he sighed, leaning down until his face was close to mine, staring me in the eyes. "Man, it's been too long," he breathed, resting his forehead beneath my chin for a moment, eyes closed.

He then pulled back after a moment, moving and sitting properly on the bed. This allowed me to sit up, staring at him.

"Still drunk?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know," he shrugged, making to get up out of bed, only to end up on the floor as he tripped.

"Still clumsy," I supplied, holding back a laugh.

"Shut up," he grumbled, pulling himself up and tugging at the legs of his boxers.

"Man, you sure have thinned out," I voiced, looking him over.

It bothered me though, the fact that he seemed just a bit too thin at the moment. He was a growing boy, he should have more meat on his bones.

"What, you checking me out now?" he smirked, turning around to face me instead grabbing himself a pair of pants.

"Oh, the embarrassment!" I cried. "I'm afraid I've been caught," I laughed, smiling at him.

He just walked back over to me, crawling onto the bed. He then placed his head in my lap tiredly.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, his hand curling lightly around the material of my pant leg.

"I've missed you too, Jer," I smiled softly, running my hand through his hair like I used to when he was upset.

Some things just never changed and I was grateful for that fact, sitting here with him on the bed, my hand in his hair. He was like a little boy again, the small, sweet child I had grown to love.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, looking up at me with a sad expression.

I sighed for a moment, playing with the edges of his hair.

"You want the real reason?" I asked, looking down at him for a moment.

He nodded.

"Jason…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "I couldn't…I…I just," I tried to get the words out, but found it harder to do so.

"Kal, what did he do to you?" Jeremy asked, slowly sitting up, leaving him the taller one out of the two of us once more.

"It's not necessarily what he did to me Jer, it's more of what he kept trying to do," I told him, flopping backward onto his bed, the springs making me bounce a bit. "Point is, he was holding me back from being the person that I truly wanted to be."

"What do you mean? You were always fine around us," he told me, laying down beside me on the bed.

"Because that's what I wanted you to see," I told him, admitting the truth. "To be honest, it hurt, knowing the effect that he had on me," I whispered. "That's why I left, it was making me depressed."

"You could have come to me," he told me, gripping my wrist lightly in his hand.

"Jeremy, you were still just a kid," I laughed lightly, looking over at him.

"So?" he shrugged. "I would have listened," he told me, making me smile.

"And that's why I loved you so much," I smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

This left him slightly red, but still.

"When's the last time you threw a football around?" I asked, looking over at him.

"When you left," he told me, sitting up.

"Well, then I guess we're going to have to change that, now won't we?" I grinned.

T

"Hey! Careful with that thing!" I yelled, shaking my hand for a moment where I'd caught it wrong.

I never knew that he could throw so hard.

"Stop whining and just throw it," he laughed.

"That's it mister, your ass is mine!" I yelled.

"Oh, really now? Now you want me?" he asked.

"Jeremy!" I yelled, throwing the ball at him as hard as I could, managing to hit him in the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his shoulder. "I forgot how hard you can throw."

"Then maybe you'll remember that the next time you decide to make such a comment," I pointed out, hand on my hip.

"Why are you so mean?" he asked.

"Me? Mean? You've got to be kidding me," I laughed, standing there, ready to catch the ball as he threw it my way.

I caught it easy, tossing it in my hands for a moment, before gripping it at the stitches. I then aimed, throwing my body weight forward as I threw it back.

He caught it this time, holding it in his hands.

"I've missed this, you know?"

"So have I," I told him, jumping up in the air in an attempt to catch the ball, the leather didn't even skim my fingertips as it flew passed me and into the tree. "Damn it!" I hissed, looking up at the tree.

"Sorry," Jeremy laughed, walking toward me.

"Yeah, sure you are," I grumbled, making my way over to the tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting the ball. What's it look like?" I told him, jumping and catching onto a branch as I carefully pulling myself up, hocking my leg around a limb.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I don't see you doing it string bean," I told him, grabbing hold of another branch as I hauled myself up, the bark scrapping against the skin of my hands.

"Just…be careful, alright?" he called up, standing there at the base of the tree.

"Well, I'm trying," I said, grabbing another limb, my foot shifting to the next branch. "Why'd you have to throw it so high anyway?" I asked, swinging my weight to grab another branch.

"It's not like I tried to," he argued, watching me from below.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, the ball still at least another ten feet above me. "I hope I don't regret this," I sighed, getting a good hold on my next branch.

I'm just glad that I'm not afraid of heights, otherwise, there'd be a major problem in doing this. I ignored it though as I kept myself focused on the ball, moving from branch to branch. I was going to get that ball down one way or another.

"Hey, Jer?"

"Yeah?" he called up.

"If I throw the ball down, can you catch it?" I asked, maneuvering up a bit further.

It was only a couple feet or so away from me now, almost in my grasp.

"Yeah, just toss it down," he told me, holding his hands out to catch it.

"Alright, here you go," I said, finally grabbing hold of it and tossing it down.

I watched as it hit a few branches first, before finally landing in Jeremy's awaiting hands.

"Okay, I'm gonna come down now," I told him, my hand gripping tightly the branch in front of me as I stepped carefully onto another branch.

This would be tricky and I knew it.

"Hey, Kal?" Jeremy called up.

"Yeah?"

"I think I've got a problem down here," he told me, a faint growl in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, reaching for another branch.

"Tyler," he grumbled, hitching a finger behind him at the cocky boy that was making his way over.

"Oh, great," I groaned.

The next few moments went in slowly motion from there, a crow cawing in front of me, startling me. I tried to reach out, eyes going wide in fear as I slipped backwards, my breath becoming caught in my throat. Then a loud pop emitting from my shoulder as I managed to grab a branch with my hand, screaming out in pain.

From there, I dropped, falling to the ground below.

"Kali!" Jeremy cried, pulling me close as I bit back another scream, tears sliding down my face as fire burned my arm.

It felt like the flames of hell, licking hungrily at my skin. I'd only had this happen once before, but it was still just as painful.

"Ah...!" I cried, gripping tightly at Jeremy's arm, watching as he freaked out.

"Oh god! W-what do I do?" he choked out, looking around him. "I-it's gonna be okay Kal," he told me, trying his best to comfort me.

I choked on my tears as I laid there though, curling into a fetal position on instinct. It only hurt more, but it was the only thing that I could do.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone ask, the sound of footsteps coming forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked, moving closer to me and Jeremy as he let curiosity get the better of him.

"None of your concern."

I knew that voice. That was the same voice from last night, the man at the grill.

"Damon?" I managed to choke out in realization.

"The hell happened to you?" he asked, looking over me with interest and what seemed to be faint sympathy in his eyes. "Move," he said curtly, pushing Jeremy out of the way as he knelt down beside me, taking hold of my arm.

I screamed when he did this, sucking in a breath as my other hand dug into his arm sharply.

"Hm, looks like you dislocated it," he mused, moving it around a bit.

"Stop messing with it," I screamed, feeling myself shake.

"Hey, kid, give me your belt," Damon commanded, watching as Jeremy followed his orders, removing it and handing it over. "Might want to bite down on this," he told me. "It's gonna hurt," he nearly grinned.

I barely had the chance to respond, his arm was wrapped around from behind, holding me close. Then a second later, he tugged on my arm, before rough shoving it back into the socket. I knew at that point that everyone had heard my muffled scream, my teeth clamping down on the leather in my mouth. I was practically choking on my tears at this point.

"There we go, all better," he announced, taking the liberty of resting his chin on my shoulder, his other arm sliding around my front as he sat there.

"Kal, you okay?" Jeremy asked hesitantly, eyeing me carefully.

I barely even registered his question as I sat there, my back pressing into Damon's chest, hands shaking violently from the previous pain. I felt Damon take hold of them though as I sat there, gripping them in his to stop the shaking.

"Calm down, you're fine," he whispered in my ear.

For some reason, I slowly stopped shaking, his voice enticing. I wasn't quite sure why.

"Now, breathe," he told me, running his hand up my arm slowly. "Just breathe," he whispered in my ear. "Breathe and sleep. When you wake up, you'll be perfectly fine."

Those were the last words that I heard as I closed my eyes, falling into a dark slumber. The warmth of arms holding me close.

T

"Where is she?" Elaine asked as she stepped into the house, Stefan close behind her.

"She's up in my room. I thought that she'd be more comfortable there instead of the couch," Jeremy told her, sitting in the kitchen.

Elena then run up the stairs, Jeremy and Stefan following after her.

"How did this even happen?" she asked, turning toward her brother.

"We were just messing around, throwing the football around," he told her. "I threw it a bit too high and it got stuck in a tree."

"So she went up and got it?" Stefan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I mean, she was perfectly fine until this stupid crow scared her," Jeremy told him, causing Stefan to stiffen. "She just lost her footing after that and fell. I wrapped her hands up though."

"Thank God your brother was there to help," Elena breathed as she glanced over at Stefan, finding him staring back at her.

"I think maybe it'd be best if I left the two of you to look after her," Stefan said, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out.

It was Kali's necklace. Although, it was now on a different chain. This one was silver, far stronger than the first chain she'd had her little charm on. He made sure that the charm never touched his skin though, holding it out to Elena.

"Here's the necklace," Stefan said, placing it in her hand. "I've got to go."

With that, he left, leaving the two siblings stand there in confusion.

"Well, that was weird," Jeremy muttered.

T

Not too long after, the sound of the front doors opening echoed through the old Salvatore boarding house, Stefan's footfalls echoing around him as he stomped forward. His anger was evident and there was no denying it. He knew exactly what had caused Kali to fall and he was beyond pissed now. Not only had Damon made threats against Elena, but now he was causing problems for Kali too.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan yelled, walking into the parlor to find Damon sitting there, shirt open as he sat lazily on the couch drinking his scotch.

"What ever do you mean dear brother?" Damon asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Damon," Stefan hissed. "Kali's fall was no accident."

"Actually, I beg to differ," he told him. "After all, she's the one that let go of the branch, not the other way around," he said smugly.

At that, Stefan grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward out of his seat.

"I'm warning you, Damon, stay away from her," Stefan hissed angrily.

"Oh, really now? You're ordering _me_ around," Damon asked, grinning evilly at his younger brother, hand coming up and seizing Stefan by the throat.

"I'll do whatever I want with her. You hear me?" Damon said, walking forward as his grip tightened on Stefan's throat, crushing his windpipe. "You've got Elena, now I've got little Kaliandra," he grinned, before throwing him through a window and into the front yard where he met him, the sun slowly started to set.

"Damon," Stefan coughed, slowly sitting up.

"The girl has peaked my interest and now I want to learn more," Damon told him. "Especially, about this Jason fellow," he said, tilting his head to the side with a goofy look on his face, something so strange when placed upon Damon's face.

"Stay…away," Stefan said, trying to catch his breath.

"How about…no?" Damon said. "After all, she's living with the Gilbert's and I've already been invited in," Damon reminded him. "And I've had so much fun peaking in on her dreams," Damon added.

Stefan glared at him for that.

"I mean, her necklace broke, the thing that was obviously keeping me from her. I wonder if her past is as violent as ours," Damon pondered as he tapped his chin. "Perhaps she'll even dream of me tonight," he said smugly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Damon, but I put a new chain on it," Stefan smirked, slowly standing up, only to have a hand around his throat once more.

"You know, I could always just eat her," Damon told him. "Don't give me a reason to kill her Stefan, I'd like to keep her around for a while."

He then threw Stefan back onto the ground, easily stepping over him as he buttoned his shirt up, heading toward the Gilbert house where his little _princess_ slumbered.

**Okay, chapter 1 and 2 out in the same day. Hopefully, this is enough to get you hooked at the moment? Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW and MESSAGE me. Ideas and comments are ALWAYS WELCOMED. Any music ideas are ALWAYS WELCOMED. So PLEASE take a moment of your time to either REVIEW or MESSAGE me. Thanks everyone and check out my other stuff as well.**

**REVIEWS MEAN MORE UPDATES!**


	3. Ch3:Internal Scars of the Emotional Kind

**Chapter 3**

**Internal Scars of the Emotional Kind**

She turned, hand gripping the sheet, her leg pushing outward. Her other hand pulled close to her body.

T

"_Hey, you," he smiled, hugging me from behind as he kissed my cheek._

"_Hey," I said softly, letting myself lean back against him._

_It felt so nice to be in his arms, the heat from his body rolling off and soaking into mine, his lips against my neck._

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" Jason asked, gently kissing my neck._

T

A prickling feeling went up her neck, traveling all the way down her spine and to her toes.

T

-_How is she doing?- Stefan_

_-Good thnx- Elena_

_-Talked to Damon. He mentioned something about a Jason. Who's he?- Stefan_

_-Jason? He was Kali's bf- Elena_

_-When?- Stefan_

_-4-5 yrs ago. It was b4 she left- Elena_

T

"_Here, I got this for you," Jason grinned. _

_I looked down to find him holding a rose in his hand, a smile spreading across my face as I took it, smoothing the petals with my fingertips. It was so beautiful, the petals soft like velvet. Not to mention, they were one of my favorites._

"_Jason, it's beautiful," I cried, turning around and wrapping my arms around him neck._

_A moment later, he pulled me into a kiss, his hand coming up to rest gently upon my cheek. His other hand set pressed against my back, pulling me closer._

T

Her hand twitched, curling into the sheet, heart pounding. Any other person would have thought her dream a pleasant one if they knew what it was.

T

_-What kind of person was Jason?- Stefan_

_-Well, he wasn't very nice- Elena_

_-He was first, but not 4 long- Elena_

_-The possessive type?- Stefan_

_-Yeah. I was little back then though- Elena_

_-Was he why she left?- Stefan_

_-Yes- Elena_

_-I'm sorry- Stefan_

Elena heard Kali groan after that, turning her eyes toward the door.

"Maybe I should check on her."

T

"_I love you," he whispered, holding me close._

_I could feel his breath on my ear as we stood there, a shiver running down my spine as a burst of wind came through._

"_I love you too," I whispered, biting back a smile as I looked up at him._

"_Always?" he asked._

_I nodded my head, pulling him into another kiss._

"_Always," I promised._

T

Tears slowly slipped down Kali's face as she woke up, sitting up in bed, her arm sore and painful. The moment of passion in her dreams had ended, the reminder of what used to be, ripping away at her. They were memories, dreams that she hadn't thought of in the last few years. Yet, now they kept returning, popping up around every corner, rearing their ugly heads for all to see. She was supposed to be safe here now, so she didn't know why she was feeling the way that she was.

"Why…why won't they stop," she breathed, wrapping her arms around herself, body nearly falling from the bed in exhaustion.

From the corner of the room, a shadow moved, standing and watching for a moment before drifting closer to her shaking form. A hand stretched out within the darkness, placing itself on the side of her face. His name nearly slipping from her sweet lips as she looked on tiredly. It was his eyes that seemed to put her at ease though.

"Hush," he whispered, ice blue meeting greenish brown within the thread of moonlight. "Hush," he repeated gently, his voice calming her frazzled mind.

Carefully, he crawled onto the bed, moving close to her. His face was mere inches from her own, his hand moving around her and pressing against her back. He pulled her closer, pressing her head into his shoulder, her eyes clouding slightly.

"There we go," he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"That…feels nice," she whispered, pressing herself just a bit closer to him, taking in his scent.

It was old, the leather hitting her first. He'd obviously had his jacket for a long time, the material cool and smooth against her cheek. There was the possible smell of old spice as well, the smell filling her senses. An earthy tone hit her nose as well, sending her for a slight loop.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear, slowly sending her back into the darkness of slumber as a sigh escaped his lips, her body slumping against his own.

He nearly found himself disappointed as he looked down at her, carefully laying her back onto the bed, her head slumping to the side like a child's. It had actually been nice, holding her. She couldn't fight back though, that is if she even wanted to.

He smirked for a moment at the thought, standing up from the bed.

"Are there no _good_ memories to be found?" he asked quietly, skimming her cheek with his fingertips.

His head then turned away from her tired form after a moment, glancing around him, before finally disappearing.

The only trace of him ever being there, a mere feather on the floor as the bedroom door slowly opened.

T

I groaned as I woke up, turning in the sheets that surrounded me. Last night I had dreamed of Jason. The memories weren't terrible, but they weren't ones that I wanted to remember either. What was strange though was that I'd also dreamt that Damon had been here, here in the room with me. He'd held me close, petting my hair. I had set there in his arms, a feeling of comfort and security washing over me. I hadn't felt such a thing in years.

"I'm so weird," I sighed, carefully pushing myself up into a sitting position.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat there, looking around me. I was in Jeremy's room, a faint smile pulling at my lips. He could be such a sweet kid when he wanted to be. It was then that I realized that it was Monday. Everyone was at school, including Jenna.

"Great," I groaned. "_Home_ alone."

Just what I needed, stuck here by myself.

"Only one way to fix this," I said, talking to myself out loud. "Go for a walk!"

T

It was a bit crowded as I walked through town, my jacket hanging over my shoulders. It'd been so long since I'd actually walked these streets, memories coming back to me from my younger days. Memories, both good and bad alike. It was like watching video clips or going through one of those little flip books that you had when you were a kid.

T

"_Daddy, Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve._

_He merely laughed, ruffling my hair with his large hand._

"_Of course, but you have to make sure not to drop it," he told me, walking over to the ice cream vendor with me._

"_Yay!" I squealed, grinning from ear to ear._

"_What do you want sweetie?" he asked._

"_Chocolate!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down._

T

I walked down the street, looking around me. The park was near, the grass green as ever as it swayed in the breeze, a little dance of sorts. It was so beautiful, the simplicity of nature.

T

"_Alright, one chocolate, please?" he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet._

"_Here you go little one," the man said, handing the cone to me._

_I was filled with joy as I smiled happily, running off elsewhere, my dad yelling for me not to go too far._

"_Yum," I grinned, licking away at my frozen treat, my attention focused solely on that._

_I had always loved chocolate, my one true weakness._

"_Watch it kid," a large man said, shoving me out of the way._

_As a result, I fell on the ground, my ice cream slipping from my hands. I could feel my eyes tear up as I sat there, staring down at my hands. The icy confection now laying the ground in a mess._

"_Are you alright little one?" I heard someone ask, the sound of light footsteps making their way over._

_Sniffling as I looked up. A young man was before me, crouching down as he held a warm smile upon his face._

"_Don't cry," he said softly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing my eyes. "Why don't you take this instead?" he smiled, pulling a small piece of candy from his pocket, the wrapper shining in the sunlight._

T

I walked around, feet dragging the ground slightly as I took in the scenery. Everything was still the same, even from when I was little. Every bench, every tree, it was all the same. Right down to the worn patches of grass. Nothing had changed, not a thing in all these years.

T

"_Th-thank you," I sniffled, taking the candy from his hand._

"_Now, why don't we find your parents?" he suggested, holding his hand out for me to take._

"_Okay," I nodded, taking it as he pulled me up, the faint chill of his hand making me shiver._

_I ignored it as we walked down the trail, a few kids laughing as they played with each other._

"_Kali? Kali, sweetie, where are you?" I heard my father call, a smile forming on my face._

"_Daddy!" I called out, tugging the young man along with me._

"_There you are," he cried, falling to his knees in front of me. "You scared me," he told me, patting my hair. "What happened to your ice cream?" he asked._

"_I'm afraid she had a little accident," the young man told him. "I think she's okay now though," he smiled. "Right?"_

"_Mmhm!" I grinned, holding the candy out for my father to see. "See, Daddy, see?" I smiled._

"_That was very kind of you," my father said. "Thank you for taking care of her."_

"_Please, it was the least I could do," he said, bowing his head, his hazel eyes staring down at me._

T

I stopped as I stood in the middle of the park, mouth hanging open slightly as it finally clicked. Those eyes, I'd seen those eyes.

"Impossible…" I whispered, eyes trained at the bench in front of me.

That was what, fifteen years ago? It just wasn't possible. The man had been Stefan's age. His hair had been different, same with his clothes. Those eyes though, those eyes were the same. There was no mistaking it.

"I must be going out of my mind," I muttered, shaking my head as I continued forward, only stopping every now and then.

It was the only thing that I could do to keep my mind off of things. Maybe I'd be better just thinking about Damon again like I had earlier. At least that one was more likely I suppose.

T

Elena looked down as her phone vibrated, pulling it from her pocket to check it.

_-U want 2 hang out after school?- Bonnie_

Elena looked up for a moment, watching the teacher, before turning back to her phone and replying.

_-Cant. Have 2 check on Kali- Elena_

A moment later, her phone vibrated again, catching her attention.

_-Kali's back and u didn't tell me?- Bonnie_

_-I 4got- Elena_

Immediately after, Elena looked up, facing the front of the class. Although, when she felt her phone vibrate again, she stifled a groan. She was getting annoyed. She was already slightly behind in this class.

_-You okay?- Stefan_

She suddenly felt embarrassed about getting so annoyed, looking over toward Stefan and nodding.

T

I let out a sigh as I sat down, leaning my back against the wood of the bench. I had managed to tire myself out, closing my eyes for a moment as I sat there, taking in the sounds around me. I could hear everything that there was around me. The birds, the children, the breeze, it all hit me, the sounds echoing in my mind. Sometimes, I honestly wish that I had never left here, leaving everything behind me. I'd missed the sounds and the feeling of being here, being here around the people.

At the same time though, I was wondering if actually coming back was such a good idea. Was it actually in my best interest that I had returned? Had I not left for a reason? I had left in order to get away from everything, and yet here I was, back again amongst everything else. I'd left to try and get rid of the memories that I'd made here. Perhaps I was just losing it?

"Wouldn't be the first time," I muttered, opening my eyes to look up at the sky.

I then heard the caw of a bird, slowly looking around in an attempt to locate it. After a few moments though, my eyes landed upon a nearby branch, the little black pest just sitting there staring at me.

"You know, I should take a rubberband and shoot you with it," I voiced, keeping a close eye on the thing.

It merely cawed again, before leaping to another branch.

"I really should shoot you after yesterday," I told it, pointing a finger at it.

It cawed again, suddenly swooping down and landing on the edge of the bench, it's beak coming dangerously close to my hand.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

It replied by pecking at my hand, a startled yelp escaping me.

"Nasty bird!" I cried, trying to move away.

It merely got closer, pecking at the bench this time, before hopping onto my leg. I just prayed that it wouldn't stab me again.

"Now what do you want?" I asked carefully.

It made no noise this time, its talons curling into the skin of my leg, its beak coming closer to my leg as if waiting for me to say something negative.

"Please, don't?" I asked, not wanting to deal with any further pain at the moment, my back still sore from yesterday.

I was actually shocked when it jumped off, moving close beside my hand, its head bobbing for a moment before brushing against my skin.

"What a strange bird," I breathed, shaking my head as I looked down at it, its dark eyes staring back. "Weird," I muttered, rubbing my arm for a moment.

T

Once the bell rung, everyone scampered off, moving to make their way home and away from school. That also left Elena and Bonnie talking by the lockers.

"So, she's really back?" Bonnie asked, pulling one of her books from the locker.

"Yeah, she is," Elena nodded.

"You didn't tell Kali about Jason though, did you?" Bonnie asked, looking Elena over carefully.

"No," she sighed. "I didn't."

"Don't you think that she might wanna know?" Bonnie asked, closing her locker, the sound of the lock clicking meeting her ears.

"Yeah, but she just got here," Elena told her. "It's not like I want to give her a heart attack her first week back."

"Well, you're going to want to tell her before she finds out herself," Bonnie pointed out.

"Don't worry, I will," she promised.

T

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my phone go off to the sound of Ashlee Simpson's, _Love Me For Me._ I'm not really sure why I ever made it my ring tone, but I did.

"Hello?" I answered, placing it up to my ear.

"_Kali?_"

"Elena?"

"_Where are you?_" she asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"I'm at the park," I told her, slowly standing up from my previous spot upon the bench. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"_Well, I kind of need to talk to you about something,_" she told me.

"Go on," I urged.

"_I wasn't _entirely _honest with you,_" she admitted.

"What do you mean, you weren't entirely honest with me?" I asked carefully.

"_Please don't get mad?_" she begged.

"Elena, just tell me what's going on," I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"_Jason's…not exactly gone,_" she finally told me, a silence falling upon us for a moment.

"What do you mean, Jason's not gone?" I asked stiffly, my hand twitching painfully at my side.

"_Well, he sort of came back last year,_" she mumbled.

"And yet, you led me to believe that everything was okay," I breathed, finding my breathing a little more ragged at the moment. "You convinced me to come back here, after everything that had happened, and he's still here?"

I knew that it was wrong of me to take it out on Elena, but I couldn't help it, she'd lied to me. I mean, it wasn't as if it was something small or anything. No, this was far too big to simply ignore.

"You led me to believe that he'd left, that he was gone!" I choked out. "I didn't have to worry anymore…"

"_Kali, I'm sorry, I just…I didn't know what to do,_" she told me.

I didn't want to hear it though, shaking my head.

"I've got to go," I told her, hanging up before she could say anything else to me.

T

"Kali? Kali?" Elena tried, looking down at her phone to find that Kali had hung up.

She couldn't believe it. Why did Bonnie even have to say anything to her? This is what she'd been trying to avoid, hoping to eventually break it to her another way. Now, she knew that Kali was an emotional mess, and it was all her fault.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked, watching as she pulled at her hair.

"I need to find her, I need to find her and apologize," Elena told him.

T

I couldn't believe it, Jason was still here, still breathing the same air as me. He was here. I'd gone to such great lengths to get away and now I was right back where I had started.

"I never should have even come back," I told myself, making my way inside the Mystic Grill.

There, I spotted Matt and Jeremy over in a corner, pool sticks in their hands. If it weren't for the fact that I was so on edge right now, I would have smiled.

"Jeremy," I called out, walking over to them.

"Kali, you're up," Jeremy grinned, moving toward me and wrapping me in a hug.

"Did you know that your sister was lying to me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Lying to you?" he asked, the confusion evident in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, tell me you didn't know that Jason was still here in town?" I begged, feeling myself shake even more.

"Of course not," he shook his head, trying to understand what was going on. "Kal, what's going on?" he asked.

"Elena, she…she knew he was here," I told him, taking a couple steps back as I ran a hand through my hair. "She lied to me," I whispered. "Lied in order to get me back here."

At this point, I wasn't sure what was bothering me more, the fact that Jason was here in town or the fact that she'd lied about it.

"I'm sorry, Kal, I had no clue," Jeremy told me.

"I believe you," I sighed.

I'd noticed that Matt had been silent the whole time, eyes watching me closely.

"You gonna keep watching me or are to going to say hi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Heh, sorry," he said nervously, moving over and wrapping an arm around me.

"Always the quite one," I laughed, trying to calm myself down.

"Why don't I get you a drink?" Matt offered.

"Sorry, but you're still not old enough kid," I told him, moving to the bar my own self.

Perhaps I should have a drink, maybe level everything out?

"Water?" the bartender assumed.

"Um, no, how about a long island ice tea?" I suggested, sitting down on a stool.

"Someone's feeling bold tonight?" I heard from behind me, turning to find Damon stand there, a smirk on his face as he took a seat beside me.

"Sorry, but I'm not in that great of a mood right now Mr. Salvatore," I told him.

"Boyfriend trouble?" he assumed.

I narrowed my eyes at the question.

"That's none of your business. Besides, I _have_ no boyfriend anymore," I him, standing from my stool and looking elsewhere. "I haven't in nearly five years."

"Someone's frigid," he snickered in a joking manner.

I nearly turned and smacked him for that one, but his eyes stopped me, freezing me in my spot.

"Don't even think about it," he told me, taking a step closer. "Besides, I was joking."

"You were only joking," I repeated lowly, blinking afterward.

"You don't take jokes very well, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not really…"

I heard him sigh after that.

"Here's your drink," he said, picking the glass up from the counter and holding it out to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking it from him.

I took a quick drink after that, eyes screwing shut as it burned its way down my throat. I coughed, leaning forward slightly.

"Okay, perhaps that's not such a good idea," Damon said, taking it from my hand and placing it back down on the counter. "Virgin sunrise for the lady," Damon ordered, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I muttered, sitting back down in my seat.

I didn't look at him though as I sat there, eyes still closed. I never did deal with stress very well and Elena had gone and made it worse.

"So…" Damon started, leaning back against the counter. "What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked.

I was too tired to argue with him about, so I just decided it'd be better to talk.

"Ever had someone you cared about lie to you?" I asked.

"More times than I care to remember," he told me.

"Ever been a time where the lie was so bad that it felt like you would suffocate?" I asked, turning toward him.

He sat there for a moment, contemplating whether to say anything or not. Not that I blamed him, I'd probably be wary too.

"Yes," he finally said, nodding his head.

"That's why I'm like this," I explained, burying my face in my hands. "I left…left to get away from everything."

"Go on," he said, coxing me to continue.

It was like his voice compelled me to continue, so I did without putting too much thought into it.

"So much happened between me and Jason, so much…crap," I sighed.

"Did he ever physically hurt you?" Damon asked, continuing to pry.

T

Damon watched as she flinched at the question, hands shaking slightly as her right went to grasp her left wrist.

So that was it, she'd had her wrist broken. It was all too obvious.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked, voice holding a tone of annoyance.

Since she didn't have her necklace on, he could compel her as much as he wanted to for answers. It'd just be easier for him if she was willing to spill, to tell him what it was that he was looking for. Surprisingly though, the answer that came next wasn't from being compelled.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I thought…I thought it was just an accident the first time," she whispered, though he still heard it. "He got drunk one night, came over angry."

"And your parents let him?" he asked skeptically.

She paused for a moment, hands curling.

"It was my apartment, so no."

This caught his interest, but he'd worry about that later. He already knew some of what he needed, he just didn't know everything yet, and what he hated most of all was being left in the dark about things.

"Continue," he pushed, glancing around him for a moment to make sure that he wasn't being watched.

If Stefan were to walk in and find him, it would ruin everything.

"He was just having a rough time. His parents getting a divorce didn't help matter either and he…" she paused. "He snapped."

"More like snapping your wrist?" he assumed.

Her head shot up in response, staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

"How?"

"I'm…observant," he told her, leaning forward and pressing the mixture of orange and grenadine into her hands.

A second later, the sound of Elena's voice met their ears, a faint hiss escaping Damon's throat.

T

"Kali, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jason," Elena apologized, taking hold of my hands and giving them a small squeeze.

I shook my head, standing up from my seat. I allowed my eyes to travel over to Jeremy, watching as he played pool with Matt. He looked somewhat content.

"I quit my job Elena," I told her. "I quit my job to come here because you asked me to."

"Kali," she tried, but I continued.

"You told me he was gone," I nearly choked out.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Jeremy needs you," she told me, voice desperate.

"And I need my sanity," I told her, pulling away from the hands that clutched at mine.

I carefully moved around her, passing Stefan as I went. His eyes looked sad for some reason. He didn't know me, so why would he be sad?

"Kali, wait, please?" Elena begged, but I shook my head.

"You don't understand Elena, I left for a reason," I told her, roughly running a hand through my hair, my bangs falling to the side. "I left because it wasn't safe for me here!"

She looked at me, eyes slightly wide. Did she not comprehend that? All the drugs, the alcohol, all the anger. That was why I'd left. I only came back because I couldn't bare the thought of Jeremy heading down a similar path. I wanted to try and take his pain away, fix the problem, end the drug and alcohol use. I couldn't bare letting him tear his life apart like that. He was just too young for that.

"I only came back because I didn't want to see him end up the same way," I said, pointing over in Jeremy's direction. "I couldn't live with myself if I let him destroy himself with all the drugs and alcohol," I cried, wiping at my face.

I knew that some of what I said probably hurt a bit, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"You have no clue, Elena, no clue," I told her, before turning back to the front and walking away.

I just walked away, leaving her standing there with Stefan. I didn't even notice Damon's departure as I went, pushing open the doors and letting them swing such behind me, the cool evening air hitting my face. What was even worse, I didn't realize who had seen me as I left. I didn't realize the trouble that I'd just landed myself in.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 3. I really hope that everyone liked it. I hope I'm not making Damon seem OOC or whatever it's called. As well all knew, Damon doesn't like being left in the dark and if something catches his interest, he goes after it. Same goes if he tries to use something against Stefan. Please, let me know what you think? IDEAS are ALWAYS WELCOMED.**

**I need REVIEWs to keep writing people, so PLEASE REVIEW and MESSAGE me with your thoughts, ideas, and feeling on this story/chapter? If ANYONE has any SONG IDEAS for me to use, I'd love to hear them. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Ch 4: We Were One

**Chapter 4**

**We Were One**

The next week was quiet, no talking, no arguing, not even any unexpected appearances from one Damon Salvatore. Yet, that week also landed me a job at the school, and I was now going through schedules and books. It had been Jenna's idea to be honest, something to take my mind off of things. Personally, I didn't care right now though. I had a job and that was the important thing. Soon, I'd also have an apartment again if I was lucky. Maybe I'd drag Jeremy along with me, keep an eye on him that way. Not that Jenna would even mind, she'd likely welcome it to be honest. That's what I was thinking anyway as I stood outside.

"Now what's he doing?" I sighed, spying Jeremy over in a corner with some people.

He had something in his hand and I had a feeling that I knew exactly what it was. So, without further thought, I stepped forward.

"Jeremy?" I called, watching as he stiffened for a moment, quickly scrambling to put whatever it was back into his pocket.

"Hey, Kali," he said nervously.

He'd always gotten nervous around me when he had something that he didn't want to tell me. He could hide it from Elena or Jenna all he wanted. Deny it even, but I didn't care, he wouldn't get away with it around me.

"Hand it over," I said firmly, holding my hand out in front of me.

"Hand what over?" he asked, acting like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Either hand it over freely or I'll search you right here in front of everyone," I told him, meaning every word of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said stubbornly.

"Fine, have it your way then Jer."

With that, I reached forward, gripping his jacket in one hand. The other started patting him down as he struggled, checking his pockets.

"H-hey!" he struggled, trying to push me away.

After a few more attempts though, I finally found it, snatching the bottle away.

"What the hell is this?" I asked in disbelief.

Since I'd still never seen it, I'd been hoping that it wasn't real. That wasn't the case though as I looked down at the orange bottle in my hand. It was oxycontin, a rather addicting drug for some.

"What do you think you're doing Jeremy?" I asked, brows furrowing.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking elsewhere.

"Jeremy, look at me," I said firmly.

He obeyed reluctantly, turning to head back to look at me, eyes trained on me. It was strange because he was taller than me now, but I still held authority over him.

"Have you taken any yet today?" I asked.

"No," he sighed.

He was telling the truth, that much I knew.

"Do you have anything else on you?" I asked.

For a second, he hesitated, mouth twitching. He wanted to say no, to lie.

"Yes," he swallowed, looking like a kicked puppy whom had just been scolded after you found your shoe chewn up to something unrecognizable.

Either that or a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar after a strict no.

"Hand 'em over," I said simply.

This time, he actually listened, digging into his back pocket and pulling out a small baggy. He stood there for a moment, looking down at it, before placing it in my hand.

"Happy now?" he mumbled.

I nodded my head, before pulling him forward into a hug. I heard him sigh as I did this, but he hugged back, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He was still that same little boy inside. He was looking for love, attention. He was just looking in the wrong place, looking for it in the drugs and the alcohol, he was looking for an escape.

"It's gonna be alright, okay?" I whispered. "You don't have to go to your classes if you don't want to, alright? Just promise me you'll sit through in mine for a couple periods though, okay?" I asked.

He nodded his head, a faint smile on his face. I figured he'd agree to that one at least, especially, since art had always been his favorite. He could really go somewhere with if he tried.

"Now, come on, Mr. Gilbert, I've got a class to teach," I smile, taking hold of his arm and pulling him toward the front of the school.

He followed me, pushing open the doors and walking with me down to the class room. Apparently, the old art teacher suddenly wanted to retire, leaving me with the opportunity of a job. I wasn't complaining though. This gave me the opportunity to put my skills to use.

"So, you got any homework you need to do?" I asked, pushing open the door to my new classroom.

"Maybe," he shrugged, walking over and taking my seat behind the desk.

I watched as he lifted his feet up on the desk, pulling out his i-pod and plugging in his headphones.

"Feet off the desk," I told him, lightly smacking his ankle with the back of my hand.

He obeyed, pulling his feet down with a sigh. I didn't mind him sitting in my chair since I really had no reason to actually sit in the thing at the moment, so I let him take it. I just didn't like the idea of him reclining in it like that.

T

Before too long, students started piling one by one, each giving me a strange look as they went.

"Who's this?"

"Where's Mr. Tinel?"

"She looks kind of young."

"She's hot."

Those were only a few of the questions and comments that I heard as I made my way to the board. I took the time to pick up a piece of chalk, angling it in my hand, before pressing it to the chalkboard. I easily slid it over the surface, chalk dust falling as I went.

"Alright, everyone, my name is Kaliandra Henderson. Starting today, I'm your new teacher," I announced.

T

For the next few hours, I walked around the room. I talked every now and then, checking up on my students as they worked on their projects. We were doing still life's as I had placed them in different spots of the room, I even caught Jeremy with one of the drawing pads that I'd purposely left on my desk, sitting there and drawing a random one from the collection. He was doing work, regardless of the class it had to do with. He was taking his mind off of things.

"Alright, everyone, put your stuff down and take a break for a few minutes," I told everyone, watching as they relaxed and started talking with one another.

While they did that, I walked over to Jeremy who was still looking down at his work, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back," I told him once he'd removed an earphone for his ear.

"Alright," he nodded, moving to put it back in.

"You want a soda or something?" I asked.

"Hm? Uh, sure."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

With that, I left the room, walking down the hallway to the library. I needed a few books for the lesson.

T

With a sigh, I walked back toward my classroom, a pile of books in my hands. All in all, they were heavy as hell. Unfortunately, those matters were only made worse when I turned the corner, managing to run into someone. Every single book went to the floor with a clamor, including myself.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I started, stopping once I looked up. "Damon?"

"Kali? I haven't seen you all week," he said, looking me over for a moment. "Didn't peg you for being a student," he chuckled.

I just shook my head at this.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here," he asked curiously, obviously biting back another sharp joke or something.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Salvatore," I said, using his surname as I made to stand up.

Immediately, his hand was out, pulling me up with ease.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"I brought Stefan his lunch," he told me. "He's been rather _forgetful_ the last couple days or so," he explained.

"I see."

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized, though there was something in his voice that didn't seem that sorry.

It was like it had been something that happened and he just brushed it off of his shoulder. Still, he crouched down, gathering them up in his arms haphazardly.

"Damon, you really don't have to…" I tried, but he just shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Just lead the way, _my lady_," he said, holding them securely in his arms.

I merely snorted at his comment, feeling like shoving him for it. I'd take care of that later though, for now, I needed to get back to my class before anyone destroyed it.

"If you're sure-"

"Positive," he grinned.

"Down this way," I sighed, walking down the hallway. "And to answer your previous question, I'm the new art teacher."

It was funny, he didn't seem that surprised at my answer, merely nodding his head.

"And how's that going for you so far?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"I'll let you know later."

He chuckled at my answer.

"I'd be more than happy to take you out for a drink later if you need it," he grinned.

"Um, no thank you," I said simply.

"Aw, why not?" he asked, a pout on his face.

"Alright, stop that," I told him. "That look _definitely_ does not look right on your face."

We both laughed a moment later, a smile slipping onto my face. It was strange, the effect that he had on me, it really was.

"And why not?" he asked playfully, grinning at me.

"I don't know, it just looks funny," I told him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, if it gets you to laugh, then maybe I should do it more often."

I just shook my head at the comment, my lips twitching upwards unknowingly.

"Well, this is my classroom," I told him, pointing to the door.

I then pulled it open, walking in and placing a bottle of pop on the desk for Jeremy. His eyes went to Damon a moment later though, staring at him. I also noticed most of the female students making goo-goo eyes at him, ogling him shamelessly.

"Oh brother," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Just sit them down here Damon," I told him, pointing to my desk.

"Alright," he nodded, easily sliding them onto the desk.

It was strange, the weight didn't seem to put a dent in his efforts. Even Jeremy would have had an issue with all of those books.

"Thanks for the help Damon," I said, bowing my head.

"Anytime," he grinned, making his way over to the door. "Oh, Kali?" he called, gesturing me closer.

I obliged, moving closer to him by the doorway. He moved closer, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That offer for a drink still stands if you're interested," he reminded me, before turning on his heel and walking out.

I swear my face must have gone red in that moment.

T

A knock was heard at the door, the class turning their heads to the sound. It wasn't often that their class was disturbed, so it made them curious.

"Yes?" came the teachers voice as she opened the door.

A few words were exchanged, the teacher nodding her head, before popping back in.

"Mr. Salvatore, you have a visitor," she relayed. "Take it outside, please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Michaels," Stefan nodded, standing from his seat and walking out of the room, the door closing behind him.

His eyes narrowed once outside though, his least favorite person standing in front of him.

"What do you want Damon, I'm still in the middle of class or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, no, I have forgotten. Quite the opposite actually," he smirked, leaning against one of the lockers. "You seem to have forgotten your _lunch_," Damon told him, tossing the bag to him.

Whatever was in it slushed around, Stefan's eyes widen.

"Damon," Stefan said warily, warning in his voice as he opened the bag.

He should have known. Inside the bag was a blood bag, a blood bag filled with human blood.

"You really should started eating properly," Damon said, talking to him the way he would a small child. "You're not getting enough nutrition and you're looking a bit pale," he explained, a smirk on his face the entire time, so smug. "Oh and I paid a visit to your new art teacher," he grinned, watching as Stefan's eyes widened.

"Damon, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay away from her," he said roughly, glaring at his elder brother.

"Hm, how about…" Damon paused for a moment, pretending to ponder his answer for a moment. "No."

He then looked down at his ring for a moment, brushing it against his pant leg after a moment as though wiping it free of dirt. Meanwhile, he watched closely Stefan's expression from the corner of his eye, his younger brother seething on the inside. He had so much self control, it was actually funny.

"Am I bothering you dear brother?" Damon asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Do you really have to ask such a question Damon?"

"Not really," Damon replied simply. "It's just fun to see your reaction."

"Leave," Stefan said flatly.

"School or town?" he smirked.

"Both."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm having far too much fun trying to figure out our little friend," Damon told him, referring to Kali.

"I said stay away from her," Stefan grumbled.

"Sorry, can't," Damon replied, before pushing himself off of the locker. "By the way, we're having drinks later. I promise not to keep her out too late though," he promise, a smirk on his face as he walked away from a rattled Stefan. "Bye bye baby brother."

T

"Alright class, I'll see you all tomorrow," I said to everyone as the bell ran, watching everyone get up to leave for home.

As each one passed me, they placed their work on my desk, exiting the room quickly. Once everyone had left, I was staring at a pile of papers, not including Jeremy's own.

"Ready to go kid?" I asked, kicking the chair to get his attention.

He jumped, pulling his headphones form his ears.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you ready to go?" I repeated, grabbing my jacket from the chair and shrugging it on.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, pushing himself out of his seat. "Um, question?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, pulling the papers into an orderly pile.

"What are you going to do with, well, you know?" he asked, referring to the piles.

I sighed, pulling the bottle from my pocket.

"These," I started, referring to the ones currently in my hand. "These are going in the toilet," I told him, watching as he groaned. "And these," I pulled the little baggy out of my pocket that was filled with pot. "This is going in the blender with some brownie mix," I said with a straight face.

"Really?" he asked skeptically, a small on his face at my comment.

"Sure, why not, I mean pot brownies sound pretty nice right about now."

We both broke out laughing afterwards.

"Just remember, if I see anymore, I'm taking that too," I told him, stuffing it back into my pocket.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, pulling his hood up.

"We still need to talk," I pointed out, stuffing the papers into a folder and placing it under my arm.

"Do we have to?" he sighed.

"Yes, we do," I told him, walking over to the door and shutting the lights off.

"But why?"

"Because I want to know what's going on with you?" I said, patting him on the back.

"There's always something wrong with me," he joked, slinging his arm around my shoulder, further proving how much taller he was than me.

"At least join me over at the grill for a while?" I asked.

"Alright," he nodded. "I need to go there anyway, say hi to Vicki," he told me.

"So, you think we could share my bike without you falling off the back of it?" I asked.

"Maybe," he grinned.

I knew that would catch his attention. He liked that kind of thrill from time to time.

"Just promise me you won't make me crash?" I joked, feeling in shove me in response.

T

"Alright, Jeremy, switch your weight to the left," I told him, turning at the corner.

I had to make sure that I wouldn't lose control when I turned, especially, since I didn't have a helmet on right now.

"Alright," he replied, doing as he was told.

I smiled, feeling the wind against my face, my hair blowing behind me. It was as close as I could get to felling as though I was flying, taking away all my problems. It made me feel like I could outrun everything in the world.

"Make a left up here," Jeremy me, one hand gripping my waist, while the other gripped the seat.

"Alright," I nodded, making a left up at the next corner, Jeremy leaning to the right a bit as I leaned to the left to even us out.

Once we got close enough, he leapt off, allowing me to stand up on the petals and glide the rest of the way to the grill.

"Go inside, I'll be there in a sec," I called out, rolling up to the bicycle rack.

Jeremy did as instructed, walking inside while I locked up by bike out of habit. It wasn't always safe where I used to be, so this came as second nature. Not that anyone around here would think of stealing it, but I didn't have the money to be chancing a replacement at the moment.

"There we go," I announced, putting the wrap around lock in place.

After that, I walked inside, making my way over to a booth by one of the pool tables. I then set my work down along with my bag and went up to the bar. I'd gotten some money off of Jenna for food, so that's what I was going to use it for.

"Need another drink?" he smirked, looking me over.

"You know, sometimes I hate small towns because it's hard to forget people," I muttered.

"Yeah, annoying, ain't it?"

I swear, this guy is so freaking annoying.

"You have no idea."

"So, what can I get you sweetheart?" he asked.

"Okay, firstly, don't call me sweetheart," I told him.

I didn't like this guy and I'd be damned if I let him get too comfortable.

"Secondly, two burgers, a plate of chilly cheese fries, wings, and two cokes," I listed, placing the money on the counter before walking off, going back and sitting down in the booth.

When I got over there, I saw Jeremy messing with my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

He jumped.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Figures you'd have a pencil or something in here."

"Yeah, I do," I nodded, slowly making my way over and grabbing my bag from him.

I then rummaged through it, pulling out my pencil set and tossing it onto the table for him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

It bothered me though because I felt as if something was off. Looking down, I didn't see anything missing. The bag of pot was still just as full and the cap on the pill bottle didn't seem as though it had been tampered with.

"You didn't take anything, did you?" I asked, eyeing him for a moment.

"No," he said quickly.

I couldn't tell if it was the truth or not though.

"Hm… I hope you're hungry cuz I ordered us some food," I told him, flipping the flap of my bag back over and setting it down.

"Hey, um, look," Jeremy started, getting up from his seat. "I need to go," he said, getting up and walking off.

"H-hey!" I yelled. "Jeremy, get-" I stopped when I saw Damon walk in, bumping right into Jeremy. "Jeremy, get back here!" I yelled.

It did me little good though as he walked out back, Damon seeming no worse for wear.

"You saw me calling after him. Couldn't you have grabbed him or something?" I asked in irritation.

"I didn't realize it was my job to keep tabs on him."

My eyes narrowed at this as I shoved him, making to go after Jeremy. Damon merely grabbed me by the arm though, pulling me back.

"Hey, let go," I hissed, trying to pull away.

"How about you sit down and we talk," it was more of an order than a question though, annoying me.

"What is with you?" I asked. "Earlier you were just fine, now, you're acting weird."

"Oh, sorry, is it that bad?" he asked, sarcasm in his voice. "Listen, just sit, alright?" he sighed, pulling me over to my booth and pushing me down into my seat.

"Alright, what's up then? And it better be good because by you letting Jeremy get away, I've just wasted some much needed money on food for two," I told him, folding my arms over my chest.

He smirked at this.

"Well, the way I see it, there's two of us here now. Why not just eat?" he asked.

As if on cue, one of the servers came over and sat the food down in front of us, my eyes widening slightly.

"I hate you right now, you know that?"

He grinned at my statement.

"Really now? I can't imagine why," he said dryly, reaching forward and grabbing a fry from the plate.

"Hey!"

"Just relax, would you?" he sighed, leaning back in his seat, before taking a sip of coke.

He nose scrunched up as he did so, groaning, before getting up out of his seat and walking up to the bar. He was getting something different no doubt. Although, while he was doing that, I looked back down into my bag. The pot was there and so was the orange prescription bottle.

"That's weird," I voiced, reaching in and pulling out the bottle.

My eyes widened slightly.

"Damnit!" I hissed, wrenching the lid open and pouring the contents onto the table.

I groaned as I buried a hand in my hair, elbow propped up on the table. I'd been duped, tricked, conned.

"Damnit, Jeremy…"

"What's wrong this time?" Damon asked tired, plopping himself down in his seat.

"What's wrong? You _really_ want to know what's wrong, Damon?" I asked in annoyance. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I was tricked, that's what's wrong," I told him, obviously upset.

I couldn't believe that Jeremy had tricked me. Yes, there were still pills in the bottle, but there were pills missing. Originally, the bottle had been full. Now, it was only half full.

"I knew I should have disposed of this crap the moment I took," I growled, racking the pills back into the bottle, before tossing it into my bag. "Look, I'll be right back," I told him. "Eat what you want."

"Whatever you say," he said, bowing his head in slight mockery.

He was trying to be funny, but I wasn't laughing right now. When I caught Jeremy, his butt was mine.

T

Damon smirked as he watched Kali walk off, hips swaying slightly as she went. He found it humorous, the way that she carried herself. She definitely wasn't a _lady_ per say, but that's what caught his attention. She was different, slightly rough around the edges, but still vulnerable to a degree. That was his preferred type. She was different from Katherine, that much he was certain of. Strangely enough though, he found himself irritated as he sat there.

He'd been doing a bit of digging the passed week, digging around her past. He'd already learned the name of her ex, a prick by the name of Jason Hunter. Apparently, he'd left the same year that Kali had, going and trying to track her down. He'd been unsuccessful though, just coming back the previous year. Human males, so diluted in their attempts.

"What now?" he groaned, looking down at his phone.

It was ringing, Stefan's name coming up on the caller ID.

"Yes, brother?" Damon sighed, placing the phone to his ear.

"_What are you doing?_" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"_I know you followed her,_" Stefan said quietly as though he had people around him, a smirk forming on Damon's face.

"And if I did?" Damon pressed on, trying to see how far he could push.

"_Just watch yourself Damon, we don't need any problems here._"

"Then don't do anything to piss me off," Damon said curtly, before hanging up his phone, placing it back in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Gets old so fast."

"_Jeremy!"_

Damon's senses perked up as he sat there, his super hearing making itself useful as he picked up on Kali's voice. His brows furrowed slightly at her tone, scared, desperate. It didn't fit her very well.

"_Stop it!"_ she screamed.

Damon stood, slowly making his way to the back exit, ears listening the whole time for any change.

"_Out of the way bi-"_

"_Jeremy!" _she screamed.

Within seconds, Damon was outside, finding himself in the middle of a fight. Kali was on the ground, her arm scuffed up, while Jeremy was rolling around with another guy. Damon had to focus himself before stepping forward, the smell of blood hitting him. He glanced down again, finding Kali pulling herself up, a glare on her face as she ran forward and pulled the guy off of Jeremy. When he went to attack though, Damon was standing there in front of her, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"D-Damon," she choked out in shock, unsure of how to respond.

He said nothing though as he stood there, his grip tightening on the man's wrist, pressure being placed on the carpals.

"L-let go!" the guy choked out, before throwing his other fist at Damon, hitting him in the face.

Everyone went quiet after that as Damon growled.

"You shouldn't have done that," Damon said slowly, face tightening as he felt his fangs trying to come out.

His other hand went to the man's throat, squeezing it.

He was already pissed as it was and already in an iffy mood to begin with. Now, this guy had just pissed him off further.

"Damon," Kali called, quickly moving forward and grabbing his arm.

He nearly flinched as she did this, the veins that were popping out slowly sliding back into place. He couldn't afford having her find anything out at the moment. He didn't want to kill her if he didn't have to, especially, since he couldn't use compulsion on her at the moment.

"Damon, calm down," she said gently, her hand coming up and placing itself on his shoulder. "Damon, what's wrong with your face?" she asked, spotting a bit of the dark coloring.

"Nothing," he hissed, regretting it afterward as she flinched.

He needed to gain her trust, not scare her. Otherwise, she'd be useless to him. After a moment though, he let his grip loosen on the man's throat, shoving him away from him.

T

I'd gotten outside, only to find Jeremy pressed up against a wall, his lip busted and blooding. A guy had him by the front of his shirt, pressing him further into the wall.

"Jeremy!" I cried, quickly moving forward.

I'd be damned if I sat back and let someone hurt him.

"Get off!" I yelled, shoving the man as hard as I could.

It got him to let go of him for a moment, only to have him whirl back on me, grabbing my arm roughly in his hand.

"Ah!" I winced, feeling his grip clamp down hard on the muscles

"And who are you?" he asked cynically, pulling me closer.

"His friend," I spat, glaring at him.

A moment later, he was shoving me roughly to the ground, my arm scrapping the cement painfully.

"Out of the way bi-" he was stopped as Jeremy jumped him, taking him down to the ground with him.

"Jeremy!" I yelled, pushing myself up off of the ground.

I ran forward, jumping between the two and pulling the other guy off. I realized my mistake too late though as he turned, his fist flying toward me. Then, it was as if time stood still. I stood there, eyes wide, Damon in front of me. He was holding the man's wrist in his hand, gripping it tightly.

"D-Damon," I choked out, hand shaking from shock.

He said nothing though as he stood there, his grip tightening on the man's wrist, pressure being placed on the carpals.

"L-let go!" the man cried out, fist curling at his side.

My eyes went wide as I made move to speak, but I was too late, he'd already lashed out and punched Damon in the face. By the look on Damon's face, he'd just sealed his own fate.

"You shouldn't have done that," Damon growled, the sound almost animalist in nature as his other hand grabbed fiercely at the man's throat.

I'm not going to lie, it actually scared me, the sound like no other I'd ever heard. The tone itself was eerie.

"Damon," I called, moving forward and taking hold of his arm.

I felt him tense up when I did this, but I just brushed it off.

"Damon, calm down," I said softly, moving my other hand up to his shoulder, trying to get him to look at me.

His face was darker than usual, his eyes no longer their stunning ice blue.

"Damon, what's wrong with your face?" I asked, unsure of what I was seeing.

"Nothing," he hissed, making me flinch.

I'd never get used to that tone, not from anyone. Although, his facial expression seemed to change afterward as though he regretted it, hand slowly loosening on the man's throat. He took a few breaths, before shoving him away, arms falling at his sides.

"Jeremy, go inside," I said, never taking my eyes off of Damon.

Once I heard the sound of the door closing, I found myself squeezing Damon's hand.

"You're hurt."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, a fact.

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Are you okay?" I asked, carefully reaching up and taking his face in my hands.

Again, he stiffened, but stood there nonetheless.

"He didn't hurt you too bad when he hit you, did he?" I asked, seeming to catch him off guard.

I ran my thumb over his cheek bone, brushing a bit of dirt away from the faint red tinge that was there. The whole time, he stood there watching me, not willing to make a move. He was silent, though I'd peg it more for observant at the moment.

"You scared me," I breathed, feeling myself shake a bit.

"You should sit down," he told me, carefully taking my shoulders in his hands.

I winced as he did this, catching his attention. I could feel his pulling the corner of my shirt down slowly, eyeing the skin. It was still bruised from the previous week, sensitive, painful. He seemed calm though which confused me, his hand and fingertips trailing lightly over the skin.

"Damon," I whispered, closing my eyes.

It was actually soothing to be honest, which scared me a bit. I wasn't used to it.

"Shh…" he hushed, pulling the fabric back over my shoulder, his hand stopping at my neck.

I just stared at him, watching. He did the same, before dropping the hand, placing the other against the small of my back and guiding me back to the grill. We were in a comfortable silence, our bodies close, heat pulsing with every beat of my heart. It almost seemed as if we were one for a few short moments.

**I want to thank those of you who have review thus far. I really hope to see more REVIEWs from people. I also want to thank those of you who have gien me some ideas and song ideas. It's been greatly appreciated and helpful. Let me know what you thought about this chapter? If ANYONE has ANY ideas for this story, please let me know, I'd be MORE than happy to hear them. ALSO check out my PROFILE for other stories. If you like them, REVIEW or MESSAGE. I need ideas for a few of them too to get started on them again. Anyway, thanks everyone! :)**


	5. Ch 5: The Ties That Bind

**Chapter 5**

**The Ties That Bind**

"Isn't technology just _wonderful_ little brother?" Damon asked, leaning back onto the couch, bringing the glass of scotch up to his lips.

He held his phone in his other hand, looking through it. On the screen were pictures of Kali, ones that he'd taken without anyone knowing. This made him smirk, eyes traveling over to his brother as he came forward, taking the phone from Damon's loose grasp. He laughed when Stefan glared at him, seeing the pictures on Damon's phone. What Stefan didn't know, was that Damon had taken them deliberately, just to piss him off. It was purely for his own amusement.

"What's this?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, nothing," Damon grinned. "Just bored. Am I at the point of stalking now?" Damon asked, watching Stefan's expression growing darker. "Taking pictures of her wherever I go?"

How he loved to toy with his brother, putting ideas in that tiny little Good Samaritan head of his. Damon was just having too much fun with this. In fact, it kind of reminded him of when they were human, the occasional good natured jokes. That was a long time ago though. Now, he just wanted to get back at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her?" he asked, nearly tossing the phone back in Damon's face, who caught it with his quick reflexes.

"I don't know, until it clicks?" he chuckled, downing his drink in one gulp. "Besides, our little friend seems to attract trouble."

Damon then got up, moving to place his glass on the table.

"Not to mention, we've already exchanged numbers," he said happily, a large smile on his face, purposefully put there to annoy his brother. "I'm helping her with little Jeremy's drug addiction now."

"Why are you helping her?" Stefan asked warily. "What's in it for you?"

"Hm, let's see, that's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," he grinned, making his way up the stairs to change. "Do you think she'd go to the Founder's Celebration with me if I asked?" he chuckled, seeming Stefan's expression. "Maybe later then?"

T

"Come on, Kali, you have to come," Elena whined, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll come alone while everyone else has a date," I scoffed lightly, shoving a spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad," she tried, a small smile on her face. "You could always take Jeremy," she suggested. "I'm sure he'd say yes. After all, he did have a crush on you all those years."

"Yes, of course, after he got turned down by Vicki? He'd think that I pitied him," I told her.

The last thing that I wanted to do was make him feel any worse than he already did.

"Plus, Caroline's taking Damon, right?" I asked.

"I think so, but according to him, he doesn't like putting up with her that much," she told me.

"Then why go with her? I wouldn't want to go with her if I were him either," I said honestly.

"I don't know, it's kind of hard for some guys to say no to Caroline."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask Jeremy," I sighed, pushing myself up out of my chair and walking upstairs.

I knocked on the door once, standing there, listening.

"What do you want?" he called from inside, sounding irritated.

Honestly, I couldn't really blame him after getting turned down the way that he did.

"It's me, can I come in?" I asked.

"It's unlocked," he told me, giving me permission to enter.

"Hey, I've got a question for you," I started, closing the door behind me.

"Sure?"

"Um, if I were to ask you to come with me to the Founder's Celebration, would you?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

He stared at me for a moment, searching for something it seemed.

"Why me?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Why not?"

"It's just…" he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't think I'm worth taking anywhere," he whispered.

"Hey now," I went and sat on his bed, moving beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy, you _are_ worth it," I told him, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Besides, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think you were worth being around," I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" he asked, still doubtful.

"Of course," I nodded. "But if we're going to go, we're going to have to get ready," I said, nudging him.

T

"Elena, are you sure about this?" I asked, looking down at the dress that she'd given me to use.

"I think it'll look good on you," Bonnie piped up from her spot inside the bathroom.

"Really?"

I was kind of skeptical about this and that was putting it nicely.

"Come on, I'm serious," Bonnie smiled, standing up and walking over to me.

She took the dress from my hands, holding it up to me. I felt her mess with my hair a bit, the smile on her face growing even bigger.

"Nice," she grinned.

"Stop it!" I blushed, getting embarrassed.

Just then, the phone rang. Since Elena was closest, she picked it up, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she replied sitting on her bed. "Hi Ms. Lockwood," she smiled, placing a hand on her knee.

I watched her from my spot next to Bonnie, Elena's face turning into one of confusion.

"What do you mean? It is?"

Something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I saw it," she told her, sounding slightly frustrated. "Let me check. Mm-hm."

She then made to get up off of the bed, heading out of the room.

"I will find it and bring it," she promised. "Okay. Bye."

With that, ended the call, making her way over to Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Elena, what are you doing?" I asked, following her.

She ignored me as she marched over toward Jeremy, deliberately smacking the headphone off of his head. I winced when I heard it though, feeling sorry for Jeremy as he raised his hand to his cheek.

"Ahh! God, what now?" he asked.

"Elena," I warned, stepping forward.

"The pocket watch, where is it?" she asked.

"What watch?" he asked, cringing as the spiraled cord of his headphones tugged at his hair.

"The one you stole from Mom's box," she said pointedly, irritation in her voice.

"Elena, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just, give me a sec," she told me, turning her eyes back toward Jeremy. "Look, Ms. Lockwood just called me freaking out," she told him. "It's on the list, Jeremy. She can't find it and she thinks she's the one that lost it."

"And maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it," he told her.

"Don't even play that card," she warned him. "You took it."

"Elena," I tried.

I didn't like seeing them fight, especially, after everything that they'd been through.

"If I go online am I gonna find it on E-Bay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena, enough!" I told her, stepping forward in Jeremy's defense.

"Screw you," Jeremy said curtly, getting up out of his chair.

If there's one thing that I knew, then it was that he'd never steal something like that and sell it for his drug addiction.

"No, I won't stop!" Elena fought, her eyes now focused on me. "Is this what he's going to do every time? We take it away and he just steals stuff in order to replace it?" she asked.

"Elena, would you just stop for a moment?" I asked, trying to convince her to stop and breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy couch down by his bookshelf, reaching his hand behind the speaker. The sound of metal moving against wood met my ear and we stopped, staring at him. He looked hurt; disappointed.

"I would never sell this, okay?" he told her, holding it up for her to see.

"Then why did you take it?" she asked, ignoring me at this point.

"Because it's supposed to be mine," he told her, leaning down a little so that he was more at eye level with her. "Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what?" he asked, taking Elena's hand and clamping it down into her palm.

"And he was going to give it to you," Elena finished, a sigh nearly escaping her lips as she realized just what was going on, the truth behind why he took it.

He was attached to it, it was his father's, and now he's gone. It was one of the only things that he had left to tie him to his father.

"Yeah," Jeremy breathed, sitting back in his chair and fiddling with something.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay?" Elena sighed. "Mom promised Ms. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out," he told her, his voice trembling slightly.

At that, Elena looked toward, searching for answers. Unfortunately, I had none for her, so she left. That left me standing there, standing there watching the kid that I'd always been so close to.

"Jeremy," I breathed, reaching forward and tentatively removing the headphones from his head.

He stiffened, but I didn't stop, placing them down on the bed behind him.

"Jeremy," I whispered softly.

I pulled the chair around to face me as I sat on the edge of his bed, my hands reaching over and grabbing hold of his own.

"It's gonna be alright," I promised. "You'll get it back, I'll make sure of it."

"Y-you don't get it!" he cried, trying to push me away.

I stood there for a moment, watching him as he gripped at his hair, pulling at it.

"That was supposed to be mine!" he told me, eyes watering. "I-I can't stand the thought of Tyler or anyone else having it," he cried, trying to curl up on his chair.

"Jeremy…"

I felt for him, I really did, and it tore me up seeing him like this.

"Jeremy, listen," I started, reaching out and taking hold of him.

I draped my arms around his shoulders, feeling him lean against me, his hand curling around the back of my shirt. I could feel him shake as he tried to hold it in, trying to be strong and seem like he was fine. He was anything but though and I could see that.

"It'll be alright," I promised, placing my hand on the back of his head. "Shh…" I cooed, holding him close, reminding me of when he was small.

I nearly smiled at the thought, thinking back on it. He'd fallen before when on his bike, tumbling down onto the pavement. He was smaller then, light enough to pick up when he was unable to walk. I remember how he'd clung to me, crying into my shirt, arms wrapped tightly around my neck. He was so small…

"Jeremy?"

I heard him mutter something.

"Jeremy, hun, look at me," I said softly, pulling back and taking his face into my hands.

He tried to look away in embarrassment, not liking the fact that I'd seen him cry. Personally, I couldn't blame him, if I were in his position I'd be the same way.

"I'll get it back for you, okay?" I told him, gently wiped his eyes with my thumb, brushing his hair out of his face. "It's not going anywhere."

"Kali, come on, you need to get dressed," Bonnie called.

"Give me a minute!" I called back, before looking back down at Jeremy. "I'll get it back for you, alright?"

He nodded his head, wiping his nose.

"Yeah," he said quietly, looking back over at his computer screen.

A small smile worked its way onto my face as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his forehead. I then picked his headphones up, placing them in his hands.

"You'll have it before we leave," I promised, heading over toward the door. "I guess it's safe to say that you're not coming anymore?" I assumed.

He nodded his head, placing his headphones on and turning toward the computer, his cheeks slightly red.

T

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, wringing my hands by the sink. I wasn't used to wearing something like this. In fact, I'm not even sure why I let Elena and Jenna convincing me to wear this.

"I must be out of my mind," I sighed, letting my fingers run over the light glossy green fabric.

I had to admit that it didn't look too bad, but still. The color was an in between green, toning from forest to grassy meadow, spots of yellow and orange blending into the mix. The center hugged my waist, the silver embroidery lining the dress along with the top of my chest as it remained strapless, my necklace hanging around my neck.

"I wonder if she'll recognize me," I voiced, catching Elena's attention.

"You'll be fine, come on," she said, moving toward her door.

I then looked down at the counter, the pocket watch sitting there on the edge. I picked it up, running my thumb over the surface. It was a beautiful piece of work.

"Remember our discussion, I'm giving this back to Jeremy," I told her, holding it up for her to see.

Elena nodded her head quietly, not saying a word. Those two were going to sit down later and talk.

"Jeremy?" I called, knocking lightly on the door.

He didn't respond, so I pushed it open, making my way inside. He was working on something at the computer, his headphones still on.

"Hey," I said, carefully pulling them off of his head.

He looked up at me, eyes still a bit red from being upset. His eyes widened though slightly upon seeing the watch in my hand, a smile pulling onto my face.

"You…"

I nodded my head, placing it into his awaiting hand.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked. "This will probably be one of the only times you'll actually get to dance with me," I joked.

"Nah…"

"You sure?" I asked, a more serious tone this time.

He nodded his head, a sigh escaping my lips in return.

"Alright," I sighed, ruffling his hair. "I'll see you later then. Call me if you need me, Jer," I told him, walking out the door and closing it behind me.

It was time to face the past.

T

"I nearly forgot how big this place is," I breathed, looking around at everything.

"You're telling me," Jenna said, looking around as well.

"Then again, it hasn't changed much," I told her.

"Good point," she nodded.

"So, she actually did it," Bonnie sighed.

"Huh?" I looked over at her, confusion written on my face.

She then pointed toward the front of the line. There, I saw Caroline, sporting Damon on her arm like a piece of candy. This caused me to sigh, shaking my head. Strangely, I also found myself slightly disappointed. Not just the fact that she was with him, but the fact that I didn't have a date. I was by myself, Jeremy sitting back at the house.

As though sensing my thoughts, Damon turned, locking eyes with me for a moment. Was that a smirk on his face?

I shook my head, trying not to think about it. I'd probably go home early anyway. Either that or I'd be sitting by the pond all night. Either way, I was by myself tonight in this mansion called a home.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood," Elena greeted with a smile, waving at the man inside the house.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said, gesturing for her and Stefan to come inside.

Both obliged, stepping inside the house. Jenna and Bonnie were next, stepping up to the front of the doorway as Ms. Lockwood came back.

"Ah, Jenna, Bonnie," she smile. "Come in, come in."

I was next, stepping forward, brushing a bit of hair out of my face. It had been forever since I'd been here. I was reminded of that even more as our eyes met, an image of shock appearing on Ms. Lockwood's face.

"Kali? Kaliandra Henderson? Is that really you?" she asked, moving forward and wrapping me in a hug.

"Hi, Carol," I smiled, hugging her back.

"My dear girl, it's good to see you again," she smiled. "I didn't realize you were back."

"I figured your husband would have told you. After all, he _is _the one that gave me my job up at the high school," I told her.

"Ah, yes, it seems that he forgot to mention that to me," she stated, looking toward her husband. "Well, it was good to see you again Kali. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you," I nodded, walking inside and looking around.

I felt self conscious as I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Kali!"

"Huh?"

I turned my head, searching. I found Damon standing there, a smile on his face.

"My, you look stunning," he grinned, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Absolutely _delicious_."

This made my face go a bit pink.

"Damon," I whined, looking around me.

"Come now, don't take compliments well?" he chuckled, guiding me further inside of the house.

"No, not really," I said honestly, following along beside him as he kept his hand pressed against the small of my back.

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to fix that, aren't I?"

"You something else, you know that, Damon?" I asked, looking up at him as he led me out back.

"You have no idea," he chuckled.

"You know, I thought that you came here with Caroline," I voiced, looking around, taking in all the faces around me.

I barely recognized anyone, making me feel uncomfortable, moving closer to Damon. He seemed to catch onto this, moving his hand into mine and squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry, you're fine," he told me, making me blush faintly. "As far as your question goes, I didn't really have much of a choice."

"And how's that?" I inquired.

"Let's just say, I lost a bet with Stefan," he chuckled, naming his brother for the current problem.

"Ah, sibling bargains," I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I meant what I said though," he told me, looking down at me, before snatching a couple of glasses of champagne. "You _do_ look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled meekly.

"Care for a drink?" he offered, holding a glass for me.

"Thank you," I replied, taking it into my hand and placing it to my lips, leaving us to talk for the next couple hours.

T

"Excuse me miss," someone said, brushing passed me.

I let out a groan, shaking my head as I moved, heading over to the pond. It was beautiful out and now I was left alone. Damon said that he had to find Stefan, discuss something with him. That and Caroline had finally tracked him down, begging him to dance with her. I felt sorry for him, I really did. Unfortunately, other than stealing him away, I couldn't do much.

"Heh, me, steal _him_ away?" I laughed at myself for that, shaking my head. "Hm?"

I heard my phone start ringing, pulling it out and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_Kali?_"

"Elena, is something wrong?" I asked, worried that perhaps something had happened or that she wasn't feeling well and was ready to head home.

"_No, nothing's wrong, I just figured I'd tell you to check out the heritage display before you leave tonight,_" she told me. "_You should see the registry, all the signatures and stuff. There's even other Damon and Stefan Salvatore._"

This caught my attention.

"Wait, what?"

"_Damon and Stefan's ancestors,_" she told me.

"Cool," I mused. "Yeah, I'll check it out."

"_Alright, talk to you later._"

"Bye."

With that, I hung up, placing my phone back in my purse.

"Another Stefan and Damon Salvatore, huh?" I mused. "Interesting."

T

From a far, a man stood watching, watching a young woman in green whom seemed so familiar to him. He was quite sure if it was her because it had been so long. What? Four or five years now? It had been too long in his opinion, but if it was her, then he was going to fix things tonight. In the end, she'd be begging him to take her back after leaving him.

With that in mind, he made his way forward, pushing through the crowd. When he finally got there, her back was to him as she talked with someone. The man was too young to be her boyfriend though, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Kalibear?"

T

"Kalibear?"

I froze, my blood running cold as I stood there, that voice in my head. Kalibear, a name that I hadn't heard in years. The only person that had ever called me that was my ex, one Jason Hunter.

"Kalibear?" the voice repeated, a hand being placed on my shoulder.

A moment later, I was being turned around, only to come face to face from the one person I had run from. The same person that had practically run me out of town, the same dark hair and eyes, the same thin build. I felt my eyes water, thoughts crashing down on me.

"J-Jason," I choked out, feeling my hand shake.

I couldn't do anything, couldn't walk, couldn't run. I just stood there as he smiled down at me, taking my hand in his and pulling me onto the floor, people dancing around us.

"I've missed you," he whispered, pulling me close.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound too freaked out by this whole thing.

"Trying to dance with you? What's it look like?" he chuckled.

I took a quick breath of air, closing my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest so hard it felt like it might burst. This way the day that I'd feared for the last five years, the day that I'd finally have to face him again. I'd prayed so hard that I'd never have to go through with it, never have to face it. I'd hope that I could just continue running from it for the rest of my life without a care.

"Never were much of one for dancing, where you?" he snickered, pulling me closer, his hand resting on my hip.

T

The moment he stepped out back, he knew something was off. Damon saw his brother in the crowd, the same with Elena. Caroline was at his side, so that obviously wasn't the issue at hand. Then, standing in the crowd, he found the problem. It was Kali. She was standing there in the arms of a stranger, moving back and forth, even though it looked like the guy was the one moving her.

"Who's that?" Damon asked, pointing out the two figures.

"Oh, well, that's Kali of course," Caroline told him.

"No duh," Damon rolled his eyes. "The man, who's the man dancing with her?" he asked.

"How should I know," she shrugged, walking off toward Stefan and Elena.

"I should have known better than to ask that girl anything of real importance," he groaned lightly, slowly making his way through the throng of people.

T

"Y-you didn't answer my question, Jason, what are you doing here?" I stammered, trying my best to keep my composure.

"Well, I wanted to see you," he told me. "I figured if I waited long enough, you'd come back to town eventually," he grinned.

"I left town for a reason," I told him.

"Yes, yes, I know," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "To broaden your horizons," he nearly spat as though completely annoyed by the whole idea.

"Excuse me," came a sudden interruption, Jason being pulled from me a moment later, Damon taking his place.

"Damon," I heaved a sigh of relief, a smile pulling onto my face. "You don't know how happy I am to see you right now," I told him, moving closer to him, my arms coming up to wrap around his neck as I tried to hide my face from Jason. "In fact, I could kiss you right now."

"Hm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he smiled, leaning down a bit. "Let's put on a good show, shall we?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, a wave of electricity washing over me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, one of my hands moving up to wind in his dark tresses, while his made their way to the back of my neck and hip. It was almost like he needed the feeling of my there against him, something that I had missed. I'd missed the feeling of being wanted, needed, even if it was for a short moment.

_A moment of pure passion,_ I thought, pulling him just a bit closer as I kissed back.

"The hell is this?" Jason hissed, moving to grab Damon, only to have him move a few steps back like a dance.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," Damon said, eyeing Jason closely.

I knew what he was doing, I knew exactly what he was doing and I was going to play along without a seconds thought.

"You are?" Damon asked, holding me close while I rested my head against his chest, our hands intertwined.

"Jason, Jason Hunter," he said firmly. "And you are?"

I had to try my hardest not to laugh. It was obvious how irritated he was and it was just too funny at this point.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore," Damon introduced in the same fashion that Jason had, before adding, "Kali's boyfriend."

He leaned down and kissed me again for emphasis, keeping his lips there just a bit longer than necessary. He was doing that though for his own amusement, pissing Jason off even more. Not that I minded. In fact, it was rather nice.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Damon asked innocently, rubbing my arm lightly with the back of his fingers.

He just seemed too at home with this one.

"You could say that," Jason twitched.

"Really, how did you meet my little Calla Lily?" Damon asked, making me blush lightly at the nickname.

He was calling me a flower, something that Jason had never done. Sadly, it actually sounded romantic, affectionate even when he said it. He was a good actor, I'd give him that.

"Through school," he answered, watching us carefully. "How'd you meet her?" he asked.

"Oh, we met through a mutual friend," Damon told him, looking down at me with a smile.

Technically, that was true.

"It was love at first sight actually," Damon said fondly.

"Really now?" Jason asked skeptically, before turning toward me in a casual voice. "So, you left me for this uptight asshole?"

"Well, this _uptight asshole_ as you call him, treats me far better than you did," I told him, watching Damon's reaction. "That and he's a far better kisser," I said, bringing my hand up to Damon's cheek, my fingers trailing lightly over his jaw as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

Okay, so maybe we were both enjoying this a bit too much for our own good.

"Kali?" came Elena's voice, startling me slightly. "What's going on here?" she asked, her eyes slightly wide.

"Oh, Elena, I was just introducing Jason to Damon. I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend after all," I told her, hoping that she'd catch on.

Luckily, she did, putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny actually, I'm dating one brother while you're dating the other," she giggled, hugging Stefan's arm.

I could only imagine the look on Stefan's face right now, but the grin on Damon's only seemed to grow bigger by the second.

"Funny how things work out, huh?" Damon chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to be rude, but I think I should get back to dancing with my girlfriend," Damon said, bowing his head, before dragging me off a feet and out of ear reach from Jason.

The moment he did, I burst out laughing, having to muffle it within his shirt.

"My God, Damon, that was priceless," I laughed, looking up at him.

He seemed just as pleased as I was at the moment, guiding my hand up to the back of his neck, while his went to my waist.

"Yes, that was far too much fun, my little Calla Lily," he grinned, leaning down and burying his face against my neck.

I could feel my face heat up as he did this, sucking in a breath of air.

"Just play along," he told me softly, his breath tickling my ear. "He's still watching."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," I told him, resting my head against him.

"So, that was Jason then?" he asked quietly, keeping me close as we swayed back and forth to the sound of the music.

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding my head faintly. "That's him."

We were silent for a few moments, merely standing there with one another, before I finally decided to speak up again.

"Thank you," I whispered, gripping the back of his jacket.

I'd been so scared before he'd come forward, sweeping me off my feet.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you there like that, could I?" he asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

I could feel the heat in my face.

"Besides, I like pissing people off," he chuckled. "Not to mention, you were a _wonderful_ little actress," he grinned, trailing pointer finger all the way down to my chin, before tapping my nose lightly.

A small giggle escaped me at the action, his eyes softening.

"Well, with your charming personality and good looks, what's there to act?" I asked, pulling away for a moment, the realization of everything hitting me. "You don't have to keep this charade up though anymore."

I'd had so much fun and sadly enough, it actually felt real. At least, the closest thing to real that I'd felt in a long time.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "So, who's to say I was faking it?" he inquired, catching me off guard.

"Damon?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Shh…" he whispered, pulling me into one final kiss, his touch soft and sweet. "This'll be our little secret," he told me, before pulling back and taking my hand.

He then bowed, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"My lady," he nodded. "Thank you for the dance."

With that, he walked off toward the house, my face dust with scarlet rose.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 5. I REALLY hope you all liked it? Personally, I feel that I did pretty well with it. Damon got to get Stefan real good by playing along as her 'boyfriend'. I was having too much fun writing that part. Anyway, let me know what you think. That meas REVIEW and MESSAGE people.**

**Anyone with song ideas, please place them in the REVIEW or MESSAGE. It will be greatly appreciated. Any ideas you have in general would be awesome as well. Even if it's just little things that Damon can do with Kali or situations in general.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	6. Ch 6: Won't Remember

**Chapter 6**

**Won't Remember**

About a week had gone by since the whole 'meeting' with Jason; a week since I had kissed Damon. I still wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing to be honest. I'd tried texting Damon, calling him once even, but I got no reply. I was afraid that maybe I'd made him mad somehow, though I doubted it with the way that he was. Either that or something had happened in general. Maybe Caroline.

To make matters worse, Stefan and Elena told me not to go near him, that he was dangerous. I had no clue why though. I mean, he was perfectly pleasant any time that I'd be with him. Yes, he was sarcastic and rude from time to time, blunt even, but he wasn't that bad. Everyone had their off days and he was no exception in that category. What I did know though was that he could be exceptionally kind at times. At the party had been one of them, staying and talking with me for a couple hours, even if it was to get away from Caroline. Not to mention the whole thing with Jason. He'd been rather understanding about the whole thing. Even the first night I had met him, I'd gotten off to a bad start because of the bartender, but he cheered me up and then drove me back to the house. So, how could someone like that be bad?

"He can't be that bad," I told myself, looking down at my phone, before tying my shoe up.

I was debating on whether to call him or not.

"He's probably just busy is all," I assured myself. "Yeah, that's it."

If I kept telling myself these things, then eventually I'd believe it. It just seemed odd to me that I hadn't heard back from him yet. He always seemed to jump at the opportunity to come and talk to me, even if it was just to sit around and do practically nothing. What can I say? The guy seemed to give me a piece of mind. Especially, after everything with Jason. I knew that I was safe with Damon and that's why I disregarded Elena and Stefan's words. It something happened, then it'd be on me, but I wasn't will to except that there was something seriously wrong with Damon as an individual. Besides, anyone can be dangerous if put in the right situation, even me.

"At least he treats me decent."

With that, I closed the house up, moving out and grabbing my bike. It was a nice day out and I was going to take advantage of it. Heck, I'd probably be out for most of the day, going over trails and stuff. It was a lot easier now that the animal had been caught. There'd been no more attacks since then, making it safer on everyone here.

"Maybe I'll check on the guys down at the school. Have 'em soak me down or something," I laughed, kicking off and heading down the street.

I had my headphones on as I went, blocking out the sounds around me as I rode down the street, standing up on the bike every now and then to get more momentum. I could feel the blood pumping through me.

T

I let out a breath as I glided around a corner, a smile on my face. My hair trailed behind me in the wind, splashing all over the place, the bottom of my shirt fluttering up a bit. That's when I heard it, a voice.

_Kali…_

I nearly jumped, tearing my headphones from my head. There was no one around that could have actually said it.

_Kali…_

"Damon?" I whispered, brows furrowing together.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying attention, the sound of the horn from an oncoming car alerting me to danger. It was because of this that I yanked myself out of the way, ending up with me hitting the curb wrong and flying off of my bike onto the grass.

"Damn it!" I hissed, laying there for a moment in pain.

…_Kali…_

"Damn that hurt," I groaned, pushing myself off of the ground, my arms and legs scrapped. "Moron!" I yelled, shaking my fist at the person as they continued to drive. "Idiot," I muttered, feeling my legs shake.

I was so sore now.

"Wait…my phone!" I cried, patting down my pockets, but to no avail. "Where is it?"

I started looking around on the ground, searching the grass.

"Come on, where are you...?" I asked.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said."_

I let out a sigh of relief as my phone started going off, unknowingly guiding me to it.

"Come on, keep ringing?" I begged.

"_Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head._"

I'm so glad that I changed my ring tone to something more noticeable. The chorus ran through the second time, before continuing.

"_This is not enough!_"

"Got ya!" I cried, pulling it out from under a car, a triumphant smile upon my face.

It was then that I saw you was calling, quickly flipping it open.

"Damon?" I asked.

"_Hey, Kali…_" he groaned, his voice sounding raw.

"You sound terrible."

"_Nice to hear you too…_" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Where have you been anyway? I thought that maybe something had happened to you," I replied, carefully sitting down in the grass, resting for a moment so that I wouldn't shake so much.

"_I need you to come over to the house,_" he said simply.

"Why?"

"_Just do it,_" he told me. "_Please?_" he begged, voice weak.

"Y-yeah, alright," I nodded, moving to pick my bike up. "Just to worry you though, I had an idiot run me off the road while on my bike, so I'm a bit sore," I told him, feeling my knees shake.

"_I'll take care of that when you get here,_" he assured me.

"Huh? How are you going to take care of it?" I asked curiously.

"_Just worry about it…j-just get here?_" he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm only my way right now Damon," I promised, sympathizing with him.

He sounded terribly sick at the moment and I felt the need to help him if possible. That's what motivated me to mount my bike, pushing myself forward and through the pain.

T

Damon smirked as he sat in the living room, a cough emitting from his lips, along with a groan. She was on her way and she had no clue as to his true intensions. He just hated the fact that he'd have to use her for a drink at the moment though, but it couldn't be helped. The only thing that he could do was compel her to forget afterward. That is, as long as she didn't have her necklace on. Otherwise, he might just have to kill her.

"If I was able to get to her earlier…" he coughed. "I doubt she'll have it on," he spoke aloud, leaning his head back against the wall tiredly.

He swore though, he'd get Stefan back for this if it was the last thing he did, pain still raging through his system. He needed a drink before he grew even weaker.

T

I could see the Salvatore house in my sights now, slowly riding up to it on shaky legs. The house was huge, though not as large as Lockwood Manor. It still had a presence about it though, like a lingering of something ancient set in its walls. Unfortunately for me, I felt worse now that I'd been riding up here, not taking the time for a breather. Although, something had told me that Damon needed my help. Walking would have only slowed me down. My thoughts then went to the desperation that had been in Damon's voice, a tinge a pain going through me.

"Damon?" I called, knocking on the front door.

I stood there for a moment, looking around, listening for any sign or sound of him. It was dark in there.

"It's…unlocked," I heard him call out, voice weak and rasping; he sounded dead almost.

At his permission, I placed my bike down in the grass, wheels spinning slightly. I slowly entered the house, the sound of my footsteps echoing against the cool wood panels.

"Damon?" I called out, hand running lightly against the wall.

"In…here…" he rasped, voice coming from the parlor.

I felt my eyes go wide as I entered, my breath catching in my throat. He was slumped against a wall in the shade, face deathly pale. Quickly, I made my way over to him, falling to my knees beside him.

"My God…" I breathed, placing my hand on his cheek, his eyes closing in pain. "What happened to you?" I asked, checking him over, finding a few bits of what looked to be burnt skin.

"You don't want to know…" he told me, leaning forward into my touch.

Carefully, I pulled him up, moving his arm so that it was over my shoulders. He was a little bit heavy, but I'd deal with it.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch," I said, moving him over to the couch with a bit of effort.

It was worse because he felt like dead weight at the moment, dragging around a sack of bricks. He let out a grunt when I laid him down on the couch, his body bouncing slightly as it met the sofa. I then ran a hand over his face, the color of his skin far paler than normal with a bit of red on one side of his face. It was like he was sweating, but he was freezing. It didn't make any sense.

"You're freezing," I breathed, brows furrowing together in worry. "I'm gonna get a warm cloth or something," I told him, moving away to get one, when all of a sudden he snatches my wrist.

"No!" he hissed, holding on tightly causing me to flinch. "N-no, don't," he said softly this time, correcting himself.

"But," I started, only to be stopped as he tugged me down on top of him, my face going red. "D-Damon," I said in protest, pushing off.

He only took hold of me further, staring me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for this," he whispered, pulling me into a kiss, my eyes closing in response.

"Damon, what are you…" I moaned softly as he trailed a hand down my back, running a small circle against the skin of my back, soothing me.

His nose then pressed to my neck, nuzzling it affectionately, his lips pressing against my pulse.

"You smell…so…good," he murmured, pulling me closer until I was pressed flush against him, eyes closed in blissful peace.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"Shh… it'll be over soon," he promised.

"Wh-" I started, but was cut off as a scream erupted from my lips, eyes widening in white hot pain as he bit right into my neck.

I tried to struggle, but it only made it worse as tears spilled from my eyes, his arms holding me tightly and keeping me still. He also twisted his legs around mine, keeping me from kicking out and hurting either of us. I couldn't help, but to struggle, my fight or flight instincts kicking in somewhat violently as he held me in his grasp.

"Ah…!" I choked out a sob, the feeling of warm liquid against my neck.

Then, everything stopped. He'd pulled himself free of my neck, a bit of blood rolling down his chin. His eyes were now black, veiny, fangs poking out his mouth. Surprisingly though, that didn't scare me.

"Damon…why?" I whispered, feeling even weaker, all of the adrenaline I'd had from earlier fading away.

Was he going to kill me? Was I going to die? I had no clue what was happening, only the pain in my body.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, cradling my head against his chest as he sat up, biting down on his wrist.

I could hear the sound of skin tearing, the sight of blood filling my eyes, his wrist coming to my lips.

"Drink," he ordered, pressing it against my lips until finally, I opened my mouth.

I nearly choked as I felt it enter my mouth, the warm metallic taste coating my taste buds and rolling down my throat, blood staining my lips. I'd never experienced anything like it, but for some reason I found myself wanting more, a strange reaction occurring in my body. It was like all the pain was slowly starting to numb, my limbs tingling.

"Good girl," he cooed, leaning his head back on the arm rest as he continued to somewhat force blood into my mouth.

After a few more moments though, he finally pulled his wrist back, my head spinning at this point. It was almost like some sort of strange high or something. I could barely stay focused on anything as he pressed his lips to mine once more in a gentle kiss, the taste of our blood mingling together with one another.

"I knew I could count on you," he told me, stroking my cheek lovingly, thumb trailing my jaw bone. "So good to me," he whispered.

T

He knew he had hurt her, used her, but there was nothing he could do about it. She'd come to him as asked and here she was, laying on the couch, blood rolling down her neck from the bite he'd inflicted upon her. He couldn't resist touching her cheek though, watching as she laid there, her mind fuzzy. He'd drained her of blood, yes, but nowhere near the amount he would have normally drained from a single body. She was very much alive, the bike accident and the bite just mixing into one exhausting trial.

"Damon," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, holding her close to him. There was still time to be had, time before the sun set. In fact, he could always drink more from her while waiting on Stefan. He shook his head though. The sun was setting, so within a short bit, he would be gone. Damon would be gone, wrecking havoc in the town due to Stefan's unforgiving mistake of treachery.

"You're no longer trying to struggle," he mused, a small grin forming on his tired face.

He was still weak, but not nearly as weak as before. He found it amusing though that she still laid there with him, head leaned back against him. Was it possible that she still trusted him? After all that he'd just done to her, she didn't making a single sound or protest, save for his name.

"You know, it's a shame that you won't remember this later," he said, trailing his hand lightly over her neck.

It was still bleeding, but not as bad as he leaned down, licking lightly at the ruby liquor. He heard the sound of her breath catching in her throat, a faint groan as she lolled her head to the side giving him more room. She was still so trusting or perhaps it was the idea of him ending her when he was done that led her to give in. Either way, Damon didn't care how it came about, merely enjoying the time that he had with her.

"Why…won't I remember?" she whispered, eyes closed as he licked lightly at her wound, kissing it with his lips.

"Because I can't let you leave here knowing the truth," he told her, kissing the side of her head. "This isn't a job that I'm willing to let Stefan take care of."

Then, just as the low setting sun became clouded in the sky, he turned to her. His eyes connected with hers, forehead pressing to her own.

"You won't remember anything that's happened here this evening," he told her, his thumb tracing the wet underlining of her eye. "All you will remember is that I called you and told you to come here," he said. "I was sick and you took care of me. Now, I'm better," he grinned. "And the bike accident left you unscathed, merely staining your clothes."

"Yes, Damon," she murmured.

"And next time, wear a helmet."

"I'll wear a helmet next time," she agreed.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, sleep," he whispered in her ear, feeling her body relax against him the rest of the way, her muscles slowly giving up the fight. "Good girl."

With that, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, sitting up and moving off of the couch.

Within the next ten minutes, she was cleaned up for the most part, only leaving a small trail of blood. It would be enough for Stefan to gather a partial truth. Yes, he'd let him know that he drank from her, send him over the edge fighting. He only hoped that in his weakened state that his spell would hold, that she would continue to forget the happenings of this night. Besides, after all of this, he figured it'd be best to have her around for a while. He'd finally have someone on his side, even if they were somewhat blind to the truth.

T

Stefan was frantic as he pushed open the doors, pushing his way inside the boarding house. His eyes shifted around the hall, wary as he stepped forward. No Damon.

He was terrified when he entered the living room, blood on the floor, Kali on the couch. He could see the remnants of blood on her neck, a faint wound peaking through. She was still breathing though.

"Zach!" he gasped, quickly making his way down to the basement.

He bit back a cry as he fell to his knees, hesitantly reaching out and touching the man's shoulder. He didn't move, his body cold and lifeless. Stefan could feel himself shake as he pulled his nephew into his arms, holding him close. He couldn't believe that Damon had actually killed him, clearly snapping his neck without a second thought. The only thing that he was thankful for was that Zach didn't suffer. Damon had spared him that at least, a small gift of mercy instead of choking him to death or tearing out his heart. That was something that he'd seen Damon do on at least one occasion.

"Zach," Stefan whispered, brushing the hair from the man's forehead.

Unfortunately, Stefan knew that he couldn't dwell on it for too long, his anger welling up inside. He barely registered the fact that he was standing up, making his way back upstairs and into the living room. He walked breathlessly over to Kali's unconscious form. He was shocked though when he looked her over. No bruises or scratches, no broken bones. It was almost as though Damon had taken care in drinking from her, actually being gentle with her for the most part. This in itself put him at odds with his feelings, tracing a hand over her neck, his eyes darkening making him turn his head away. It was healing, but there was still blood, the urge to drink gnawing away at him. He wouldn't let Damon drink from her, only to let himself do the same. She had survived this long. She'd survive at least one final night. At least, if her life were to fade, then it'd be at Damon's own monstrous hands. It would not be by Stefan's.

"I'm sorry for this Kali, but it must be done," he whispered, brushing her bangs from her forehead gently.

He knew that she'd grown attached to Damon in a way, but he couldn't let it go on. Damon would eventually lash out and hurt her, kill her perhaps as he had done Zach. Although, if he were to lash out at Kali by mistake, Stefan feared that it wouldn't be as merciful as what he happened with Zach. Kali would be screaming, wreathing in pain. Stefan couldn't let it happen and now Damon was a danger to all, sealing his own fate.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, turning toward the door, stake in hand.

He'd end Damon once and for all, just as he should have years ago. As he reached for the door though, he could only hope that he wasn't too late. He'd drunk from Kali, giving him strength to run, but he wasn't sure how much stronger he truly was at the moment. If he managed to reclaim his full strength, then there'd be nothing Stefan could do, he'd be at an impasse. Those were his thoughts as he opened the door, his mouth going slack, eyes slightly worried.

"Stefan."

"Elena."

"What are you?" she asked, fear riddling her voice. "What are you?" she asked again, more forcefully when he didn't answer.

He stood there, staring at her, trying to think of what to say. He was at a loss for words. He was in the situation that he'd hoped to avoid.

"And where is Kali?" she choked out, apparently taking notice to the bike sitting there on the lawn.

Stefan bit his lip, before swallow, finally letting out a breath.

"You know," he said softly, a faint hint of defeat in his voice as he nodded his head a fraction.

"No, I don't," she told him, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here," he told her, eyes never wavering.

"It's not possible," she said, shaking her head. "It can't be."

Hesitantly, he set the stake in his hand down on the ledge of the down, the wood of it clicking lightly. He watched as Elena took a step back, eyeing him, scared. He took a step forward.

"Everything you know…and every belief that you have is about to change," he told her, being as gentle with it as he could. "Are you ready for that?" he asked.

"What are you?" she asked once more, the tone in her voice demanding.

That was her last chance to turn back and she didn't do it, Stefan licking his lip. Finally, he spoke, clearing the fog from the truth.

"I'm a vampire," he breathed, standing there, letting the reality of it all sink in for her.

Now, there was definitely no going back.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 6. I really hope that everyone liked it. I'm sure you can follow where we're at now in the storyline? At this point though, I kind of feel bad for Damon, having to make Kali forget everything. Granted, some of it's probably for the best, but she wasn't scared of him. That must have been hard on him.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. REVIEW AND MESSAGE! Please answer these questions?:**

**1)What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**2) What did you think about how Damon treated her when he bite her?**

**3) How long do you think his little compulsion attempt will last?**

**THANKS! Song ideas ALWAYS accepted! :)**


	7. Ch 7: When Past and Present Coincide

**Chapter 7**

**When Past and Present Coincide**

Damon heaved a sigh of satisfaction as he finished draining his last body, blood dripping down his mouth as he let the dead weight fall to the ground. He then picked up his victims arm, taking it and wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of their jacket. He stood up once he was finished, savoring the taste of the blood on his tongue. Granted, he had to admit that it wasn't nearly as satisfying as Kali's had been, but that was a thought for another time.

He shook his head, dragging the body over to the roaring flame, dropping onto the pile. He could hear the sound of flesh sizzling, clothes burning, the smell filling the air. He went over to the next body, patting it down for a phone, before dousing the body in liquor. That was going to be the next one on the flame once it had grown enough.

"Ah," he grinned, finding a phone on the next body, tossing a bit of liquor on that one too as he started punching numbers into the phone.

He took a drink for himself as he placed the phone to his ear, hearing it ring once, before someone picked up on the other end.

"_Hello_."

It was Stefan, his voice tired, though surprisingly neutral at the moment.

"I want my ring," Damon informed him.

"_Where are you?" _Stefan asked.

"At the sizzler," Damon said simply. "I had the buffet."

Damon leaned down, picking up a piece of wood from the fire.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked, not in the mood for games or questions for that matter.

"_I don't have it_," Stefan told him, before asking quickly. "_Where are you? What have you done?_"

"No," Damon drawled out. "What have _you_ done?" he said, correcting his brother. "You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done…" he nearly growled out, before continuing, setting things on fire. "Whoever I've sucked dry, is on you, buddy," he said.

"_Oh, you mean like Kali?_" Stefan asked. "_How many more animal attacks to you think this town is going to believe?_"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan," Damon reminded him, circling the fire.

"_Like making Kali forget?_" Stefan pressed, trying to get under Damon's skin.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked a bit more forcefully, ignoring Stefan's previous accusations.

"_I gave it to Zach to hide_," Stefan confessed, making Damon's eyes widen slightly.

He'd killed Zach.

"_Probably shouldn't have killed him_," Stefan pointed out.

After a moment, a humorous look appeared on Damon's face.

"Ah, you almost got me," he nearly laughed, before his face went serious again. "Where is it?"

"_I'll get it back, but I need time_," Stefan answered after a moment.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon asked sarcastically, getting annoyed. "I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's," he warned.

"_I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen_," Stefan growled out.

"Don't give me a reason to rip you apart," Damon retorted.

"_Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?_" Stefan countered, knowing that Damon wouldn't have a comeback for it.

"Just get it," Damon said, snapping the phone shut.

He was on edge, standing there for a moment, feet shifting. He walked toward the fire, groaning when the phone start ringing.

"What?" he hissed, bringing it to his ear.

"_Just thought I'd let you know, I moved Kali,_" Stefan said, hearing a faint growl from Damon. "_She's at home now, sleeping, necklace around her neck."_

Damon felt his lip twitch, biting back a snarl.

"_You can't touch her._"

Stefan hung up a second later, leaving Damon standing there, face contorted in irritation. He then hissed, tossing the phone into the fire.

"You just _love_ to test me, don't you brother?

T

I let out a groan as I woke up, the sound of the doorbell ringing in my ears, along with knocking. Whoever it was, they were persistent.

"I'm coming!" I heard Jeremy yell, the sound of his feet running down the stairs pounding my head.

"Jeremy?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I pushed myself up from the couch.

I felt rather stiff for some reason.

"Hold on a sec Kal," he told me, rushing over to the door.

He opened it, silencing the noise.

"Hey," he greeted, finding Vicki in the doorway.

She just pushed her way in.

"The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire," she groaned.

"Where've you been?" he asked, gently placing his hands on her waist.

"It's good. Everything's good," she told him, pulling him close and kissing him.

I scrunched my nose up at the sight, shaking my head.

"Ugh," I groaned, stumbling off of the couch and into the kitchen.

I needed something to eat, but the moment I got to the refrigerator, I was pushed out of the way.

"Hey!" I hissed, catching myself against the countertop. "Watch it."

"I'm hungry," she said, pulling everything out of the fridge one by one.

"What the?"

She was nuts. It was like she was on autopilot, rummaging around. Jeremy then came into the kitchen, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Are you high Vick? It's the middle of the day," Jeremy said.

I rolled my eyes, moving out of the kitchen and grabbing my shoes. I wasn't gonna sit here and put up with this. I'd just woken up and having a high Donovan in the house wasn't how I wanted to start the day.

"Hey, Jeremy, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" I told him, moving to the door.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, turning back toward Vicki as she started biting into everything.

If I was lucky, I'd run into Matt down at the Grill.

T

I shook my head as I pulled up to the Grill, the wheels of my bike coming to a halt as I squeezed the hand brakes. This time, I'd grabbed a helmet for the ride. I wasn't sure why I did it though. I never really wore a helmet any other time.

"Weird," I muttered, dismounting from my bike and pulling it into the rack.

I unwrapped the lock from the frame, stringing it between the rack and my bike a few minutes, before locking it into place. My helmet hung on the handlebar as I made my way inside the establishment.

This time, I actually had some money on me, meaning that I'd be able to get something to eat without worrying about it. I hated it when I didn't have the money to do stuff, I really did. The first thing I did though was find Matt, spotting over in the corner playing pool. Other than football, it was one of his favorite past times.

"Hey, Donovan," I called, waving a hand in the air.

He turned toward me, waving back.

"Hey, Kal, what's up?"

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure how to put this," I started, rolling my shoulders for a moment.

"Okay?"

I sighed, looking over toward the counter.

"Vicki's over at the house right now and I think she's high," I told him, watching the expression on his face change.

"Not again," he groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you," I told him, leaning up against the pool table.

He was about to continue, before he tilted his head to the side, moving forward and brushing my hair away from my neck.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You hurt yourself or something?" he asked.

I brought my hand up to the side of my neck, feeling it. I was confused when I felt something rough. I pulled my hand back to reveal something similar looking to dirt. It was dried blood.

"Not that I remember," I told him, trying to rub at it.

"Here," he said, grabbing a napkin and dipping it into his water, coming back and wiping my neck.

I just stood there and let him do it since I couldn't see to do it myself. Not that I really minded anyway. After all, this was Matt I was talking about. The kid had always been sweet. He had been best friends with Elena after all.

"Thanks, Matt," I smiled as he pulled back.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, do you mind waiting a bit so I can grab a bite to eat?" I asked. "After that, we can head over and check on your sister."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, moving over to his table and taking a drink of his water. "That'll give me time to finish up my game."

"Alright then, we'll leave when I'm finished," I announced, making my way up to the front.

T

I was mid way through when my phone rang, the sound making me jump, knocking my knee against the table.

"Ow!" I hissed, leaning back in my seat and grabbing my knee.

I was going to be feeling that later, that's for sure.

"Hello?" I answered, pinching the bridge of my nose as my hand twitched.

"_Hey there, _Calla Lily," came Damon's voice.

I smiled upon hearing, leaning my head back.

"Hey, Damon, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"_Much better, thanks to you,_" he said. "_Which reminds me, how's your neck?"_

"Oh, it's fine. A bit stiff thanks to that spill that I took, but it's fine," I assured him.

"_That's good._"

"Did you need something?" I asked, wondering what he was calling for.

I figured that he'd been sleeping or something after being so sick yesterday. Although, I don't really remember what was ailing him. In fact, now that I thought about it, there seemed to be a gap in my memory. I knew that he'd called me over to the house, that he'd been sick. His voice…his voice had been weak, dry? I groaned lightly as I tried to recall the events in my head.

"_Oh, I just figured I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't too sore," _he told me. "_That and I was wondering if you'd seen Stefan?" _he inquired.

"Stefan?" I asked. "No, I haven't. Sorry."

"_Don't worry about it. I just need my ring back,"_ he grumbled.

"Wait, he took your ring? Why would he do that?" I asked, now confused.

I knew that those rings were very important to Damon and Stefan. In fact, I'd never seen either of them without them.

"_He took it to…get it cleaned,"_ he told me, though it sounded as though there was more to it than that.

Perhaps some more sibling rivalry or something? Stefan trying to prove something to Damon? I wasn't really sure. I just knew it wasn't right for Stefan to take Damon's ring and not give it back.

"Well, if I see him, I'll ask," I promised, grabbing a fry and nibbling on it.

"_Why, thank you my dear," _he said.

I could practically see the smile on his face as he said this.

"Well, I should get going, Damon," I told him. "I need to head back to the house with Matt to check on Vicki."

"_Ah, I'd be careful if I were you," _he warned.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"_Well, I ran into her earlier and she seemed a bit out of it," _he informed me. "_So, just be careful._"

"Yeah, alright," I nodded. "I'll talk to you later Damon."

"_I'll be waiting,_" he chuckled. "_In fact, stop by later if you wish."_

"Bye, Damon."

"_Bye_."

With that, I hung up, glancing over at Matt. He was done with his game now, merely sitting at his table drinking his water. I could only imagine how he'd react when we got to the house, the image of Vicki popping into my head.

"Hm…"

T

"Where is she?" Matt asked, stepping through the doorway.

Jeremy stood there, looking between the two of us.

"Come this way," Jeremy said, leading him into the kitchen.

I followed behind them, closing the door, sitting my helmet down by the door as I went.

"What's she on?" Matt asked, strutting forward until he was in front of her, slowly kneeling down to get a better look.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, unsure.

I came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as I looked around the kitchen.

"Has she really eaten that much?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

He just nodded his head, watching as Matt leaned forward, slowly pulling the sunglasses from Vicki face.

"Hey, Vick, how you doin?" Matt asked.

"Not good, Matty. I hurt," she told him, her voice tired and pained.

I'd never seen her like this before. Hangovers were one thing, so were the highs that you come down from. This, this was something completely different.

"Okay, where's it hurt?" Matt asked, his voice soothing as he took on the roll of big brother, even though she was the older one.

"My, my gums. My jaw hurts. My gum- There's something in my gums and it hurts," she rambled, showing them to him.

"You're okay," he said softly, tears falling from her face.

"No, just leave me alone," she cried, face contorting in pain as she spoke.

"Come on, Vick, don't be like that," he told her. "Let's get you home."

"Just turn it off," she hiss, the sudden tone in her voice scaring me, causing me to bump into Jeremy.

His hands came to grip my shoulders though, steadying me.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter. Just turn it off," she yelled, annoyance lacing her words as he shoved Matt away from her, walking into the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, watching as he walked off, stopping upon seeing the TV.

The sound coming from it was barely audible to the ears, but the scene before us caught my attention and I grabbed the remote, slowly turning up the volume as Logan Fell spoke.

"_Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry_," he spoke into the mic. "_The bodies have yet to be identified_."

The footage then turned to the scene behind him, sheets laying over the victims, some of the brush burnt to ash. It was somewhere inside the cemetery, that much I knew.

"_They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery…_" Logan spoke.

"That's where we were last night," Jeremy exclaimed in disbelief.

"You what?" I asked, eyes wide as my voice rose slightly.

What the hell was he don't there at night time with a bunch of druggies? I thought that we'd talked about all this. He was starting to quit.

"What happened, Vick?" Matt asked, turning to his sister, there were tears in her eyes as she stared at the screen.

"…_the homicide are fast underway and are looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…_"

"Alright, I'm callin' the cops," Matt said, moving toward the phone, but Vicki cried out and grabbed him harshly by the arm.

"No, don't!"

"Vicki, what happened after I left last night?" Jeremy asked, worry in his voice.

The next thing I know, she sent him flying back into the couch, breaking something behind him.

"Jeremy!" I cried, rushing forward and kneeling down beside him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, glaring back at Vicki.

She just stood there staring at me, fingers twitching.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Matt asked, moving to help him up.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine," he told him firmly, his pride a bit bruised.

I still checked his shoulder though, making sure. At the same time, I heard the front door opening and closing, footsteps making their way toward us.

"Damn, Vick," Matt breathed, not believing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Elena asked hesitantly, walking into the room with Stefan.

"Elena," I gasped, looking up at her.

I didn't think she'd be back so early. Especially, since she had Stefan with her.

"She's really messed up," Matt told her.

"Elena, back up," Stefan said quickly, carefully easing her out of the way as he made his way to Vicki. "Vicki, look at me," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

It looked like he was checking her eyes or something, but I didn't care at this point. She was freaking me out and as sad as it is to admit, I wanted her out of this house. Maybe this is what Damon was warning me about, but how would he have known?

"Look at me," Stefan repeated softly. "Focus… You're gonna be fine," he told her, voice soft and soothing as though trying to comfort a scared child.

"_Are you alright little one?"_

I blinked, brows furrowing together. His tone, it was so familiar.

"_Don't cry."_

I stood up from my spot on the floor, my mind racing. It wasn't possible.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Stefan whispered.

"_I think she's okay now…"_

My mouth went slack.

"I-I've gotta go," I said quickly, moving out of the room.

"Kali, where are you going?" Elena called after me.

"I'm sorry. I-I've gotta go," I told her, scooping my helmet up as I exited the house.

I grabbed my bike, snapping my helmet into place. I couldn't stay here, I just couldn't. Maybe it'd be best if I really did go over and see Damon. Although, what was I going to tell him? 'Oh, hey, I think I met your brother 15 years ago and now he looks exactly the same'? No. He'd think I was insane. Hell, _I_ thought that I was insane.

"What's happening?" I choked out, quickly mounting my bike and away from the house, my tires spinning hastily.

My mind went back to that day 15 years ago, this time different than the flashback that I'd had in the park a while back. This one was fuller, nothing missing, nothing shortened.

T

"_Daddy, Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve._

_He merely laughed, ruffling my slightly wavy hair with his large hand, his fingers smoothing it down afterward._

"_Of course, but you have to make sure not to drop it," he instructed, walking with me over to the ice cream vendor, his hand resting lightly on the back of my head as we went._

"_Yay!" I squealed, grinning from ear to ear as I clapped my hands, my little dress swaying as I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet._

_I'd always loved ice cream, the frozen confession so delicious on my tongue. Unfortunately though, I didn't get it as often as I'd like too, but that was beside the point. Father just didn't like the idea of spoiling me too much and he made sure to tell me such from time to time._

"_What do you want sweetie?" he asked, looking down at me, his dark eyes shining in the sunlight._

"_Chocolate!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down._

_He nodded his head in response, turning to the vender as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket._

"_Alright, one chocolate, please?" he asked, a smile on his face as he handed the man the money._

"_Here you go little one," the man smiled, bending down to hand me my ice cream cone._

_I took it gratefully, thanking him as I licked away at it, walking off away from my father. I could hear him calling after me as I went, but I paid no attention, my thoughts on the butterfly that was floating around._

"_Hey, come back!" I squealed, running after it._

_The moment I was close enough, it took off again, fluttering down the concrete path._

"_Come back!" I cried, my feet padding against the ground, my dress moving back and forth as I went. "Come back!" I said once more, nearly tripping over my feet._

_The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my ice cream flying from my hands._

"_What it kid!" I heard a man his, watching as he walked by, his blond hair shielding his eyes._

"_M-m-my i-ice c-cream!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes, my shoulders quivering._

_I heard footsteps after that, shiny black shoes coming into my vision. I noticed that they were slightly scuffed, kind of like my own._

"_Are you alright little one?"_

_I looked up, sniffling, only to find a pair of warm hazel eyes staring back at me. It was a young man, maybe 10 years older than myself. He had a kind smile on his face as he crouched down in front of me._

"_Don't cry," he said softly, tilting his head to the side as he brushed my bangs out of my face, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket._

_He then used it to dab my eyes, swiping beneath my nose a moment later as it was slightly runny from crying._

"_Why don't you take this instead?" he offered, bringing forth a piece of candy from his pocket._

_It was wrapped in a little gold wrapper, the wrapper itself shining brightly in the midday sunlight. The shine of it reflected on the ground in a mesmerizing way. Then again, that's how I normally got when someone offered me a piece of candy._

"_Th-thank you," I sniffed, slowly reaching out and taking it from his hand._

"_Now, why don't we find your parents?" he suggested, a smile on his face as he held his hand out toward me._

"_Okay," I nodded, rubbing my nose, before taking hold of his hand._

_I was shocked at how much bigger it was than mine, the skin so smooth, and a large blue ring was placed upon his finger. The faint chill of his hand made me shiver though, but I paid no mind to it, gripping his hand tightly in mine as we walked down the trail. I could hear the sound of the other kids laughter as we went, looking up at him. Other than his hazel eyes, I took in his strong features and warm brown hair. It was cut short like a lot of boys, but still a bit on the long side. My father's was shorter, darker even. He was also slightly taller than my father._

"_You're big," I piped up, smiling up at him._

"_And you're very small," he chuckled._

"_You're still big," I giggled, swinging his hand with mine._

"_Hm."_

"_Kali?" I heard my father's voice, a smile spreading on my face as he called out. "Kali, sweetie, where are you?" he called._

"_Daddy!" I cried happily, tugging the young man along with me._

_My father appeared from behind a corner, rushing over to me and falling to his knees._

"_There you are," he cried, heaving a sigh of relief. "You scared me," he told me, patting my head softly. "What happened to your ice cream?"_

"_I'm afraid she had a little accident," the young man told him. "I think she's okay now though," he said. "Right?"_

"_Mmhm!" I grinned, holding the candy that he gave me in my hand, showing it to my father. "See, Daddy, see?" I smiled, holding it up for him to see, the wrapper shining in the light._

"_That was very kind of you," my father said. "Thank you for taking care of her."_

"_Please, it was the least I could do," he said humbly, bowing his head, his hazel eyes making contact with mine._

_My father then started pulling me away, but I stopped, turning around and walking back over to the young man._

"_Wait! What's your name?" I asked shyly, looking up at him._

"_Stefan," he answered._

"_My name's Kali," I smiled, pulling a thin fabric bracelet from my wrist._

"_I know," he smiled, looking down at me curiously as I held it out to him. "What's that?" he asked, leaning down._

"_A friendship bracelet silly," I giggled, reaching up and taking hold of his hand._

_He just stood there as I maneuvered it onto his wrist, a grin on my face._

"_Now, you're my friend," I said confidently._

"_Kali, come on, sweetie," my father called. "We need to go home now."_

"_Coming, Daddy," I called back. "Bye, Stefan," I waved, hurrying off to my father._

_In the distance, I could see him waving back, a small smile on his face as the sun shone behind him._

T

"It was real," I whispered. "It was real."

**Okay everyone, I really hope that you liked it. Now you all know the full even of when Kali and Stefan met. Please, tell me, what was your favorite part? Is there anything that I need to work on? I everyone still in character? What do I need or should add? The more you tell me, the better I can write this story.**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME PEOPLE. ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, THEY HELP!**

**MUSIC IDEAS ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	8. Ch 8: Bloody Screams on Halloween

**Chapter 8**

**Bloody Screams on Halloween**

Light enveloped me as I flipped on the switch to my classroom. I was exhausted, trudging over to my desk and sitting down. It was still dark outside, but I had work to do before the school day started, groggily lifting my head to look over the plans that had been given to me by Mayor Lockwood.

Since I was the new teacher, Halloween plans fell upon me. Being the art teacher didn't help either, which was probably the other reason why he had assigned it to me. Carol probably put him up to it though, telling him of how _great_ I would do. Personally though, I could have cared less. I just wanted something to take my mind off of things.

I looked down at my phone, scrolling through my inbox. I found my last conversation with Damon, going to new message and typing something in.

_I'm the official Halloween decorator- Kali_

That's what I sent, a sigh escaping my lips. I was bored. That's why I wanted to talk to him, take my mind off of it.

_Oh, goody- Damon_

I could just imagine the grin on his face, humor present. I bet he was laughing right now, thinking of was to use this new information against me with some sort of joke. His statement was sarcastic though, that much I knew.

_Call me if you run into any vampires- Damon_

That was his second messages, the words in particular catching me off guard.

"Vampires?" I asked, shaking my head.

_Like you?- Kali_

I smirked as I sat there, firing it back at him. I then looked over a few of the drawings, making some adjustments. If they wanted kids coming in through the entrance of the school, it'd be better to drape a few sheets over the entry way, removing the metal bracket in the middle where the two doors locked. That way it'd be safer. I put that down as a note in the corner of the paper.

_Someone's bold with their assumptions- Damon_

His message came as a joke.

_I call 'em as I see 'em- Kali_

I couldn't help, but to let a laugh escape my lips as I sent it, smiling to myself. It was always fun, playing with Damon, bantering back and forth.

_Well, aren't you precocious- Damon_

_Just be careful, I might bite- Damon_

I smirked. He was playing with me now.

_Careful, Damon, I have plenty of stakes in the box- Kali_

I got up from my desk, sliding my phone into my back pocket. I grabbed a box from the shelf, digging out said object. I was just itching to take a picture and send it to him just to prove my statement. It was then that my phone started ringing, quickly flipping it open and answering it.

"Hello?"

"_I hope you're not planning on going as a witch, Kali,_" came Damon's voice, the smugness obvious in his tone.

"And why is that my dear Damon?" I inquired, tapping the end of the stake against my shoulder a couple times.

"_I might just have to start rhyming my words,_" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, my lips twitching slightly as he laughed at me. "Smug bastard."

"_Don't you know it,_" he chuckled.

"So, you just called me to insult me then?" I asked.

"_Pretty much._"

"Smart ass," I muttered, tossing the stake down onto my desk.

I then sat my phone down on one of the tables, placing it on speakerphone.

"_What was that?_" he asked, obviously hearing the slight shuffling when I put it on speaker.

"Speakerphone," I told him, grabbing another box and rummaging through it. "Had to put the phone down to grab something," I explained.

"_Ah,_" he breathed. "_So, having fun yet?_" he asked, the sound of glass clicking meeting my ears.

"Not really," I sighed.

"_Tired?_" he assumed.

"You have no idea."

"_I'm sure I could figure,_" he told me. "_What's wrong?_"

Great, the dreaded question. Should I even tell him though? I mean, the last thing I need is to seem even more out of my mind than usual. I decided to put a bit out there though, seeing what he had to say.

"Have you ever had something that just didn't add up?" I asked, pulling streamers out of the box, the strands of orange and gold rolling onto the table. "Where you know the truth, but I guess can't except it?"

"_Kali, what are you talking about?_" he asked, his voice almost wary as he spoke.

"I…" I licked my lip, biting down on it after a moment. "Nothing. Just forget it," I told him. "It's just in my head."

"_No, tell me,_" he pushed, trying to get me to speak.

"You'd think I'm crazy," I said in protest, unraveling one of the streamer bundles.

I took that and the other one outside into the hallway, switching the phone off of speaker as I climbed up a ladder, pressing the phone into my shoulder.

"_Now, you know me better than that Kali._"

"Do I?" I asked. "Do I really?"

"_Just tell me what's going on,_" he said, getting slightly irritated with me.

"How well do you know your brother?" I asked.

I didn't even know why I was asking. I mean, Damon was older. Why was I even thinking that?

"_Well, I'd like to think I know him rather well,_" he snorted. "_He's a brooding little killjoy."_

There was that word, killjoy. Thoughts ran through my head and I had to steady myself. How could I be asking only one brother? I mean, they're brothers, they've been with each other all their lives.

"_Kali?_" I heard Damon's voice on the other end, something clicking in my head. "_Don't make me come down there,_" he warned.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I've gotta go."

"_Kali, don't you dare ha-_"

I closed my phone, taking in a deep breath.

"Ms. Henderson?"

I jumped, letting out a yelp as I nearly fell off of the ladder.

"Careful!"

It was Tyler Lockwood, Carol's son. His hands coming up and steadying the ladder.

"T-Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking down at him from my place up on the ladder.

"My dad said that you'd probably need some help," he told me, picking up the streamer set that I'd managed to drop.

"O-oh," I stammered, placing a hand over my heart.

"Sorry if I scared you Ms. Henderson," he apologized.

"No…no, you're fine," I told him. "And call me Kali. After all, I've known your family since I was small."

"Alright, _Kali_," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, Lockwood," I groaned. "Just remember, I used to be your babysitter on occasion," I told him.

"Yeah, a hot babysitter," he chuckled, tossing the bundle of streamers up to me. "Right when the hormones started kicking in too."

"Tyler, I swear to God, if you don't stop," I warned, glaring at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he told me, putting his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, well, you're also full of crap kid," I pointed out.

"Come on, Kali, I'm older now. It wouldn't be so bad," he told me, making me narrow my eyes.

He was worse than Damon, I swear.

"What part of me being your teacher don't you get?" I asked, tearing off a strip and tucking it into the wall next to the lockers.

I then tossed it onto the floor, slowly making my way down.

"I'll never understand where you got such vain confidence from," I muttered.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," he sighed. "For now anyway."

I just shook my head, moving the ladder to the other side of the hall and climbing up. Tyler tossed the streamers up to me afterward. It was then that a thought came to mind.

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you…I don't know, noticed anything strange about Stefan?" I asked, glancing down at him.

"You mean Salvatore?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You mean besides him being annoying and freakishly strong? It's like the guy has super senses or something," he said with distaste. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was something out of that TV show, _Supernatural_," he joked.

Supernatural?

"I can just see it," he chuckled. "Demon masquerading around as a human."

"Okay, I get it, Tyler, you don't like him," I sighed, turning back to my work.

I didn't completely brush his comment off though. The whole super senses thing. I could list the things I saw, but it still didn't add up. Chilly hands every now and then, pale skin, quick reflexes, super strength. Then there was the nagging question of age. I had seen him 15 years ago, I was sure of it. Then, what Tyler said hit me. Demon. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was like something out of that book that Caroline seemed to love. I think it was called Twilight. Those were vampires though.

_Call me if you run into any vampires._

My brows furrowed slightly, Damon's words running through my head.

_Just be careful, I might bite._

There had been a certain amount of seriousness in his words, but I shook my head. That was just Damon being Damon, one of his weird innuendos. Everything seemed to have a double meaning to it though, that much I noticed, and Elena had said the same thing.

"He'd never hurt me," I told myself.

"What was that, Kali?" Tyler asked, arms holding a box of decorations.

"Uh, n-nothing Tyler, just set those up over there."

T

The school was busteling with sound as people put up decorations. They were being let out early in order to help decorate. I'd even given my students the chance for extra credit if they helped with setting things up. What can I say though, Halloween was busy when you were the one left with running the festivities. I was no exception and knowing my luck, I'd be here all day long finishing up.

"Alright, guys, set it down over here," I said, gesturing toward a spot in the grass.

They'd built a game stall and now we were setting it up. It was a ring toss game for the kids, something fairly easy to assemble.

"Tyler, you got the signs from Caroline, right?" I asked, turning to him.

He nodded his head, tossing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they're already set up," he told me.

"Oh, good," I said with a sigh of relief.

The time was ticking away and I couldn't afford any mess ups.

"You're dad took care of the sound systems, right?" I asked.

"Yep. All ready to go," he nodded. "In fact, I was going to go back in and check them one more time."

"Alright. Go take care of that then. I'll finish up out here."

T

"Oh, Kali," I heard Caroline sing, turning around to face her. "Look, Caroline, this had better be important because I'm busy," I told her, pulling apart the cotton spider webs and stringing them about some of the lockers.

"Of course it is," she huffed, shoving a bag into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked skeptically, looking at her in question.

"Just open it and you'll find out," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Fine," I grumbled, reaching my hand into it and pulling out the contents.

I was shocked when I pulled out a Halloween costume, the white material laying in my hands.

"What's this?" I asked, repeating my earlier question.

"It's a costume, duh."

I looked at tiredly, my eyes narrowing slightly. It was a low cut white peasant top. The rest of it included a white choker necklace with feathers dangling from it, white feather earrings, dark gray dress pants, and an airy white waist wrap. There was also one of those headbands with an off the side hat. It was black with a little halo surrounding it, white and silver glitter dusting the rim.

"Caroline, I…" I started, not knowing what to say.

In all honesty, it was actually decent.

"I wanted something a bit more sexy, but know you, you wouldn't wear it," she said, sighing afterward as though she were disappointed. "This was my next option, so I went with it," she told me. "Besides, I doubted that you'd have picked anything up."

"Thanks, Caroline," I smiled, meaning it.

"Mmhm. Just don't forget the makeup, alright? It's in the bag."

After that, she walked off, instructing some of the students on what to do. I swear, sometimes she could be so annoying. Other times, she could actually be kind of sweet.

T

Four hours later, I was walking the halls of the school, strobe lights blinking frantically. You could even hear the screams from the speakers, the Halloween themed music and sounds echoing through the school. I nearly jumped though when one of the students jumped out at me, laughing as they ran off afterward.

"I things I put up with," I sighed shaking my head.

I felt the headband move slightly as I did this, reaching up and straightening it out. I didn't want it falling off. It was a shame that Elena and Jeremy weren't here to see. Then again, Jeremy was still a bit down that Vicki had disappeared. Although, she wasn't the only one that seemed to have disappear, Stefan had been gone too for some reason.

"Hey, Ms. Henderson, lookin' good," I heard one of my students call.

"Thank you," I laughed, moving into one of the rooms.

I had to stand there for a moment as the strobe blinked, making everything look choppy and sketchy as I went.

"I hate these things," I muttered, taking my time in walking so that I wouldn't fall.

These things always messed with my head.

T

Outside, Damon walked around, eyeing those around him. There were children running across the lawn, little fairies, angels, witches, devils, skeletons, and frogs. He swore that he'd seen a goblin or two as well, a smirk forming on his face.

"How things change over the centuries," Damon said quietly, leaning against a tree.

He looked down at his phone, going to his inbox. There was nothing new sitting around.

"Wonder what Kali's up to," he pondered, hocking a thumb through one of his belt loops as he pulled up his conversation list.

_Where are you?- Damon_

He looked around after sending it, watching a few kids walk into the school. Knowing his luck, she was likely somewhere inside, keeping an eye on things. After all, she was heading the event thanks to the Lockwood's.

_Inside- Kali_

"Great," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a kid ran into him, nearly knocking his phone out of his hand.

"Watch it, kid," he called out, but they paid no mind to him, continuing toward the different stalls. "Ah, Bonnie," he grinned, walking over to the little blond haired witched.

She stood in front of a cauldron, a pointed hand on her head.

"So, where'd Caroline run off to?" he asked, feigning curiosity as he leaned forward and grabbed a piece of candy out of the massive cauldron, a knowing smile on his face.

He was trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, don't ask me about Caroline."

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal," Damon tutted, lips twitching upward.

He loved playing with this girl.

"Just stay away from her," Bonnie said curtly, giving him a defiant look.

"What about Kali?" he inquired, even though he already knew the answer to that too.

"Leave Kali alone," she said bluntly, glaring at him.

It was then that Damon noticed the necklace around her neck, the yellow orange crystal hanging on the slightly bulky chain.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, his curiosity genuine this time, eyeing her closely.

He'd dropped it the night that he'd tried killing Caroline, finding it gone when he'd gone back. Now, it was resting around Bonnie's neck, taunting him almost.

"From a friend," Bonnie said nervously, reaching up and clutching the crystal in here hand.

"Caroline," he stated, putting two and two together. "You know it's mine, don't you?" he pointed out, shifting his weight to his other foot as he stared her down.

"Not anymore," she said simply, rubbing it in his face.

He felt his mouth twitch slightly at her defiance, his fangs aching to come out. He held it in though.

"Funny," he breathed out, holding his hand out and snapping his fingers. "I'd like it back, please," he said.

"I'm not giving it to you," she said firmly. "Just because you're _friends _with Kali, doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I'll give it to Caroline and then she can give it to you if she feels like it."

She was really pushing his buttons now.

"Or I could just take it right now," he smiled, leaning forward and grasping it in his hands, fingers wrapping around it in order to rip it off her neck.

He was met with a surprise though as the skin of his hand started to sizzling, holding on as best he could. Finally, he pulled back with a grunt, panting. His eyes were wide with shock as he started down at his hand, before looking back up at Bonnie. The moment he did, she freaked, running off into the crowd. He stared down at his hand, the skin slowly healing over the scorch marks. He couldn't believe it.

T

_Come find me. I'm gonna head out by the busses real quick, but I'll be back.- Kali_

I slid my phone back into my pocket after that, making my way down one of the hallways, zombies staring at me as I went. I had to make sure that there were no shinnanagins going on out by the busses, one of the entailments of my job title at the moment. Granted, it's should have fallen on Mr. Lockwood or one of the other teachers, but still. I just shook my head though, making my way through the dwindling crowd, my wrap catching on one of the skeletal hands that had been sticking out of one of the lockers.

"I can't go anywhere without getting caught up in something," I told myself.

A moment later, I heard the sound of yelling from outside, eyes doing wide.

"What the…" I pulled free, quickly making my way forward.

"Vicki, no! Stop! Vicki!"

"Jeremy!" I cried out, running toward the sound of his voice as I broke through the doors.

"No! Ah!"

"Jeremy!" I screamed, eyes wide as I stumbled forward, my body freezing when I saw what was happening.

Unfortunately, I made the mistake of standing there, the monster on top of him turning their head to stare at me. I was shocked to find out that it was Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister.

"V-Vicki?" I choked out, my breath coming out in patches.

"Kali, get out of here!" Jeremy yelled, but it was too late.

Before I could even respond, she hand me by the throat, crushing it in her grasp. I gasped desperately, grabbing at her wrist. She just snarled dangerously at me, before throwing me up against the side of the bus, my head coming in contact with the metal with a sickening crack.

"Kali!" I heard Jeremy scream, his voice slightly muffled as I slid down to the ground coughing, gripping my throat. "Kali!"

Vicki hissed in response, making her way toward him. I watched as he stared scooting back, fear written across his fear.

"Jer," I choked out, slowly pushing myself up as I felt something warm run down the back of my head.

I nearly fell as I took my first step, quickly making my way toward her.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, pulling at her arm.

In return, I was sent back against the bus, my face pressing against it as she twisted my arm behind my back painfully.

"Do you _really_ think you can stop me?" she hissed in my ear, her eyes dark and demonic.

I winced as he twisted my arm harder, her grip nearly breaking it.

"You smell good," she groaned out, sniffing the back of my head.

Within seconds, she threw her head back, fangs appearing from her mouth. At the last second, Elena came out of nowhere, screaming for her to stop. She was thrown into a pile of glass and wood by the dumpster and breaking a plank of wood over Vicki's back.

"Elena!" I cried out, a piercing scream escaping my lips as I felt Vicki's teeth pierce through me.

It was like I couldn't breathe, my breath catching in my throat, before she was torn away.

"Kali," Stefan breathed out, arms gripping me as I fell. "Go. Inside. Go!" Stefan yelled toward Elena and Jeremy. "Kali, just hold on," he told me, carefully leaning me up against the tire of the bus.

Moments later the sound of Elena screaming could be heard, my eyes welling with tears.

T

Within seconds of Elena's screams, a spit of wood was placed through Vicki's heart, whimpers echoing around. They were soon met with Jeremy's cries as he reached for her. Stefan held him back though, bloody tears falling from Vicki's eyes as she slowly crumpled onto the ground.

"Vicki. Vicki!" Jeremy screamed, fighting against Stefan.

It did him little good though as Stefan held him back.

"Vicki!"

T

Damon looked down as his phone rang, a smirk spreading onto his face as he saw Stefan's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_I need your help,_" Stefan said, catching him slightly off guard.

"And why pray tell would you need my help?" he asked curiously, popping a small piece of chocolate into his mouth, tossing the wrapper onto the grass.

"_Vicki's dead,_" Stefan said quietly, catching Damon's attention. "_She bit Elena and Kali._"

That was what really caught Damon's attention, his mouth twitching into a snarl, hand curling at his side.

"What?" he hissed.

"_Please. I don't know what to do,_" Stefan said desperately.

"Where are you?" Damon asked quickly.

"_I'm headed back to Elena's, their outside by the busses._"

Damon hung up a second later, using him superhuman speed to reach the back of the school. Once he did, he felt his hand twitch, nose inhaling the smell of blood in the air. There, he found Elena on the ground beside Vicki's body. He noticed that Elena had blood coming from her side and shoulder, fingers twitching.

"You should go. I got this," he told her.

"What about Kali?" she asked.

"I got this," he said once more.

"You did this. This is your fault," she spat, glaring at him.

"I beg to differ," he snorted. "She's the one that did this, not me," he said simply, before adding, "You confuse me for someone with remorse."

In turn, Elena shoved him, getting annoyed when it did nothing. She then rose her hand to smack him, but he caught her wrist, squeezing it painful as he brought it away from his face.

"None of this matters to me," he told her, cocking his head to the side slightly as he gave her a hard look. "None of it," he told her, letting go of her hand.

"People die around you. How could it not matter?" she asked in anger. "It matters and you know it!" she yelled, before bringing her hand back in one final attempt.

Her hand met his cheek roughly, his head turned to the side. His face twitched again, daring her to move, eyes growing dark for a moment in irritation. The moment he made to move, she flinched, a cruel smile forming on his face.

"You need to leave," he told her, biting back the urge to bite her as the smell of her blood filled his senses again. "Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave," said firmly, lips twitching as his fangs pushed out a bit.

He was trying so hard not to bite her, his anger and irritation mixing with his blood lust. That in itself was a deadly combination. Reluctantly, she stepped back, staring down at Vicki for a moment.

"Kali's still over there," she whispered, gesturing toward one of the busses, before slowly walking away.

Once she was gone, Damon let out a sigh. He then looked down at Vicki, before making his way back over to the busses, sniffing the air. He stopped when he heard the sound of a cough, his eyes trailing down to the ground. He felt his breath catch for a faint moment as he spotted her, his shoes scrapping the ground.

"Kali?" he breathed out, slowly lowering himself to ground until he was in front of her, his hand coming up to brush her neck.

He felt her flinch as his touch, frowning.

"Kali," he patted her cheek, getting her attention.

His face was dark now, eyes veiny. He was irritated to say the least. He didn't like it when people touched what was his and Kali belonged to him.

"Look at me," he hissed lightly, just enough to shake her from her daze.

"Damon?" she replied weakly, turning her unfocused gaze toward him.

At this point, her top was stain with blood, her lovely neck sporting bloody bite mark. He had to bite back a growl as he stared down at it, eyes looking over the torn skin.

"I warned you," he sighed, reaching forward and touching her head.

He cringed when he pulled it back, the warm liquid coating his hand. He fought the urge to lick it from his skin as he brought it to his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent. He felt his fangs pushing through, face growing darker, paying no mind to whether or not she was watching him. Surprisingly though, she wasn't scared. Like the last time, she stared at him, eyes becoming more unfocused.

"Hmm…"

He bit his lip as he leaned forward, inhaling her scent. He felt his tongue leave his mouth as he licked her neck, cleaning the blood from her skin, nearly sending him into a frenzy. It was all that he could do not to make it worse, to bite her. He'd never known himself to have so much will power when so frustrated and hungry. He hadn't fed all day and now her she was, bleeding in front of him, tempting him. He pulled back after a moment though, closing his eyes as he calmed himself. He then bit roughly into his wrist, gently pulling her away from the bus and into his arms, his bleeding wrist pressing against her chilled lips.

"Mmm…" she groaned, pushing against him.

He held her close though as she pushed, wincing at the pain in her body.

"Just drink," he whispered, resting his chin upon her uninjured shoulder.

He was pleased when she finally decided to drink, the liquid running down her throat, slowly attempting to numb the pain. She was weak in her efforts though, coughing as she tried to drink from, sputtering.

"Easy," he cooed, gently rubbing her arm.

He felt her slowly relax in his arms, trying once more to drink, coughing as she did so. If she could just get passed that, then he knew she'd be just fine.

"Damon…my head hurts," she murmured, leaning her head back against him.

"I know, but you have to keep drinking," he told her, moving her so that he could cradle her in his arm.

She found herself leaning against him even more as she closed her eyes, starting to drift off.

"Wake up," he said.

When she didn't respond, he let out a sharp growl.

"Wake up!" he hissed, rewarding him with a groan. "Now, drink," he told her, pressing his wrist to her mouth again, forcing her to drink.

She let out another cough, but did as order, swallowing as best she could.

"Good girl," he breathed, pressing his lips to her forehead, leaving it there for a moment before resting his chin on top of her head.

"Damon?" she spoke after a couple minutes, heaving a sigh of exhaustion.

"Hm?" he looked down at her, catching her sleepy expression.

"Can I sleep now?" she asked, leaning her head against his chest.

"Mm."

That was all he said as he held her in his arms, his ears listening to her heartbeat as it beat in her chest, pounding against his. For a brief moment, he felt his mind calm, his face relaxing into a peaceful expression as he held onto an angel in the darkness.

**Okay, that was chapter 8. I REALLY hope that everyone liked it? Please, let me know what you think? Kali trails after an explanation in the next chapter and Damon is left explaining. She finds out that she's not as crazy as she thinks. Maybe you guys coud answer a few questions?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Is there anything I can improve on?**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**THANKS EVERYONE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and MESSAGE**


	9. Ch 9: Vampire

**Chapter 9**

**Vampire**

Damon stood there, watching as she slept on his bed, her back flat against the mattress. Her head was turned into the pillow, opposite where her wound had been. She just seemed so peaceful in her sleep. That was also why Damon enjoyed watching her from time to time while she slept at the Gilbert's. He merely wished that she'd manage to get an apartment soon. That way, he could sneak in whenever he wanted, watching over her without interruption.

"Hmm…" he bit down on his lip lightly, moving forward and brushing his fingers against the skin of her neck.

There was no longer any trace of an actual wound. Yes, it was still a faint red, but other than that it was gone. Her head on the other hand, that was debatable. It took time to heal bones, even with his blood in her system. Unfortunately, he'd just have to wait and see. She wasn't dead though, that much he knew. The last thing any of them needed at the moment was another newborn vampire running around and out of control. The thought made him think though, thinking of what Kali would be like if he were to turn her. Just one simple snap of the neck was all that it would take. Damon shook his head though. The last time he turned someone out of boredom, it didn't end well. That's why Kali was here in the first place.

"Another time, perhaps," he nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

He looked back down at her, eyes taking in her appearance. She still looked beautiful, even with the blood stains. She was still in her dark gray pants and peasant top, blood staining the shoulder of it down to above her chest. The white wrap that had been around her waist had been removed though, resting folded upon his dresser. He'd even taken it upon himself to remove the white choker from her neck, along with her earrings, both sitting next to her wrap upon his dresser. The hat she'd been wearing though was laid on the nightstand, the light that shone through his window setting it alight with a shimmer from the glitter that dusted the rim. He was only disappointed that he hadn't seen her before the attack.

"This is what people get when they don't listen," he told himself, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed beside her where he had been earlier. "I knew I would regret turning that girl," he sighed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have turned her," came Stefan's voice.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he looked toward the doorway, Stefan standing there with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really? Like you're so perfect," Damon narrowed, pushing himself up a bit.

"At least I don't go around making stupid decisions," Stefan countered.

"Oh, yes because we know all about stupid decisions," Damon shot, making Stefan flinch.

Yes, Stefan knew exactly what Damon meant, tearing at Stefan's past mistakes.

"If I recall, _you_ are the reason I'm like this."

"Enough, Damon," Stefan grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think so," Damon pushed himself up further, before standing up. "You started this brother," he told him. "And now, _I _get to finish it," he said smugly.

"I'm warning you, Damon, don't start."

"No, _I'm _warning _you_," Damon stated, stepping up in front of his brother, staring him dead in the eye. "Like I said before, whatever I do, it's on _you_."

They stood there for a moment, staring each other on, neither blinking. It was like no words could pass between the two of them, saving for the faint movement of the body on the bed.

"Now, get out," Damon said finally, daring Stefan to defy him.

"If you do anything, I'll know," Stefan told him, referring to Kali.

Damon merely smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping beauty.

"Don't piss me off," came Damon's curt reply, before walking back over to the bed, the sound of the door closing bringing music to his ears.

T

I let out a groan, shifting my body as I tried to wake up, the back of my head throbbing. I was sore to say the least. That's when the gears in my head started turning, spinning the memories of the previous night. Within seconds, I shot forward, eyes wide open. My first thoughts had gone to Elena and Jeremy.

"Jeremy," I gasped, looking around me.

I was met with a shock as I took in my surrounds. I was in a room, curtains drawn open, light shining in. I felt the soft fabric of sheets beneath me, my hands shaking and curling around them.

"Where…?"

"Ah, finally, you're awake."

My head shot toward the doorway, eyes finding Damon standing there, a smile on his face.

"D-Damon," I choked out.

I watched as he stepped forward, taking his time in getting to the bed. It was as though he were biding his time, seeing if I would say anything.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly, watching him as he grew closer.

"You, my dear little _angel_," he started, coming to stand before the bed. "Are in my bed," he said simply, before crawling up beside me onto the bed.

I sat still as he did this, eyeing him for a moment as he lifted his hand, trailing it lightly over my arm. I felt a shiver in response, the smile on his face growing further.

"Don't start with your strange little jokes," I told him, watching as he dropped the act, merely laying there on the bed.

"You're no fun," he whined.

"Last night…" I started, fingers curling into the sheets.

"Here we go," he sighed as though his day had just been ruined by something depressing.

"What…what happened?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the wall in front of me.

"Why don't you just tell me what you remember?" he asked. "Then, _maybe_, we'll fill in the blanks."

I felt my eyes narrow slightly at his words, shaking my head after a moment.

"You're not stupid, Kali, we both know that much," he told me.

"I thought I was losing my mind," I whispered.

"That one's still debatable," he shrugged, trying not to smirk.

"This year, it wasn't the first time I met one of you," I spoke aloud, catching his attention.

"Ah, so you already knew then?" he asked, voice eager for my response.

"No…" I shook my head, my hair brushing my shoulders. "The summer of 94," I corrected.

"What? 15 years ago?"

I nodded my head.

"I met your brother."

I could feel his eyes on me now, his gaze practically demanding an explanation.

"Elaborate."

"I was only seven," I told him, debating how far to take things, how much he expected me to explain. "He found me in the park. Brought me back to my father."

"And why were you in the park?"he inquired, tilting his head to the side with interest.

"I…I was with my father," I explained, chancing a glance at him.

He was staring intently, listening to my every word.

"It was a nice day, so we went for ice cream. Simple as that," I told him.

"There's more than that."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, a fact.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked, now fully turning to look at him.

"Because I'm curious. Humor me," he said.

"After I got my ice cream, I walked off, alright?"

I rubbed my arm lightly, finding a few specks of dried blood on it.

"I followed this stupid butterfly and ended up running into some man. He knocked me over, I dropped my ice cream, and then Stefan found me," I sighed. "He dried my tears and gave me a piece of candy. That's it."

"_So_, Stefan," he groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you asked!" I pointed out, getting slightly irritated.

I drew back though slightly when he looked at me.

"So, back to our original discussion."

I bit my lip, attempting to pull forth enough courage to voice my thoughts.

"You're…"

"Go on," he grinned, leaning forward.

I knew what he was. Last night proved it, his dark face coming to mind.

"You…Stefan…Vicki," I breathed.

"We are?" he pushed. "Come on, say it. Tell me what I am," he urged.

"Vampire."

With that one word, that one word, it sealed my fate.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he laughed, the grin on his face spreading further as he gripped my wrists in his hand, pulling me closer to him. "Now, the real question is, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, swallowing the lump in my throat. I realized that his words were slightly forceful, but that there was a trace of something lingering in his voice. It was like a mock threat and I calmed myself a bit, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Nothing," I stated, staring into his icy blue eyes.

His mouth twitched for a moment, eyes searching mine carefully as though daring me to lie.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" he asked, but the question was slightly teasing in tone.

"If I was going to do anything, you'd already know. So, why even bother asking a question you already know the answer to?"

"Heh."

He let go, dropping his hold, my hands falling in front of me.

"You've had plenty of chances to kill me," I told him. "You've yet to do it."

"Yet," he pointed out.

"You won't do it," I told him, confident in my words.

"Oh, really?" he asked, mischief shining in his eyes.

Within seconds, he was on top of me, pressing my back into the mattress. My hands were pinned above my head, his legs pinning down my own, keeping them from moving.

"I could kill you, just like that," he said, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "One second and it'd be all over."

"But you won't," I breathed, my eyes never breaking from his gaze.

"I could drain you dry without a second thought," he continued, leaning down until his nose was practically touching mine. "It'd be all too easy," he whispered, bringing his lips to my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

I laid there, breathing deeply as I tried to calm myself, a smirk pulling on his lips. He was testing me, testing my nerves. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Still think I won't kill you?" he asked, his breath upon my neck, lips grazing the sensitive skin.

He was playing with me, a game far too amusing for the likes of him. I nodded my head, refusing to speak. It was then that he pressed his lips to my skin, my nerves jumping at the contact, a knowing grin forming against my neck.

"I like you," he chuckled. "You don't back down."

Those were the words that left his mouth as he pulled back, just enough so that he was face to face with me again.

"Go take a shower. We'll talk when you're done," he told me, moving off the bed.

I just sat there, staring after him.

"Shower's over there," he said, pointing a finger to another door. "Towels are on the rack. There'll be clothes waiting for you when you're done."

With that, he left, leaving me to attend to other things.

T

"I take it you're done playing with her?" Stefan assumed, sipping at his coffee.

"For now," Damon answered. "Gotta hand it to her though, girl's got nerves of steel," he chuckled, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink.

They could hear the shower running as they sat downstairs, Stefan eyeing his brother carefully.

"I'm surprised she wasn't screaming because of you," Stefan nearly chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint brother. Maybe next time though?" Damon grinned.

"Not funny."

"Oh, but I beg to differ. In fact, I find it hilarious," he chuckled.

"So, are you planning on using her and then draining her like you tried with Caroline?" Stefan asked, acting as though it were a simple conversation.

"Actually, I thought I'd keep her around for a while," Damon answered, downing the rest of his drink and placing the glass back down on the table.

"She's not some toy you can just use and throw away, Damon," Stefan told him.

"More like a play mate," Damon grinned, correcting his brother.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"What?" he chuckled.

"She's not going to sleep with you," Stefan growled lightly.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Do you really think so little of me?" Damon chuckled.

"I just know how you think," he pointed out, getting up as he finished up his coffee.

Damon followed him into the kitchen, watching as he placed the cup in the sink. Stefan then went over to the fridge, pulling some food out and setting it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow in question as he leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"Fixing some food, what's it look like?" Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Funny," Damon chuckled dryly.

"I figured Kali might be hungry."

"Typical."

"Why is it you always have to pester me?" Stefan asked, pulling the plastic wrap from the bowl he'd taken from the fridge.

There was chilled pasta in the bowl. He figured it'd be something quick and easy, saving him time and hassle.

T

I let out a sigh as I stood there in the shower, hot water running over my body. I raked my hands through my hair, scrubbing at my scalp, the water below me turning red as I rinsed the blood from my hair. I was again reminded of the previous night, a shiver running down my spine as the water rolled over my skin. Never in my life could I have imagined something so horrific. In the end it had nearly cost me my life. I used to think such things were only in story books, something you read as a means of escape, your mind venturing into the night of fantasy and myth. It was all too real though as I brought my hand to my neck, tracing over the skin. Damon was right, it would be all too easy to end me.

"But he won't," I told myself, heaving a sigh.

I don't know how I knew it, but I just knew he'd never truly hurt me. He could threaten me, yes, but he wouldn't hurt me. He'd probably play with my head too, but that was Damon.

I shook my head as I leaned forward, reaching out and turning the faucet off, the water slowly coming to a halt. I was clean, the blood gone from my skin. I wrung my hair out before pulling the curtain back, my feet stepping out onto the cold tile floor. When I looked around though, I found that my clothes were gone, a towel being the only thing left.

"Damn it, Damon," I hissed, snatching the towel up and wrapping it around myself.

He'd said that there would be clothes waiting for me when I was done and since my clothes were now missing, he'd obviously entered the bathroom while I was in the shower.

"Damon?" I called out, peaking my head out of the bathroom.

He was nowhere in sight.

"Damon?" I stepped out, my hand holding the towel closed. "Where in the world…?"

My brows furrowed together, a sigh escaping my lips. I felt a faint breeze behind me, air brushing my neck.

"Boo."

I let out a yelp at the sudden voice, whirling around to find Damon standing there smirking. I glared at him, smacking his arm roughly.

"Jerk!" I yelled.

He just grinned at me, stepping closer until he had me back against the wall, hands on either side of my head.

"Don't you look lovely," he purred, leaning forward.

"I'd look even better with some clothes on," I bit back, standing my ground.

"That's where I have to disagree," he teased, his hand coming up to rest upon my cheek.

He ran his thumb along my jaw, tracing down my chin and to my neck. Again, he was playing with me.

"In fact, you'd look even better without that towel."

"In your dreams," I retorted.

"Trust me, they're far more vivid."

I just rolled my eyes, ducking under his arms and making my way back to his room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"It's pointless trying to lock me out."

"How did you-" I nearly screamed, finding him in front of me.

He'd just been behind me, so there was no way he could have gotten in.

"Just one of the perks of being a vampire," he grinned.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Or so I've been told."

"Where's my clothes?" I asked.

"Not here," he said simply.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I retorted.

"Anytime," he said happily.

"Seriously, Damon, I need clothes," I told him, folding my arms over my chest.

"You're no fun," he said simply, brushing off my comment as he walked over to the dresser.

I stood there as he dug through it, pulling out a pair of boxers and tossing them to me. I caught them, holding them up in front of my face. I pulled at the waist band, watching as it stretched.

"I'd stop that if I were you," he told me. "Otherwise, I'll start getting ideas in my head."

I just rolled my eyes, watching as he went through another drawer, pulling out a shirt. He closed it a moment later, walking toward me as he held onto the shirt.

"You know, I kind of like the idea of you in nothing, but a pair of my boxers," he said cheekily.

"Don't you ever stop?" I asked, snatching the shirt from his hands.

"Nope," was his one word answer, popping the p.

"Either get out or turn around," I ordered.

"My room, my rules," he told me, getting down in my face.

"Fine then," I shrugged, catching him off guard.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," I nodded, holding the towel close as I stepped into his boxers, pulling them up effortlessly.

He just stood there gapping at me. That's how I knew I had won, slipping the shirt over my arms and buttoning it up. Once I was done, I removed the towel, a look of satisfaction on my face.

"Devious little thing, aren't you?" he smirked, reaching forward and taking the towel from my hands.

"Just clever," I grinned, turning from him and walking over to the mirror that was mounted on the wall.

My face dropped slightly as I looked at my reflection, my hand coming up to touch my neck. The wound was practically gone now, only leaving behind a faint patch of red skin.

Damon came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he laid his head on my shoulder. He was calm, gentle. The feeling of his arms comforted me, allowing me to lean back against him.

"My blood healed you," he answered, assuming what I was thinking. "Vampire blood has healing properties," he explained.

"I see…" I nodded, letting my hand drop to my side.

I think things were finally starting to sink in.

"The whole mirror thing is obviously a myth," I noted.

"Obviously," Damon replied.

"Foods ready!" I heard Stefan call from downstairs, a faint look of disappointment in Damon's eyes.

"Come on," he grumbled, pulling away and walking out the door.

I stood there for a moment as I watched him leave, finally deciding to follow after him, nearly tripping over my feet as I went.

"Careful," he warned, not even needing to look back over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

"Well, this definitely doesn't look x-rated," Stefan commented once I was at the bottom of the stairs, my face going red.

He was referring to my current choice in clothing. Damon merely grinned though, coming over and wrapping his arm around me.

"Doesn't she look exquisite?" Damon practically purred, pulling me closer and lifting the shirt up to reveal the boxers. "She's even wearing my boxers."

I felt my face growing even redder as I covered it with my hand, trying to retain at least an ounce of dignity.

"You're downright deplorable, Damon," Stefan groaned.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, Stefan?"

"Damon, save it for Jason?" I pleaded.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," he said. "I can only imagine the things I can do to you in front of him."

I shook my head at this, pulling away and sitting down at the table. The food was already in front of us so I just grabbed a plate and started eating, ignoring the two vampires as they bickered back and forth.

"So…" I said randomly, looking between the two, my eyes resting on Stefan for a moment. "You guys obviously eat garlic."

"I prefer it in my cooking," Stefan answered.

"Never really liked it that much to begin with," Damon told me, coming up behind me and draping his arms over my shoulders, his chin resting on top of my head.

I ignored his actions though, taking another bite of my food, Stefan doing the same.

"Aren't you hungry, Damon?" I asked, getting my answer as he grabbed the fork out of my hand and placing it in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oh, sorry, hope you don't mind?" he chuckled,

His actions had been deliberate.

"No, of course not," I said, my tone coming off as sarcastic as I snatched the fork back from him. "Okay, what about crucifixes?" I asked.

"Decorative," Stefan stated, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"Holy water?" I inquired.

"Drinkable," they said at the same time.

"You guys obviously have shadows," I said, catching sight of Damon's behind me. "You guys aren't stark white either."

"Correct," Stefan nodded.

"How is it…you're so warm?" I asked, looking up at Damon.

"Blood, food, coffee," Damon listed off, though Stefan elaborated.

"The caffeine in coffee, it circulates through our veins and warms our bodies," he explained.

"And the alcohol?" I asked skeptically.

"It helps curb the cravings," Damon told me.

"I see."

I then looked over at Stefan.

"How is it you don't burn in sunlight?" I asked.

"We have special rings that protect us," he told me, holding up his hand to show off his ring.

I looked down at Damon's left hand, gently touching the ring that rested on his middle finger.

"It's called Lapis Lazuli," Damon informed me.

I turned it on his finger, looking it over. It was beautiful, an insignia imprinted upon the stone.

"It's beautiful," I stated. "What about fire?"

I watched a Stefan cringed, nearly regretting my words.

"Painful and fatal," he told me.

"How old are you?" I finally asked.

For a moment it was quiet, until Stefan spoke up.

"Technically, I'm 17," he told me. "But in reality, I'm almost 162 years old."

"Damon?" I asked, looking upward.

"Physically? 24. Chronologically? 169," he answered.

"So, that means you were born…"

"June 28, 1840," he finished for me.

I then looked toward Stefan.

"November 5, 1847."

"Wow," I breathed, leaning my head back against Damon.

"Well, now that you know when we were born, what about you?" Damon asked randomly.

"May 3, 1987," I answered.

"Dually noted," Damon nodded.

"Wait, that means your birthday is this week," I said to Stefan.

"She's right," Damon faked a gasp.

"Don't start," Stefan said firmly.

"Killjoy," Damon complained.

"Um, I need some air," I announced, getting up from my chair and moving out of Damon's grasp.

I didn't miss the slight look of disappointment though as I moved away, slowly making my way outside.

T

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were disappointed," Stefan said, eyeing his brother.

Damon merely huffed, pushing away from the table.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually happy," Damon replied, making his way upstairs.

He had a feeling that Kali would be out there for a bit and even though he didn't want to, he'd leave her be for the time being.

T

"Kali?"

I turned my head to find Stefan standing there, a hesitant look on his face.

"Hey," I whispered, looking up from my spot in the grass.

"I'm sorry that things had to end like this," he apologized, coming to sit down beside me, leaning back on his hands.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked after a moment, earning a curious look.

"Hm?"

I let out a breath of air, looking up at the sky.

"That summer, 15 years ago," I spoke softly. "I remember you," I told him. "I wasn't sure at first when Elena introduced me, but I know now."

His brows were furrowed slightly, green eyes trained upon me.

"You met a little girl in the park, back in the summer of 94. She'd fallen, dropping her ice cream," I relayed, replaying it in my head. "You helped her up, dried her tears, and gave her a piece of candy."

"How…" he stopped, eyes widening slightly.

"After all this time, you still look the same," I smiled faintly.

"So, that was you," he concluded. "How do you even remember that though?" he asked. "We only met one time."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You just stood out."

"I didn't think anyone would remember me," he said, voice almost sad.

"I never forgot," I told him. "In fact, I was rather sad when I went looking for you the following day and couldn't find you," I admitted.

"Perhaps you should go back inside," he said after a few moments, looking over at me. "I'm sure that Damon's growing restless."

"Alright," I nodded, carefully pushing myself up off of the ground.

Before I went back inside though, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what you are, you are a good person, Stefan," I told him, feeling his hand come up and touch mine for a moment.

"Thank you."

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 9. I hope that everyone liked it? How did you like that bit of sexual tension between Damon and Kali when he 'threatened' her? Intense, huh? Lol. Anyway, let me know what you think? REVIEW and MESSAGE people. I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas like ways Damon can mess with Kali's head and 'play' around with her. Pranks, etc. Please let me know?**

**Thanks everyone!**


	10. Ch 10: Why I Stay

**Chapter 10**

**Why I Stay**

_-__Sometimes I wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing. If I'm trusting the right people. Can I even trust myself? I feel like I'm going crazy, thoughts running rampant through my mind. The fact that Damon and Stefan are vampires doesn't bother me. I trust them. The problem is, can I trust the danger that they will inevitably bring? Where there is one vampire, there's bound to be more. Can I chance my life, staying here in Mystic Falls? My heart is telling me to stay, but my mind is telling me to be logical, to run away. I know that I can only run for so long though. I can only run so far from my problems. Yet here I am, standing still in the face of danger. I stand by Damon, for he's drawn me to him. Whether it's his apparent charm or his sarcastic remarks. The spark of his eyes or the strange warmth of his smile. Perhaps it's the sound of his laughter and playful demeanor. I've never felt more comfortable and this is why I stay. I stay, standing beside danger and gripping its hand. I stand by the one thing that feels right in my life. An unknowing angel in the darkness.__-_

I pulled back my pen, eyes scanning over the cursive writing that I'd placed inside the small book. Other than this one entry, it was empty, the pages void of life. It was the first entry I'd placed here, the first entry I'd actually written in a long time. I couldn't help it though. I couldn't talk to anyone about it and this was currently the only thing I could think of to organize my thoughts.

_-Perhaps one day, someone will find this and look back on it, remembering me.-_

I closed the cover as I finished, pulling the elastic back around to keep it in place. I couldn't believe I was attempting to start a journal again, something that I had tempted when I was younger. I had originally started one after finding out that my father had had cancer, the disease slowly eating away at his body day by day. In the end, he didn't make it, the cancer walking away victorious. After that, I'd merely occupied my time with sleeping or working. My school work would be done and then I'd go to my job at the convenient store working for a few hours each week. It was how I afforded an apartment at the time, something that I was soon to obtain again.

"Hey, Kali, I'm gonna head back to the house," Jeremy called, passing by my classroom.

He seemed different today for some reason.

"I thought you'd head to the Grill?"

"Nah, I've got homework to do," he told me, before walking off, my eyes slightly wide.

Quickly, I scooped up my stuff, stuffing it into my bag. I ran after him, nearly dropping my papers.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

He stopped, turning to face me.

"Homework? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, what'd you do with Jeremy?" I asked, my lips twitching upward.

He just shook his head, before heading out, leaving me standing there in the hallway. He was serious. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it myself.

"Wow."

T

Stuff a bite of chicken in my mouth, I glanced back down at the essay in front of me. I was having my students write an essay about what art means to them. If I had it my way, they'd just be doing art projects all year long. Unfortunately, Mr. Lockwood informed me of the curriculum and I was left with this. It was a simple compilation though, so it wasn't that bad. Heck, next week it'd be an essay on their favorite artist. I'd give them a break for a couple weeks after that though. My thing is, it'd take me a bit to get through them all.

"Having fun?" came the sound of Damon's voice in my ear, making me jump.

He laughed, sitting down across from me with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You're terrible," I cried, my face slightly red as I pointed a finger at him.

He just grinned, brushing it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Andy_, did I scare you?" he asked as though talking to a small child.

"It's Kali," I reminded him, stabbing my fork into my salad.

"Okay, _Andrea_," he grinned, taking a drink from his glass.

"Okay then, _Dominic,_" I countered, using the feminine version and watching his lips twitch upward as I played his game.

"Touché," he chuckled, reaching forward and stealing a slice of chicken from my salad.

"Hey, that's mine!" I proclaimed, pouting afterward.

"Aw, poor little Kali," he chuckled, reaching forward and taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

I looked at him strangely as he did this, wondering what was going on. He just tugged me forward, pressing his lips toward mine. I could feel him smirk against my lips for a moment, before I decided to kiss back, finding myself at odds with things. He then pulled back, keeping his eyes trained on mine. He then took hold of my other hand as well, pulling me forward a bit so that his lips met my ear.

"I think that sent a message," he whispered, kissing my cheek afterward.

I felt my face heat up, looking to the side shyly and he chuckled, squeezing my hand gently. In the corner, I could see Jason sitting there, watching with irritation at the scene before him. So, this was why Damon was playing around. I felt something tug at my heart as I realized this. Not that I minded him kissing me or anything, it was nice to be honest. It was just that it still felt like an act, knowing that it was to annoy Jason.

"Actually," Damon piped up, standing from his seat.

I watched as he came around the table, coming and sitting down beside me in the booth. He draped his arm around my shoulders, leaning his head against mine as he glanced down at the paper in front of me.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked in a hushed tone, eyeing him for a moment.

"Playing the part," he replied quietly.

"Oh…"

"Stop complaining and just enjoy it," he told me, kissing my hair.

"My not?" I sighed, allowing myself to lean back against him.

I was tired anyway and he was warm and comfortable. A good trade if you ask me.

T

Damon smiled to himself as she allowed herself to lean against him, resting her head as she stared down at the work in front of her. He had to admit, it was nice, feeling her against him. The warmth of her back soaking through his leather jacket and into his skin. Her body was far warmer than his. After all, he was of the undead, so he was naturally cold. Coffee was the only thing that actually warmed his body, yet here she was, doing the same thing. She was keeping him warm and that was another reason he was keeping her close. He liked feeling the warmth that her body gave off.

"Is he still watching?" she asked, closing her eyes for a moment as she snuggled against him a bit.

"Yes," Damon nodded, watching the man out of the corner of his eye, a smirk pulling on Damon's face as Jason glared over at him.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be," she said, catching his attention.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you can actually be nice when you want to be, gentle even," she murmured, crossing something out on the paper in front of her, making a small note on the edge. "You're actually nice to be around," she said honestly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jason was livid and yet Damon couldn't help to look down at her, eyes softening. It was just sad because once he got Katherine back, all this would be gone. The thought of it was actually a bit unsettling, making him shift in his seat.

"You okay?" she asking, glancing up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, laying his cheek on top of her head and closing his eyes.

He took the time to inhale her scent, breathing out a moment later. She was intoxicating, the smell of her shampoo hitting him. It was a mixture of lilacs and roses, something calming.

"New shampoo?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Although, I don't know _why_ you're smelling my hair."

"Bored," he said simply, taking the pen from her hand and making a few corrections on the paper.

She rose an eyebrow in question as he did this, watching him. He flipped the pages, scanning over them, making a few more marks. Once he was done, he set the pen down, bringing the bourbon to his lips.

"What? No, '_Thank you, Damon, you're so helpful'_?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She just shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"What? You want another kiss then?" she asked.

"Don't mind if I do," he said eagerly, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

T

"Thanks for bringing me home, Damon," I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

I saw the smirk on his face as I did this, shaking my head.

"Any time," he grinned, effortlessly pulling my bike from the back of his blue Camaro convertible.

He then brought it up, placing it beside the house along with my helmet. I still didn't understand why I kept wearing the thing though.

"And thanks for helping me with those papers," I said.

"Finally! A thank you!"

I laughed at his childish antics.

"Before I forget," he started, turning me around to face him.

I went red when I felt his lips on mine, my eyes going wide.

"Perfect."

"D-Damon, y-you don't have to keep doing that," I told him. "Jason isn't here anymore," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked, a crocked smile on his face, my mouth going slightly slack.

This time, I couldn't tell if he was just playing one of his games with me or if he actually meant it.

"Damon," I started, but he just turned around, walking back to his car and hopping in.

"Later," he called over his shoulder, waving as he drove off.

That left me standing there, mind confused. What was I supposed to think?

T

-_What does one do when they don't know what to think? When their left standing there with their mouth hanging open; speechless. How am I to tell him that it means something more?_

_He always seems to play these games with me. Games full of joking and laughter, sly remarks, and clever retorts. I know he won't hurt me, but how do I know when he's serious? It's like things have a double meaning, like he's hiding behind them. Could I possibly be over analyzing this? Then again, how can I over analyze my own feelings?-_

I looked down at the page, wiping my face. I was tired, but I need to get this out. My mind then went to Damon's kiss.

_-He kissed me, but he knew there was nothing to gain. There was no reason to keep pretending. It makes me wonder if he's just trying to humor me. Is this just another one of his games? I can only pray that it's not. As much as I love rubbing it in Jason's face, I've come to realize that I actually like Damon. I would hate for all of our fun to be a sham. I enjoy his company far too much for that and his kisses…-_

I pause for a moment, eyes watering slightly.

-_They make me feel special, like I actually belong. It like I'm actually doing something right for once. Could it be possible that I've become fond of his affections, no matter how real or fake they may be? My heart tells me of happiness. My head tells me of heartbreak. Will the voice of my heart be the victor or will I find myself picking up the pieces once more?_-

T

I peddled my way down the sidewalk of town, the wind blowing my hair behind me. Today was the fifth, also the weekend. Today was Stefan's birthday and I felt the need to buy him something for his birthday.

I felt my pocket vibrate, keeping one hand on the handlebars, my other digging my phone out. A chanced a glance down at it.

_You coming tonight?- Damon_

"Coming where?" I rose an eyebrow.

_Where?- Kali_

I placed my hand back on the other handlebar, gripping my phone tightly as I stood up on the peddles, glancing around at the shops on the strip.

"Hmm…"

I crossed the street, dismounting my bike as I came in front of a store. It was technically for men's apparel, but I figured I'd be able to find something.

_The Grill. Caroline's throwing a party- Damon_

_And why should I come?- Kali_

_Because I'll be there- Damon_

I rolled my eyes, wrapping the lock around my bike and heading inside the store.

_Cocky much?- Kali_

Right after that, my phone started to ring. I flipped it open, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes, Damon?" I answered, walking up to a rack of clothes.

"_Are you seriously going to make me beg?_" he joked.

"Hmm…maybe."

"_Come on, it's a party. Come and have some fun with me,_" he said. "_I'll buy you a drink,_" he sang, trying to bribe me.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"_Aw, why not?_" he whined.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight," I said simply, eyeing a nice dress shirt that was hanging.

I checked the size tag.

"Too small," I said to myself.

"_Huh?"_

"Nothing, Damon, just talking to myself," I told him.

"_You know, that's a bad habit,_" he teased. "_What if I agree to dance with you?_" he offered, catching my attention.

I paused for a moment, pretending to think about it.

"Well, you _are_ a good dancer," I mused.

"_Very true,_" he agreed. "_In fact, I'm glad you noticed._"

I let out a sigh, walking down another aisle. I wasn't going to try and get him a pair of pants because I'd probably get the right size. That and I wasn't about to ask Damon about it. Shaking my head, I walked over to the display shelf, something catching my eye. It was a sleek leather wrist watch.

"_What are you doing anyway?_" Damon asked.

"Well, since it _is_ your brother's birthday, I figured I'd take the liberty of buying him a birthday gift," I told him.

"_Aw, no gift for me?_" he teased.

"Nope."

"_You're so mean to me,_" he joked.

"You know you love it," I laughed, gesturing for the cashier to pull the watch for me so I could take a better look.

"_Only because it's you._"

I shook my head, looking over the watch. The band was sturdy, crystal strong. There was also a three year warrenty, so I figured that would come in handy since Damon and Stefan could get rather rough with each other at times. They were brothers, so I knew it was bound to happen. Vampire strength didn't help either.

"_You still there?" _Damon asked.

"Yes, Damon, I'm still here," I nodded. "I'll take this," I said to the cashier, pulling the phone away slightly.

I then spotted something else. It was a rack of men's sunglasses, an idea forming in my head. I remembered Damon telling me a few days ago that Stefan had broken his sunglasses during one of their little spats.

"So, just the watch then?" the cashier asked.

"Um, no, these too," I said, pulling a pair sleek black Ray-Ban's.

I figured Damon would appreciate it, but if he broke them, I'd kill him.

"_What? He's getting two presents?" _Damon asked.

"No, Damon, I'm getting something for myself," I said, easily lying through my teeth on that one.

"_Ah, so you're buying me boxers then?_" he concluding.

I swear, he just loved to joke with me.

"Yes, Damon, I'm buying you boxers," I nodded. "In fact, they've got these _lovely_ little hearts on them."

"_Oh, nice. I hope they're fashionable."_

"Oh, yes because you'd just love to model them for me," I snorted.

"_You know, that's actually not a bad idea,_" he said thoughtfully.

Great, what had I just dragged myself into?

"Look, Damon, I gotta go," I told him, digging the money out of my pocket and placing it on the counter. "Can you put those in a case please?" I asked, referring to the sunglasses. "I'll meet you at the Grill later."

"_Alright,_" he sighed. "_Talk to you later, Kal," _he replied_._

"Bye, Damon."

T

Damon smiled to himself as he walked into the Grill, readjusting his leather jacket as he went. So far, he didn't see Kali, but that wasn't saying much. After all, the place was packed. If she was there, it'd be hard to spot her among all of the other humans in the vicinity. He'd already made his mark, so now he was just waiting for Sheriff Forbes.

"Hmm…" his eyes scanned the room, flicking over the faces.

Men, women, teens. Black, white, Hispanic. There were so many. Then, he spotted a familiar face. Jason.

"This'll be fun," he grinned, slowly walking toward him.

T

"Hey, Stefan!" I called, waving at him.

He had a blond girl with her, her hair long and straight. She was pretty, that was for sure. That and he looked like he was having fun, shooting pool with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kali," Stefan greeted, moving forward and pulling me into a hug. "Lexi, this Kali, the one I told you about," he said to his friend.

She smiled at me, holding out her hand. I took it, shivering slightly at the faint chill.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan's told me all about you," she smiled. "And Damon," she added, making my brows furrow.

"Huh?"

"You're good for him," she told me. "Maybe eventually he might actually stop being such a moronic jackass."

"Um…" I was really sure what to say to that, just giving her a strange look.

Stefan mouthed the word vampire and then I understood.

"Oh yeah, before I forget."

I pulled his gift from my bag, holding it out to him. It was wrapped up in a little square box, the blue ribbon around it showing off my handy work.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it in his hands.

"A birthday present. What's it look like?"

I had a smile on my face as I said this.

"Well, go on, open it," I said, urging him to unwrap it.

He did so, gently tearing into the wrapping, removing it and allowing it to fall onto the pool table. Then, with a curious look, he opened the box. I could hear the hinge of it creak as he opened it, watching as a small smile formed on his face.

"Kali, this is…" he started, trying to find the right words.

"Put it on," I told him.

He did so, latching it to his wrist, looking it over a few times.

"Thank you," he smiled, moving to give me a hug.

I smiled back, grabbing up the trash and throwing it away. I then saw Elena heading toward us, nodding to Stefan.

"I'm gonna get a drink," I told him, slowly moving through the crowd to the front of the building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Damon. He was talking with Jason, neither looking very happy.

"Damon?"

I walked forward, gripping the strap of my bag. Jason still made me uncomfortable. Seeming to hearing me, Damon turned his head, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, Kali!" he clapped, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. "I was wondering when you'd decide to join me my darling," he grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me over to Jason.

I stiffened against him, feeling Jason's eyes on me. I hid my face against Damon's jacket, gripping the back of it with my hand.

"Well, don't you look nice," Jason said smugly. "Still with this prick I see."

I narrowed my eyes at him, getting up the courage to walk forward, Damon's eyes on me the entire time.

"Oh, talking about yourself again I see," I stated, locking eyes with him.

I watched as he twitched, his hand curling into a ball. His anger problems obviously hadn't changed in the last five years.

"I'm sure he's already bed you then if you're this protective," he chuckled.

I felt myself shake upon hearing his words, my eyes watering slightly. Before Damon could say anything on the matter, I let my hand loose, slapping Jason straight across the face. A very visible red mark was made, his face twitching in response.

"Bastard!" I hissed, taking a couple of steps back until I bumped into Damon.

He just stared down at me, a look of pride on his face at me slapping Jason. I couldn't shake what I was feeling though, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I made a mistake in coming here tonight," I told him, before digging into my bag and pulling out a rectangular box.

I placed it in his hand, closing his fingers around it.

"Hopefully, this finds you in a better mood than I," I told him, making my way through the crowd.

I was going to go home, get away from all of this crap. As I was leaving though, I saw Matt talking to Liz Forbes. I shook my head as I saw Caroline in his arm, obviously drunk.

"Kids," I sighed, unlocking my bike and mounting it.

I then clipped my helmet under my chin and pushed of, Heading out into the night toward home.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 10. I hope you liked it. What do you think of Damon's little game? Kissing Kali in front of Jason without her realizing it? Let me know what you think? What was your favorite part? Favorite line?**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE PEOPLE! It keeps me writing. IDEAS WELCOME!**


	11. Ch 11: Possession and Sorrow

**Chapter 11**

**Possession and Sorrow**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, the noise being emitted from my phone driving me insane. The alarm also reminded me that it was Monday, the start of a new week.

"Great…" I groaned, pushing myself up off the couch and snatching my phone.

I ended the alarm, running a hand through my hair and yawning. Sometimes I seriously hated getting up in the mornings. It just sucked because I always had to leave earlier since I rode my bike to and from the school most times. Plus, I usually had to be there earlier anyway since I'm a teacher. My main reason being that I had to set a lot of stuff up for my students. Regardless, I had to be there early, but at least I could text Damon if I was bored enough.

T

Once at the school, I locked my bike up, scrambling the combination before heading inside. I had all of my papers in my bag, ready to hand them back to the students once the class started. Now, I just had to set up the displays. This in itself took a bit methodical in planning with the placement.

"Alright, time to get started," I announced, dropping my bag down beside my desk.

T

Within half a hour I'd gotten most of the stuff set up, a display arranged at each table. I planned on having them switch off every 15 minutes with a group critique in between each on their work. This way, they were learning and getting feedback from others. If I didn't do this, then it would likely be counterproductive.

"Lord, I'm tired," I sighed, going and sitting back in my chair.

Still having time to myself, I pulled the small book from my bag, pulling the elastic away and peeling open the leather cover. I skimmed over the lines, finding the entry from last night. I felt my eyes water slightly as I looked at it, remembering what had happened. They were nightmares of the worst sort or at least the after thoughts from them were.

-_What can I say? What can I do? How long can I continue to hide from the past? Every time that I see him, it brings back an unwanted memory, a reminder of past mistakes and despair._

_I've hid for so long and then all of a sudden I find it being tossed right back in my face. I've run for so long, merely trying to hide. I put up with so much from that man until I finally decided that enough was enough. I couldn't stay. Then he has the nerve to bring it up in 'passing' conversation. A snide little joke._

_For me, it's no more a joke than a nightmare. He even had the audacity to imply his indiscretions upon Damon. I'll admit that Damon may be a little bit rough around the edges, but he's a good man._

_I feel like laughing at myself because I knew this would happen. I had always known that it was just a matter of time before it would be brought up in front of me, in front of others. It's as if the wicked never sleep. they're always there reminding you of how dangerous the world truly is. Although, for me, I already know of the terrors that exist. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts. The stuff of myth. How many more things exist outside our knowledge? Although, I think that the true terrors lay in the hearts of man._

_Jason is the perfect example of this. Even though he'd likely nominate Damon for it. Jason's always there reminding me just how close I am to the insanity of the world._

_Now, here I am, talking in circles inside a ridiculous journal. I truly am losing my mind. Even more so that I had the sense to slap Jason. It was probably a mistake though and I would pay for it later. That much I knew. I knew for sure that I'd set off some sort of chain reaction, a domino effect that's far too dangerous for my liking. I feel as though I've hopped right back into the frying pan with this one. Unfortunately for me, I feel as though I won't be so lucky this time in escaping the touch of the flame. I'll feel as the fires burn._-

"Um, excuse me?"

I jumped at the voice, quickly shutting the cover.

"Uh, yes?"

I looked toward the door, a young gentleman only a bit older than myself standing there. He looked slightly nervous, his dark blue eyes glancing around the room.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized, shouldering his bag a bit better. "I'm looking for Mr. Tanner's room."

"Tanner?" I asked, brows furrowing for a moment, before realization hit me. "Oh, that."

I laughed for a moment, before standing up, sliding my book underneath a few papers.

"You must be the new history teacher then," I assumed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have no problems," I told him, trying to make him a bit more comfortable.

I stepped outside the classroom with him, looking down the hall at the crowd of students.

"The room you're looking for," I started, pointing down the hallway. "It's just down this hall to your left around the corner," I explained. "It'll be the third one on your right."

"Oh, thank you, um?" he paused for a moment, holding his hand out.

"Kali," I supplied. "Kali Henderson."

I shook his hand respectfully, his grip firm, yet gentle.

"Alaric. Alaric Saltzman. Or Rick, whichever you prefer," he replied in the same manner I had. "Well, I'll see you are then," he smiled.

"Good luck," I said, turning back to my room as he walked off, students slowly making their way into the classroom.

T

"Rise and shine," Damon greeted loudly, causing Stefan to jump in his bed. "Gonna be late for school."

"What are you-? What are you doing?" Stefan asked, sitting up and staring at his brother.

Damon was on the other side of the room by the window, a pleasant look on his face as he held a cup out.

"Peace offering," he said simply.

Stefan merely sighed, getting up out of his bed, and trudging over toward Damon.

"Come on, you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good," he nearly sung, a civil smile upon his face.

Stefan remained quiet, standing in front of Damon, staring at his. Damon never did anything nice for anyone unless it was to benefit himself. Especially, not so soon after pulling a stunt like he had the previous night. Lexi was gone because of him.

"All right. I'm sorry," he said, dropping the act.

"Step aside, please," Stefan said, brushing him off as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good," Damon said in exasperation. "But I'm sorry."

His voice held no sarcasm. He was trying to be sincere, which was something he wasn't used to doing with Stefan.

"And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a," he paused for a moment, biting back his own discomfort at what he was about to agree with. "For at least a week."

Granted, the idea wasn't very appealing to him, but he had to do it. Then again, if he had to, he could probably just ask Kali. He was sure that she wouldn't mind letting him feed off of her a bit if it meant keeping everyone else safe.

"I'll adopt the Stefan diet," he said, before adding, "but nothing with feathers."

That was something that Damon couldn't stand. Yes, he could tolerate animal blood it he had to, but avian blood was just ghastly. He then took a drink of his coffee, watching as Stefan exited the bathroom, chest still bare.

"Because I realize killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil…and yet somehow it's worthy of humor," Stefan rolled out, pulling a shirt from his wardrobe.

Damon paused for a moment, staring at his brother, the tone in his voice oddly familiar.

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked, blinking after a moment.

"Yes, Stefan," Stefan replied, straightening the shirt he'd just pulled on. "Now that the secret society of vampire-haters is off our back…I can go back to my routine of "how can I destroy Stefan's life this week?" Or perhaps trick Kali into falling for me," he said smoothly, mimicking the suave none caring tone of Damon's usual voice, mocking him.

Damon tried not smirk as his brother did this, deciding to play along.

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena longing and forehead brooding," he announced, his voice becoming down and 'brooding' like Stefan's. "This is fun, I like this," Damon smiled.

Stefan ignored his words, buttoning his shirt.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive…behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls," Stefan finished, a slightly dark undertone in his voice like Damon's.

"Yeah," Damon drawled, looking up at his brother from his slightly slouched position. "I'm done."

He was ending their little game of mockery, the little joke of banter dying out. He didn't want to play anymore as he moved to the other side of the room.

"This is just like you, Damon," he said, mimicking Stefan's voice and attitude. "Always have to have the last word," he said, a small, yet humorous smirk pulling at his lips as he walked out of the room.

T

"Alright, everyone, I'll see you tomorrow. And remember, I want two sketches from everyone," I reminded, pushing myself up from my desk.

I heard a few of them groan, but I ignored it, shaking my head. I didn't see why they were groaning about it since it was probably the simplest thing ever. Still, these were high school students. The less homework they received, the better in their minds. That's what I pulled together as they emptied out of the room, moving to put things away.

"Set stuff up, put stuff away," I sighed, grabbing a couple bottles from one of the tables and putting them up in the cabinet.

I had to do this everyday, getting things out and putting them away. It was like a never ending cycle. It only made things more annoying because I couldn't always reach to grab things and there was only so much room to stack stuff in here.

"Maybe I should have a designated clean up team," I pondered.

I then walked back over to the table, picking a metal pitcher up and taking it back over to the counter. It would just go in the corner, so I didn't really even have to worry about it.

"It'd definitely save me some trouble th-" the conversation with my self was cut over though as my foot slipped beneath me, sending me flying to the ground on my back, a yelp escaping my lips.

"Ow… Damn it," I hissed, laying there on the floor.

The vase that I'd had had also landed on the floor with me, shattering into pieces and scraping my arm, a few pieces laying on my shirt.

"This is why…I tell them to clean up their messes," I grunted, rolling over onto my sit painfully, the back of my head throbbing.

"Everything okay in here?"

I looked up, the guy from this morning standing there, brows furrowed together in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping his bag on the ground and walking over to me.

I just looked up at him, my face scrunching up for a moment.

"Peachy," I gritted out, sitting up on the floor.

A hand was in front of me a moment later, reaching out in an attempt to help. I took it, allowing him to pull me up, my legs slightly shaky.

"Thanks," I said, biting back a groan.

He nodded in response, placing a hand on my back to steady me.

"So, how is it you found yourself on the ground?" he asked, looking me over for a moment.

"Well," I started, looking back down at the ground for a moment. "This is what happens when students don't clean up after using the sink," I told him, glancing at the small patch of water that had been left behind from when one of the students had washed their hands.

"Ouch."

"Yeah," I breathed, reaching up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Would you like some help?" he offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to," I told him.

"I don't mind," he assured me. "Besides, I've got nothing else to do at the moment."

"If you're sure?"

"Positive," he nodded, offering me a smile.

"Alright then."

T

I rubbed my back as we walked outside, wincing as I pressed on it. It was painful and sore, the back of my head in just about as much pain. Not to mention my arm still stung, the scraps from the glass irritating my skin. The only good thing was that everything was cleaned up in the classroom now. I still couldn't believe that Alaric had gone out of his way to do that though.

"Why don't I give you a right home?" Alaric asked as I approached my bike.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Besides, you've already done so much," I told him. "Not to mention, I rode my bike here."

"It wouldn't be a problem," he assured me. "Besides, there's plenty of room for it in the back of my Tahoe."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice?" I asked.

He just smiled, shaking his head.

"No worries," he told me. "You were kind to me this morning, so I figured I'd return the favor," he reasoned.

"But you've already done that," I told him, referring to back in the classroom.

"That's true, but I'd feel better if you let me take you home," he told me. "You took a pretty nasty fall."

"Yes, I did," I sighed, thinking back on it. "Alright, I give, but this better not be some ploy in trying to get me to like you," I joked lightly.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Wouldn't even dream of it."

T

From afar, Damon listened to their conversation. His eyes were slightly narrowed at the man talking to her, a laugh escaping her lips. He could have handled this if not for the fact that she was currently walking with him toward his car, her bicycle rolling along beside her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said there was plenty of room," she laughed, watching as he raised the back hatch.

"It gets the job done," he shrugged, gathering her bike and sliding it in.

After that, he shut the hatch, moving over to the passenger side and opening the door for her.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Damon watched as she smiled at the man, his fingers twitching slightly. He then watched as she got in the car, the door closing behind her. He was irritated.

T

"Here it is," I said. "2104 Maple Street."

"Nice house," Alaric commented.

"Thanks, but it's not mine," I told him.

"Oh?"

"I've been staying with some old friends recently," I explained, climbing out of the vehicle.

"I see."

"I'm going to be getting an apartment before too long though, just have to start searching for something reasonable."

"Well, let me know if you need anything," he told me, pulling my bike from the bar of the Tahoe and placing in on the ground.

I smiled at him, taking it from his hands.

"Not if I can help it," I joked, pushing it up the yard. "Thanks again," I called.

T

Damon sat there at the bar, a bottle of bourbon in front of him. For the last couple hours or so he'd been sitting there, drinking a glass at a time. He was irritated and hungry, the liquor curbing the cravings. He wasn't allowed to feed on a human for the entire week and he was already feeling the side effects.

"Hello, Stefan…"

Damon looked behind him, raising an eyebrow in question as Stefan came over, leaning against the counter. For a moment he ignored him, taking another drink from his glass, before pulling it away from his lips.

"You know, I've been thinking," he began, leaning his elbow on the counter. "I think we should start over. Give this brother thing another chance."

Damon found his statement funny, but remained quiet for a moment as he let his brother continue.

"We used to do it, oh, so well once upon a time," he said seamlessly.

"I don't, Damon," Damon grunted out, mimicking his brother as he had done early that morning. "I can't trust you to be a nice guy."

Damon's brows were furrowed into a brooding look as he spoke.

"You kill everybody and you're so mean."

Stefan watched on in amusement, shaking his head as his brother tried to be him.

"You're so mean and-" he had to stop, going back to his usual voice. "You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place," he breathed, shaking his head.

"Can I get a coffee, please?" Stefan asked the bartender, ignoring Damon for a moment. "So, what's with the bottle?" he asked casually, folding his hands in front of himself on the counter.

"I'm on edge," Damon replied tiredly, only giving away part of the reason. "Crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

Stefan found this all too amusing. He nodded though, pretending to care.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip," he offered casually, reminding Damon that he didn't want him there.

"I'll manage," Damon replied as though he wasn't bothered by any of it, looking over his shoulder for a moment, before pouring himself another drink. "You know, don't have to keep an eye on me," he told him.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you," Stefan said simply.

"So why are you here?" Damon asked, seeing no other reason for him to be there then if it wasn't to watch him.

"Why not?"

With that, Stefan took his coffee, reaching over and snatching up the pouring bottle of liquor. He walked off, leaving Damon sitting there, a faint smile on his face as he shook his head. He followed his brother nonetheless.

T

"Kali, foods here!" Elena called, standing at the bottoms of the stairs.

There was no reply, so she decided to go up there and check. Last she knew, she was in Jeremy's room.

"Kali?" Elena called, knocking on the door.

"I don't think she's going to answer," Bonnie called up.

Bonnie had the distinct feeling that Kali was sleeping.

"Kali?" Elena tried again, pushing the door open.

She stopped though upon looking inside, finding Kali laying on the bed asleep, her bottle of pills laying there beside her. Elena had given them to her earlier after finding out that she'd taken a fall, cracking her head against the floor at the school earlier.

"So much for girls night," she sighed, walking over and picking the bottle up off of the bed.

She then turned back around, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" Bonnie asked, watching as Elena descended the stairs.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"Well, just don't worry about it," Caroline said. "It's her loss."

"Caroline, she's in pain right now," Elena said, slightly annoyed.

"So? She needs to learn to suck it up and deal with it," she said snidely.

"Caroline," Bonnie sighed in frustration.

"What? We had everything all planned out and then she has to go and ruin it by sleeping," she complained, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"You're unbelievable."

T

"Lucky shot," Damon said, eyeing the dart that had managed to hit the bulls eye.

He walked over to retrieve it.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades," Stefan supplied.

Damon wrote another 50 points on the score board underneath Stefan's name. Stefan was now at 100 points, while Damon was stuck at 0.

"You're beating me," Damon stated, glancing over at his brother.

"Well, yeah, because I'm better than you," Stefan answered, watching as Damon gave him a dry smiled, scooping up the bottle and taking a drink.

"I'm on to you. Reverse psychology?" Damon came to face Stefan. "I mean it's a little transparent, but I admire the effort," he amended.

"Would you prefer brooding forehead?" Stefan offered, a smile on his face as he deliberately furrowed his brows for a moment.

"Seriously? What game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked, seeing through Stefan's little attempt.

Stefan nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"That's a funny question…considering I've been asking you that for months," Stefan said, turning it back to Damon.

Damon sighed, shaking his head, getting a taste of his own medicine. He gave up, grabbing for the bottle once more.

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" he grinned, knowing he had beaten Damon at his own game.

"Touché."

T

Kali shifted on the bed, her face scrunching up as she laid there, feet pushing at the sheets. Her hands curled, eyes flickering beneath the eyelids.

"No…" she murmured.

Moments later she shot up, a loud bang from the other room shaking her from her sleep.

"Guys, what are you doing?"she groaned, slowly pushing herself up out of the bed and stumbling over to the door.

T

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked tiredly, nursing his bottle of bourbon.

They'd come to the football field upon Stefan's request. Since Damon was in one of those moods, he'd decided to humor Stefan, following him there.

"Bonding," Stefan answered. "Catch."

Damon caught the ball with one hand as it was thrown to him, holding it to his chest. He gave a half smile before throwing it back, catching Stefan in the gut.

"Mm," Stefan nodded. "Go on. Give it a try," Stefan said, tossing it back to him.

Finally, Damon agreed, leaning down and placing the bottle down in the grass. He held the ball with both hands, getting a grip on it.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game," he warned, shifting his feet apart a bit as he got into place.

Stefan just stood there staring, a smile on his face as Damon pulled his arm back. The ball was then sent flying all the way to the other end of the field in seconds, Damon disappearing and catching it in his arms before it hit the ground. Then, no sooner had he caught it, he was on the ground with a grunt. They fell apart, the ball rolling out of his hands as he laid on his back coughing.

"Ow. Ow, that hurts," he groaned, trying to get back the breath that had been robbed from him after being so winded, his hand over his chest.

"Down side of my diet," Stefan heaved. "Getting hit actually hurts a bit."

Damon's face scrunched up in pain as he drew in a breath, his eyes opening back up a moment later.

"Ugh. Whoo," he exhaled. "I'm impressed, Stefan."

He drew in another breath, slowly getting his breathing under control. He looked toward the sky, taking in the stars above. It was ironic because it was something that should have been done with someone you love. Sitting there, watching the stars. Kali popped into his head for a moment, a sad smile pulling at his lips.

"Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now…" he heaved out a sigh. "Starry night," he finished, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Stefan turned to look at him as he laid there.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon finally asked, putting an end to his brother's charade.

Stefan had tried so hard with all of this, so Damon decided he'd sit there and attempt to listen. It was only fair.

"It wasn't real, Damon," Stefan breathed, pushing himself up as Damon had, resting his elbow on his knee. "Our love for Katherine," he continued, watching the look on Damon's face.

There was almost a look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh, God," Damon breathed out quietly, giving out a small grunt.

He couldn't believe Stefan was actually trying to bring that up again. He'd tried so hard with this 'bonding' thing and then he had to bring that up. He'd thought that they were passed that by now. It was unbelievable. He let out a sigh, staring back up at the stars for a moment.

"She compelled us. We didn't have a choice."

Damon looked back down at the end of the field, the overhead lightly lighting the bleachers.

"Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us," Stefan told him.

"Oh, no, Stefan," Damon breathed, leaning back as he pulled his leg out to stand. "We're not taking that on tonight," he told him, patting Stefan's knee lightly before standing.

Stefan's face was one of sympathy as he watched his brother walk away. He wouldn't admit it, but he still cared for his brother and he didn't want to see him in pain. Stefan knew how Katherine truly was, but Damon couldn't bring himself to accept it. He was still desperately holding on to the thought of Katherine's love that he couldn't see the truth.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan finally asked, watching as Damon stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder.

"How do you know about that?"

Stefan pushed himself up off of the ground, standing on his feet.

"Come on, you knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her and you weren't," Damon told him calmly, the fatigue evident in his voice.

Damon watched as Stefan opened his mouth to speak as though debating whether to continue.

"I was the last one to see her, Damon," Stefan explained.

The look on Damon's face changed, a mixture of emotions washing over him. He looked almost sad for a moment. Pain hitting him at not being the last one to actually be within her presence before her untimely death.

"Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan repeated.

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other thing on our mind," he tone rolling off and placing an image in Damon's mind.

A second later, Damon was in front of Stefan, mere inches between them. He was mad, yet he managed to control his anger as he spoke.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about," he said as calmly as possibly, eyes staring intently into his brother's.

"Yeah," Stefan breathed quiet, knowing that his brother could, but wouldn't. "I've heard that before."

Damon drew in a breath as Stefan caught his bluff, clasping his shoulder.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan," Damon told him, slowly walking away before turning back around. "I'm gonna bring her back," he said simply, a small grin on his face.

It took Stefan a moment to process Damon's words, his brows furrowing together. He had to try one more thing.

"What about Kali?" Stefan called out, making Damon stop.

"What about her?"

"I've seen how you are around her," Stefan said.

"Oh?" Damon inquired, taking a step toward his brother. "And how is that exactly?"

"You're actually a decent person when you're around her."

Stefan watched as Damon stood there, a trace of something sparking in his eyes. He didn't want to let go.

"She wasn't afraid of you, Damon," Stefan continued, hoping his words would accomplish something. "She actually cares, Damon."

Damon stood there, eyes looking off elsewhere as he tried to process Stefan's words. True, he was happier around Kali and he didn't even have to compel her. She hadn't been afraid of him when she'd found out what he truly was, even when he'd pushed her, purposely trying to scare her. She trusted him and the kisses they shared…

"What are you getting at, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"She's good for you, Damon, no matter how much I dislike the idea of her being around you."

Damon actually thought about it, but that soon ended as Stefan spoke his next words.

"Forget about Katherine."

"I can't," Damon breathed out. "I just can't."

T

The moment I heard screaming I ran out of the room, pushing my way into the hallway. I could hear Elena and Caroline yelling, yelling for Bonnie, the sound of Bonnie's screams filling my ears. It was like something out of a horror film.

"Bonnie!" I cried, running forward, my mind freaking out.

The lights began flickering furiously, the sound of electricity crackling in the air.

"Bonnie!" Elena called desperately, banging on the bathroom door, trying to pull it open.

It wouldn't budge. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The door opened and her screams stopped, the lights going back to normal. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked, her breath coming out in pants.

Bonnie stood there, slowly raising her head. Something was off, I knew this, but I didn't know why.

"I'm fine," she said calmly, voice steady as though nothing had happened.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it," Caroline said, voice irritated and freaked out.

"Caroline, come on," Elena tried.

"No, you scared the hell out of me," Caroline hissed, moving away from the door.

Elena followed her, trying to calm her down. I stood there though, watching as Bonnie's gaze fell upon mine, our eyes connecting. Right away, I felt a shiver run through me, an eerie feeling washing over me.

"You're not Bonnie," I breathed.

"You're insightful."

"Elena?" I called out hesitantly, watching as 'Bonnie' walked toward me, a determined look upon her face.

Without even realizing it, I took a step back, letting her pass. I followed as she made her way to the stairs, watching her. I didn't even register that Elena and Caroline were fighting.

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here," she said.

Then, just as Bonnie rounded the bottom of the stairs, Elena called out.

"Emily."

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed," she said, quickly making her way out the door.

I was the first one down the stairs, escaping through the door right before it slammed shut. I then stumbled over my feet, landing on my hands and knees. She was already a ways ahead of me.

"Bonnie!" I called out, pushing myself up off of the ground.

I ran after her, but I never seemed to get any closer.

T

Stefan's phone rang, sending Damon over to a picnic table and sitting down.

"_Stefan?_" came the frantic sound of Elena's voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking a few steps away from Damon.

"_It's Bonnie_."

"What happened?" he asked.

"_Emily's possessing her. She said something_."

"What did she say?"

Behind him, Damon sat listening, eyes staring out in front of him.

"_She said, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Then she just left,_" she explained.

"Okay, where do you think she went?" Stefan asked, trying to keep her calm.

"_I don't know,_" she sighed. "_But Kali went after her_."

Damon perked up at this, his fingers curling lightly into the material of his pant leg.

"Wait, she did what?"

"_She went after Bonnie_," Elena repeated.

"This isn't good," Stefan groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"_Fell's church,_" Elena said suddenly. "_By the old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams._"

Damon stood up without Stefan realizing, quickly making his way toward Fell's church.

T

I shivered as I walked through the woods, the chilly night air attacking my skin. In my haste I hadn't even thought about grabbing my jacket, merely running straight after Bonnie.

"Where is she?" I whispered, looking around.

I'd been following right after her, even if it was at a distance due to how fast she was. My only problem now was how dark it was.

"Come on…"

I pushed my way forward, my foot catching a root causing me to fall. I caught myself though, gritting my teach as forest debris dug it's way into my skin. I pushed myself back up though, stumbling forward. I nearly jumped out of my skin though when I heard the sound of someone crying out in pain, the voice familiar. I felt my eyes widen in fear, sprinting forward.

"Damon!" I cried.

I tripped again, quickly picking myself up. The further I got, the closer the sound, the sound of his pained voice filling me with fear.

"Damon!" I cried out, pushing my way forward into the clearing of trees, my heart stopping as my eyes fell upon Damon. "Damon," I whispered, stepping forward.

He was hanging on a tree, a broken branch impaling his stomach as he gripped it painfully.

"Damon," I choked out, rushing forward in an attempt to get him down.

"Don't bother," I heard Bonnie say, turning toward her with look of shock.

"Get me down," Damon choked out, grunting as he writhed on the spit.

I complied without a second thought, moving closer and grabbing hold of his leg. I pushed up with all my might, hearing as he hissed in pain. I felt horrible.

"J-just hold on," I told him, positioning myself underneath him, my back against the tree.

I then positioned his feet on my shoulders, standing up as tall as I could, bracing my back against the tree. My hands then went to his leg again, gripping it tightly.

"Damon, it's gonna hurt, but you need to push against me," I told him.

A moment later, I felt his legs pushing roughly on my shoulders, sending me closer to the ground. I grunted, but I pushed myself back up, the muscles in my legs straining under the weight.

"I said, leave him," Bonnie said firmly.

I then felt something in the back of my head, wincing as my footing faultered.

"Ah!" I choked out, gripping my head.

I was sent to the ground when Damon managed to push himself off the rest of the way, landing beside me, both of us doubled over in pain. It was as if the pain I'd felt from earlier had come back ten fold.

"Leave her alone!" Damon hissed.

"You are not worthy of help," Bonnie told him, my head feeling as though it were splitting. "I must protect my family."

All of a sudden the pain stopped, allowing me to stand. It did me little good though as I felt things start to spin, my balance faltering as I swayed.

"Kali," Damon grunted, pushing himself toward me as I stood there.

"Emily!"

That was the last thing that I heard as I fell forward, a strange warmth enveloping me and holding me close. It was comforting.

T

"Kali," Damon gritted out, shaking her.

There was nothing, the pain she'd felt completely overriding her senses.

"Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this," Damon growled, mouth twitching in pain and he set Kali down on the forest floor.

He was absolutely livid now. Now only had she thrown him into a tree, impaling him no less, but she'd also caused Kali pain for attempting to help him.

"They should never have to know such evil," Emily told them, staring down at Kali.

In all honesty, she hadn't truly meant to cause her that much pain, merely trying to get her to refrain from setting Damon free.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world," Emily told Damon.

"Them?" Stefan asked, clueless as to what was going on. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" he gritted out, pushing himself up and weakly grabbing onto Stefan's arm as he panted.

"Emily, tell me what you did," Stefan demanded, moving away from Damon to check Kali.

She still had a pulse, but it was a bit weak, the pain tearing away at her as it overloaded her senses.

"To save her, I had to save them," she told him, finishing the drawing in the dirt.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"With one comes all," Emily answered.

"I don't care about them," Damon choked out, grabbing hold of Stefan, his next words slightly hesitant as he looked back down at Kali. "I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that came out of your mouth," Stefan said forcefully, gripping his brother's arms in his hands. "This isn't about love, is it?" he asked, shaking him. "This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," Damon told him, pulling away.

"Damon, you can't do this," Stefan told him.

"Why not?" Damon growled roughly. "They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty-seven vampires, Damon," Stefan emphasized as if Damon wasn't seeing the issue at hand. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back," he said, getting in his face.

"This town deserves this," Damon said, staring at his brother.

"You're blaming innocent people…for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people," Damon hissed. "And don't think for a second that it won't happen again."

Damon was standing on his own now.

"They already know too much and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me," Damon said, pointing a finger at Emily.

"And what about Kali?" Stefan pressed, shoving his brother. "You bring them back, they wouldn't hesitate to rip her throat out," he spat. "Does she really deserve something like that?"

Damon's mouth twitched, eyes flickering toward Kali for a brief moment. He then reminded himself of why he was doing this. He wanted Katherine back.

"Things are different now," Emily spoke up, dropping the branch in her hand on the ground.

"Don't do this," Damon pleaded, his breath heaving in and out.

"I can't free them," Emily told him. "I won't. Otherwise, people like her," she pointed toward Kali. "They won't stand a chance and neither will my family."

"No," Damon choked out.

"Incendia!" Emily cried out, flames raising from the ground keeping Damon back, the fire attempting to lick at his skin.

"No!" he cried out.

They both watched as she pulled the crystal from her neck, holding it out in front of her.

"No, no, no. Please," Damon cried in desperation as Elena came running toward them.

"Bonnie," she called out, Stefan running forward and stopping her, his arms wrapping around her.

"No!" Damon cried out as the crystal was thrown into the air, the stone exploding and shattering into a million pieces like a firework, the sparks raining down on them all.

After that, Damon felt himself lose all control, his face contorting viciously as the flames died down. Without even realizing it, he attacked the young girl, tearing into her neck without remorse. Then as quickly as he'd come, he was pulled off, dropping Bonnie onto the ground.

"Bonnie," Elena choked out, watching as Stefan knelt down beside her, checking her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her," he said quickly, biting into his wrist and shoving it into Bonnie's mouth, his blood sliding down her throat.

Damon merely stood there watching, sadness washing over him as the anger left him, the veins in his face receding. He then looked toward Kali hesitantly. She hadn't even moved, her body laying there limply. She had actually tried to help him, only to end up hurt. Everyone ended up hurt around them, but Kali didn't seem to care, she still stuck around. His thoughts were interrupted as Elena spoke, shaky relief in her voice.

"Her neck, it's healing," she cried, holding her hair back out of the way.

Damon turned his head at her words, watching as Bonnie's neck repaired itself, the flesh pulling back together. At this point, he knew that he'd have to leave town. There was no longer a reason for him to stay. He then looked back at Kali, slowly kneeling down beside her. He slid his arm underneath her legs easily, his other sliding under her back to pick her up. He was still weak, but he was at least strong enough to do that. He turned toward Stefan for a moment though, locking eyes with his brother.

"Katherine never compelled me," he told him, glancing down at the woman in his arms, her body cradled in his arms. "I knew everything, every step of the way."

It had been real for Damon, that much was obvious.

"I'll leave now," he whispered, his eyes watering as he turned away and began walking off into the woods.

The last thing that he would do would be to make sure that Kali got home, her body resting safely inside of the house away from harm. After that, he'd be gone from her life and everyone else's in Mystic Falls. Sadly enough, he found himself saddened at the notion of leaving, the notion of leaving his only friend. Kali was better off without him anyway.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 11. I really hope that everyone liked it? Please, let me know what you think? Does anyone have any ideas for this story? It would help out a lot.**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE PEOPLE! OTHERWISE NO UPDATES! I'LL HAVE TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS TO MYSELF.**


	12. Ch 12: I Invite You to Drink

**Chapter 12**

**I Invite You To Drink**

I sat there, outside on the porch, my back leaning into the chair. I'd called Mr. Lockwood this morning, explaining that I couldn't come in due to an accident, my body still in pain. It wasn't as bad at the moment, seeing as how I'd taken a couple of the pills I'd confiscated from Jeremy. Out of all of the bottles of pills I'd found and taken, I'd only keep one bottle of painkillers, just in case for times such as this. It was the only thing that I could do to dull the pain, the pain in my head still lingering from last night's events.

I looked down at the journal in my hands, running a hand over the leather cover, before pulling it open. I flipped the pages to a blank one, pulling my pen from the spin. I then pressed it to the paper, letting my mind work itself out.

-_I'd woken up this morning to find myself back at home. My last thoughts had been that of Damon, the pained look on his face being burned into my mind, his cries echoing through my memory. I can still picture him in my mind, the sight of him dangling from that tree, a branch impaling him through his stomach. The thought itself made me wince. Then, there was the white hot pain that had been surging through my head, sending me to my knees beside Damon. I hate admitting it, but I had been scared. I had been scared not only for myself, but for Damon as well._-

"Hi there."

I looked up from my writing, finding Damon standing there with a charming smile on his face.

"Damon," I breathed out, standing from my chair as I allowed my journal to fall. "You're okay."

I stepped forward, coming to stand in front of him. He looked completely fine, not a single mark on him.

"Well, I would hope so," he joked, reaching out and ruffling my hair in a friendly manner.

Normally, I would have smacked his hand away, but I had no urge to do so this time.

"Look, I need your help," he said, getting to the point.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" I asked.

"There's another vampire in town," he told me, my brows furrowing together.

"What?"

"Someone was attacked last night and it wasn't me," he explained. "And it certainly wasn't little Mr. Goodie two-shoes."

"You have no idea who it could be?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, popping the P at the end. "That's where you come in," he told me, pulling something from his pocket.

My eyes widened when I saw it, taking it from his hand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, eyeing him carefully. "This is Jeremy's watch."

"That Logan stole," he pointed out, before adding. "And then I stole it back from him."

"But why do you have it?" I asked, running my thumb over the smooth surface.

"It's one of Johnathon Gilbert's little inventions," he explained. "It tracks vampires," he said, reaching over and clicking it open.

Where the clock face should have been was a needle. The needle then started turning in circles for a moment, before turning toward Damon.

"Instead of pointing north like a regular compass, it points to vampires," he told me. "Unfortunately, I can't use it because I interfere with the signal."

"So, that's why you need my head," I concluded, looking down at what used to be a watch. "We're going to track it down and kill it, right?" I asked, realizing my mistake of using the word 'it'. "Sorry," I said nervously.

He just smirked, leaning down so that his face was close to mine, our noses nearly touch. He merely disregarded my personal space. Not that I really cared though since it was him, but still.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, pulling back and standing up straight. "So, think you can do it?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Of course," I nodded, looking back over at my chair. "Just give me a minute though," I told him, going over and picking my journal up off of the porch.

I closed it, placing it under my arm before moving toward the door. I stepped inside, going into the living room and stuffing my journal under the couch.

"Nice hiding spot."

I jumped, whirling around to face Damon, a hand over my heart. I'd nearly fallen backwards onto the couch.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, sure," I said, not believing him.

I didn't believe a single word that he said. I knew for a fact that he wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he was likely very pleased with himself.

"Come on, Mr. Scare Tactics, let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house with me.

I was pretty sure that Elena wouldn't be happy if she found him in the house.

"Scare Tactics, huh? Do we _really_ wanna go there?" he asked, a mischievous look upon his face.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, pulling the door closed behind us.

"Call me when you find something," he said, gliding around me and down the short set of steps.

"Damon, wait," I called, running down the steps after him.

He stopped, slowly turning around to face me. I just wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Kali?" there was a hint of confusion in his voice as he looked down at me, cocking his head to the side slightly in question.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly. "It's just…after last night…"

I then felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me against him, my cheek pressing against his chest.

"You'll be fine," he assured me, pulling back after a moment. "I'll take care of everything."

After that, he disappeared, leaving me standing there with the compass in my hand; the needle spinning round and round until it finally began pointing me in the right direction.

T

Half a hour to 45 minutes, I found myself outside a warehouse of sorts, the needle finally coming to a stop as I stood there. It only moved slightly, but pretty much stayed in place. I pulled my phone out a moment later, calling Damon up on speed dial. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"I think I found something," I told him, glancing over at the warehouse.

"_Good._"

"What now?" I asked, looking down at the compass.

"_Just wait. I'll be there in a minute,_" he told me.

"Just hurry up," I told him, glancing at the build again. "I don't feel right about this."

"And why's that?" Damon asked, appearing in front of me making me jump.

"Would you stop doing that?" I exclaimed. "You do that every time and it scares the crap out of me!" I yelled.

He grinned.

"You know you love it," he said hotly.

"Smug bastard."

"One of the best," he chuckled, moving toward the back door of the warehouse.

"Damon," I called hesitantly, watching as he glanced back over at me.

"Just stay here," he told me, gripping the handle firmly and turning it.

I watched as he pulled it open, making his way inside after one final look my way. Then, minutes later, the sound of gun shots met my ears, my heart leaping into my throat.

"Idiot!" I hissed, looking around for something I could use as a weapon. "Okay, vampire, it's a vampire," I reminded myself, looking around.

I glanced over at one of the trees, running toward it. It had a few low hanging branches.

Another round of shots went off making me, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

Quickly, I jumped, snapping a branch off. It fell to the ground, clattering against the pavement. I then snapped it in half, making it small enough to use.

"You owe me Damon."

T

Quietly, Kali crept inside, being careful not to make any noise. Granted, Damon would probably kill her after this, but she didn't care. Right now, she had to save him.

"Me too. Who turned you?" she heard Damon ask, a noticeable draw in his voice from the pain.

He had blood covering the front of his shirt from where he'd been shot.

"How should I know?" came Logan's voice, Kali's eyes widening slightly.

They soon turned to a glare though as she saw the blood slowly pooling on the floor around Damon, the smell from the other side of the room slowly reaching her nose. She had to bite back a gag and the urge to throw up as she moved forward, keeping to the shadows out of the way, her makeshift stake in hand.

"Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake you're brother…" Logan said, watching as Damon dug one of the wooden bullets from his flesh, pain filling his face. "…and then you grabbed me. That's it," he finished, watching a Damon threw the bloodied wood to the ground, his nose scrunching up.

Damon then began digging another one out from his leg, gritting his teeth with a hiss. He threw that one to the ground as well, his hand coated in blood, his body trying to curl up on itself from the pain.

"Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4."

Logan was in his face now, crouched down in front of him, pressing the barrel of the gun harshly against Damon's arm. This elicited a hiss from Damon, his nose scrunching up. His fangs popped out slightly.

"Somebody buried me," Logan continued.

Kali moved further into the room, getting down on her knees and crawling though a small open space. She was careful not to bump anything, keeping the stake from contacting the ground, the chill of the floor sending a shiver through her body.

"It happens," Damon grunted, clenching his teeth as his fingers grip the bullet lodged in his upper thigh. "Ow," he whined, pulling it out with a grunt and tossing it to the floor.

With ever bullet, more blood came, bathing the floor further in deathly crimson.

"You bit me. It had to be you," Logan assumed.

"Damn it," Damn said in exasperation.

Why is it he always had to explain this?

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die," Damon said, staring up at him as though he were a complete and utter idiot, which wasn't far from the truth to be honest. "I didn't do it," he said hastily, shaking his head. "Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood," he told him, falling onto his back with a grunt.

Kali winced as she watched him, moving along the fenced area. She had to be careful now, making sure that she didn't make a sound. She nearly screamed as a mouse scurried in front of her, startling her. She bit her tongue instead, wincing as the metallic taste of her blood washed over her.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Damon hissed, winced as he tried to sit back up, failing.

Logan then began explaining how he'd been an on-the-rise tv guy, completely ignoring as Kali crept further.

As Damon finally managed to sit up, he caught Kali eyes, trying to remain calm about his little discovery. She placed a finger to her lips, holding up the stake for him to see. He tapped the his finger to the ground twice in response, letting her know that he saw without giving her away.

"You have to be invited in," Damon heaved.

"I know. I live alone."

"Oh, that sucks," he grunted, eyes screwing together as he leaned to his right, wincing.

He was trying to get up, but the wood in his wounds burned painfully, reminding him of just how weak he truly was at the moment. How Stefan could live with such vulnerability by refusing human blood, he'd never know.

"Now, I'm at the Ramada watching pay-per-few all day…eating everything in sight, including the staff," Logan told him, his senses still not seeming to pick up on Kali's heart.

Either that or he just didn't care at the moment.

"It could be worse," Damon offered, gritting his teeth as he gripped his leg.

"All I can think about is blood," Logan breathed, sniffing the air.

Damon tried to keep his nerve under control.

"And killing people. I can't stop killing people," Logan announced. "I keep killing," he laughed, the sound of his voice thoroughly creeping Kali out. "And I like it."

Damon drew in a breath, holding it for a moment, his eyes discreetly landing upon Kali again.

"I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club," Damon said snidely.

Logan stood up after that, pacing for a moment as he shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Damon started. "The cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired," he told him as though there were nothing wrong with it. "I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there," he said, gesturing behind him.

"You're kidding me," Damon breathed out quietly, looking over to the other side of the room, dead bodies pilled behind some fencing.

His ears heard a faint gag from Kali's lips, fingers twitching.

"They're just piling up," Logan said.

"You're insane," Damon said, hunching forward a bit.

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan asked, sniffing the air for a moment as he continued to drill Damon with questions. "All I can think about it my ex-girlfriend."

Damon watched as Logan slowly walked toward the other side of the room, slowly moving closer to Kali.

"I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff," Logan breathed, stopping a few feet away from where Kali was hiding, her body ridged and fearful.

Their eyes locked, a silent communication being relayed between them, keeping Kali calm. She held her breath, sitting stoic still. She just had to hold out for a little bit longer and then it'd be over with. At least that's what Damon hoped anyway.

"Well, you probably love her," Damon answered dully, opening Logan's mind a bit. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now," Damon explained calmly. "You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan asked, walking back over toward Damon. "I'm a morning person."

Damon paused for a moment, the fingers of his left hand curling inward discreetly, keeping his ring from Logan's view. He slowly turned it on this finger so that only the band was visible instead of the whole thing, making it look like an old wedding band.

"You can walk in the sun. Which, by the way, is pretty cool," Logan admitted. "The Counsel would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"Journals?" Damon inquired, looking up at him.

"Yeah, the founding fathers…they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, you gotta tell me," he continued.

Damon sat there for a moment, mulling things over. He'd never heard about any journals before, but they sounded rather important if they contained information on vampires. This also made him wonder what else was in them and how he knew about them to begin with.

"How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked, eyeing Logan careful.

There was something else going on behind this and he wanted to find out what it was, who it was.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked again, ignoring Damon's question.

"Who turned you?" Damon tried again, leaning forward slightly.

He was determined to get an answer just as much as Logan was.

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you," Logan said, eyes shifting toward where Kali was hiding.

Damon tensed, causing Logan to grin. A second later, Logan had Kali in his grasp, the stake she'd held onto now piercing threw her shoulder. Her scream sent him forward, face contorted dangerously as he bared his fangs.

"Let her go," Damon growled dangerous, pushing himself up off of the ground toward Logan.

He was livid, a snarl forming on his face, eyes blackened as he stared at his prey.

"I could kill her," Logan told him, her back pressed tightly to his chest as his grip tightened.

For emphasis, he gripped the stake, twisting it.

"Ah!" she screamed, tears spilling from her eyes as she tried to bite back a sob, the pain of her muscles tearing further nearly incapacitating her.

"If you kill her, then you'll never know," Damon told him, his eyes hard and dangerous as he glared at Logan.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan growled, bringing his hand up to Kali's throat this time, his fingers wrapping around it.

He squeezed, a choking sound coming from her as she gasped for air, her hand gripping fervently at his wrist. His grip was unyielding, tightening further as she tried to fight.

"It won't do you any good to kill her," Damon told him. "She has my blood in her system, so she'll just come back to life."

"I have things to do, people to kill," Logan stated, looking down at Kali for a moment as he squeeze her throat even harder, her face starting to go blue. "I guess I'll be needing a little head start," he finished, bring his hand up and shooting Damon three or four times in the chest, before shoving Kali onto the ground.

The stake had nearly impaled her entire shoulder now, leaving the nerves in her left arm immobilized.

"D-Damon," she choked out, gasping for air as she coughed.

"Ah. Damn it," Damon groaned out, falling onto his back, blood spilling out onto his clothes.

His hands shook, muscles twitching. One of the bullets had come so close to his heart, missing by a mere inch or two.

"Oh, Kali?" Logan called, hovering over her for a moment as he pushed her onto her back with his foot. "Say hi to Jenna for me, won't you?"

T

I coughed as I crawled my way over to Damon, gritting my teeth as I gripped my shoulder. I couldn't bare to pull the stake out myself.

"Damon?" I whimpered, crawling up beside him, my hand touching his face.

His eyes met mine in a pained expression, his eyes trailing down to the wood sticking out of my shoulder. I'm not sure who was in more pain, me or him.

"I-I'll make you a deal," I panted, falling over onto my right side, keeping myself from hurting my other shoulder.

He stared at me, wincing as he waited for me to continue.

"P-pull it out," I choked. "Pull it out and I'll…I'll let you drink from me," I told him wincing in pain as I laid there.

"I've got one better," he groaned, managing to roll over onto his side to face me. "We'll swap," he told me. "Besides, you'll…lose the motor skills in your arm if we don't," he grunted, panting as he reached out, pulling my forehead to his. "This is gonna hurt."

Without another word, the stake was yanked from my shoulder, my scream becoming muffled against his shirt. I could feel the blood flowing freely now, washing over my front.

"Shh…shh," he hushed gently, pulling me to him.

I just cried, laying there with Damon's arm around me. The simple extraction of the stake had completely torn away at what was left of the muscles in my shoulder.

"Here," Damon breathed, biting into his wrist, tearing it open.

He brought it to my lips, the warm liquid coating my chin as it dripped.

"Drink," he instructed, patting my head softly.

I nodded my head, opening my mouth and clamping it down onto his wrist, coughing for a moment as it slid into my mouth. It had a coppery taste to it, just like human blood, but it had a faint sweetness to it. I had no clue what went through my head at that moment as it sucked at his wrist, his head tilted back.

"Keep drinking," he told me, his voice plagued with fatigue.

I obeyed, closing my eyes as I continued to drink. I stopped though after a moment, taking in the sound of his heavy breathing.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked weakly, looking over at me.

I slowly pushed myself up, closing my eyes for a moment as I tried to gather my strength. He was about as weak as I was. I carefully grabbed his arm, pulling him up with me.

"What are you doing?" he started, his breathing sounding a bit on the shallow side.

I scooted closer to him. The bullets were still lodged in his chest causing him to heave painfully.

"We need to get these out," I told him, gently placing my hand on his chest, his eyes screwing shut.

"I…I can't," he panted. "You'll have to do it," he told me, groaning as he hunched forward.

I nodded my head, pulling his shirt open. I'd had just enough of his blood to allow me this strength. I winced though when I saw the damage. He was completely covered in blood at this point.

"This is going to hurt," I told him, before gently digging my fingers into the wound.

I felt for the edge with my fingertip, my nail gazing it. I then grabbed hold of it with my nail, pulling it from his chest. He groaned in response, but that was it.

"One down, four to go," he breathed out.

I just tossed it to the floor, going for the next one. I sat there the whole time, a wave of nausea washing over me as I pulled the second on free. That too was thrown to the ground, blood seeping out and down his chest. I went for the one that was further down this time, deciding to leave the one by his heart for the end.

"Ah…" he hissed as I pushed my finger into the wound, pulling it from its place. "One more," he told me, leaning his head back for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him."

"Just hold still," I told him, reaching for the last one.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw how much pain it was putting him in.

"Almost there," I breathed, pushing in further, my nails scrapping muscle.

I felt as I brushed it with the tip of my finger, carefully wrapping my fingertips around it.

"Just pull," he order, closing his eyes.

The next thing I knew, it was out, laying on the floor in a bloody mess with the others. I shook for a moment, gazing down at my hand. It was covered in blood, his blood. There was so much blood, not only on me, but on him as well.

"Kali?" he called, coaxing me from my daze.

I looked up at him, letting go of the breath that I'd been holding onto. I felt him wrap his arm around me so that my back was to his chest, his chin resting on top of my head. I let myself relax against him, the swell of the adrenaline slowly wearing off.

"I can't be the only one to drink, Damon," I reminded him, slowly brushing my hair away from my neck as I offered it up to him.

Instead of offering him my wrist, I offered him the option of drinking from my neck, showing my trust in his will not to tear it apart out of hunger. I knew that he hadn't feed because of his little agreement with Stefan, leaving him weakened to begin with. This was my choice.

I heard him whisper a thank you in my ear as he leaned his head down, kissing my neck gently. It sent a shiver through me, my breath catching in my throat for just a moment. I felt his mouth clamp down on it, pressing against my pulse. I closed my eyes then, leaning my head back on his shoulder as I felt his fangs slowly slid out and into my flesh, piercing through it with ease. He was gentle, as gentle as he could be as he drank, his arms pulling around me a bit tighter as he kept me in place.

He pulled back for a short moment, closing his eyes as he drew in a breath.

"Here," he said, biting back down into his wrist and reopening it.

He brought it to my lips as he had before, the smell of his blood washing over me. It was like a drug, tantalizingly addicting. This time, he didn't even have to tell me to drink, I just did. In turn, he did the same, biting back down into my neck and drinking. We were co-exiting, living off of each others blood, swapping life. It was almost like a parasite, the need for the other's blood. I didn't care though as I allowed myself to swallow, feeling as the muscles in my shoulder slowly started stitching themselves back together, mending. It was working.

Finally, Damon pulled back, and I did the same. His eyes stared down at me, the color still dark, but I wasn't scared. I just looked up at him, meeting his gaze as he turned me in his arms a bit. I could still feel his blood on my lips, the color staining it red. It was almost as though I were in a trance, staring up at him, my emotions wound tight.

His hand rose to touch my face, his thumb brushing my cheek gently, stroking it. My lips parted, his face drawing closer until he was upon me. I felt his lips against mine, his actions gentle without force. I found myself responding, kissing back as I slowly brought my hand to the back of his neck, my fingers splaying across the skin. I'd never been so confident about my actions in all my life, but it felt so natural, the blood on our lips merging together into one.

He pulled back slowly, his eyes still clouded in darkness. I just stared up at him, my hand sliding down to rest against his cheek. There was a look of desire in his eyes, but it was different somehow. It was something that I'd never seen in Jason's eyes, a genuine fondness and sense of humanity.

"Damon," I whispered, gazing up at him.

I leaned up, gently pressing my lips to his, savoring the feeling of his lips against mine. I slid my arms around his neck, my fingers winding through his hair as I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I just sat there, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me. It felt like a pleasant dream, one from which I didn't want to wake because I was actually happy. I was surprisingly content.

"We should go," he whispered, his face buried in my hair.

He was as reluctant as me when letting go, the urge to pulling him back to me welling up. He was right though, no matter how much I wanted to stay like this. This was no place to get sentimental, not when we had a vampire out there to catch.

"Alright," I nodded, pulling back.

I stared up into his eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him again, my lips parting. He kissed my forehead, pulling me up with him, his arms gripping my waist. I was tired.

T

"I'm guessing you're not here to play your future," Elena assumed, looking over at Stefan.

It was career night and the school was filled to the brim with people. There were students and teachers, locals business owners and artists, even a few college professors from out of town. There was something there for everyone. Oddly though, she hadn't seen Kali anywhere. She knew that she'd stayed home today, but she had figured that she'd at least come up to the school for the event, show off some of her stuff.

"You're looking out for me."

It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"I hope that's okay," Stefan said, staring down at her as he leaned against the wall, arms folded lightly over his chest.

Elena stared at him for a moment, trying to think of how to respond. She slowly made her way over to one of the tables, glancing down at the pamphlets, Stefan following her after a moment.

"You know, I wanted to be a doctor…" he started, trying to start conversation another way. "…before everything happened."

Elena just stared down at the piles of paper, not ignoring him, but not responding either.

"But, uh, then I couldn't because-," he paused for a moment.

"The blood?" Elena assumed.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, looking down at the table as well. "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things though," he continued, browsing through the opinions on the table.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked, a slight accusing tone in her voice.

Stefan knew where this was going.

"No, I loved it all. I just-," he bit his lip. "I had to move on before anyone noticed that I wasn't getting any older," he told her, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"How long before that would happen?" she asked, still trying to avoid looking at him.

"A few years, usually," he supplied. "Sometimes shorter."

She looked up at him this time.

"And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice," he told her.

She shook her head lightly after a moment.

"So, what about-? What about you?" he asked, a faint smile on his face. "What are your, uh, plans for the future?" he asked, trying to direct things down a less pain direction.

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan," she said exasperation, before continuing. "Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in it."

"Well, Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it—"

"You can't. I get it," she said in frustration. "I heard you the first time and the second time."

Stefan bit his lower lip.

"And I appreciate you looking out for me…but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go."

It was quiet after that, neither knowing what else to say. Stefan was about to open his mouth and speak, but the sound of Jenna's footsteps coming toward them halted his attempt.

"Hide me," Jenna said, her stance telling Stefan that she was uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, trying to forget about her previous conversation for a moment.

"The "Scum" Fell has landed," she announced.

"Logan's here?" she inquired tiredly.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked, brows furrowing slightly in question.

Jenna sighed, confirming Stefan's question, the two woman watching as he made his way out of the room in a bit of a hurry. He spotted him out in the hallway, talking with a group of students. He gave a little wave as though taunting Stefan, before turning back to the group of students and continuing his conversation.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked, walking out into the hallway.

Logan made his way over to them as Jenna walked out as well, Stefan holding on lightly to Elena's wrist, silently telling her to stay where she was.

"Jenna," Logan greeted. "Are you dodging me?" he asked playfully.

"It's a form of self-preservation," she replied, her voice telling him that she didn't want him there.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggested discreetly, trying to get them away from the danger that was Logan.

They exchanged glances, Stefan making gestures with his eyes so as to go unnoticed by those around him. She got the message and grabbed onto Jenna's arm, pulling her away.

"Let's go," Elena said, pulling her away from Logan.

She knew of the danger that was in front of her, wanting to keep Jenna away from it. Once they were out of sight, Stefan turned back to Logan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Logan drew in a breath, meeting Stefan's gaze.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing," he droned out. "In fact, why don't we skip past all that "who turned me" stuff and get the answer that I want," he said, a faint threatening tone in his voice. "How can I turn into a day-walker?"

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of," he said slowly, not intending on telling Logan anything of value.

"But you're both very cagey on the how," Logan drawled, his eyes never breaking his stare with Stefan's. "Which tells me that there is a way."

Stefan stood firmly in his spot as Logan spoke, determined on not give away any hint of an alternative option.

"You know, in case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you," Logan spoke, reminding Stefan of the power he held.

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan questioned.

"I do," Logan answered.

"You can't," Stefan said after a moment, shifting his weight so he stood just a bit taller than Logan. "Don't ever threaten me again," he slowly, going syllable by syllable.

He then walked off, leaving Logan standing there empty handed, moving his way outside the school.

T

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked.

"Oh. Fake flattery, stupid dimpled grin, puppy-dog eyes."

"I'm serious, Jenna," Elena said, not wanting to go through Jenna's list right now. "How did he act? What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan," she shrugged. "He was charming, a little more manic than usual."

She thought for a moment, chewing on her lip, before continuing.

"He kept trying to convince me to let him in," she answered.

Elena stood there for a moment, staring at her as realization hit. He was a vampire.

"What?"

"Okay, listen to me very carefully," Elena said. "Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious Jenna. Like, ever," she told her as though she were the older one between them.

This left Jenna confused, but she didn't say anything, just wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Elena. Jenna," Alaric greeted, walking over to them.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman," Elena replied, hands on the back of her hips.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you here," he said, his comment directed toward Jenna, a smile on his face.

"Career night is the new bowling," she replied, slight sarcastic in tone as she joked, causing him to chuckle.

She liked playing hard to get.

"Ok, um, excuse me," Elena said uncomfortably, making her way passed them.

T

The sun had already set as we got to the house, Damon using his super speed to get us there without anyone seeing us. The last thing we needed was for someone to see us covered in blood and asking questions. Although, I'll admit, it had been nice being in Damon's arms as he ran home.

"Now what?" I asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Now, we get cleaned up," he told me, walking into the bathroom that was attached to his room.

I could hear him turning on the water in the sink, allowing myself to lay back on the bed. I was so tired. He walked back in a moment later, a wet washrag in his hand.

He was still irritated, that much was obvious. Although, I still couldn't shake the thought of how angry he'd gotten when Logan had threatened me. He'd been so close to leaping forward and ripping him apart.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered, stopping in front of me.

I rose an eyebrow in question, staring at him.

"Just do it?" he sighed, sitting down on the bed.

I watched as he tugged off his old shirt angrly, tossing it to the floor.

"He ruined my shirt," he hissed, his nose scrunching up in annoyance.

He then turned back toward me.

"Take off your shirt," he said, giving me a tired look.

"Fine," I groaned, sitting up and pulling it off, tossing it down beside Damon's

My face was a bit red though as I sat there, feeling embarrassed as I sat before him in my bra.

"So modest," he chuckled, shaking his head as he shifted on the bed, turning to face me better.

I felt his hand on my bare shoulder, his finger running over the spot as he checked it. It was still a bit red, and sore, but it was better than nothing.

"Move your arm for me," he instructed, placing his hand on the back of my shoulder blade.

I winced a bit though when he prodded it with his fingers, pressing into the muscle. His eyes narrowed. He then started wiping the skin with the cloth, scrubbing the blood off.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he muttered, a faint growl rising in his throat.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

He looked away from what he was doing for a moment, glancing at me.

"Earlier…when Logan had me," I started, staring down at my hands. "You were bluffing."

"And?"

"W-what would you have done…" I bit my lip, taking a chance in looking up at him. "What would you have done if he had called it?" I asked quietly.

I watched closely as the expression on his face changed, turning into one of thought.

"If he had killed me…?"

"I would have ripped him apart," he answered.

Another question was nagging at the back of my mind, but I wasn't sure if I should go through with it. Now, Damon was watching me.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked, eyeing me carefully.

Sometimes he was just far too insightful.

"I…"

I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair. It bothered me, how close I'd been to death, inches away from my last breath. Would anyone have even cared, would they have just forgotten me, my memory fading away into the wind.

"It's nothing…" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Liar," he said bluntly, moving closer until he knocked me onto my back, crawling over top of me.

"Damon, what are you…"

"I want you to tell me what's going on inside that little head of yours," he said, tapping my forehead lightly with the tip of his finger.

"And if I don't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I watched as a look of mischief made its way onto his face. His mood was still debatable, but this was a distraction for the moment.

"I could always steal your bike and make you walk to work," he teased.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. There was no point in arguing with him.

"If I had died…" I started, looking up at him. "Would I have been just another name on a headstone?" I asked. "A name that's eventually forgotten over time?"

"You think that everyone would eventually forget about you?" he gathered, reaching his hand up and tracing down the side of my face, his staring down at me intently. "That you'd be a speck in the wind."

I nodded my head, leaning into his touch.

"Would you have mourned me?" I asked quiet, gazing up into the intense blue that was his eyes.

"Do you really think so little of me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, a hint of a smile pulling at his face.

I reached up, brushing my fingers over the side of his face. I'd never had someone pay me such attention as Damon had, my thoughts going back to the kiss we shared, eyes diverting to his lips for a moment. He seemed to catch on to what I was thinking, a smirk slaying across his lips.

"I can assure you, you'll never fade from my memory," he promised, leaning down and capturing my lips with his own, all uncertainties fading away.

"Mmm…" I groaned out, his hand sliding down and over my stomach, fingers splaying across it as the palm of his hand was planted firmly in place.

My hand found it's way into his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp as he moved to my neck, kissing it gently. He growled lightly as he nuzzled his nose against the skin, inhaling. He was trying to keep himself under control, resisting the urge to bite down.

"Damon?" I breathed, closing my eyes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my neck, kissing the edge of my jaw.

"I know what you're doing," I said quiet, laying there without moving. "You don't have to hold back."

"You're sure?" he asked me, making sure that I knew what I was saying.

I nodded my head, caressing his cheek as he peered down at me. I was certain.

"I need you to say it."

"Damon Salvatore, I invite you to drink," I smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips at my words.

"Invitation accepted," he replied, leaning his head back down to my neck, his lips brushing over it.

His kissed my neck again, before grazing it with his teeth, his fangs scrapping it lightly before biting down. A groan escaped me at the pain, but it went away, my eyes closing as I laid there. I didn't mind the slight pain as I played with his hair. I was oddly content, even with the situation. It was a feeling that I'd never actually felt with Jason. I actually felt wanted, without the fear of being expected to hand over control. Damon demanded nothing from me.

A growl escaped his throat as his phone rang, his mood changing entirely when he saw who it was. I caught a glimpse of the ID as he answered it, placing it to his ear. Damon already knew what he wanted.

"Logan Fell is a vampire," he spoke into the phone as he hovered over me, hand and elbow keeping himself from actually laying on top of me. "And when I find him again, I am going to destroy him, limb by limb," he ground out, his eyes staring down at me.

"_What happened? You okay?_" I heard Stefan asked over the phone.

"No. I'm not okay," Damon answered pointedly. "I was ambush. I was shot. Now I'm vengeful," he listed off. "Just gotta find him."

"_Well, there's no need. He's here at the school._"

My eyes widened slightly upon hearing this, pushing myself up slightly, my face now close to Damon's.

"You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there?" he asked.

"_He's working the crowd,_" Stefan answered.

"Well, I'll be right there," he said simply, a grin slowly forming on his face as he hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed beside me.

He looked back down at me, inhaling deeply, before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Gotta go," he told me, pushing himself off of the bed.

I watched as he moved to his closet, looking through it before tearing a shirt off of its hanger and shrugging it on. He looked back over at me as he buttoned it up, his eyes never straying.

"As much as I'd like to continue our little _excursions_, I've got a vampire to kill," he disclosed, moving closer and gripping my chin lightly between his fingers. "Stay here," he instructed, stealing a final kiss, before walking over to the door.

He snatched up his leather jacket from a chair and glanced back at me.

"Take a shower if you want," he told me. "My clothes are in the drawer."

With that, he left the room, stalking off to end one Logan "Scum" Fell.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 12. I REALLY hope that everyone enjoyed it? **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I worked really hard on this one so I expect REVIEWS people! At least 13 people have added this story to their favorites list so that means I should have at least 13 REVIEWS then. You DON'T have to have and ACCOUNT to REVIEW people. Even if its a short REVIEW. Just try PLEASE? I NEED reviews to let me know that I'm doing my job as a writer. Same goes for IDEAS. ANYTHING works.**


	13. Ch 13: Venom

**Chapter 13**

**Venom**

When I woke up, it was to the sound of talking, a yawn escaping me. I'd fallen asleep on Damon's bed, his shirt hanging off of my shoulder as I slowly sat up, the silky sheets still warm beneath me. I looked around me, finding Damon absent from the room. The only thing different seemed to be the fact that there were no longer bloody clothes on the floor, wood staring back at me.

"Damon?" I called out, rubbing my eyes, my vision slowly focusing.

I found myself looking down at the bed after a moment, a small sheet of parchment catching my eye at the edge of it.

"What's this?"

I looked down at it, tentatively picking it up in my hand. I found Damon's handwriting scrawled out upon the paper in dark cursive letters, every one elegant and structured.

-_Kali,_

_I apologize for not being there when you woke up. Something came up last night and I had to go out of town. I've got Elena with me. Figured I'd warn you before Stefan tried corrupting you. I'll be back tomorrow morning though, so be careful. My blood is still in your system and we know how clumsy you can be._

_The Eternal Stud,_

_Damon_-

I sighed as I finished reading over it, placing it back down on the bed. I reached for my phone, picking it up in my hand.

_Be careful- Kali_

That's what I sent Damon, another yawn escaping me as I pushed myself up out of bed, moving out of the room. I was only in a shirt and boxers, but I didn't care as I made my way down the hallway, my bare feet padding lightly against the floor. It was cold. I stopped at the top of the stairs, my hand gripping the railing.

"Stefan?" I called, taking my time going down the stairs as I tried to shake the sleep from my mind.

"Kali? You're awake," he stated, looking up as he watched me make my way down. "Do you know where Damon took Elena?" he asked, his voice troubled and anxious.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. The only thing that I got was a note telling that something came up last night and he had to go out of town. It said that he had Elena with him and that he'd be back tomorrow though," I told him, making my way into the living room and over to the couch.

I needed a few more minutes to wake up all the way, the warmth of the sun pouring in through the windows warming my skin. I let out a comfortable sigh, closing my eyes for a moment, my ears picking up the sound of footsteps.

"What's that?" Stefan asked warily.

I opened my eyes to look at him, giving him a questionable look.

"What's what?" I asked tiredly.

"Your neck," he nearly growled, reaching over and drawing my hair out of the way. "He bit you, didn't he?" he asked sharply, his eyes narrowing in accusation.

I sighed, pulling his hand away slowly and sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair for a moment.

"There's no reason to start getting angry," I told him, bringing my hand up to touch my neck lightly, my fingers brushing over the shallow wound. "I let him do it."

"You what?" he gaped. "Are you out of your mind?" he hissed.

"Stefan, stop it," I said firmly. "It was my choice. Damon didn't even ask."

The look on his face was skeptical and disbelieving.

"I'm serious, Stefan, give it a rest," I warned. "Your brother's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

I gave him a tired look, standing from the couch and walking in front of him.

"Look, if you don't believe me, then ask me to tell you the truth," I said, pulling the necklace from my neck and setting it on the table. "Go ahead, compel me to answer," I pushed. "I had that thing on all night, so whatever I did was by my own choice, not Damon's."

He stood there, eyeing me for a moment as he mulled it over in his head.

"I still don't trust him," he said quiet, moving over to the fireplace. "He's dangerous, Kali. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Stefan," I started, slowly making my way over to him. "Damon won't hurt me," I said gently. "Whether you believe it or not, I can promise you that much."

He looked down at me for a moment.

"What has he done to you?" he breathed out, brows furrowing together.

"Nothing, save for protecting me," I answered. "Believe it or not, Stefan, I actually like your brother."

With that, I made my way back upstairs, taking my necklace with me.

T

_Miss me yet?- Damon_

I laughed as I looked down at the message, shaking my head.

_Not sure yet. Should I be?- Kali_

Even though the message I sent him was a joke, I kind of did miss him. Knowing that he wasn't near me was kind of nerve racking because I felt safe when he was around. Without him, I felt vulnerable. There was no place to hide for me, the nightmares taunting, teasing me.

_Absolutely ;)- Damon_

I rolled my eyes, a small smirk forming on my lips.

_Can I still call you a cocky bastard? Or would that be too harsh?- Kali_

_I encourage it- Damon_

I shook my head at his words, a small smile on my face. He was so goofy at times. His personality, one of a kind. There was no one else like him and there never would be.

_What are you doing?- Kali_

I held my phone in my hand as I walked down the sidewalk, the sky above me turning orange and pink. After getting back to the house, I'd changed, changing out of Damon's pants and into a pair of my own. I'd kept his shirt on though, the fabric soft against my skin. I hadn't even taken the time to write in my journal before leaving again, deciding to talk a walk instead of bringing my bike. I was starting to regret it though as my feet started aching.

_Having a drink- Damon_

I rose an eyebrow in question. It was still a little bit early in my opinion. Then again, this is Damon we're talking about. Plus, alcohol is apparently supposed to curb the cravings. This made me realize just how much he really craved blood. He should have been fine though from last night, but I guess not.

_This early?- Kali_

It took him a moment, but he finally responded back.

_Yep. Although, I think I'm going to have to cut Elena off soon- Damon_

My eyes widened slightly as I read this, exiting out of my messages and pressing call.

"_Yes?_" came the sound of Damon's voice, his attitude sounding rather chipper at the moment.

"Are you seriously letting her drink?" I asked skeptically, my hand on my hip.

I was kind of annoyed that Damon was letting her do such a thing. Not to mention, she wasn't even old enough to be drinking yet. Not that she needed to, to begin with.

"_Why not? After what Stefan managed to do last night, I'm surprised she's not knocking back more than she already has,_" he told me, his voice being muffled a bit from the noisy background.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" I asked, raising a brow in question.

"_I think that's better left until I get home,_" he told me.

"And why is that?"

"_Just trust me, please?_" he asked. "_It's not exactly something I want to do over the phone. Not with you anyway._"

I let out a sigh as he told me this, looking over my shoulder. I felt like something was off, out of place as the wind blew against my back.

"_Kali?_"

"I'm still here," I answered, shifting uncomfortably as I started walking again.

"_What's going on?_"

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it," I told him, trying to brush it off.

"_What's going on?_" he asked again, his voice serious.

"I…" I paused for a moment, looking behind me again, an eerie feeling washing over me. "Damon, why _exactly_ did you leave last night?" I asked warily. "What happened and what's the real reason behind why Elena's with you?"

"_Stop ignoring my question,_" he said irritably.

"I'm not," I told him. "I'm asking you for a reason, Damon. Please, I need to know."

"_And what's that got to do with my question?_" he asked skeptically.

"It determines whether or not I should be worried about something," I answered quietly.

"_Logan was staked last night by someone other than me and Elena ran off and crashed her car into _someone," he answered. "_I'm looking for answers to a little problem of mine right now,_" he explained.

"You're telling me there's another vampire out there now?" I nearly hissed, feeling a hint of fear spark inside of me.

"_I don't think he's in town yet, whoever he is. I didn't exactly get a good look at him before he ran on,_" he replied.

"Damon, I swear to God-" I was cut off as a hand grabbed my shoulder, a yelp escaping me.

"_Kali? Kali, what's going on?_" Damon demanded.

"We need to talk."

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"_Kali, what's going on, who is that?" _Damon ground out. "_Answer me damn it!"_

I couldn't answer though, something pricking at the back of my neck. My vision went blurry, my sense of balance fading, my mind fading away as my world slowly went black.

"Damon…" I whispered, my voice pleading as I fell to my knees, the concrete scrapping the skin of my fingers as I caught myself.

Then, everything was gone.

T

"_Damon…_" he heard her voice whisper over the phone, the strength in her voice going weak as though it were fading due to some unknown force.

"Kali!" he called out, but received no reply, only distortion and the sound of scrapping.

She'd dropped her phone, the sound coming from when it hit the pavement, a faint groan escaping her as well.

"Kali!" he tried again.

He then heard what sounded like someone picking it up, a few muffled words, before someone was breathing into the phone.

"_I know what you are,_" they said eerily, the voice male.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he realized who it was, the voice becoming familiar to his ears.

"Then you know exactly what I'll do to you when I find you, don't you?" he growled dangerously, pushing himself up from the counter.

"_On the contrary, I don't think you will,_" he said smugly.

"What do you want?" Damon grumbled, moving outside of the bar for a little more privacy, the door closing behind him.

"_You already know what I want, Damon. I want Kali, simple as that, and now that I have her,_" he paused for a moment, the sound of rustling meeting Damon's ears along with a faint whimper from Kali in the background. "_There's nothing you can do about it."_

Damon felt his eyes darken as he stood there, veins popping out below his eyes. His hand gripped the railing by the door, slowly crushing it.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Damon said dangerously.

"_But I do. That's why it's going to be so much fun,_" he chuckled. "_Especially, when I end you."_

Damon bit back another growl, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. He didn't function well when angry, his mind becoming frenzied and wild. It did him little good though as Jason continued to talk, gloating about his little triumph.

"_In fact, I can just picture the look on her face when I kill you,_" he said thoughtfully. "_I think it will just tear her to pieces. Don't you?_"

"I warning you, you harm one _hair_ on her head, I will personally see to it that you die in the most painful way possible," he replied, every word rolling off of his tongue coated in a deadly venom of malice.

"_I look forward to it. Oh, by the way, your friend from last night says hi._"

"Jason Hunter, you are a dead man," Damon hissed, before the sound of the call ending hit him. "Damn it!" he hissed, slamming his fist into the metal bar, the metal groaning in protest as he put a noticeable dent in it. "I knew I should have locked her in my room," he growled, running a hand through his hair.

The information that he was looking for would have to wait until later. Right now, he had to get back to Mystic Falls. Then once he was there, he was going to find Jason, and he was going to rip him apart.

"Elena, we have to go," Damon announced, walking back into the bar. "Elena?" he called out.

She was nowhere to been seen, the call she'd taken likely finished long ago. It was then that he turned back to Bree, the little witch behind the bar.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked, glancing around the room for a moment.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Never came back in."

Damon gave her a hard look for a moment. He didn't have time for this.

"Damn it," he groaned, moving back outside.

He looked around, calling her name a few times. His eyes caught something on the ground by his car, reaching down and picking it up. The screen was cracked, but he still recognized it as Elena's phone.

"Why is it, the one time that I actually _try _to do something right, everything has to go to hell?"

T

"Hey, Jeremy, have you seen Kali anywhere today?" Jenna asked curiously.

She found him over at the foosball table, playing fervently with a young girl, both sporting smiles on their faces.

"No, I haven't seen her all day," he answered, looking up from his match for a moment. "Mr. Saltzman might know though," he told her. "They do technically work together."

"Yeah…thanks," Jenna nodded, glancing around the room, said teacher sitting off in the corner with his laptop.

She smiled to herself as she made her way over to him, conversations around her filling the room with chatter.

"Hey there," she greeted, sliding into the both across from him.

"Jenna, so nice to see you," he smiled. "I figured it'd be out bowling," he joked.

"Nope, sorry," she replied, leaning back in her seat. "I was actually wondering if you'd seen Kali around?" she inquired.

Alaric shut his laptop, folding his hands on the table.

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her today," he admitted. "Is she sick?"

"No…no, I don't think so," Jenna shook her head. "She didn't come home last night and that's not like her," she explained.

"Hmm… Do you know of anyone she might have been with?" he asked curiously.

"No, I…" she paused for a moment before continuing. "Damon Salvatore," she answered.

"Salvatore?" he inquired, the image of one of his students running through his mind.

"Yeah, he's Stefan's older brother. They've been hanging out a lot lately, but she's always come back home."

"Well, maybe-" he started, only to be cut out by Jenna's defense.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. "She…" she bit her lip. "She's not that kind of person," she told him, catching his eyes with hers.

She knew that Kali wasn't the type of person to go sleeping around with someone. Especially, not after the stuff that went down with her and Jason. She kept herself distanced for that exact reason.

"You're sure?" Alaric inquired.

"Yes," Jenna nodded. "I'm sure."

"I believe you then," he sighed, glancing down at the papers in front of him.

He'd been doing a bit of research on the town, looking back into some of the so called animal attacks that had happened. There were vampires in this town and he'd proved that last night when he'd staked Logan Fell. He merely hoped that Kali wouldn't be added to that list of animal attacks. She seemed like a nice person, so he'd hate to see something happen to her.

"I've even tried calling her, but she won't answer. It's just not like her," she finished, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alaric told her, trying to reassure her.

"You're right," Jenna sighed. "It's probably nothing."

"Why don't I get you a drink?" Alaric offered.

T

Damon walked for a few minutes, Elena's phone tucked away inside of his pocket. He found himself by a small fuel containment area, the smell of gasoline filling his nose. He came to a stop as he spotted Elena up on one of the ladders, a fearful look on her face.

"Damon, no," she cried, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

He was about to say something when a metal bat came down on the back of his legs, crushing the bone and sending him to the ground. He let out a cry of pain as he was struck again, the bone shifting painfully. He grunted as it came down a few more times.

"What the hell?" he groaned, wincing.

The man that had attacked him quickly disappeared, coming back, before pouring gasoline on him.

"No!" he heard Elena cry out, running toward him.

He coughed as some of the gasoline got into his mouth, his body curling inward.

"Stop it!" Elena cried, only to be stopped when the man turned around, baring his fangs at her and snarling.

Of all the times to be attacked, it had to be that moment.

"I don't have time for this," Damon groaned, trying to sit up, only to be kicked harshly in the face.

He could have sworn that he felt his nose break.

"Who are you?" Damon choked out roughly, looking up at him, a glare set on his face.

He didn't like being randomly attacked by people.

"That's perfect," he said spitefully, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena exclaimed, standing at a safe distance.

"He killed my girlfriend."

He started dumping more gasoline on top of Damon, soaking his clothes and hair as he tried to get up.

"What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?" he hissed angrily.

"Nothing," Damon breathed out weakly, his eyes closed.

The man threw the container down on the ground, strutting back over to him.

"I don't understand. I don't understand!" Elena cried out in confusion, desperate to know why this was happening.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he cried out, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Damon spit some gasoline from his mouth out onto the ground, managing to push himself up a bit. It only ended in him getting kicked in the side of the face, sending him back to the ground with a grunt, coughing a few times. A kick like that would have knocked a normal persons teeth straight out.

"Damn that hurts…"

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asked, her brows furrowing together. "She told me about you. She said that you were human," she breathed out.

Damon could only lay there as she spoke, his fingers curling into the ground. He should have seen this coming, but he hadn't thought about it at the time. He'd only been trying to get the Counsel off of their backs, keeping them safe from suspicion. He hadn't even taken it into consideration that he'd have a vengeful boyfriend on his hands trying to kill him. His mind then went to Kali for a moment, Jason's voice popping into his head. That was another 'boyfriend' that he had to deal with, but instead of being an ex-boyfriend, Jason would be extinct.

"I was," the man said weakly, his voice full of pain.

Silence fell upon them for a few moments, Damon grunting as he tried to gather the strength to pull himself up. Matches were pulled out.

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked, halting the man's actions for a brief moment.

He turned to look at her, his hand curling tightly around the pack of matches in his hand.

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever," he told her, his eyes turning back to Damon, before kicking him once more.

Damon was sure that this would be it. He'd finally been caught. He'd pushed his luck for so many years, pushing things farther and farther, and now he was going to pay for it. He actually felt himself regretting some of the things that he'd done. Even though he didn't deserve it, he felt himself wishing for a second chance.

Elena stood there for a moment, the expression on her face turning to one of grief. No matter how cruel, how evil Damon could be at times, she knew that he didn't deserve this. Kali didn't either. Regardless of how Kali tried to hide her emotions, Elena could see that she was slowing falling for him, falling for this person whom Elena had originally thought to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Kali wouldn't be able to handle losing someone else. She was actually happy again. Elena didn't want to see that disappear, see her smile fade away forever this time.

"She loved you," she choked out. "She said that when it's real, you can't walk away," she told him.

He turned toward her then, an angry look on his face.

"Well, that's a not choice you're gonna have to make," he told her firmly, turning back around to face Damon.

She watched as he tore a match from the pack, making to strike it against the back.

"Don't," she choked out. "Don't. Please, don't hurt him," she cried, Kali's chance at happiness ready to disappear. "Please?"

Damon let out a faint whimper as he tried to push himself off of the ground, his hand slipping from the gasoline. The match was lit, the sound of the flame coming to life and sealing his fate. He would burn tonight before ever getting the chance to test the emotions he'd come to hold close within the last couple months.

"I'm doing you a favor," he said stiffly, raising his hand over Damon, intent on dropping the match upon him and watching him go up in flames.

Elena felt her body shake as she took a step forward. She couldn't let Damon die like this.

"Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too," she told him, her eyes welling up with tears.

He turned to her, his hand pulling back hesitantly.

"Be better than him."

He stood there, his mouth twitching, hand curling tightly at his side.

"Don't do this, I'm begging you," she cried. "Please," she begged.

He looked back over at Damon, inhaling sharply as he felt the veins in his face creeping upward, face contorting. He reached down, pulling Damon up roughly by the front of his shirt. They both grunted, staring each other in the eyes. Damon's was weak, the look on his face relaying helplessness. He'd practically given up at this point. It was something practically unbearable for him, a feeling that scared him, but he couldn't fight back. He was then thrown across the wide road, his back colliding with the garage door of a building, sending him onto his face as he bounced off. He couldn't move.

"Damon," Elena whimpered, watching as the man slowly turned to face her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It wasn't for you," he breathed out, shaking his head.

Then, the next thing they knew, he was gone.

T

Going out on a limb, Alaric excused himself for a bit, leaving Jenna sitting at the table with her drink. He pulled his phone from his pocket, going to his contacts until he found Kali's name. They'd exchanged numbers the day that he'd given her a ride home. They'd agreed that it'd make it easier if he had any questions about the school he'd be able to ask. Now, he realized just how important it had become.

"I hope I'm wrong," he prayed, dialing the number and pressing the phone to his ear.

He listened as it rang a few times. He heard noise after about the fifth ring, remaining silent.

"_Finally decide to call back, Damon?_" a man asked. "_I told you, she's mine now,_" he narrowed.

"Who is this?" Alaric asked curtly.

"_Damon…_" he heard Kali whimper in the background, her voice nearly inaudibly.

"Where is she?" Alaric asked stiffly, his hand curling at his side.

"_And who are you, exactly?_" the man inquired.

"A friend," Alaric answered loosely.

"_Well, _friend_, regrettably, Kali can't come to the phone right now,_" he replied.

Again, Alaric could hear Kali call out for Damon, his mouth twitching slightly. She sounded weak, as though in pain, voice pleading.

"_I'm sorry, but Damon's not here right now,_" Alaric heard him say, his voice taunting.

"If you hurt her, I will end up," Alaric promised.

"_Bye bye. Tell Damon to take his time._"

Alaric pulled his phone back as the line went dead, staring down at the screen. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling that there was far more to this than what lay on the surface.

T

Damon walked back into the bar, his face calm. He'd made Elena wait in the car while he came in to retrieve his jacket, his second reason being Bree. He'd figured out that she'd been the one to set him up and he wasn't too thrilled about it. Even more so because it had cost him valuable time in returning to Mystic Falls.

She had just finished a shot when she'd turned around, Damon stand there in front of her.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say good bye."

There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke, sending a spark of fear and uncertainty through her. She hadn't even expected to see him again, thinking that Lexi's boyfriend would have killed him, that he'd be laying in a pile of ashes somewhere.

"Good to see you again, Damon," she nodded faintly, body stiff as she tried to hide the fear.

"No kiss?" Damon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

There was no humor in it what so ever.

"I'm full of vervain," she imparted. "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this. Why?" he asked skeptically as though it made no difference.

"Lexi was my friend," she replied, voice sad. "How could you?"

She then went to turn around, only to have Damon in front of her, a gasp escaping from her lips. The look on his face was deadly calm, his eyes staring at her intently. She freaked out, taking a step back, only to have him move closer.

"The tomb can be opened," she blurted out in an attempt to save her live.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're lying," he accused, his tempter flaring slightly, but still going unnoticeable.

"Emily's Grimoire, her spell book," she rattled off, slowly moving backward as Damon continued closer, the look on his face that of a predator.

He was dangerous and livid, a bad combination.

"If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book," she told him. "You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" Damon asked, taking another step closer.

"I-I…I…" she stammered, Damon's face mere inches from hers.

"You have no idea," he said slowly, his voice raising in strength.

"I am telling you the truth," she spoke a bit more calmly, her lip quivering.

"And I believe you," he cooed, gently running his hand over the side of her face, caressing her skin. "My dear, sweet Bree."

She stared at him, her breath caught in her throat.

"That's why I'm almost sorry," he finished, his lips pulling back into a tight line as he thrust his hand into her chest, a gasp escaping her as her eyes went wide.

They stood there for a moment, eyes connected as his fingers curled around her beating heart. Then, with a tug, she faded. He'd pulled her beating heart straight from her chest, watching as the light died out in her eyes, body slowly crumpling to the floor at his feet.

He slowly stepped over her body, his anger dissipating as he washed his hand in the sink. After he was done, he left, his leather jacket draped over his shoulder. It was just another piece of his past that disappeared into the void of time, leaving him walking through broken memories.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 13. I REALLY hope that everyone liked it? Also, I want to thank everyone that REVIEWED for the last chapter. HOPEFULLY, that will continue. ALSO, just to let everyone know, CHAPTER 14 is typed and FINISHED. I'm going to wait to put it up though until I get a few REVIEWS and FEEDBACK.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**REMEMBER PEOPLE you DON'T need an ACCOUNT to REVIEW. Even if it's a small REVEIW, it's still helpful.**

**REMEMBER IDEAS are ALWAYS WELCOMED. So, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them.**

**How should Damon handle Jason? What do you think he'll do when he finds Kali? What do YOU want to see happen?**


	14. Ch 14: Monster

**Chapter 14**

**Monster**

I knew I would get burned eventually. I don't know why I thought I could avoid it. I'd pressed my luck with Jason, slapping him, setting off an explosion. It's like I had lit my own match, throwing it on top a stream of gasoline. I had set up my own destruction. I had run and hid for as long as I could, but in the end I had failed, I had succumbed to my fate.

"Damon…" I whimpered, laying there sprawled out on the ground.

I should have never left that house. I should have stayed instead of going out for a walk like an idiot in the evening. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now. If I'd never come back, then I would have never had to see Jason's face again. The problem was, I had come back. I'd come back to face my demons, knowing full well the possible risks of doing so. In the end though, I was still somewhat happy that I'd come back. If I hadn't, then I'd never have met Damon. I would have never found the courage to step out of that darkness. Ironically, that vampire, that creature of darkness, he'd pulled me back into the light.

"Just it give up already," I heard Jason growl. "He's not going to save you, so just accept it already."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pushing myself up off of the floor a bit. My head still hurt, a wave of nausea washing over me for a moment.

"The monster's not going to save you," he sneered. "In fact, when I see him, he won't be walking around anymore," he chuckled.

"He's not the monster here, you are," I hissed, glaring at him.

Within seconds, he was in front of me, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat.

"So, what? He bit you and you're still siding with him?" he asked angrily, squeezing.

I gasped for air, my hand grabbing at his wrist as I tried digging my nails into it, blood becoming stuck beneath them as I broke skin. He then threw me to the ground, a groan rising inside of me as I slowly turned on my side. That would bruise for sure.

"Don't worry, when he gets here, he'll be dead on the ground."

"You won't touch him!" I growled, pushing myself up off of the ground, my legs shaky.

"Really now?" he inquired, stepping toward me.

I found myself backing up, trapping myself against a wall. I hated being cornered, it was too dangerous.

"And you're going to do, what, exactly?" he asked, cornering me against the wall.

I stood there for a moment, my body shaking. I'd had a nightmare like this once before, finding myself with nowhere to run.

"Well?" he pushed, his face inches from mine. "You seem scared," he grinned.

I just stared at him, hands shaking.

"There is _nothing_ you can do," he whispered in my ear, his body close to mine.

Without thinking, I brought my knee to his crotch, watching as he fell to the ground in pain. My mind screamed at me to run and I did, peeling out of the room as fast as I could, the adrenaline pumping through my veins the only source of energy that I had.

"Get back here!" he yelled, running after me after picking himself up off of the floor.

T

Stefan paced through his bedroom, his arms folded behind his back. He still hadn't heard anything from Elena and he was freaking out. The moment that Damon got back, he was dead. His phone rang then, sending him scrambling to answer it.

"Elena?" he breathed.

"_Nope. Sorry._"

"Damon," he growled, eyes narrowing. "I want to talk to Elena."

"_Sorry, but that will have to wait,_" Damon replied, before getting serious. "_I need you to do something for me._"

"Not until I talk to Elena," Stefan said firmly.

"_Again, with the Elena longing,_" Damon groaned out. "_Put that to the side for just one moment, alright?_"

When Damon received no answer, he continued.

"_Kali's gone missing,_" he informed him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"_Yesterday._"

"But she was just here yesterday. She went home," Stefan told him.

"_She never made it back,_" Damon said grimly.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Stefan asked skeptically.

"_Because, _brother_, I was on the phone with her when it happened,_" he ground out.

"What?" Stefan gaped, eyes widening. "Do you know who it was?"

"_Sadly, yes,_" Damon nodded. "_And when I get a hold of him, I'm going to tear him apart,_" Damon imparted. "_I need you to start searching for her ex, Jason Hunter._"

"But I know practically nothing about him."

"_And that's where Elena's little family comes in handy,_" Damon reminded him. "_I want something done when I get back, Stefan,_" Damon said firmly. "_I'll be there in a couple hours._"

T

"Kali, I suggest you get back here!" Jason yelled, pushing forward.

I just ignored him as I continued to run, stumbling over my feet as I went. There was no way in hell that I was going to stop. Not when I knew what would happen if I did. What didn't make any sense though was how forceful he was being about everything. It was like something was pushing him, forcing him forward and making him more determined than ever. Even without that, he was still scary though.

"Kali!" he growled following as I ran down the stairs.

I cried out as I over stepped, sending me tumbling down the stairway. I landed with a thud, a groan reverberating through my body.

"Mmm…" I grunted, slowly pushing myself back up.

My body was on autopilot as I drug myself to the door, pulling at the handle, the will to survive the only thing pushing me forward. I almost had it open and then I was attacked, plummeting to the floor, Jason on top of me.

"Time's up," he glared, pulling me up by my wrist and tossing me harshly across the room.

I rolled until I finally came to a stop, groaning as I pressed my hand into the floor weakly, my hair covering my face and blocking my view. I heard him come closer, his foot making contact with my stomach causing me to cry out.

"Just _so_ determined," he sighed, leaning down and pulling me up a bit by the collar of my shirt.

Tears were in my eyes as I looked up at him, the expression on his face dark and threatening. It was like a demon, like he was being possessed.

"I gave you a chance, Kali, but you just had to run. Didn't you?" he narrowed, shaking me a bit.

"P-please…" I choked out.

He just glared at me before tossing me back to the floor, my head striking the wooden flooring. He started circling around me slowly, watching me.

"I wanna go home…" I whimpered, screwing my eyes shut as I attempted to push myself up.

He merely kicked my hand out from under me, sending me back down, my cheek resting on the floor. I stared up at him through tear filled eyes, my breath heaving in and out painfully. My throat hurt.

"Please," I whimpered, curling up as he shoved me onto my back.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of ringing, my eyes flickering around the room for the familiar ring tone. Jason then pulled my phone from his back pocket, glancing down at the caller ID. A smirk formed on his face when he saw who it was, a dead give away to me as I lay there.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damon!" I cried desperately, the muscles in my throat straining.

T

"_Damon!_" he heard Kali cry out in desperation.

He felt his grip tighten on the steering wheel as he drew in a sharp intake of air.

"_Damon!_" she cried again, a sobbing in her voice.

"What have you done to her?" Damon ground out, the sound of Elena shifting in the seat next to him catching his attention.

"_Not much. Yet._"

"I warning you Hunter," Damon growled lowly. "She better be in one piece when I get there."

"_Oh, she will be. Physically anyway,_" he chuckled.

"Have I mentioned how dangerous I can be when upset?" Damon inquired.

"_Oh, the vampire is making threats now?_" Jason chuckled, a teasing tone in his voice. "_I think he's becoming upset, Kali._"

"Let me talk to Kali," Damon glared.

"_Fine," _Jason replied as though he didn't really care. "_Here, Kali, I think someone wants to talk to you._"

"_Damon…?_" she choked out.

T

"Damon…?" I choked out, cradling the phone in my hands.

"_Kali, are you all right?_" he asked anxiously.

"Damon, I'm scared," I cried.

Jason stood there watching the whole time as he continued circling. It was like he was waiting for something.

"_It's okay, Kali, everything is going to be okay,_" he promised. "_I need you to calm down and breathe, alright?_"

I nodded my head slowly, my shoulders shaking as I turned myself onto my side. I winced as the muscles constricted.

"Mm-hm," I whispered.

"_Now, can you tell me where you are?_" he asked slowly. "_Tap the speaker once for yes, two for no,_" he instructed. "_Alright?_"

I tapped the speaker once, glancing Jason.

"_Is it someplace small?_" he asked.

I tapped twice.

"_Big then?_"

I tapped it once.

"Where are you?" I asked, my foot pressing into the floor a bit.

"_I'm coming, I promise. I'm almost back to town,_" he told me. "_Now, are you inside somewhere?_"

I tapped once, my hand shaking.

"_Is it a warehouse?_"

Twice.

"_A house?_" he asked quickly.

I tapped it once, curling up a bit more.

"_It's probably old and abandoned then,_" Damon concluded, resulting in a single tap. "_How many stories is it?_"

I tapped it twice.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, stepping forward to take the phone away.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Give me the phone," he growled.

"Damon. Damon, help!" I cried, trying to move away from him. "I-I wanna go home," I choked out, holding the phone close. "Damon, please?" I pleaded, tears falling.

"_I'm coming for you, I promise,_" Damon said firmly.

"Give me the phone!" Jason demanded, grabbing my leg and pulling me across the floor.

I screamed, kicking at him as hard as I could.

"Damon!" I cried helplessly.

He gripped my ankle roughly, twisting it in order to turn me around.

"Give it to me."

"_Stefan's out looking for you right now,_" he said fervently. "_Just hold out a little longer, okay?_"

"Damon…" I cried, the phone pressed close to my ear. "Damon…I-I lo-" I was cut off as Jason tore it from my hands, tossing it to the other side of the room. "N-no!" I cried, struggling as he shook me against the floor.

T

"_Damon…I-I lo-_" her words were cut off, the sound of the phone being set flying echoing through his soul. " _N-no!_" she screamed, his body going ridged.

It was like something in a horror film, her screams filling his ears as she fought. He couldn't bring himself pull it away from his ear, his hand twitching at the wheel. It was scary how this was affecting him. It was something that he'd never felt before. Sure, he'd heard women scream, but he was normally the one causing it. Now, someone else was causing them, threatening to tear him apart as she screamed.

"Damon?" Elena nearly squeaked, hesitantly touching his arm.

The line went dead then, silence filling the air. She had nearly confessed something to him when the phone was taken away from her. It left him yearning for more, yearning for her to finish her words.

"You care for her, don't you, Damon?" Elena asked quietly, looking up at him.

He remained silent for a moment, the phone now resting in his lap as he stared at the road.

"I…" he swallowed, his hand gripping the wheel tighter. "I don't…"

He tried to find words to speak, his emotions in a tailspin. He'd never been so unsure of what was going on, so not in control.

"I can see it," Elena said softly. "I wasn't sure before, but…after all of this," she paused for a moment, wetting her lips. "I don't know what went on between you and Katherine all those years ago, Damon, but…" she tried to find the words, before settling on something. "I'm actually glad that Kali has you," she admitted.

T

Alaric let out a sigh as he walked outside, his bag over his shoulder. Kali still hadn't shown up. This left him searching for answered. He didn't know where to start though.

"Huh?"

His eyes suddenly caught sight of Stefan. He was talking to Jeremy about something and he seemed to be worried about something.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know much about him," Jeremy told Stefan.

"Please, Jeremy, I need something," Stefan said anxiously.

"He's her ex. What can I say?" Jeremy sighed. "All I know is that he did something to her a long time ago and that's why she left," he imparted. "Look, maybe you should my Elena or my aunt Jenna?" Jeremy suggested. "They'd be able to tell you more about Jason than I can."

With that, Jeremy walked off, making his way toward home.

"Damn it," Stefan groaned, pulling his phone from his pocket.

He dialed a number before pressing it to him ear, his hand dragging over his face for a moment.

"Damon, it's Stefan. Look, I couldn't find anything out. Maybe you should ask Elena," he sighed. "Wait, slow down, she's where?"

Alaric stood there, watching him carefully.

"Old two story house?" Stefan inquired. "Yeah, there's probably a few around. Maybe on the outskirts," Stefan said thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll take a look. I swear, this guy has a death wish."

With that, Stefan hung up, quickly making his way away from the school.

"The man really does have a death wish," Alaric agreed quietly.

T

"No. No!" I screamed, struggling as he tied my hand to the bed.

"Stop struggling," he said gruffly, twisting my wrist.

"No!" I yelled, wincing as I kicked at him.

He grunted when I got him in the gut, his hand flying out across my face, quieting me for a moment.

"Let go!" I cried, pulling at the bonds.

"It'll be just you and me," he grinned, securing my other hand.

"W-what's wrong with you?" I cried. "Th-this isn't you!"

I continued to fight as he sat on top of me, his hand going to my throat. It was like he'd lost his mind. Yes, he could be rough at times, but he was never like this. There was something not right about all of this, something out of place.

"Jason, please," I choked out. "I loved you."

It didn't seem to do me much good as his hand tightened on my throat, his face coming down to mine.

"You're mine," he ground out, his lips crushing down on mine.

I felt even more tears spilling down my face as I struggled to free myself, my eyes shut tight, memories flooding my mind. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to curl up and disappear.

T

Stefan made quick work in his search, checking every place that fit Damon's description. He was frantic as he searched the rooms, calling out Kali's name, the echo of his own voice being the only answer he received. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

T

The moment Damon got back, he dropped Elena off at the boarding house, giving strict instructions to stay put. He's about to let anything else happen to her today. After that, he began running his own search, using the information that Elena had given him to his advantage. When he found Jason, he was going to kill him.

T

_I laid there quietly on my bed, headphones on my head as I listened to my CD player. I was reading a book for school, _The Great Gatsby. _It wasn't my favorite book in the world, but I still had to read it regardless. I just wished that it was more exciting to read. I didn't even notice the door to my room opening as I flipped the page, glancing through the text._

_Suddenly, the door slammed shut, causing me to jump. I practically tore my headphones off as I looked to find Jason standing there._

"_The heck is wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "You scared the crap out of me."_

T

"Kali?" Stefan called out, looking around him.

He had to check every room to make sure she wasn't there, his heart pounding in his chest. He was growing irritated, the thought of his brother popping into his mind. If he knew Damon, he was likely tearing things apart at the moment in search for Kali.

"Some how, I feel sorry for what that guy is going to get," he sighed, shaking his head. "Kali?" he called out again.

No answer. The house was empty.

T

_He stumbled over to me, flopping down on the bed. He was out of it, that much was obvious._

"_Jason, I think you should go home," I told him, moving to get out of bed._

_He grabbed my arm, pulling me back down, and pressing his lips to mine. I nearly gagged at the smell rolling off his breath, my nose scrunching up in disgust._

"_Jason, stop it," I groaned, trying to wiggle out of his grip._

T

I felt his hand on my leg, his other in my hair, gripping it roughly as he kissed me. This wasn't right, it wasn't him.

"Jason, stop it!" I cried, his lips pressing against my neck.

T

_He held me tighter, squeezing me._

"_Jason," I gasped._

_I pushed against him as he grew a bit rougher, his hand gripping my arm tightly. He was out of his mind._

"_Jason!" I yelled, bringing my foot up and knocking him back._

_He fell to the floor with a thud, groaning as he pushed himself back up. I didn't even think twice as moved off my bed, grabbing the bat from the corner of my room. The only reason I even had the thing was because of when I would play baseball with Jeremy._

T

Damon tore through the house he was in, a chair flying across the room.

"Jason!" Damon growled.

He was still in a bad mood as a result of being attacked prior to coming back, so everything else just made it worse.

"Kali?" he called out, tearing open a door and tossing it aside.

The room was empty, completely void of life. There was nothing there, leaving him with one final option.

"You're dead, Hunter," he growled lowly, quickly zipping from the house.

T

"_Jason," I said warily, the bat held tightly in my hands._

_I watched as he pushed himself up, a glare on his face._

"_You need to leave," I said firmly, watching as he drew closer._

"_Why is it you never want to have any fun?" he exclaimed._

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_You know I'm not into that stuff," I said pointedly. "If you wanna have _fun_, then go do it with one of those little bimbos of yours," I said curtly._

"_Come on, Kali, don't be that way," he groaned, moving closer._

T

"No. No. No!" I screamed, my head thrashing back and forth.

It just wouldn't go away, no matter how much I willed it to disappear, the memory just wouldn't go away.

"Shut up," he grunted, his hand moving on top of me.

I screwed my eyes shut, tugging as hard as I could.

T

_He reached out for me and I swung at him, watching as it missed him by a hair._

"_Get out!" I screamed._

_He made a grab for me then, catching me off guard and sending my back into my little display shelf, glass crushing against my shoulder. The pieces fell to the floor. I could feel the sting as a small patch of blood formed at the back of my shirt, plastering it to my back._

"_Get away from me!" I yelled swinging the bat again._

_He caught it though, pulling me closer. His eyes were on me and then…_

T

I screamed, shaking the memory from my mind, tears in my eyes. I wouldn't succumb to this again. I refused. I'd gotten away last time and I'd do it again. I'd do it just to spite him.

"Kali!"

"Stefan…" I cried.

I heard the rush of wind, the sound of footsteps, and a loud thud as Jason was pulled from me.

"Kali…"

A second figure stood in the doorway, their expression dark. In the pit of my stomach, I knew all hell would break loose.

"Damon…" I whimpered, feeling as Stefan torn the bonds from my hands.

Before I could say anything else, shots were fired, bullets shredding through Damon's jacket as he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide with pain and shock as he gripped his chest.

"Damon!" I cried out.

With my bonds broken, I pushed passed Stefan, who was frozen in place. I could practically hear the shock of the gun as the trigger was pulled for the intended final blow, the echoing click reverberating throughout the house. It was then that I finally felt the pain, a feeling like fire spreading through me.

"Kali!" Stefan cried out, an instinct clicking in him that I didn't know he had.

He'd snapped Jason's neck without a second thought as I fell to my knees as I slowly fell to my knees, the pain white hot.

"Pull it out! Pull it out!" Damon shouted, quickly grabbing at my shoulders before I could fall forward.

Fire flooded my veins as the pain spread, blood seeping out from the wound. The pain was tearing me apart on the inside.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"I-I…"

It was like he was frozen at the sight of the blood, my vision going blurry.

"Damon…" I whispered.

T

"Damon…" she whispered.

Damon's eyes flashed down at her, her eyes fighting to stay open, before finally flickering shut.

"Damn it, Stefan!" he hissed, snapping his brother out of his little trance.

He then bit into his wrist, his brother dropping down beside them and digging into the wound.

Blood flowed freely, coating Stefan's hands, along with her clothes. His eyes closed, veins slowly creeping up.

"Stefan," Damon growled, a reminder to keep him on track.

Within a few moments, the bullet was pulled out, the wound free of the wooden debris. Damon wrist was pressed to her mouth in seconds, tilting her head as so that the blood could flow down her throat.

"I swear, if this ends badly, I _will_ kill you," Damon threatened, staring at his brother.

They heard her cough after a few moments, but her eyes didn't open, a faint groan escaping her lips. Both brothers sighed in relief, her heart still beating in her chest.

"Kali?" Stefan called quietly.

He slowly peeled her shirt up off of her back, the wound that had been made, slowly closing and healing. It was slowly rebuilding itself.

"Take her," Damon ordered, carefully pushing her toward Stefan. "I'll take care of this. Just get her outside."

With a nod of his head, Stefan scooped her up in his arms, slowly making his way out of the house. That left Damon behind, pulling the bullets from his chest, his eyes darkening as he gazed over at Jason's motionless body. He had to admit, he never thought that Stefan would have the guts to go through with something like that. He was only angry that he hadn't had the pleasure of doing it himself and making it more painful. Stefan had been merciful in his death.

"Here's to ending a nightmare."

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 14. I REALLY hope everyone liked it? :) Anyway, thanks for the REVIEWs. CHAPTER 15 is about half way done, so REVIEW this chapter. If you have ANY IDEAS let me know. Even if they are small. **

**Also, let me know what you think about Kali and Damon's relationship. How should it progrss?**


	15. Ch 15: Don't Wanna Be Alone

**Chapter 15**

**Don't Wanna Be Alone**

For hours, Damon stayed, watching her as she slept. She never budged from the spot he'd placed her in, merely laying there with her head on the pillow. He wasn't sure he could even bring himself to leave, afraid that something else might happen perhaps.

"Such a stubborn little thing," he mused, reaching a hand out and stroking her face.

When they'd finally gotten back, he'd taking the liberty of changing her shirt, only to discover that it had been one of his own. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do with it, seeing how it was ruined and stained with blood. He'd thrown it into the fireplace, burning it. In the time that he'd taken to do it, he'd also allowed himself to look her over, tracing his fingers over the curve of her back. In doing so, he'd discovered a few scars, one resting just below her shoulder blade. It had looked old, the patch of skin a pale white. He noted that he'd have to ask her about it later.

"Damon," Stefan knocked, slowly pushing the door open.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked lazily.

"You can't stay in here all day," Stefan told him.

"Oh, really? Normally, you'd be thrilled if I locked myself away in my room," Damon stated, joking half heartedly.

"Seriously, Damon, it's not a good idea," Stefan told him, eyes glancing over at Kali.

"I'm not going to eat her if that's what you're worried about," Damon replied dryly, folding his arms behind his head.

"I never said that," Stefan sighed.

"But you were thinking it," Damon replied, closing his eyes. "Go play with Elena, Stefan."

"Whatever."

With that, Stefan left the room, leaving Damon to himself once more.

"This is boring," he sighed, glancing over at Kali for a moment.

Her eyes were flickering beneath her eyelids. She was dreaming, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Or maybe not."

Her necklace was missing, so it'd be ease for him to enter her dreams, tweak them a bit if he wished. He'd find just what it was that she was dreaming about.

T

_Kali stood there in a small field of green, the grass swaying against her bare feet as a light breeze came through. Laughter could be heard in the distance, children giggling. She was all alone, her shape fading into that of a small child, a little girl. It showed her vulnerability._

"_Where is everyone?" she questioned._

_She received no answer._

_Suddenly, an image of Jeremy appeared in the distance. She ran to him, only to have him disappear._

"_Jeremy?" she called out, looking around her. "Jeremy?" she tried again._

_Her face turned sad, arms wrapping around herself._

_A man slowly appeared, his hair dark, along with his eyes. He held a smile on his face as he looked down at her._

"_Daddy," she cried, rushing toward in an attempt to wrap her arms around his legs._

_He faded away though as she touched him, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Daddy…" she whispered._

"_Kali?" came the sound of Elena's voice, her form appearing before her._

"_Elena!" she cried out, hesitantly moving toward her._

"_Silly," Elena laughed softly._

_Like all the others, she too disappeared, leaving Kali standing there in disappointment. She was afraid of being left alone._

"_They all go away," she cried quietly, her lip quivering._

"_Kali," a voice called, the sound echoing around her._

_It was Damon's. A faint spark of hope swelling her in her chest._

"_Damon?" she murmured, looking around her. "Where are you, Damon?" she cried out._

"_Behind you," he replied, watching as she turned around quickly, the look in her eyes telling him that she thought he would disappear too._

"_Don't leave."_

_Her voice came out in a whimper._

"_I'm not going anywhere," he promised, kneeling down in front of her._

_He placed his hand on top of her head, showing her that he wouldn't disappear._

_Without another word, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his middle. He was stunned, staring down at her as she gripped tightly the back of his shirt._

"_Don't leave…" she murmured. "Don't leave me," she repeated quietly._

"_I promise," he nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around her._

_He pulled her to him, picking her up in his arms as he stood, her tiny arms wrapping themselves around his neck. It was as though she refused to let go._

"_I don't wanna be alone," she imparted, burying her face against his neck. "Not again."_

_The sound of children giggling echoed around them for a moment, slowly fading back into the darkness of silence._

"_I'm scared," she whimpered, clutching his neck a bit tighter._

"_Why are you scared?" Damon asked._

"_They won't leave me alone," she told him._

"_They?" he questioned._

"_The monsters," she cried softly._

_Images of Jason appeared, circling them._

_Damon glared as he watched, standing his ground. Jason continued to circle, like a lion stalking its prey. Jason's face then turned dark, an evil glint in his eyes._

"_You're mine," his voice echoed._

"_Help me!" Kali cried, her body trembling. "Get it away!"_

_Suddenly, Kali was in the corner of a room, her knees pulled up to her chest. She wasn't that small little girl anymore. She was older, back to herself again, but she was crying. Damon's body was on the ground only a couple feet away, blood pulling around him._

"_Damon…" she whimpered, shaking as she sat there, blood smeared across her face._

_It was like someone had deliberately placed it there, staining her skin. She was all alone, her biggest fear._

"_I don't wanna be alone," she cried, gripping her head in her hands._

"_You're not alone," Damon said firmly, the scene changing around them, and into his bedroom. "Stand up," he instructed._

_Slowly, she nodded her head, pushing herself up off of the ground shakily._

"_Come here."_

_She came closer, coming to stand in front of him. His hands then went to her waist, pulling her to him._

"_You're not alone," he breathed, gripping her chin in his hand and pulling her into a kiss._

"_Damon…I lo…" her voice faded before he could hear her, the color around them slowly fading away into nothing._

T

"Damon…" I whispered, curling into the warmth beside me, a chuckle echoing.

I peeled my eyes open tiredly, looking beside me. I saw Damon, slowly lifting my head. It'd been laying on his chest, heat creeping into my cheeks. It was faint though.

"Damon."

"Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted, a cocky smile on his face.

"You're here," I breathed, eyes watering as I wrapped my arm around him, burying my face against his bare chest.

I could hear his heart beating in his chest, the sound calming.

"I was afraid I'd lose you," I whispered.

I felt his hand come to rest against my back, his other running over the side of my face.

"Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easy," he chuckled.

I smacked his chest lightly, letting out a breath of air.

"I'll forever be the eternal stud," he proclaimed, a grin on his face.

"You're down right deplorable, you know that?" I asked, looking up at him.

He just grinned, gripping my chin lightly in his hand as he brought his face down to mine. Our lips met, a spark igniting within me. I found myself kissing back, my nails gently digging into his skin, a groan escaping him. He easily pulled me on top of him, his hand running through my hair sensually, my eyes closing as he did this. It was relaxing.

"You know…" he started, tracing a finger over my jaw. "I have half a mind to lock you in this room the rest of the week," he told me.

I nodded my head slowly, enjoying the feeling of his touch.

"We should get you an apartment," Damon voiced suddenly.

"I don't have the money," I murmured, resting against him as he continued to run his hand through my hair.

"I'll take care of it," he told me. "Besides, you'd be safer there than you are here."

"Why's that?" I managed to ask.

"Because there's no longer any _living_ owner here," he explained. "Anyone can get in."

"I see," I nodded.

"Now, if you have a place of your own, only I can get in," he grinned.

"You are so cocky," I muttered, nuzzling against his chest.

"You love it," he said confidently.

"Mm-mm."

"Don't start falling asleep now," he told me, tapping my forehead with his finger.

"And why not?" I groaned, snuggling against him. "You're comfy."

"If that's the case, do me a favor then? Act like you're enjoying it," he told me, drawing me into another kiss, the hand on my back moving down to grip my rear.

I was about to say something as the door opened, my face red at Damon's actions, his arms holding me close.

"Damon, I-" Stefan stopped as he saw us, eyes going wide. "Good God, Damon!" Stefan cried, quickly moving back out of the room and slamming the door.

Damon burst out laughing a moment later, a hysterical look on his face. He'd done that on purpose knowing that Stefan was about to walk in.

"You're terrible!" I scowled, making to smack him in the chest.

He caught my wrist in his hand, holding it in mid strike, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Looky what I got," he teased, before flipping us over, my back pressing into the mattress.

"Damon," I groaned, my cheeks heating up as he peered down at me, grabbing hold of my other hand and pinning it loosely above my head. "I swear, if you start groping me, I'll kick," I warned.

He merely chuckled, pressing his lips to mine pleasurably. I couldn't help, but groan into the kiss, feeling him pull back after a moment. His eyes stared down at me, gazing intently.

"You know, what you did yesterday was really stupid," he told me. "You could have easily gotten yourself killed."

I looked elsewhere when he said this. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just let Jason kill him? I don't think so. Just because Damon was technically immortal, didn't mean that couldn't be killed. A well placed wooden bullet to the heart could very well do the job.

Completely losing his playful mood, he laid his head on my chest, his ear over my heart.

"Damon?"

"What?" Damon asked, glancing up at me.

He didn't remove his head though, keeping it there on top of my chest. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I looked down at him, taking in how tired he actually looked.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Not really," he answered, closing his eyes.

I let out sigh, closing my eyes for a moment

"I don't mind if you use me as pillow, but can you not lay straight on top of me?" I asked.

I felt him move after moment, his arm draping over me as he kept his head on top of my chest, one of his legs tangling around my own. At least he wasn't laying straight on top of me anymore. Not that I really cared, but it was the weight that bothered me a bit.

"Is the sound of my heartbeat really putting you to sleep?" I asked curiously, looking down him as I played with his hair.

"Mm-hm," he nodded faintly.

"Then sleep," I said softly.

"Really?" he asked, slightly skeptical. "Because I'm warning you now, if I fall asleep, you're stuck with me for a while," he told me.

"I don't mind," I said honestly.

"Just remember, I warned you," he reminded me, pulling the sheet up over us a bit.

"I think I'll live," I smiled, making myself a bit more comfortable before he settled down fully.

T

Damon let out a sigh as laid there, nuzzling into Kali's chest a bit. He was comfortable, his arm drawn over her, and her heart beating rhythmically in his ear. He could feel her hand run through his hair gently, her fingers combing through his short ends. It was rather relaxing in his mind.

"That fells nice," he whispered, inhaling for a moment.

As a result, she continued her ministrations, her fingers eventually brushing behind his ear and face. It was so gentle, loving even as he laid there, savoring the feeling. He wasn't used to such things, so it actually felt nice. He probably would have fallen asleep right away too, if it were for Stefan's ranting downstairs on the phone with Elena, making him snicker.

"What's so funny?" Kali inquired.

"I can hear Stefan," he mumbled. "He's tattling on us," he chuckled.

"Lovely," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You're safe with me though," he assured her.

"Just go to sleep, Damon," she said gently.

"Killjoy," he muttered halfheartedly, before slowly drifting into the darkness of sleep.

T

"_Stefan, what's going on?_" Elena sighed over the phone.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I walked in on Damon getting it on with Kali," he said in exasperation.

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Exactly what I said," Stefan told her. "He had Kali on top of him, kissing her, while he groped her butt," Stefan said in disgust.

"_Stefan, you must have it wrong. Kali's not like that,_" she told him.

"Elena, I know what I saw."

"_And are you sure that Damon wasn't just pulling a fast one on you?_" she sighed.

"I…" he started, but stopped, thinking for a moment.

She had a point.

"He downright appalling," he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"_Look, I'll be over later, alright?_"

"Yeah, okay," he sighed.

"_I love you, Stefan,_" she spoke into the phone.

"I love you too, Elena," he breathed, pulling it back after the call was ended.

He looked back up at the staircase as he stood there, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He made his way back upstairs, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He heard no noise as he stood outside Damon's room, his brows furrowing together.

"Hmm…"

He pushed open the door slowly, peeking inside. He found Damon and Kali laying there, eyes closed, asleep. Damon's head was rested comfortably on top of her chest, arm wrapped loosely around her, his fingers gripping the edge of her shirt below her arm. Kali's hand was also nestled in his hair, her head tilted to the side toward Damon as she slept. Stefan had never seen his brother look so peaceful before, not in all their years. Yet, here he was, resting with this woman who seemed to bring out the spark of humanity that Stefan thought no longer existed. Stefan merely hoped that Damon would give up on Katherine, hold onto Kali instead, someone that could actually love him instead of using him like Katherine had. One could only hope though.

T

"So…how's she doing?" Bonnie asked, looking over at Elena as they walked out of school.

"Fine, I guess," she shrugged. "Damon and Stefan didn't exactly go into detail about the whole thing," she admitted. "I'm just…I'm just glad that it's over."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Bonnie nodded. "At least the upside is that we're minus one more creep," she offered, clutching her books in her hands.

"Yeah," Elena replied quietly.

"Okay, what else is wrong?" Bonnie pried.

"It's nothing, I just feel bad for Kali."

"Okay, me and you, Grill, tonight," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, alright."

T

As Damon woke up, he felt warmth beneath him, his fingers curling around fabric as he moved closer. He buried his head closer, enjoying the feeling, the comfort. He opened his eyes after a moment, taking in everything around him.

"Hmm…"

Kali had fallen asleep once again, her hand still tangled in his hair, while the other laid limply at her side. He couldn't help, but to grin as he stared at her, slowly pushing himself up a bit. He was careful not to disturb her though, her hand slowly slipping from the back of his head and onto the bed. She was beautiful.

He sighed as he pushed himself up a bit more, before reaching his hand out and brushing a bit of hair from her eyes. She remained asleep the entire time, her chest rising and falling slowly. She was at ease in her sleep.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly got up from the bed, making his way over to the door before Stefan could even utter a word. He placed a finger to his lips, signifying to stay silent.

"What are you doing?" Stefan whispered, moving out of the way as Damon walked passed him.

He quickly followed after him as he descended the stairs, making his way into the parlor for a drink.

"Damon," Stefan tried again, watching as his brother poured himself a drink.

"I'm getting a drink. What's it look like?"

"The cravings?" Stefan assumed, folding his arms over his chest.

Damon sent him a dry look, downing the glass quickly.

"I'm fine," Damon stated, pouring himself another drink, before walking passed Stefan.

He made his way back upstairs, Stefan in toe.

"Maybe you should go out for a bit?" Stefan suggested, following him into his bedroom.

Damon narrowed his eyes faintly as he walked over to his closet, searching through it.

"You know, you're going to have to let her go back to work tomorrow," Stefan said quietly, reminding his brother that he couldn't keep Kali locked up in the house forever.

"I know that, Stefan," Damon replied, pulling a shirt from one of the hangers.

He set his glass down on the edge of the bed then, easily shrugging on his shirt and buttoning it up, the color a dark blue. He then picked his glass back up, taking a drink from it.

"You still haven't taken her back home yet though," Stefan pointed out.

"So?"

"She has to go back."

"Are you trying to annoy me or something?" Damon asked, raising a brow in question.

"I'm just stating a point," he replied.

"And it's dully noted. Now, I have some business to take care of. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going," Damon relayed, moving passed Stefan and out of the room.

T

Over at the Grill, Bonnie and Elena sat eating, quiet conversation being exchanged.

"I can't believe you're adopted," Bonnie spoke. "I never saw that coming."

"And it gets weirder," Elena started, plucking a fry up off of her plate. "I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents and none of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna," Bonnie told her.

Elena groaned in response, chewing at her food.

"First of all," Bonnie started. "The Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Elena asked slightly skeptical.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire," she reminded her. "So unless your birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?" Bonnie questioned. "Not to mention, Kali's got a thing for your boyfriends brother."

Elena chuckled, shaking her head. Bonnie was right and she knew it.

"Uh, okay, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. Same with Kali's and I doubt she's going out any time soon to get them," Elena told her, getting up from her seat.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill," Bonnie offered.

"Okay, bye," Elena waved, heading for the door.

"Bye."

Then, just as Elena left, Damon appeared in front of Bonnie. He had a smirk on his face upon startling her.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie demanded.

Damon thought for a moment before responding.

"I think we need a fresh start," he told her.

"You tried to kill me," she point out.

"But I didn't," he reminded her. "And if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?"

"You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?"

There was a hidden threat in her voice and Damon caught it easily.

"Just stay the hell away from me," she said slowly, eyes locked with his. "Just because Kali likes you, does me I have to," she reminded him, watching the corner of his mouth twitch.

Damon didn't exactly like being threatened, but he held back, reminding himself that he didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had.

"Everything okay over here?" came the sound of the bartender.

Damon barely looked up from Bonnie as he spoke.

"Yeah, we're fine," Damon replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," the man pointed out, stepping closer to Bonnie.

Damon eyed him carefully for a moment, taking him in. He then chuckled quietly, before walking off, leaving Bonnie alone. He had other things to do tonight, so he wasn't going to bog it down with trivial things.

T

Pushing open the door to my classroom, I felt a small smile pulling onto my face. Things were finally back to normal and I knew that I could relax. Not to mention, I'd possibly be able to have a bit of fun tonight seeing as how I had to help chaperon the dance. Unfortunately, I'd be doing all of the preparing here though. That was the only downside to being absent from my teaching duties. Upon entering the school this morning, Mr. Lockwood had talked to me.

"The curse of being the art teacher," I sighed.

"Kali, is that you?" I heard a voice ask, said person popping their head into the room.

"Alaric, good morning," I greeted.

"Well, you're looking better," he commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was…uh…" I opened my mouth to continue, but closed it for a moment.

I hated lying to people, but right now, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. After all, it wasn't like I could tell him the truth about it. I had to lie.

"I was really sick the last couple of days. A really bad cold," I told him. "I didn't feel that it'd be right, coming to school and possibly giving it to the kids. Besides, I had a fever the first day anyway."

By the look on his face, he seemed to believe it, but was only slightly skeptical.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer," he told me.

"Oh, sorry, I somehow misplaced my phone," I told him.

At least that wasn't a complete lie. Jason had taken my phone and I had never gotten it back. I'd actually be going out and getting a new one tomorrow with Damon's help. He was insistent on going with me so that we could also go apartment shopping. That was one thing that he wasn't going to let up on. Not that I minded though. I'd been wanting to get one since first arriving in Mystic Falls, but hadn't had the money. Now, Damon was offering to pay for it, and there would be no arguing about it. Not unless I wanted an irritable vampire anyway. Which I didn't.

"I see."

His response sounded slightly wary as if he were holding something back. I brushed it off though, looking over the papers that had been placed upon my desk. I had a lot of stuff to catch up on.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, Alaric, but I've got a lot of work to catch up on," I told him, gesturing toward my desk for emphasis.

"Of course," he chuckled. "I'll leave you to it then," he told me, before walking out of the room.

I just shook my head as I sat down, scanning over the papers. I had a long day ahead of me.

T

The Misfit's _This Magic Moment_ hit their ears as they stepped into the gymnasium, students jumping around and dancing meeting their sights. To a newborn vampire, this would have been overwhelming, but for Stefan and Damon, it was a bit more tolerable.

"Well, would you look at that," Damon muttered, glancing around the room.

It was kind of amusing, seeing all of these kids trying to dance the way that he used to. At least he knew what he was doing though, but he had to give them credit for trying. At the same time, he allowed his eyes to land on Bonnie and Caroline, a smirk forming on his face. He completely missed Alaric staring at him as he went.

"Alaric," Jenna called, causing said man to turn around.

"Hey, look at you," he greeted, looking her over.

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up," she told him, almost looking like a school girl as she sway back and forth for a moment.

"Ha, ha. Liar," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'm a sucker for the decade dance," she admitted, a smile on her face. "I went to school here, you know. They do the 60's and 70's too, FYI."

"Aw, can't wait," he said with dread, clearing his throat as he looked around. "Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss," he told her, smiling.

She laughed in response, nodding her head.

"Yeah."

With that, they walked off to get a drink, moving away from the crowd of students.

T

I rubbed my arm as I stood off to the side, a sigh escaping my lips. I wasn't having as much fun as I would have hoped. Honestly, I was almost tired with as much stuff as I'd had to do today, stepping stuff up and all.

"Well, don't you look dark and mysterious," came a smooth voice from behind me.

I nearly jumped as I turned around, a hand over my heart.

"Damon," I breathed, a smile forming on my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still slightly shaken at his sudden entrance.

"Chaperoning," he answered, a humorous look on his face. "Actually, now that I think about it, I owe you a dance," he grinned, taking a little bow as he folded his arm at his waist, his other hand extended toward me. "Would you care to dance my lady?" he inquired.

I felt my face heat up as I watched him, a small smile pulling onto my face.

"I'd love to," I nodded, slowly slipping my hand into his.

He gripped it firmly as he tugged me forward, stepping backwards into the crowd with me as his arm went around his waist.

"You know, Damon, you seem to fit in ironically," I smiled, looking up at him.

"And how's that?" he questioned, quickly twirling me around, before pulling me back.

His hand gripped mine again as he pulled me close to him, leading me as though he were dancing the tango.

"The leather jacket," I pointed out as I spoke into his ear.

I figured he'd be able to hear me regardless with that hearing of his, but I wanted to make sure since it was so noisy.

"I bet you could put everyone to shame with that dancing of yours though," I added, smiling up at him.

He just grinned down at me, before picking me up and tossing me, easily catching me in his hands as he dipped me backwards for emphasis. He was so confident in his actions, swinging me back into place before pulling me against him. We were practically nose to nose as he leaned down a bit, a smirk on his face.

"Is that good enough for you?" he question.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Got anything else?" I asked.

He chuckled, before gripping my chin, tugging me into a kiss. Again, I felt my face heat up a bit, his other hand going around my waist and gripping my hip. We just stood there, swaying back and forth to the music, the feeling peaceful.

"That works too," I breathed out, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, I would hope so," he chuckled, before finally getting a bit serious. "You really do look nice though. Not too flashy."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I don't look that great," I muttered quietly, looking elsewhere.

Again, he chuckled, slowly running his hand up my back causing me to shiver.

"Stop it!" I cried, hiding the embarrassment on my face in the shoulder of his jacket.

"Then stop doubting yourself," he grinned.

"Well, its not like you've ever had any problems with looks, Mr. Eternal Stud," I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I am rather handsome, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"Cocky bastard," I muttered.

"And don't you forget it," he replied, his breath on my ear as he spoke. "Now, dance," he ordered, dipping me backwards, my fingers gripping his jacket.

"Damon!" I cried, grabbing on tightly as he pulled me back up, before tossing me under his legs.

He then pulled me quickly, swinging me around. Everyone watched as Damon danced with me, going all out. Not that I minded all that much, it was just a bit embarrassing is all. Especially, since I had no clue as to what I was doing. In the end though, we ended up kissing, his lips against mine.

"Damon, what are we?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

He looked down at me, his finger trailing under my chin.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving me around a bit.

"What are we?" I repeated.

"A human dancing with a vampire," he answered, twirling me around.

"That's not what I meant, Damon," I pointed out.

"What do you want it to be?" he inquired, pulling me to him for a moment.

"Well, I…" I started, looking up into those icy blue orbs of his.

It was like they froze me in place, my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes?" he inquired, staring down at me.

I was silent, lips parting slightly. What _did_ I want it to be? After all, I'd finally gotten rid of Jason, and now I was left with Damon. Was I even sure my own self of what I wanted us to be? Could I even admit it? If I didn't do something, then it was going to drive me crazy.

"Damon," I started, looking up at him.

I took in the look on his face. He was listening intently, waiting for me to talk and speak my mind. He wanted to hear my answer on the matter.

"I'd like us to be-"

"Ms. Henderson!" I heard someone call from behind me. "One of the freshman got sick!"

"Damn it!" I hissed quietly, gripping the material of Damon's jacket.

It's like whenever I tried to say what was really on my mind, I was always interrupted.

"Just ignore them for a moment," Damon told me, pushing for me to continue.

"Ms. Henderson!"

It was Tyler this time.

"I'm sorry, Damon," I sighed, slowly pulling away.

He caught my hand though, pulling me back for a moment.

"Damon?" I questioned, looking up at him.

He merely pressed his lips to my forehead, a slightly frustrated look in his eyes. He let me go after that though, his hand slowly slipping from my own. I hated leaving him like that, but I had no choice, quickly moving into the hallway. I scrunched my nose up in disgust as the smell hit me, the poor kid leaning hunched over by the lockers.

"Come on, honey, let's go call your parents," I cooed, carefully pulling the girl's arm up and around my shoulders.

I bit my tongue at the smell on her breath. Somebody had obviously been slipping her some alcohol, so it was no wonder she was getting sick. They'd just better hope that nobody spiked the punch bowl, otherwise, there'd be trouble.

T

After Kali left, Damon situated himself by one of the tables, keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble. He couldn't describe how annoyed he was at being interrupted. He'd purposely asked Kali how she wanted things to be between them. He'd done it deliberately in hopes of possibly discovering her true feelings. Then again, if he really wanted to, he could just compel her to answer the truth. Even with that, he had the hint of a feeling that she wanted more. That was only a hint though, possibly wishful thinking on his part. He could always hope though, hope that someone really did care for him without any sort of ulterior motive. Then again, Stefan still thought that Damon was merely using Kali. Using her to get back at Stefan. That was only partly true though. Damon really did enjoy Kali's company, his head lifting up and out of thought as he caught someone walking toward him.

"Hey, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?"

It was a man with a varsity jacket on, his light hair reflecting in the dim lighting.

"Alaric Saltzman," he introduced. "I'm the new history teacher."

He held his hand out toward Damon a moment later, Damon obliging easily, though warily.

"Oh, the cursed faculty position," Damon mused aloud.

"So I've been told."

"Damon Salvatore," he finally revealed, glancing back out at the crowd of students.

"Salvatore?" Alaric inquired. "As in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother," Damon answered, eyes still staring out at the crowd as though the conversation meant little to him. "I'm his legal guardian. Hence, the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had the chance to see for myself," he replied.

"Well, his attendance record's a bit spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?" Saltzman inquired.

"It's just the two of us now," Damon answered after a moment.

"You, uh, live here your whole life?" Alaric inquired, trying to prolong the small talk in order to get a better feel for Damon.

He knew what he was, but he wasn't going to let on. He just wanted more answers if possible.

"On and off. Travel a bit," Damon answered, nodding his head.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" he pressed, Damon turning to eye him for a moment.

He was getting a bit too nosy for his own good at this point.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I'm nosy. I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Damon replied.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance," Alaric smiled, placing a hand against Damon's back for a moment.

He then watched as the teacher walked off, his body disappearing into the crowd. Damon felt as though he would be someone to keep an eye on, a wary individual.

T

I'd just got done escorting the girl from the school, helping her into her parents' car. They'd been very gracious about the whole thing, thanking me. After that, I made my way back into the building, bumping into someone by accident.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

The moment I locked eyes with him though, I knew something was wrong, my eyes widening slightly. A smirk formed on his face as he looked down at me, a side smile forming to reveal sharp canines.

"Y-you…"

Before I could finish, he grabbed me roughly by the throat, squeezing as he shoved me against one of the lockers.

"The newborn's little play thing," he grinned, leaning in close.

I screwed my eyes shut as he sniffed my neck, a faint growl escaping him. I stiffened.

"You're going to help me with something," he said evenly, tugging me forward.

"Screw you…" I grunted.

His tightened his grip on my throat in response, squeezing as he held me a couple inches up off of the ground. I could barely breathe as I gripped his wrist, clawing at it.

"Don't tempt me," he growled, shoving my back against the locker roughly.

T

Elena made her way through the crowd, pushing to find Damon. Normally with what he wore, it'd be easy to find him, but he blended in with all the other guys in the room. Suddenly, her phone went off, quickly scrambling to answer it. The voice on the other end making her freeze.

"_Hello, Elena,_" he greeted.

It was the man that had tried to kill her earlier.

"_Here's what you're going to do,_" he started. "_There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds._"

"No," she said firmly.

"_Or your friend dies,_" he continued, her brows furrowing together in response. "_Then your brother is next._"

Elena looked around frantically, her eyes flicking over toward the punch table where Jeremy stood. Nearby, she spotted the culprit. His arm was draped over Kali's shoulders, his hand gripping her throat discreetly.

"_I can snap their necks so fast, I bet there's not even a witness,_" he grinned, watching her. "_Now, start walking._"

"Don't you dare hurt them."

"_Keep walking,_" he urged her, moving toward Jeremy, his arm still wrapped around Kali.

She knew that if Damon were to see it, he'd likely kill the man right then and there for even threatening Kali. Although, that was something that she'd have to deal with later.

"_Through the door._"

Quickly, she made her way through the door, running.

T

"Keep moving," he said lowly, leading me along with him as he walked down the hall.

Elena was running frantically, but I knew that it wouldn't do her any good. He kept his hand at my neck the entire time, threatening to snap it if I tried anything. I was still a bit freaked at his earlier statement. The newborn's play thing? What was that supposed to mean. I was no one's _play thing_.

"Keep moving," he repeated, pushing me forward.

I nearly tripped as he did this, tempted to run. I knew that I wouldn't get very far though, so that's why I didn't run, merely biding my time in hopes that Damon would notice something and come looking for me.

"You're not going to get away with this," I told him.

"Oh, I think I will," he grinned, shoving me forward into the next hallway.

Elena ran into another room. I suppose you could call it the cafeteria, but it was still a bit small, being used as the health classroom whenever not in use. The moment we stepped inside though, he pushed me up against the wall, his eyes locking onto mine.

"You will stand here and you will not say a single word," he said slowly, eyes dilating.

I found myself unable to move as I stood there, feeling as though as spell had been placed over me. It was then that I realized I didn't have my necklace, leaving me completely vulnerable. After that, I could only stand there and watch as he went after Elena, my eyes water in response.

I watched as he grabbed her by the hair, throwing on top of a table. She rolled off of it, papers and pencils flying as she did. He then tossed the table out of the way, walking up to her as she scrambled to grab at things. I could see the fearful look on her face as he picked her up, pushing her against the wall while his fangs extended. I wanted so badly to cry out, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, Elena thrust her hand forward, shoving a pencil into his chest. A gasp escaped him as he pulled it out, making to grab her, only to end up with a pencil through his hand. She then shoved a third one into him, causing him to fall, his feet slipping on papers as he tried to get back up. He was mad now.

_Elena… _I cried out in my head, unable to say anything.

She made quick work in grabbing a mop, snapping it in half. She tried to stake him with it, but he caught it in his hand, tossing it behind him. She screamed as he made to bite her, the doors to the cafeteria pushing open. Stefan flew forward, pulling him away quickly before he even had a chance to bite her and threw him across the room. Damon soon followed into the room, his eyes glancing over at my stiff form for a moment.

"Hey, dickhead," he called, catching his attention.

He held the makeshift stake in his hand as he blocked the way out, the doors now close.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk," he told him.

The man's mouth twitched, quickly making his way toward me. Damon stopped him though, jumping in the way and shoving the stake into his stomach.

"Don't even think about it," Damon growled lightly, watching as he crumbled before his feet in pain. "You okay?" Damon asked, looking over a me.

"He compelled her," Elena told him. "She can't move."

"Hmm…" he turned back toward the man in front of him, kicking him across the room toward Stefan, before turning back to me. "Move and talk to me," he told me, eyes dilating for a moment as he spoke.

After he said that, I could feel the muscles in my body unlocking, my voice coming back to me. I then flung my arms around his neck a second later, hugging him close.

"Damon," I choked out, shivering for a moment.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, my face buried within his shoulder as he glared over at the other vampire.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked, looking him over.

"Screw you," he spoke up, gasping as Stefan grabbed the end of the mop handle and shoved it further, twisting it.

"Wrong answer," he growled lightly. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, eyeing him as he gasped.

"Because it's fun," he answered, before Stefan twisted it further.

"Damon," I whispered, catching his attention.

"What is it?" Damon asked, looking down at me as he held me close.

"He…he mentioned something," I told him quietly, fingers twitching a bit.

"What did he say?" Damon asked, looking down at me.

"H-he called me…the newborn's play thing," I told him, brows furrowed together in confusion.

I could feel him stiffen at my word, his fingers curling lightly into my sides.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine," he supplied, eyeing Elena.

All of us went slightly stiff at his words, Damon moving closer to the vampire as he pulled me back a bit.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon inquired, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Aw…you thought you two were the only ones," he spoke up, talking as though he were speaking to small children. "You don't remember me."

"Tell me how to get into the tomb. Hmm?" Damon inquired, leaning down at the vampires level as he spoke.

"No," he breathed.

Stefan grabbed him then, shoving the stake further, a groan coming from him.

"The grimoire," he grunted.

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked, obviously starting to get annoyed.

With one look from Damon, Stefan knocked the stake painfully, another groan escaping the man.

"Check the journal. The journal," he spilled. "Use Johnathon's journal. Johnathon Gilbert's."

"Wait, your ancestor's journal?" I asked, looking toward Elena.

Damon stood back up after that, moving his arm back around my waist.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked, staring down at the man.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked. "Another vampire? A newborn perhaps?" he inquired.

I watched as a smirk formed on the man's face, his eyes turning to look up at me. A smirk pulled at his lips, mouth twitching. Damon glared at him for it though.

"He's gonna have fun with you," he chuckled, my eyes widening in fear. "This time, you won't be so lucky."

I could feel myself shake as I stood there, his words slowly sinking in. I was slowly putting two and two together. It almost felt as though I couldn't breathe, my breath catching in my throat.

"He's not going to tell us anything," Damon concluding, making a gesture toward Stefan.

Stefan nodded, reaching forward and pulling the stake from the man's chest. He grunted, head falling forward, only to gasp as Stefan thrust it into his chest. I could hear as it broke through the chest cavity and into his back, his eyes widening, and veins creeping up into his face. He was dead and I felt my knees give way.

"Whoa. Easy," Damon breathed out, carefully sitting me down on the floor, his eyes check me over. "Did he hit your head on something?" he asked, carefully touching the back of my head in various places.

"What-? What do-? How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked, looking between Damon and Stefan.

"He had to die," Damon said simply, glancing over at Elena.

"But…" she tried.

"Elena…" Stefan called. "He's been invited in," he reminded her.

We heard a door close in the distance, Stefan and Damon turning to look at one another. A shadow was then outside the doors, the person slowly walking off after a moment.

"Go. I got this," Stefan told Damon.

Damon nodded, before looking back at me.

"I'll be right back," he promised, quickly making his way out of the room and into the hallway.

That left me with Elena and Stefan, Stefan's arms wrapping securely around Elena's shaken form.

_He's gonna have fun with you._

His words echoed in my mind, my chest constricting. Those words could only mean one thing, but how was that even possible? Stefan had killed him. I'd seen it with my own eyes. Stefan had snapped Jason's neck.

"H-he's lying…he has to be," I choked out, feeling my breath come out in ragged heaves.

I was having a panic attack, my mind spinning in circles. I couldn't breathe.

"Kali?" Elena called, coming over beside me. "Kali, what's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowing together in concern.

I didn't even respond, my body shaking. My voice nearly came out in a gasp when I finally managed to talk.

"C-can't…breathe," I choked out.

"She's having a panic attack," Stefan concluded, quickly making his way to the doors. "Damon!" he called out, stepping back as his brother appeared in the room.

His eyes met mine before they widened slightly in realization, coming to stand before me within a second.

"Kali, I need you to breathe," he told me, kneeling down and gripping my shoulders in his hands.

I just shook my head, hands shaking.

"Kali," he started, gripping my chin lightly and tilting it up for me to look at him.

His eyes dilated, expanding and shrinking.

"Take a deep breath," he said slowly, avoiding breaking eye contact.

I did as instructed, taking in a shaky breath.

"Again," he instructed.

I did as I was told, taking in another breath.

"You're going to calm down," he told me, his thumb running gently over my cheek. "Calm down and breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

After a few more moments, my breathing was back to normal, my hands gripping his jacket.

"Thank you," Elena breathed, a hand over her heart. "I was afraid she was going to have a heart attack or something," she sighed.

"She'll be fine," Damon assured her. "Won't you, Kali?" Damon asked, looking back down at me.

I nodded my head slowly, closing my eyes. I was still shaking a bit, but my nerves had calmed a bit.

"I…I'll be fine," I nodded, glancing up at Damon.

I didn't feel like staying any longer, my mind running in circles still.

"Take me home?" I asked quietly, wrapping my arms around him.

He nodded his head, gripping my waist as he pulled me up with him. I clung to him as I did this, trying not to have another panic attack.

"Take care of the body," Damon said, nodding toward his brother.

Stefan nodded in response, wrapping his arm back around Elena. Damon then scooped led me out of the cafeteria, my arm draped around his shoulder while he kept his around my waist.

T

"You know, sometimes, I wish I had my own room," I sighed, looking over at Damon as I sat there curled up on the couch.

No one was home yet, so I didn't have to worry about it, but that was beside the point.

"We'll take care of that tomorrow," he promised, pulling me to him as he rubbed my arm.

"Damon, what's with this Grimoire?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

I watched as his mouth pulled back into a firm line.

"Please?" I sighed. "I just want the truth, no matter what it is."

He sat there thinking about it for a moment, likely debating on whether or not to tell me.

"Look, just tell me. If you don't like how I react to it, you can always compel me to forget," I told him, leaning my head against his chest. "What have you got to lose?"

"It's like a witches cook book," he told me, staring out at the wall.

"This has to do with Katherine, doesn't it?" I asked slowly.

He eyed me careful for a moment, before speaking again.

"What do you know about it?" he questioned carefully.

"Not much," I admitted, closing my eyes. "I just pick bits and pieces up."

"Hmm…"

"Tell me about her?" I asked.

I felt his grip tighten for a moment, his fingers flexing.

"She was beautiful, like Elena, I'm sure you've figured by now."

I nodded my head as he spoke, listening to every word.

"She was also very complicated," he added, pausing for a moment as though in deep thought. "She was selfish, cruel at times. She was smart and cunning, sexy, seductive…" he breathed.

I tried not to feel uncomfortable at his words, but a faint hint of jealousy hit me.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I inquired.

"Yes…I did," he nodded, eyes glancing down at me.

"Tell me more?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly, leaning his head back.

"Stefan thinks that she just used us, played around with us like toys, but that's not true. There was more to it than that," he supplied. "When she originally came to us, the states were at war. I'd joined the Confederacy, but left after a time. I didn't support their beliefs," he explained. "My father saw me as a deserter, a traitor…" he sighed.

"Well, it's not like you ran off to Canada or anything," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He merely shrugged in response.

"That didn't matter to him. He never really liked me that much anyway, always seeing me as a disgrace to the family. I was never good enough for him, not like Stefan," he sneered.

"Stefan was the favorite?" I concluded.

"Yes…"

"Well, if I makes you feel any better, you're my favorite," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

He just chuckled, shaking his head at my comment.

"You say that, not knowing what I truly am," he mused, taking my hand and bringing it up to his face.

He ran his face against it, kissing it lightly, his nose pressing against my wrist.

"You're hungry," I sighed.

"And?"

"Drink," I told him, offering up my blood.

I didn't care about the pain, just as long as he was satisfied.

"You know, if you're not careful, I'll become addicted to this," he warned lightly.

"You won't hurt me," I stated, glancing up at him.

"As you wish," he breathed, his eyes becoming slightly veiny for a moment as he pressed his lips to the pulse point on my wrist.

I then felt his fangs slip out, sinking into the flesh of my wrist. I took a sharp intake of breath as he did this, my eyes slowly sliding shut. In all honesty, it really wasn't even that painful, almost sensual to a degree if you think about it.

"Damon?"

"Mmm?" he answered, voice muffled as he kept his mouth clamped on my wrist.

"Earlier, you asked what I wanted us to be," I started, biting my lip.

I felt him pause for a moment in his drinking.

"I…" I licked my lip, pushing myself forward.

It was now or never and given what was going on, I knew that I may not have another chance because life has shown me exactly how short it can be.

"I think…I want it to be more," I whispered.

I said this knowing full well that he was on the look for Katherine, something that I'd picked up from Stefan.

"I know I probably have no right to even ask such a thing," I sighed. "But I really like you," I admitted. "And when all of that stuff happened with Jason, I…"

I was stopped as he pressed his lips to mine, gripping my face in his hands. I gasped lightly as I tasted my own blood on his mouth. I didn't mind it as much as I should have though, turning and touching his cheek lightly. Perhaps things would be different now, things between me and Damon. Perhaps I could finally have something of my own, something worth keeping.

_I love you…_ I thought in my head, hand raking through his hair.

Tonight, I was happy, happy in this small moment of bliss and acceptance.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 15. I REALLY hope that everyone like it? It took a bit to get done.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**The next couple chapters are going to be difficult. I need IDEAS on how to go about writing them. ANYONE with ANY IDEAS is welcomed!**

**ALSO, I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. THOSE IDEAS ARE REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE POST THEM IN A MESSAGE OR REVIEW? THE REVIEWS WILL MAKE THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS. 'Children of the Damned' and 'Fool Me Once' are the episodes for the next chapters, so that's what I need help with.**

**Thanks everyone and thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Ch 16: Chance of Doubt

**Chapter 16**

**Chance of Doubt**

I woke the next morning to find myself along, a groan escaping my lips. Then again, Jenna likely would have kicked Damon out anyway, had she found him here. Regardless though, I still wished that he were here.

"Ah, you're awake."

My head shot up at the voice entering the living room, eyes widening slightly.

"Damon," I gaped, staring at him. "I thought…"

"That I'd left?" he supplied.

I nodded my head.

"Well, technically, I did," he told me. "I came back though after grabbing another shirt," he informed me.

"And Jenna just so happened to let you stay?" I asked skeptically.

"Not exactly."

My eyes narrowed slightly, giving him a tired look.

"You compelled her, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he grinned, moving toward me as he began buttoning his shirt.

"Damon," I sighed.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see me upon waking up," he joked.

I merely rose a finger in response.

"No comment," I answered, making to go passed him.

He grabbed me though, spinning me back around.

"Damon," I choked out.

He just grinned, fingers brushing my face.

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered," he chuckled, letting me go a moment later.

"Pest," I muttered.

"Loveable pest," he corrected.

I turned to him this time, walking back up to him.

"Oh really? I'm sure we have a flyswatter around here somewhere," I countered.

"Kinky."

I narrowed my eyes at him, shoving him backwards onto the couch. He merely chuckled, laying there on his back.

"Careful, Salvatore. Otherwise, it _will_ be kinky," I pointed out, walking through the kitchen and into the hallway.

I grabbed my suitcase, before going upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I trusted Damon, but I also trusted him to cause trouble.

T

Damon chuckled to himself as he sat downstairs, back pressed into the couch. He was content in his surroundings. Although, he was also still bored, which left him rather nosy.

"Hmm…"

He glanced over at the coffee table beside him, his eyes landing on a few papers. They were student essays that she still had yet to grade.

"Might as well," he sighed, snatching them up along with a pen.

He then propped himself up against the arm of the couch, ankles crossed over the other end. No one ever said that he had to be ethical in the way that he laid on a couch, so he could have cared less.

"Hmm…Monte," he chuckled, eyeing the writing and making correction as he went, completely ignoring the sound of the shower running upstairs.

T

I turned the water off as I finished, opening the shower curtain and stepping out. I was careful with my footing, not wishing to slip and fall. Last thing that I wanted was to have Damon busting the door down because he hears me scream.

"How embarrassing would that be?" I groaned, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

I wrung my hair out in the sink, quickly taking a second towel and rubbing it fervently within the folds of the fabric. Once I was done with that, it was somewhat dry, sticking up in weird places.

"Oh well," I shrugged, opening my suitcase and pulling out a fresh pair of undergarments.

In a way, I was actually glad that everything was kept in my suitcase. It meant I had less of a chance of anyone going through my stuff, Damon in particular. Then again, I wouldn't put it passed him to try. He loved annoying me sometimes with his little jokes and I'm sure he'd easily find entertainment in playing with my underwear.

"That reminds me," I grinned, mind going back to the flyswatter comment from earlier.

Jenna had one downstairs in the kitchen that I could use. Granted, Damon might come after me for it, but I could care less at the moment.

"Cocky bastard," I muttered quietly.

"I can hear you!" Damon called from downstairs, my face going slightly red.

"Shut up!" I yelled, popping my head out of the bathroom. "I can call you whatever I want!"

I could just picture him grinning as a result, a chuckled echoing up the stairs. I closed the door after that, locking it back.

"Let's see here…" I pulled out a couple tops, looking them over for a moment.

One was red, the other a light purple.

"Red or purple," I mused.

"I'd go with red," Damon called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"No body asked you," I replied, not bothering to raise my voice this time because I knew he could hear me.

"Don't care," he sang.

"Pain in the butt," I muttered, pulling the red one on after slipping on a pair of dark wash jeans.

They were a little tight, but apparently, that was the style now.

"We can go literal with that one if you want," he joked.

"Alright, enough of your little innuendoes for the morning," I called, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the hallway.

I left my suitcase in the bathroom as I walked downstairs, socks in hand. I was determined to get back at him for his little comment.

"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it?" he questioned from the living room.

I just grinned in response, grabbing the flyswatter from the wall.

"Oh, I'll show you," I muttered, holding it behind my back as I walked into the living room, finding him laying there on the couch.

He had a pile of my papers in his lap, pen in hand as he made corrections. I'd never understand how he could possibly get bored enough to correct _my_ papers.

"Will you now?" he inquired, not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

I swear, the only thing he was missing now was a pair of glasses and it'd be perfect, humorous in fact.

I ignored his question slowly walking behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Just grabbing my shoes, Damon," I replied, easily slipping my socks on with one hand.

I slipped my shoes on after that, trying not to snicker as I stood back up, flyswatter in hand. He'd brought this on himself, so really, it wasn't my fault.

"Oh, and Damon?"

"Yes, Kali?"

"This is what I do to pests," I revealed, quickly flicking him in the back of the head with the flyswatter, causing him to jump.

I swear, the look on his face was priceless, something that I'd never forget. Although, I'd also never forget the gleam in his eyes after I did this.

"You know, I can't be held responsible for my actions after this," he warned, slowly setting the papers back down on the coffee table.

Within seconds, I had dropped the flyswatter, running out of the room and into the kitchen. I threw the back doors open without a second thought, my body tumbling in the grass as Damon tackled me from behind.

"Damon!" I cried, laughter escaping me.

"You're mine," he grinned, pinning me down with ease, his body hovering over mine.

I realized just how far I'd pushed my luck as he revealed the flyswatter, my eyes going slightly wide.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would," he grinned.

"Damon, don't," I said warily, but it did me little good, my face soon pressing into the ground.

I let out a startle yelp as he smacked my butt with it, eyes going wide in shock.

"Damon!" I cried, kicking at him.

I grabbed the flyswatter as he tried to do it again, my back pressing into the ground.

"Remember, Kali, I don't get mad, I just get even," he told me.

"And now you've had your fun," I pointed out, gripping it tightly in my hand.

"Oh, no, my fun is far from over," he informed me, capturing my lips in his own a moment later.

He then pulled back, leaving me slightly dazed.

"Now, I think it's time that we left," he told me, grinning as he stood back up.

I was completely dumbfounded as I sat there, mouth hanging open. He had purposely stopped, just to spite me.

"Damn it, Damon," I whined.

T

"Well, this place looks nice," Damon commented, eyeing the building in front of us.

"You haven't even seen what the apartments look like on the inside," I said skeptically.

This was the second complex that we'd stopped by, the first one being rather messy.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be nearly as bad as the ones that I saw back in Chicago in 83," he told me. "The complex there was downright disgusting," he grimaced.

"What was it like in Chicago?" I asked, climbing out of the car.

"Busy, crowded, strips lining the streets," he told me. "Plenty of strip clubs too," he grinned.

"Ew."

He just chuckled, following me inside. There were three or four vacancies here for me to possibly choose from, but first I had to check them out.

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad," he tried.

"Oh, yes they are," I said pointedly.

"Not like you've ever been in one," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, before walking down the hallway.

"I have too for your information," I muttered, shivering at the memory.

A friend that I'd met in Tennessee had dragged me into one before because she thought that it'd be funny. Personally, it was just downright disturbing, and degrading. I'd actually knocked one guy on his ass for groping my butt even. He'd thought that I was a show girl getting ready for her act. I showed him though.

"Really?" Damon inquired.

"Yes, really," I snorted. "Down in Tennessee."

"And how did this happen?" he asked humorously, pushing the door open for me.

"A friend drug me there," I told him, stepping into the room and looking around.

It was a bit dusty, but not too bad. I then walked further in, checking the kitchen. A few of the outlets were busted, a cabinet door hanging from its hinges.

"I see," he chuckled.

"And I decked a guy for trying to cop a feel," I told him.

This seemed to catch his attention.

"I would have liked to see that one," he grinned.

"Well, you saw me slap Jason, so I'm sure you can envision me knocking some guy on his ass."

"You're going to have to show me sometime."

"Oh, are you volunteering?" I asked, glancing at him over my shoulder.

"I'm afraid that you'd likely do more damage to your hand than my face," he said simply.

"Cocky bastard," I muttered.

"Perhaps, but it's still the truth," he said honestly.

"Okay, I think this one's out of the question," I announced, slamming the door below the sink shut, a mouse scurrying around inside.

He chuckled, moving forward and reopening the door that I'd just closed.

"What? Afraid of a little mouse?" he teased.

"No, just the disease it can bring," I told him, moving back out into the hallway of the complex.

The next two vacancies were up on the second floor, one on each end. Hopefully, those wouldn't have any mice. To be honest, I was really that shocked that there had been a mouse in the first one, seeing how it was on the first floor.

"Well, I can't really argue with that one," he admitted, following as I made my way to the stairs. "Although, I've lived with worse," he chuckled.

"Yes, I know, Mr. I-lived-back-in-the-1800's."

"I used to catch mice as a child you know," he grinned.

"Really now? What did you do with them pray tell?" I inquired.

"Let them loose on the maids," he confessed, hands folded behind his back.

"I bet they _loved_ you," I said sarcastically, a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Of course. Even better, they couldn't punish me," he announced proudly. "Ladies first."

He opened the door for me, walking in afterward. I just shook my head, looking around. The first place that I went was the kitchen, checking under the sink for anymore mice. Luckily, there were none.

"Aw, no more furry little friends?" he teased, coming to stand behind me.

"Nope," I answered, popping the P.

I then turned the sink on, watching as the water flowed into the sink, draining down without a problem.

"So far so good," I breathed, turning it off and making my way into the next room.

It was the bedroom, the area itself fairly open. Unfortunately, I took notice to the cracked window. I didn't feel like having it rain and then water getting in.

"On to the next one?" Damon assumed, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah," I sighed, moving past him and out of the room.

Again, I made my way into the hallway, moving down along the hall. My fingers brushed the wallpaper as I went, memories from when I had my own apartment here in Mystic Falls filling my head. I could still picture the crappy lighting and creaking door, even the chipping paint that'd been in the bathroom.

"Why don't we skip this next one and try the third floor?" Damon suggested.

I turned to look at him, giving him a curious look for a moment.

"You called ahead, didn't you?"

He merely chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. The look on his face was all the answer that I needed as he led me upstairs.

"You're really bent on getting this done today, aren't you, Damon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I want to be able to have the satisfaction of knowing that you're safe," he told me, moving me down the hallway with him. "The landlord said that this was the best one out of the batch."

"Then why is it that we didn't come up here first?" I questioned, slightly annoyed.

"And skip all of this bonding?"

"Damon," I groaned, shaking my head.

I pulled away, pushing the door to the apartment open. I stopped the moment I walked in though, brows furrowing together. Damon didn't say anything as I took another step into the room, eyes scanning the walls and floor. This was…

"The man said he was never able to rent it out. Not enough people looking for apartments I guess," Damon piped up, moving from behind me in order to look around the room.

I just stood there for a moment longer, trying to process things I looked around the room, hesitantly making my way into the small hall of the apartment. I came to a door, slowly pushing against the handle. It creaked for a moment, the hinges old and rusty. Everything was the same, the only difference being the slight lack of furniture. I didn't even notice the footsteps behind me as I stepped forward, slowly making my way over to the window. I pushed it open, a wave of air flooding the room and loosening the dust.

"I haven't been here in nearly five years," I whispered, turning my head back to the door.

I found Damon standing there, eyes glancing around the room.

"I figured you might be more comfortable with something familiar," he told me, running a finger over one of the shelves.

It became covered in a layer of dust, but he didn't seem to mind, wiping it off on his pant leg.

"You've been nosy then," I pointed out, sitting down on the frame of what would have been a bed.

"But it was worth it, I'm sure."

I stared at him for a moment, shaking my head.

"You know, it was in this room that everything happened," I told him, glancing around the room. "The event that led to my leaving."

"If you'd rather something else," Damon started.

"No," I shook my head. "It's about time that I started taking my life back," I said firmly, gripping the wooden bed frame.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I need this," I breathed, slowly pushing myself to my feet. "I can't let old memories rule my life."

T

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" Elena asked, rummaging through an old box. "That we're both trying to help him?"

Stefan was set against the kitchen counter, arm draped over another chair.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe," Stefan answered honestly. "Trust isn't something…that comes naturally to him."

Elena shook her head lightly, pulling an old photo album onto her lap and looking through it.

"You know, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love," she told him. "It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get want," Stefan told her. "You don't have to kill people."

Elena couldn't help, but nod in agreement, glancing down at the old album.

"Damon has no regard for human life."

Elena wanted to say something, but she let him continue, biting her lip.

"He enjoys inflicting pain on others," he told her, making to say more. "For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

Elena understood where he was coming from, but couldn't help disagree with some of his words. True, Damon seemed to enjoy the pain of others, but he was different with Kali. she was sure that even Stefan had noticed that much. For sure though, they had both noticed the growing attachment that Kali held for Damon.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" she asked, her question almost hesitant.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die," Stefan replied.

It was hard for Elena to accept Stefan's words. She found herself praying that they'd find the journal before Damon. Maybe in doing so, they'd prevent him from opening the tomb. Honestly though, she wanted to prevent Kali from having to deal with the heartache of him leaving. It was already agreed between Stefan and Damon that he would leave town once he had Katherine. Elena wasn't even sure how to talk to Kali about the whole thing. She still had to explain other things to her first, things about Damon and Katherine in general. Perhaps Stefan would be the one to explain things, but she still wasn't sure what to do.

"That's Johnathon Gilbert," Stefan supplied, standing from his seat as Elena pulled a loose picture from the pile of stuff.

It was a picture of a man with dark hair and a beard, a hat perched on his head. She then looked back down at the box for a moment, her hand lifting the lid of a small box. Her brows furrowed together as she looked down into it, a small contraption resting inside.

"What's this?" she asked, unsure of what it was.

Stefan looked down at it uncomfortably, shifting his weight for a moment as he took a small step back. He knew exactly what it was, a custom made muzzle of sorts for vampires, another one of Johnathon Gilbert's inventions.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked, walking into the kitchen.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his hair combed back.

"Hey. Just, um, going through some stuff. Feeling sentimental," Elena answered, placing the album she'd had in her lap back into the box. "Dad had this old journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up," she told him.

"Johnathon Gilbert's journal?" he asked, pushing himself up onto the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I just did a history report on it," he answered.

"Oh. So where is it now?" she asked.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it," he told her, glancing between Elena and Stefan for a moment. "Why, is there something wrong?"

T

"Hey, um, Kali?" Elena spoke up.

"Yeah?"

I'd just gotten back to the house, Damon leaving to pick up a few things for the apartment. He'd promised me that he'd be back before too long, that he wanted to cook dinner for everyone. Honestly, I wasn't sure why, but I really didn't feel like asking either. If he wanted to do something nice for everyone, then I was going to let him do it.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said hesitantly.

"Please, don't tell me this is about Damon?" I sighed, rolling my eyes for a moment.

"It is, but please, just listen?" she pleaded.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Can we take it upstairs?" she asked, glancing over at Jeremy.

"Yeah," I nodded, following her.

Once inside her room, the door was shut, lock being put in place.

"There's something you need to know," she told me, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "About Damon…"

"Stefan didn't tell you to do this, did he?" I asked, raising a brow in question.

"No. No, he didn't," she assured me. "Has Damon mention anything about a Grimoire?" she questioned.

"Yes," I nodded slowly. "He said that it was like a witches cookbook."

"Did he happen to tell you why he wanted it?" she asked.

"No, but I assumed that it had to do with Katherine," I replied.

"Kali, I know that you grown attached to him, but…"

"Elena, what are you getting at?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"I don't think he's over Katherine," she sighed. "Kali, he's looking for the Grimoire in order to bring her back," she finally revealed.

My lips parted for a moment, brows furrowing together.

"W-what?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but him and Stefan made an agreement," she sighed. "We help him find the Grimoire and once he has Katherine…" she paused for a moment, looking up at me.

I could tell that it pained her to tell me all of this.

"Once he has Katherine, he's going to leave town," she finished.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as she said this, my hand curling at my side. If he was just going to leave, then why? All of this stuff that we've done, the kisses, the bonding, the apartment. If he was just going to leave, then what was the point of it all. Did my feelings for him not even matter?

"But…"

"He thinks we're going to help him, but Stefan can't let him go through with it. We plan on finding the Grimoire before he does and destroying it."

I did say a word as I stood there, biting my lip.

"Kali, Damon does care for you," she told me, standing up and taking hold of my shoulders. "I've seen it."

"Then why?" I asked quietly, my eyes watering a bit.

"Kali, you don't realize just how much Katherine manipulated him. She made him believe that she was in love with him. He's been pinning after her for the last 145 years. It's not something that he can just let go of like that," she told me.

"He doesn't even see it…" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Kali, what are you talking about?" she asked, brows furrowing together slightly.

"Elena, I…I love him," I choked out, catching the look of shock on her face. "I actually feel safe with him, Elena, I'm happy," I told her. "For once, I'm actually happy, and it's because of him."

"Kali," she started, looking me in the eyes. "Are you sure it's not just…"

"Elena, since my dad died, I haven't been the same," I told her. "Even before I left, when I was with Jason, before the cheating and the lying… I was never truly happy, but with Damon," I breathed, drawing in a breath. "I actually feel like I can breathe again, like I have purpose," I sighed.

"Kali…" she breathed out.

"Elena, please… If he leaves, I… I don't know what I'll do," I chocked out.

T

Alaric sat reading at his desk, the Gilbert journal in front of him. He'd been reading over the whole thing, the names of a few founding family members coming up, along with the mention of vampires. Apparently, they'd made plans to get rid of the vampires, draw them out of hiding. It was exactly what he was looking for. The name Guiseppe Salvatore also came up. The same with Stefan and Damon, Guiseppe's sons. There was also mention of a woman by the name of Pearl, an Asian beauty whom held Johnathon's affections. He also made note of a compass, one designed to track vampires.

After another 15 minutes, he went to makes copies of the journal, intent on keeping the knowledge that he'd gathered. This way, he could give the journal back to Jeremy and be able to go back and look over his findings.

"I still can't believe she's with that vampire," Alaric sighed, referring to Kali.

He knew that Damon was dangerous, but Kali had no clue.

"I'll get rid of him soon enough," he reminded himself, placing the copies he'd made in his locker.

He then shut it, walking back to his classroom with the journal under his arm. He tossed it on his desk upon entering, grunting as he sat down in his chair. He figured that he'd done enough reading for the time being, pulling out a stack of papers that he'd been neglecting. He stopped though, his ears picking up the faint sound of footsteps. They'd been quick, too quick.

"Hello?" he called.

He received to answer though, slowly pushing himself back from the desk and standing up. He made his way out of the classroom, standing in the doorway. He looked around, but found no one.

"Hello?" he called again. "Someone there?"

He moved to walk down the hallway a bit, taking a few steps forward. He turned upon hearing a rush of wind, quickly making his way back to the faculty lounge where he'd been a few minutes ago. He was quick in pulling the locker open, grabbing his duffle bag from the locker and placing it on the floor. He pulled a weapon out, sliding a thin stake from its place and shoving it down the tub of the air gun, a weapon that he'd made himself. He then cocked it, standing back up and walking back to his classroom. If a vampire was going to mess with him, then he was going to stake it. He was met with a surprise though as he walked back into his classroom, pulling the trigger. The stake shot out, only to be caught by Stefan's quick hand.

Quickly, he began to reload it, hands slightly shaky. The sound of air whooshing by him made him whirl around, eyes wide as Stefan stood there, hand gripping Alaric's shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that," Stefan stated, shoving him back into a pile of desks.

Alaric was quick to right himself, quickly clambering to his feet, hand gripping the desk behind him.

"Have a seat," Stefan said, gesturing to the desk that Alaric was clinging to.

He gestured to the desk again, watching as Alaric slowly sat down, hands shaking.

"What is this, compressed air?" Stefan inquired, looking down at Alaric's little invention.

Alaric remained silent though, not saying a word.

"Did you make it yourself?" Stefan asked curiously.

Again, Alaric said nothing, his nerves on edge.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, stepping forward.

Alaric backed up in his seat, waiting for him to attack.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Stefan promised, coming to stand in front of him. "Unless you try that again."

Stefan then held the weapon out to him, a friendly gesture. Alaric then took it after a moment, eyes still wary as he stared at Stefan.

"Now…" Stefan started, picking a desk up and setting it back in place.

He sat down on top of it, easily balancing himself on it.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm a teacher," Alaric answered.

Stefan shook his head lightly, drawing in a breath. He didn't like threatening people, but he wanted answers.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"I'm also a historian," Alaric added. "And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing," Stefan said skeptically, gesturing toward the weapon Alaric was holding onto. "Come on, tell me the truth."

Not wanting to be compelled, Alaric sighed, looking elsewhere.

"My wife was a parapsychologist," he started. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here," he relayed.

"Where is your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead," Alaric stated. "A vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric breathed out, voice quiet.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked again, repeating his question.

"It's on my desk," Alaric answered simply.

"No it not."

Alaric's brows furrowed slightly as he looked over at his desk, the journal gone.

"It was on my desk," he assured him.

T

"My father never approved of anyone that I dated," Damon conversed, cutting into a tomato.

His cuts were a bit hard, but he didn't care, he merely kept them in decent slices on the cutting board.

"Which only made me want them more, of course," he supplied, looking up from his work to meet Jenna's gaze.

.

She was seated on top of the counter by the door, a glass of wine in her hand.

"What about you?" he asked.

"There were a few guys," she answered, shrugging as she took another drink. "Logan isn't the only loser that I've dated."

"They ever find him? Is he still missing?" he asked curiously.

"He's not missing," she breathed out, leaning forward a bit. "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan," she told him. "Very entitled, that one."

Damon chuckled lightly, nodding his head.

"He marches to his own drum," Jenna sighed, downing the rest of her drink.

Damon then made his way over to her, wine bottle in hand.

"He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

"Hmm," Damon chuckled, pouring her another drink.

Jenna tipped her glass in thanks, watching as he went back to his work, chopping up vegetables.

"What about you and Kali?" she asked.

"What about us?"

"Are you two serious?" she asked casually.

"I suppose. It depends on what you consider serious now a days though," he replied.

"Serious as in committed, I'll stand by your side and not cheat kind of serious," she elaborated. "Not being with someone just because you've got nothing better to do."

"Don't worry, I care about her," Damon assured her. "I wouldn't cheat on her."

"Well, I would hope not. Otherwise, you're going to have me to deal with," she warned him.

"Dully noted," he nodded, not bothering to look up as he spoke once more.

"Hello, Elena," he greeted, startling Jenna slightly.

"Oh, hey. Where have you been?" she asked, turning on her spot on top of the counter. "We're cooking dinner," she announced.

Elena merely eyed Damon, watching as he looked up from the cutting board, an eyebrow raised in question toward her.

"Stefan with you?" he asked casually.

"Um, he'll be here soon," she answered warily, her hand resting on the counter beside Jenna.

Damon nodded, looking back down at his work, knife slicing into it's target.

"Kali's upstairs incase you're wondering," she spoke up, catching Damon's attention.

The look on her face told him that they'd been talking, about him no doubt.

"And what have you been talking about might I ask?" he inquired.

"About you," she replied, glancing back into the hallway.

"Really? Nothing good I hope," he joked.

"Only the worst," she answered, although, her eyes told him that they needed to talk.

T

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked.

Alaric thought for a moment before answering, a sigh emitting from him.

"I learned just recently," he answered, looking up at Stefan after a moment. "When I met your brother."

"You met Damon," Stefan stated.

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

"You certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I witnessed it," Alaric answered.

"If you're here for revenge…this is going to end very badly for you," Stefan told him, making sure that he understood that.

"I just wanna find out what happened to my wife," Alaric told him.

"I thought you just said that Damon-"

"Ah," Alaric interrupted him, nodding his head. "I saw him draining the life out of her."

He paused for a moment, thinking back on that night.

"He must have heard me coming. He just disappeared," he breathed out, before adding, "So did her body. They never found her."

Stefan nodded his head after a moment in understanding, his lips curling in slightly. Damon couldn't know why Alaric was there, otherwise, he'd kill him in a heartbeat.

"Damon can never know why you're here," Stefan told him slowly, eyes trained upon him. "He'll kill you without blinking."

"I can take care of myself," Alaric assured him. "I'm not so sure about Kali though."

This caught Stefan's attention.

"Your brother seems to have her wrapped around his finger," he imparted. "I can't let him kill someone else."

"Don't worry about Kali."

"And why not?" Alaric questioned.

"Despite what you think, she's actually safe."

"I doubt that," he scoffed.

T

Damon set the bowl of salad on the table, moving back into the kitchen. He deliberately bumped Elena as he went, cornering her at the counter, plates in her hand.

"Oh. Mm," he murmured, moving back as she pushed past him.

She scoffed as she walked over to the table.

"Don't do that," she said firmly, setting the plates down on the table.

"Do what?" he asked, acting as though he'd done nothing wrong, moving over to the pot on the stove.

He wiped his hand on the towel that rested on his shoulder, stirring the sauce in the on the stove.

"You know what. That move was deliberate," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink," he said, trying to defend himself.

It was a poor excuse though and he knew it, a small chuckle escaping his lips. She shook her head, another scoff escaping her.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" he inquired. "He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely," he pointed out.

Elena rolled her eyes, grabbing some napkins beside Damon, bringing them back to the table.

"Is it real?" he asked suddenly.

"Is what real?" she sighed, placing a napkin beside each plate.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood," Damon replied, bringing the wooden spoon to his lips and tasting the sauce.

He placed it back down, finding it satisfactory. He then turned, looking over his shoulder at Elena.

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him," she nodded, turning back around toward the table.

His brows furrowed slightly. Her answer was too quick, too dismissive. He was behind her in seconds, his vampire speed propelling him across the short distance. He wanted a straight answer.

"Can I trust him?" he asked again, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon," she reminded him. "It's not gonna work."

"I'm not compelling you," he told her, his voice telling her that she should have known that.

"I just want you to answer me," he told her. "Honestly."

He was being serious, sincere. All he wanted was an honest answer, something that he could hold onto.

"Of course you can," she answered after a moment, looking him in the eyes.

Damon's mind went back to 1864 for a moment, remembering when he'd put his trust in Stefan. Stefan had promised not to speak a word to their father about Katherine, Damon fearing that their father would stake Katherine if he knew the truth. Stefan had promised Damon and Damon had trusted him.

"There was a time that I trusted him more than anyone," Damon revealed.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it," Elena explained, grabbing up the small bowl she'd been playing with and walking to the table.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon questioned, a humorous look on his face.

"Do you need to be lectured?" she inquired, placing her hand on her hip.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes," Elena nodded.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," he said quietly, moving away after a moment.

This left Elena wondering if perhaps Damon really was too dangerous to be around Kali.

T

I sat there the entire time, sitting up in Elena's room. I didn't even bother coming downstairs to eat when Elena told me it was ready. The only thing that I wanted was to hear the truth from Damon. I wanted to know if this thing between us, if it actually meant anything or if it was just all an act. My heart was telling me that it was real, but my head hinted otherwise. I needed to know that truth. I needed to hear it from him, not someone else.

"Damon…" I sighed, laying back on the bed.

I looked over at the wall, eyes landing on a small bottle of nail polish.

"How ironic," I sighed, standing up and picking up the little blue bottle.

The color fit my mood perfectly, taunting me almost. It was a reminder of what I was feeling.

T

Alaric narrowed his eyes as he stepped inside the Grill, his eyes finding Damon seated at the bar. He kept his distance, finding a booth to slide, pulling some papers from his bag. He needed to blend in.

T

I didn't want to hear what Stefan had to say, pushing my way outside. Perhaps, I'd go to the apartments, lock myself in my room. I knew that it wouldn't do me any good though. Perhaps I needed a drink?

T

"Stefan, do you really think it smart, letting her go off like that?" Elena asked.

She'd watched as Kali had walked out of the house, the look on her face from earlier still there. She was still upset by everything she'd told her. Not that Elena could blame her though. She'd be upset too if she were in Kali's place.

"I wouldn't say that it's smart, but what exactly can we do?" Stefan asked. "It would have been better you if hadn't told her," he admitted. "Then Damon could have just left town without a word."

"I couldn't just leave her in the dark," Elena argued. "She had a right to know."

"But at what cost, Elena? At what cost?"

T

I let out a sigh as I pushed my way into the Grill. Damon was nowhere to be seen unfortunately. I don't know why I expected anything else though. After all, he hadn't been completely honest with me.

"He kept me in the dark," I breathed out, walking over to a booth and sliding in.

I pulled my messenger bag up, pulling my sketch pad from it and laying it down on the table. I placed a pencil down beside it, flipping it open. My gaze softened as I came to Damon's picture, my fingers running over it for a moment. It was beautiful.

"If only things were as simple as black and white," I sighed, flipping through to a fresh page.

I began my work on a random drawing, sketching a couple that sat over in the corner. I felt my chest tighten as I looked at them, eyes watering ever so slightly. I imagined Damon and myself, smiles on our faces, laughter filling the air. It bothered me, the thought that it might not be real.

Was I so easily tricked, conned into believing something? Was I too tied up in my own little world to realize the truth? What was the truth anyway? All of these thoughts ran through my head, an irritated groan escaping me as I shoved the pad off of the table, my fingers stringing through my hair.

"Kali?"

My head shot up, eyes flicking around me. Alaric stood there, a worried look on his face.

"Alaric," I breathed, brows furrowing faintly.

"You okay?" he asked, slowly leaning down and picking up my sketch pad.

His eyes trailing over the contents.

"I'm sorry, I just…" my voice faded away as quickly as it came, my eyes shutting as I sat there.

"Why don't you join me over there?" he suggested, pointing over at his booth on the other side of the room. "We can talk."

I nodded my head slowly, slowly pushing myself up from my seat. Alaric grabbed my bag for me, walking with me over to where he was originally sitting.

"So, what happened?" he asked, setting my sketch pad down on the table.

I just sat down, leaning forward on the table.

"I just…I found something out today," I said quietly, resting my head in my arms.

"Guy troubles?" he assumed.

I glanced across the table at him, giving him a wary look.

"I've been around long enough to pick up on things," he told me.

"I haven't been happy in a long time," I answered quietly, closing my eyes. "I come back, find someone new… I'm happy again," I sighed. "And then everything changes…something threatens to destroy it."

"Sounds like there's another girl involved," he mused.

"He…" I stopped, shaking my head.

"Damon, right?" he assumed. "Jenna," he stated, before I could ask.

It figures that she'd tell him about Damon.

"He loved someone once," I whispered. "Now, he has the chance to get her back."

"You don't want that," he assumed, slowly flipping through the pages of my sketch pad.

"No…" I sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Don't worry about," he told me.

"I'm selfish…"

"What?"

"I'm selfish," I repeated, tugging at my hair. "I should be happy for him, but I'm not," I breathed, shaking my head.

As long as the person you love is happy, then you're happiness shouldn't matter. As long as they were content, then you would be fine. The problem was, I wasn't fine, I was the opposite of fine. I was a nervous wreck.

"I found out that he might leave…"

"Leave?" he inquired, his brows furrowing together.

I nodded my head.

"Why would he leave when's he's got you here?"

I felt my eyes water at his question, screwing them shut. I'd thought the same thing. Why _would_ he leave? I was here, Katherine wasn't. I wasn't using him like she did, but he was still bent on finding her. He wanted Katherine, not me. The more I thought about it, the more I started to believe it, the pain in my chest unyielding. There was still a small part of me though that wanted to believe that I had a chance, that I had a chance with him, a chance at happiness. Unfortunately, that chance was small, and growing smaller each second.

T

Damon stood there, waiting in shadows of the room. He leapt forward the moment that she'd stepped inside, closing the door. Both had a grip on the others throat, squeezing tightly, each with equal strength.

"Okay, give," Damon choked out after a moment. "Okay."

They both retracted their grip, pulling away, both coughing. Damon brought his hand to his throat, gripping it painfully.

"Damn," he breathed out. "You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," she replied, ignoring his comment.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked, watching as she placed her bag over on the dresser of the hotel room.

"I arrived around half past comet," she answered, leaning back against the dresser. "Watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"How did you know about the spell?" he inquired, mouth pulled into a firm line.

"I didn't say much back then. Which means that I heard everything."

"If you've been here the whole time, why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon asked, stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate her, easily towering over her small form.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work," she answered, moving past him, her words sinking in.

"Like Logan Fell?" he concluded, his mood souring. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me," he said in annoyance, mouth twitching slightly. "Not to mention, he threatened something that belongs to me," he said, referring to Kali.

"You mean that little friend of yours?" she inquired slyly. "Heh. Logan was an idiot."

"Mm-hm."

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass," she revealed. "I needed his families journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What do you want with the Fell journal," Damon asked warily.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book," she told him, arms folded. "I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the Grimoire to Johnathon Gilbert. And according to this…" she continued, walking over past Damon and grabbing a book from her bag. "He gave it to your father. So, now you're gonna help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" he asked simply, staring down at her.

"Because you and I both want that tomb open," she answered, looking up at him pointedly.

Damon merely took the journal from her outstretched hands, looking through it. He found what he needed quickly, looking back at her. He had one more question before leaving.

"What about Jason Hunter?" he asked slowly, biting back the urge to say something else.

"That was Noah's doing, not mine," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "He never did like following orders. Instead, he decided to have a little fun, something just to spite you."

"So…all of that _crap_ was deliberate?" he inquired, eyeing her carefully.

"Unfortunately," she nodded.

"Hm," he nodded, quickly winding the string back around the book. "Sorry. I work alone," he told her, tossing the book down on the dresser.

This left Anna standing there, a tired look on her face. Due to Damon's decision, she was left with only one option.

T

"Thanks, Alaric," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I stood by the building's entrance.

He'd been kind enough to drive me to the apartments, talking to me along the way. Now, I was going to go inside and see what Damon had left, hopefully getting some sleep.

"You sure you don't want me to help you with that?" he asked, gesturing toward my bike.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded, moving toward the door. "I'll see you later, Alaric, thanks," I called, pushing my bike through the door.

I easily made my way upstairs using the elevator, pushing my bike toward my door. I was about to pull out my key when I heard footsteps behind me, turning to find out who it was.

"Can I help you?" I asked, brows furrowing together in question.

"Actually, you can," she grinned, eyes darkening.

"Wait, you're-"

I didn't finish, a pressure at the back of my neck stopping me. Within moments, everything went black.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 16. I really hope that everyone liked it and that it met your expectations. Next chapter is a big one people, so PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know how I'm doing. I also want to thank all those who have been reviewing: KimmyWSmith, Katerina The Von, KittyxCat1509, IvyLinkin, Kira Tsumi, AudreyDarke96, aleema-darkrose1, Silently Tearful, MrsSalvatore84, and others.**

**KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE AND MESSAGE ME! :)**


	17. Ch 17: You Calm the Storms

**A/N: I recommend that at the end of this story you let Everything by Lifehouse play through for the scene with Damon and Kali. Let it play through to the end while you read. It'll give you a bet picture of Damon and Kali.**

**Chapter 17**

**You Calm the Storms**

Slowly, Elena began to wake from the blackness that was sleep, her brow scrunching together at the pain in her head. Her eyes opened slowly, hesitantly. She had to bite back a gasp as she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a hotel room, sheets resting beneath her. To her left, she found Kali laying there on the other bed, body limp. Her hand shook as she reached out, carefully lifting herself from the bed. She shook her gently, her head turning to glance over at the sleeping vampire in the chair. Kali barely moved though, leaving Elena with no other choice, but to head for the door.

Carefully, she stepped over the man's leg, making sure not to bump it as she went. His head moved a bit as she past, but that was it, allowing her to make her way to the door. She looked back one more time, slowly sliding the chain over, her hand on the knob. The other came down to the lock and she held her breath. Quickly, she turned over the lock, a gasp escaping her as the man stood in front of her.

"I wouldn't," he stated, stepping closer, his eyes locking with hers.

He was trying to compel her.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move," he said slowly.

She remained perfectly still, playing the part of a compelled victim.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand," she breathed, eyes trained forward like a zombie.

He grinned, walking away afterward, his back turned to her. That gave her the chance she needed, quickly throwing the door open and pushing her way out. She was grabbed instantly though by the person entering, their hand gripping her arm painfully. She tried to fight back, but it did her little good.

"Seriously?" the girl asked in exasperation.

"I told her not to move. I did that eye thing you taught me," he said, trying to defend himself.

The girl merely pushed her toward the door at the back of the room.

"But you forgot the lesson about vervain. She dates a vampire, Ben, duh."

"Who are you?" Elena exclaimed, the noise stirring Kali from her sleep. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter?" the girl breathed tiredly, shoving her into the room.

Elena hit the mirror as she was pushed in, catching herself as the door slammed shut behind her. She was in a bathroom, her eyes going wide as they landed on the bathtub.

"Bonnie?" she breathed out.

She received no answer, quickly falling to her knees beside the bathtub, Bonnie's face cradled in her hands.

"Oh my God, Bonnie."

T

"Anna took Elena," Stefan breathed, walking into the library of the boarding house.

Damon had been ignoring him since last night and it was driving him insane.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails," Damon replied dully, brushing him off as he read through the spell book in his lap.

It was rather thick, so there was a lot to look through.

"Damon," Stefan started, stepping forward. "All night long, every single street in town, I've been searching."

He stood in front of Damon, wringing his hands.

"What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"At least you know you'll see her again," he answered.

"Please," Stefan begged, sitting down beside Damon, hands clamped together. "What do you know?"

Damon continued reading over the Grimoire, eyes skimming over the lines.

"You were with Anna, you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

Damon looked over at Stefan for a moment, pretending to think about it, before shaking his head.

"Nope," he answered, glancing back down at the book. "You can go. Really," he smiled.

Stefan sighed, looking around the room for a moment. He knew exactly why Damon was doing this. He'd lied to him, hurt him, gone behind his back.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you," he voiced. "There might have been a time when it was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you," he told his brother.

Damon looked back over at him, listening as he spoke. He decided to humor him and listen, see what he had to say as he laid the book out in his lap, arms resting on the sides of the large leather bound chair.

"But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me," he pointed out. "This all began with me."

Damon looked elsewhere for a moment, taking in Stefan's words. At least Stefan knew that he was at fault for all of this.

"Katherine got taken away from you…because of me," he imparted. "And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Damon said quietly, nodding his head, his hand creeping under the next piece of parchment.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. So if you know something, tell me."

Damon sighed, closing the book as he drew in a breath. He stared at his brother for a moment, licking his lower lip as he stood from his seat, Stefan following suit.

"I mean this sincerely," Damon started, looking Stefan in the eyes.

Stefan nodded, waiting for Damon to continue.

"I hope Elena dies," he finished, walking away and out of the room.

After all, Damon had nothing to worry about at this point. He had the Grimoire and Kali had her apartment. There was nothing askew.

T

I heard the sound of water running, talking filling my ears. Slowly, I opened my eyes, a wave of dizziness washing over me.

"Ah, you're awake," I heard a voice greet, turning my head toward it.

I found a young girl standing there, her features suggesting that she was of Asian descent.. She was the same girl from last night.

"You!" I narrowed, scooting back on the bed that I was in.

I pushed myself against the headboard, my eyes landing on a man not too far away, his eyes staring at me hungrily.

"Actually, my name is Anna," she told me, leaning against the door. "And you're Kali, Damon's friend," she stated.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Can I bite her?" the guy whined, stepping forward.

"No, Ben," Anna sighed. "I need her in one piece if I want Damon's cooperation," she told him.

"What do you want?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes at her.

"The Grimoire," she stated. "Something that Damon has."

I stared at her warily, glancing between her and the one that I now knew as Ben.

"I need it to open the tomb," she told me, pushing off of the door and walking toward me.

I backed up further, nearly falling off of the bed. Ben had hold of me in an instant, gripping my arms.

"You're going to help me get it back," Anna said simply, her face now inches from my own.

"And if I refuse?" I dared.

I felt Ben's grip tighten, wincing as a result.

"Oh, trust me, you don't have a choice," she said bluntly. "I've been watching the two of you for a while, studying you. Damon would try anything if he thought he'd get you back in one piece."

"That's a lie!" I choked out. "All he wants is to get Katherine back. After that, I might as well not even exist."

"Ah, now, that's where you're wrong," she told me, picking up a strand of hair that rested on my shoulder.

"He already told Stefan that he was leaving once he got Katherine back," I narrowed. "What's the point?"

"The point…" she started. "Is that you've already dug your way in," she said simply, pulling back.

T

Damon made his way up the steps of the porch, tentatively knocking three times on the dark blue door. It opened after a moment, revealing Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hi there," Damon smiled, hands folded in front of him. "I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie," he announced.

"She's not here," Sheila answered.

"Oh, do you know when she would be-" he started, only to be cut off.

"Never," she answered curtly.

Damon chuckled, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Heh. You're quite an opinion for someone that doesn't know me," he told her.

"You've got some nerve knockin' on a Bennett witch's door and askin' her for anything," she said smoothly, eyes locked with his.

"What did I do?" Damon inquired curiously.

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter," she informed him. "You are no friend to us. Now, get off my porch."

Damon narrowed his eyes threateningly, taking a step forward until he was face to face with her.

"Step outside and say that," he dared.

His brows furrowed as she stared at him, taking a small step forward. His hand went to his temple, pain exploding through his senses and bringing him to his knees. It felt like a fire had been set inside his head, white hot pain overwhelming him.

"Ah," he winced, gasping in pain.

"I am not Bonnie," Sheila said firmly, stepping fully outside of her home. "You don't wanna mess with me."

After that, she stepped back inside, closing the door and leaving Damon wreathing in pain.

"Damn it," he choked out, stumbling off of the porch, his head still in pain.

He knew that that was one witch that he didn't want to piss off.

T

I grunted as I was shoved into the bathroom, Elena taking my place outside with Anna.

"I suggest you not try anything," Ben warned, shoving me backwards.

I winced as I fell into the tub, my legs coming out from under me, my back knocking against the wall.

"Kali!" Bonnie cried, moving to help me.

Ben grabbed her, pushing her back against the sink.

"Leave her alone," I grunted, wincing as I tried to push myself up.

My hand slipped though, sending me back down into the tub, my back knocking against the ceramic molding.

"I suggest you stay where you're at," Ben narrowed, watching me careful.

I just glared at him, feeling the space of my pocket. My phone was still there.

T

"Kali?" Damon knocked, standing outside her apartment. "It's Damon," he called. "Open up."

He stood there for a moment, silence greeting him.

"Kali?" he tried again, digging into his pocket.

He pulled out his keys, gripping the small apartment key that he'd added to the ring.

"I'm coming in," he warned, sliding it in into the lock.

He turned it, the sound of the door unlocking meeting his ears.

"Kali?" he called, pushing the door open.

Everything was as he'd left it, not a thing out of place.

"Kali?"

He looked around, slowly making his way into the hall. He pushed open the door to her bedroom, finding it completely untouched. It was as if she'd never even been there.

"Something's not right," he breathed, quickly making his way back outside, closing the door behind him.

He made his way back downstairs, walking toward the exit. He stopped though when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as he found her bike stowed away under the stairs, her messenger bag tossed beside it.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

T

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb," Elena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I think she will," Anna voiced.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked.

Anna pulled away from the window, turning to face Elena.

"Trust me," she breathed. "No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot," she sneered.

"Then what is it?" Elena asked. "Or who is it?"

"My mother's in there," Anna answered quietly, arms folded over her chest, sun gleaming off of the side of her face.

She then pushed away from the wall, walking toward Elena.

"Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers," Anna told her. "Then when she got caught, so did my mother."

Elena sat there, watching, listening to every word Anna spoke.

"I watched Johnathon Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry," Elena breathed, her words sincere as she thought about her own parents.

Her words caught Anna off guard, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asked.

Elena's silence confirmed her question.

"Yeah, I think we'll skip the "dead mom" bonding so you can start serving a purpose," she announced.

"Which is what?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Leverage," Anna answered, picking up the phone resting on the little round table. "You and you're friend Kali actually. This belong to you?" she asked, holding the phone up.

Elena made to grab it, but Anna held it back.

"Uh-uh."

She then walked away back over toward the door, dialing a number, the line ringing.

T

Stefan jumped as he heard his phone begin to ring, scrambling for it.

"Elena, are you okay?" he breathed out, holding the phone close to his ear.

"_She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the Grimoire, and she'll stay fine,_" Anna replied.

Damon stepped into the room quietly, listening to Stefan's conversation as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. He was irritated to say the least.

"_The same thing goes for Damon's little friend._"

"I'll get it," Stefan promised.

"_Which means your brother has it,_" she concluded. "_And I have the witch. So one of you…had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun its gonna be to work together._"

After that, Anna hung up, leaving Stefan standing there. He just looked down at his phone, before turning toward Damon, biting his lip.

"Go ahead. Grovel again," Damon taunted. "Oh, wait. No. I don't care," he reminded him.

"Damon, you heard her. She has Kali too," Stefan told him.

"And?" Damon questioned, raising an eyebrow before walking out of the room.

T

I heard a knock on the bathroom door, turning toward the sound.

"I'm leaving," Anna called.

Ben opened the door a moment later, tugging Bonnie out of the room. I took this time to pull out my phone, switching it to silent. It was smaller than my old phone, slimmer too. I typed in a message quickly, pressing send, before shoving it in my pocket. I couldn't afford to be caught with it.

"Alright, come on, you," Ben groaned, stepping back into the bathroom and tearing me from the tub.

I winced as he pushed me forward, my foot catching the seal between the door. I ended up on my face before I could even do anything, groaning.

"Kali!" Elena gasped, making to help me.

Instead, Ben grabbed me up from the floor, tossing me on the bed beside Elena.

"Can you be any rougher?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Keep them buttoned down," Anna instructed, glancing over at me for a moment. "Compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Right. I got that," Ben nodded.

"Keep her in one piece though?" Anna sighed, walking out the door a moment later.

"Sit. Behave," Ben scoffed, pulling his jacket off and placing it on the back of a chair. "So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door," he mused, staring at Bonnie. "So, tell me, how long have you been a witch?" he inquired, staring at her expectantly.

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked, uncomfortable with his pathetic attempt at small talk.

"Are you offering?" he grinned, stepping toward her.

"Stay back," I growled, narrowing my eyes at him.

He seemed to take this as a challenge, coming toward me.

"There's water on the nightstand," he told Elena, eyes still on me.

I glared hatefully, only to have him show his fangs instead.

"I bite harder," he challenged.

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Elena gave her a strange look, wondering what she was doing. She gave it to her a moment later though, Bonnie gripping it in her hand. It was like time completely stopped for a moment as Bonnie tossed the water on Ben. I watched as came a light a moment later, the sound of him shouting meeting my ears.

Our eyes met and then Elena and Bonnie ran, jolting from the beds and running toward the door. I was the last one to move though, Ben's arms wrapping around me tightly, crushing my ribs. Bonnie was already out the door, Elena gripping the frame of the door.

"Come back in and shut the door," Ben ordered, bringing his hand to my throat.

My eyes widened in fear as they stood there, Ben's fingers wrapping tightly around the delicate skin of my neck. He then brought his face closer, fangs slipping out, threatening to bite me.

"Don't hurt her," Elena begged.

"Don't make me," he growled.

"Bonnie, run!" I cried.

"You run, I tear her throat out," he threatened, growling in my ear.

I could feel myself shake as he held me against him, watched as Elena and Bonnie stepped back inside, the door closing behind them.

"Lock it," he hissed.

T

Damon strolled forward into the town square, his phone held tightly in his hand. He was irritated, already receiving a message from Kali. The message had only contained one word. Help. His eyes narrowed slightly when he caught sight of Anna seated on a bench, quickly making his way over and sitting down.

"Got a hot date or you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Party. Right next to the old cemetery," she answered. "Isn't that nice of them. Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you, I work alone," Damon stated. "Now, why'd you take Kali?"

"Yeah, so do I, but you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?"

"You didn't answer my question," Damon pointed out.

"And you didn't answer mine," Anna countered.

"Why did you take Kali?" Damon repeated slowly, the muscles in his face pulling slightly.

"How else could I possibly get you to cooperate?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that," Damon told her, before adding, "For messing with Elena."

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," she pointed out. "I've got more than one hostage you know."

"Don't give me another reason to hurt you," Damon warned lowly.

"Trust me, I don't need another reason to kill her."

With that, Anna stood up, making to walking off.

"When do you wanna do this?" Damon sighed, finally giving in.

He wasn't about to push his luck with Anna because he knew she could deliver any threat that she posed.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again," Anna laughed, turning back around to face him.

Damon just groaned, crossing his legs as he stretched his arm out behind the top of the bench.

"You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women," she voiced, stepping toward him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Tonight. At sundown," she announced. "Meet at the church."

T

"Witches don't have eternal life, right?" Ben asked, pacing around the room.

He was really starting to get annoying, but unfortunately, I couldn't really do anything. The bastard had tied me to the chair, leaving me unable to move.

"So you guys can die."

"Yeah, we can die," Bonnie answered quietly.

Ben chuckled, slowly moving his way back of to me, eyes landing on my still form.

"Huh. That sucks."

Right as he was about to reach out and touch me, the front door burst open, Stefan standing in the doorway. I heard Ben shouting as the light hit him, burning his skin as he went to hide, curling into a ball by in between the beds.

"Stefan," Elena breathed.

Stefan threw the curtains open next, leaving Ben unable to go anywhere.

"Guys, get outside," Stefan told them, moving over to me and pulling the ties loose.

I rubbed my wrists as I looked up at him, brows furrowing together slightly at that fact that it hadn't been Damon.

"He didn't come," I whispered, looking back down at my hands.

"Please," Stefan breathed out, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Get outside," he told me.

I nodded my head slowly, standing up from the chair. I was a bit shaky, but I managed to make my way outside, Bonnie and Elena wrapping their arms around me tightly.

"I'm okay," I whispered, feeling my spirit shake. "I just wanna go home."

T

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked, staring over at her grandmother.

She'd come home, while Elena and Stefan took Kali back to her apartment.. She'd obviously been shaken, nerves wound tight. Bonnie knew part of the reason why, something that she wasn't proud of. All it had taken was one touch, one touch, and she knew. Damon.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry, anger," Sheila explained. "After Stefan told me that they had taken you, I had a lot of both."

Bonnie smiled at her words, drawing a small pattern on the table with her fingertip.

"A simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie breathed. "About all of this."

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be," Sheila assured her, the sound of the front door opening meeting their ears.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked, stepping into the room with Stefan.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here," Stefan told her.

"A prisoner in my own home?" Sheila asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Stefan. "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave," he told her.

"We'll protect ourselves," she told him.

"What about Kali?" Bonnie asked, looking up at Stefan.

"She's back at her apartment. She'll be safe there," he assured her.

"We need to let him have Katherine back," Elena said after a moment.

She hated admitting it, but at this point, it was the only thing that they could do. Damon hadn't even bothered coming for Kali and Elena wanted to spare her further heartache. If Damon was going to leave, then she'd help him get Katherine back, just so that he'd be gone. Maybe they could help Kali get past it all once everything was over with.

"He's not gonna stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants. He's just been playing with Kali's heart."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena sighed, looking around at everyone.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems," Sheila shook her head. "As much as we try to do to stay out of it."

Bonnie looked down at her hands, taking in her grandmother's words.

"I'll open the tomb," Sheila agreed. "You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan reminded them.

"He already agreed once," Elena told him.

"Yeah, and then we double-crossed him," he added. "So now he's angry."

"He's hurt. There's a difference," she told him.'

She paused for a moment after that, realization hitting her.

"I think I know what I have to do."

T

I sighed as I walked around my apartment, rubbing my arm lightly. It was chilly in here. Then again, it was nearing winter at this point.

I made my way into my room, finding a little heater sitting by the wall. I plugged it in, turning on. I tossed by my bag down on the floor beside my bed after that, sitting down after a moment. I felt the mattress sink down a bit from my weight. The bedding that had been placed there was soft and inviting.

"Why do things always have to be so complicated?" I sighed, slumping forward, my arms resting on my knees.

I reached down, digging through my bag lazily. One of my pencils slipped out as I pulled my journal free, rolling underneath the bed.

"Come on," I groaned, getting up and crouching down beside the bed.

I looked underneath of it, padding around for my pencil.

"Come on…" I groaned, reaching back as far as I could.

I felt my fingertips brush something, along with my pencil. Carefully, I pulled them out. It looked like an old piece of paper at first until I turned it around, my eyes widening slightly.

"I thought I'd lost this," I whispered, looking down at the old photo.

It was a picture of me and my dad. It'd been taken the year he died, merely a few months before passing away. Even with the sickness, we'd still been happy. Things were so much simpler back then. No vampires, no Jason… There was no Damon either.

"Get over it," I sighed, trying to shake the thoughts from my head.

I couldn't though, so I pulled my journal open, laying back on my bed. I found a fresh page, pushing the cover back against the bed.

T

Elena walked in to find Damon in the library. He was pulling his leather jacket on as he turned to her, raising an eyebrow in question. He was silent for a moment as he stood there, staring at her. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to have to change the locks," he said out loud, picking the Grimoire up in his hands. "You stage a jailbreak?" he asked sarcastically, placing the book under his arm.

"Stefan," she answered, pulling the scarf from her neck.

"Oh, brother. Ever the white knight."

His voice was cynical as he spoke, making Elena sigh. He wasn't going to let this go.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you," she told him.

"I doubt that," he said simply, staying where he was, hand resting against the table.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night because I'm not really," she told him, moving forward and down the couple of steps to his level.

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon," she told him. "But so were you, in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, all after the same thing."

"Not interested," he stated, moving away.

"Yes, you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

Damon turned around at her words, lifting a finger.

"Fool me once, shame on you," he chided, making to leave again.

Elena was quick to speak though, keeping him in his place.

"Okay. When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" she asked.

Damon stepped forward at the challenge, wetting his lips for a moment as he set the Grimoire down.

"Who's to say I didn't?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You didn't," she answered after a moment.

Damon gave her a look.

"I know you didn't," she replied, this time a bit more sure of herself. "But you could have."

Damon stood there, arms folded. He was still skeptical, still untrusting. The only person that hadn't lied to him was Kali, but even then, he still didn't feel like he could trust anyone.

"You and I…we have something," she breathed, stepping toward him.

Damon tried looking away, but it did him little good. He didn't like feeling guilty about something, he didn't like being betrayed or hurt.

"An understanding," she relayed. "And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back," she said firmly.

Damon groaned, shifting in his spot. He'd heard this before. Every time, it was a lie.

"I wish I could believe you," he breathed, his mouth pulling back into a thin line.

Out of desperation, Elena pulled the necklace from her neck, setting it down on the table. She was determined to get through to him.

"Ask me if I'm lying now."

Damon glanced down at the necklace, eyes traveling back up to Elena. He lowered his head slightly, searching her eyes, before moving forward. This told Damon that she knew there was no going back. If Damon wanted to, he could do anything that he wanted now.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do," he breathed out, coming to stand before her.

They were so close.

"Then we'll deal with it," she answered

Without taking his eyes away from her, he reached down, picking the necklace up in his hand. He shook his head as he reached forward, fascening it back around her neck.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun," he admitted quietly, looking her in the eyes. "I wanted it to be real."

They stood there for a moment, staring at one another. Damon was risking a lot right now and he knew it.

"I'm trusting you," he told her. "Don't make me regret it."

T

_-There's always something happening in this dream we call life. Reality._

_No matter how much we try to fight it, it never seems to do much good. It seems as though I'm always left standing in the dust._

_I finally thought that I had something, something that I could actually hold onto. I thought that maybe, just maybe, Damon would be a part of my life. I thought that he would stay here, standing by my side… I guess I was wrong._

_Elena told me that he was only looking to bring Katherine back, that he planned to leave once he had her. He promised me that he wouldn't leave. At least that's what I thought._

_I can feel my mind going back to those times when we kissed, the feeling of his lips on mine. The feeling was comforting. I don't know if it actually meant something to him or not, but I know that it meant something to me._

_Why can't things just be simple? Why couldn't I have fallen for a normal guy? Instead, I fell for Damon, a cocky vampire with a killer smile._

_If only he knew just how much I cared. How hard I try to hold onto my sanity. At least 3 times I've tried, tried to tell him how I felt. Something comes up every time, preventing me from telling him. Then everything goes back to Katherine. So what's the point?_

_I'm just another speck in the wind, just another random person. My problem is that I don't want to be random. I want our time to mean something. I want to mean something to him. I don't want to be just another memory of his past, a memory of my own past. If I'm truly honest with myself, then I'll say that I want to be a part of his future. I don't want him to walk away into the night and leave me behind, but at the same time, I want him to be happy and if being with Katherine makes him happy, I guess I'll have to let him walk away. I'll have to let him go because I can't be selfish with him. God knows I want to be, but it's not my choice. It's his._

_He has to make the choice of whether to stay or leave. I can only hope for myself that he decides to stay. If he does, I'll welcome him with open arms. If not…I'll be left saying good bye again. Good bye to another piece of my life, just like my father. I'll be left alone again just like before and nothing will have changed. Everything will be as it once was and I'll be left without my angel in the darkness. I'll be left without its light-_

I looked up from my journal for a moment, my eyes falling upon the picture beside me.

_-Perhaps someday, I'll be able to tell him the truth, but for now, I'll just have to wait. Wait for him to make his own decision in this mess of memories and let him decide if he's willing to finally walk away from his past and step into his future. I know that I already have and it's the only reason that I'm here.-_

T

"Cleared the debris away, set the torches like you asked…we can get down now," Stefan announced.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, watching as Stefan set his shovel down by a machine of sorts.

"It's everything I need to destroy them," Stefan answered, standing back up.

He moved forward, handing Sheila a lighter.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" Sheila questioned, referring to Elena.

She was answered with a loud whistle, turning to look behind her.

"Brother. Witches," Damon greeted curtly, his steps fast as he strutted forward in determination.

He wanted to get this over with.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked, afraid that perhaps something had happened to further his bad mood.

"I just wanna get this over with," Elena sighed. "Are we ready?"

"I guess so," Bonnie replied quietly, glancing over at Damon.

She couldn't help, but feel like this was wrong, a feeling of dread filling her.

T

I placed my pencil down between the pages, pushing my journal away. I picked the picture up from beside me, leaning back and looking it over. My father smiled back at me, eyes shining. He was happy.

T

"Air," Sheila called out, lighting the material on the stick. "Earth. Fire."

"Water," Bonnie finished, holding it out to her grandmother.

Sheila took it from her, sprinkling it on the ground.

"That's it, just water from the tap?" Elena questioned, watching from her spot between Damon and Stefan.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something," Elena shrugged.

Sheila merely chuckled at her comment, offering a friendly smile as she bent down to pick up the book.

"What's that?" Stefan asked, watching as Damon pulled out a packet of blood, shining a light on it.

"It's for Katherine," Damon answered, unwinding the plastic cord as he got it ready, checking it. "I gotta have something to get her going."

He then looked over toward Elena.

"Unless your girl is offering up a vein tap."

Stefan sighed at Damon's comment, looking back toward Sheila and Bonnie.

"Admit it," Damon whispered, before talking in his normal voice. "You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan shook his head, staring at the fire, before turning his gaze back to his brother.

"I can't wait to get rid of you," he replied.

"Mm," Damon nodded, the corner of his mouth pulling upward.

"We're ready," Bonnie announced, looking up at everyone.

T

I leaned back, unwinding my headphones from around my i-pod. I shoved them in my ears, settling down against the pillows, flipping through my selection. Somewhere in Between by Lifehouse flooded my ears, my eyes closing as I turned my head into my pillow, my arm resting over my stomach.

_This is over my head_

_But underneath my feet_

'_Cause by tomorrow morning_

_I'll have this thing beat_

_And everything will be back to the way that it was_

_I wish that it was just that easy_

I could feel myself dozing off as I laid there, my body slowly shutting down.

'_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_Then waiting for tomorrow_

_And I'm somewhere in between_

_What is real and just a dream…_

T

The fire flared up around them as Bonnie and Sheila continued to chant, their language foreign.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked, looking over at his brother.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan answered.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena voiced. "What's happening?" Elena asked, stepping back as the flames suddenly shot up fiercely.

A sudden crash met their ears, the sound of stone moving as the sealed door slowly slid open.

"It worked," Bonnie breathed, watching in wonder.

"Well, of course it worked," Sheila replied.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked, looking over at his brother.

Stefan nodded, turning.

"I'm gonna get the gasoline. I'll be right back," he told Elena, quickly making his way out.

That left Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Sheila.

"You ready?" Damon asked, gesturing toward Elena.

"What?"

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he question, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Don't take her in," Sheila warned. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't," he pointed out. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," she countered.

"Enough. Both of you," Elena ordered. "Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it," she sighed, glancing up at Damon. "I'll go," she told him.

"May I?" Damon asked, reaching forward and pulling the torch from the ground.

He turned back around, heading inside the tomb, Elena following behind him after giving Bonnie and Sheila a short nod that everything would be okay.

T

_I felt like I was floating, Damon's arms wrapped around my waist. We were dancing, the music coming out in a slow, but steady beat. I couldn't help, but to smile up at him, my arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled me close, holding me against him._

"_Damon…" I whispered._

"_Dance with me," he smiled, leading me around the room, our bodies swaying to the sound of the music._

_I allowed my head to rest against his chest, eyes closing. He continued to lead me around, my feet resting on top of his. Even with that, he easily lifted his feet, and me in doing so. Every step coming with practiced ease._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_Say it again?"_

"_I love you, Damon," I replied, slowly lifting my head to look at him, my voice confident._

_I saw the smile on his face, his eyes shining with affection, his hand reaching up and cupping my cheek._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning down and slowly pressing his lips to mine._

_I felt my eyes slide shut as I responded, running my hand through his hair. He pulled me closer, our chests touching, hearts beating._

"_I love you…" I whispered._

T

"Where is she," Damon breathed, searching further inside the tomb.

He checked every corner, every wall. He was becoming frantic, hands shaking. He had to find her. He'd worked too hard, putting everything that he had into this, the last 145 years of his life.

"She's not here," he cried, kicking one of the corpses in frustration.

"Damon," Stefan called out.

"She's not here."

"What?" Stefan asked, brows furrowing.

"She not here!" Damon cried, throwing the bag of blood against the wall, the force causing it to splatter.

"That's impossible…" Stefan breathed out, mouth hanging open slightly.

"All this time…s-she's not even here!" Damon hissed, pulling at his hair, before punching the wall.

His shoulders shook as he stood there, face twitching.

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan told him.

"It doesn't make sense, they locked her inside," he rambled, looking around.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out," Stefan said firmly, trying to get it through his head.

"How could she not be in here?" Damon breathed, eyes looking around frantically.

"It's not worth spending all eternity down here. She's not worth it," he tried, grabbing hold of Damon's arm.

"No!" he hissed, jerking back.

"Damon," Elena called, pushing forward through the dark.

She'd come back in to find them and bring them back. She wasn't about to let either of them get stuck in there.

"Please," she begged, her voice shaky.

She was scared for him, his brows furrowing as he stared at her. He felt himself calm a bit, biting back the urge to lash out at his situation. He knew that Stefan was right, he couldn't stay down there.

"Please, Damon," she whispered.

He took one final look around, Stefan's hand pressing lightly against his back. He took a step forward, following her out, Stefan behind him.

T

Bonnie followed her grandmother, watching as she stumbled, her strength deserting her.

"Hey, let me help you."

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby," Sheila said softly, smiling at her granddaughter.

"It was a big spell, Grams," Bonnie voiced, brows furrowing. "I could tell it took a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine," Sheila promised, giving her a reassuring smile.

T

Slowly, Anna pushed open the door to the hotel room, gingerly guiding her mother inside. She was tired, they both were. She was filled with shock though as she flipped the lights on, finding Damon sitting over in the corner. The look on his face told her that he was upset, something that always proved dangerous when regarding Damon.

"You knew Katherine wasn't there," he drawled.

"You wouldn't have helped me," Anna said quietly.

Within seconds, Damon was out of his car, his hand at Pearl's throat. He was choking her.

"No! No!" Anna screamed.

"Why do you get a happy ending?" Damon shook.

"Damon, please, you wouldn't have helped me. You know that you wouldn't," Anna cried frantically.

"Why do you get it and I don't?" he asked, eyes stinging.

"The guard," Pearl breathed. "The one at the church, the one that locked us in," she began, gripping at his wrist. "She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her.

"No. Damon," Anna cried, pulling at his arm, but he remained adamant.

"She had him under her spell…like everybody else," Pearl gasped.

"Please," Anna cried.

Damon stared at her in disbelief, dropping her.

"He let her go."

Anna turned to Damon, holding her mother in her arms.

"Last I saw her…was Chicago…1983,"Anna choked out. "She knew where you were, Damon."

He felt his breath catch in his throat, lip quivering faintly.

"She didn't care," Anna imparted, shaking her head.

She'd finally told him the truth. He deserved that much and she knew it. No one deserved to go through something like that, not even Damon.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Damon stood there for a moment, looking between Anna and her mouth as he took in the information. He felt as though his heart were breaking, sadness overwhelming him. Slowly, he made his way to the door, opening it. He looked back for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat. There was nothing left for him. What he originally thought, he found to be a lie.

"There's nothing left," he whispered, slowly sliding down into the seat of his car, his hands falling into his lap.

He could feel the wetness of his eyes, looking up into the rear view mirror. He reached up, touching his eyes with the tip of his fingers, pulling it back to find tears. Blue eyes stared back at him, the vision laced with sorrow. He couldn't rid himself of what he was feeling, realizing that he had no place in Mystic Falls anymore.

Slowly, he pulled his keys from his pocket, feeling them slip between his fingers. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned forward to pick them up, his fingers brushing something smooth. His brows furrowed, fingers wrapping around said object. He rose an eyebrow in question as he pulled it into his lap. It was the little gift Kali had given him a while back, still unwrapped. He'd nearly forgotten that he'd had it, fingers trailing lightly over the paper.

"_Aw, no gift for me?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You're so mean to me."_

He could practically hear the sound of her laugh as his fingers brushed the small ribbon, tugging it loose. He watched as it easily slid off and into his lap.

"_Ah, so you're buying me boxers then?"_

"_Yes, Damon, I'm buying you boxers. In fact, they've got these lovely little hearts on them."_

"_Oh, nice. I hope they're fashionable."_

He pulled at the wrapping, the sound of paper tearing meeting his ears. He peeled it away, tossing into the passengers seat.

"_Hopefully, this finds you in a better mood than I."_

Her words echoed in his head as he opened the case, a pair of sunglasses resting inside. His brows furrowed slightly, pulling the black Ray-Ban's from their home, fingers brushing over the rim. They were smooth. He realized that she'd actually gone through the trouble of buying them for him, knowing full well that he could have bought his own to replace the ones that Stefan broke. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done something like that for him. He hadn't even thanked her for them.

T

Footsteps echoed faintly through the room, the door closing and locking. Damon pushed himself forward, turning the handle of her bedroom door. It creaked lightly as it opened, leaving Damon standing there. His eyes slid over her unconscious form, her head tilted to the side, arm resting over her stomach. He could hear music, the song filling his head. She had a book laying out, a picture resting in her hand.

Damon was quiet as he made his way forward, raking the small book toward him. It was filled with her handwriting, his name popping up in a few places. He allowed himself to read over a few lines before closing it, setting it over on the night stand.

Slowly, he crawled up onto the bed, kicking his shoes off. His jacket was already forgotten in the living room, leaving him in his shirt, the chill of the room sending a faint shiver through him. He could feel emotions rushing back to him as he settled himself beside her, running a finger of her arm, before carefully sliding his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair, eyes watering again. He needed to feel her against him, feel the warmth of her body. He needed that comfort, that one thing that seemed constant at the moment.

"Damon…" she murmured, slowly turning her head, the little headphone falling from her ear and onto the bed.

_You are the strength…_

_That keeps me walking._

She peeled her eyes open tiredly, glancing over her shoulder. Their eyes met, her brows furrowing together. she hadn't expect him to come back or that she'd even see him again. She'd feared that he'd be long gone from her life now, from Mystic Falls

"You're still here," she whispered, reaching her hand up to touch his face.

It was real. He was really there in front of her.

_You are the hope…_

_That keeps me trusting._

She smiled tiredly, stroking his cheek with her thumb, his eyes closing in contentment. His skin was smooth to the touch, with only a slight chill.

"I thought you weren't coming back…"

"Please, don't talk," he whispered quietly, nuzzling her shoulder.

She just gave him a small smile, brushing her fingers over the front of his hair. In her eyes, he was beautiful.

_You are the light…_

_To my soul._

"I'm glad…you came back," she breathed, fighting the pull of sleep.

"Shh…" he hushed lightly, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

He could feel her relax against him.

_You are my purpose._

_You're everything._

"Just lay here with me," he breathed, kissing her jaw softly, before pulling back.

He could already see her falling back asleep, the music echoing its melody in her mind.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

He found a small smile pulling on his lips, her eyes turning toward his sluggishly with the slight turn of her head.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Promise me…you'll be here when I wake up?" she asked, eyes fogging over with sleep.

_You calm the storms._

_And you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands._

_You won't let me fold._

"I promise," he nodded, pulling her closer, his arms hugging her body to his.

_You steal my heart._

_And you take my breath away._

They laid there, legs twisted, hands intertwined. One of her hands gripped his arm lightly, while his held her close. He had absolutely no desire to let go, her neck bare to his sights. He held no hunger, save for want of comfort, something concrete. They fit perfectly together beside one another.

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper now._

"I'll always be here," he whispered, brushing her cheek with his own.

In this moment, Damon knew, he knew where her loyalty was. He knew where his should lay. His heart had led him to it.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you…_

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 17. I REALLY hope that I did a good job with it? Let me know what you think? **

**What do you want to happen next with Damon and Kali? Will Jason show up and try and ruin everything or will someone else? How will Kali take things with Katherine? Has Damon finally let go? What will Stefan and Elena have to say about Damon and Kali? What will Alaric do? What about Bonnie?**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO DO SO! Answer some of my questions and give me ideas, okay?**


	18. Ch 18: Bourbon and Scotch

**Chapter18**

**Bourbon and Scotch**

A faint groan escaped my lips as I began to wake up, the feeling of someone trailing their finger over my arm causing me to stir. It was gentle and tender, so smooth and rhythmic. It could have easily put me back to sleep. I knew that I had to wake up though, slowly peeling my eyes open.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I heard a voice purr from beside me.

Turning, my eyes landed on Damon, my eyes widening slightly.

"Damon," I breathed, pushing myself up.

Almost immediately, my arms were around him, hugging him.

"Hey, I know I'm irresistible, but still," he chuckled, patting my head lightly.

"It wasn't a dream," I whispered, holding him close.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, his fingertips running down my spine, snapping me back into reality.

"I thought you…"

"That'd I'd be gone? Far from Mystic Falls with Katherine?" he asked, staring down at me.

Slowly, I nodded my head, looking up into his eyes. Oddly enough, they were misted over with a certain calm.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly.

He just looked down at me, tilting his head to the side. His hand came up, cupping the side of my face.

"She wasn't there," he replied, stroking the side of my face, until his thumb brushed my lips. "For the last 145 years, I've been trying to get into that tomb. Goal accomplished. She wasn't there," he continued.

"Damon, I…" I tried to speak, but no words came, my eyes watering slightly.

"Shh," he hushed, pressing a finger to my lips, his face leaning down in front of mine. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," I sighed, reaching out and taking his face in my hands.

He gave me an odd look as I did this, staring down at me. My eyes caught sight of the liquor bottle out of the corner of my eyes, a frown forming on my face. He was drinking in an attempt to drown things out.

"You can't always do this Damon. You cant' just push it away and act like it doesn't matter," I sighed, pressing my forehead to his.

"And what should I do?" he asked quietly. "Yell, scream, cry?"

"Damon…" I breathed. "This isn't you."

He just rolled his eyes lazily, pulling back. He made to get off of the bed, but I stopped him, pulling him back down. It was actually kind of sad at how easy that was.

"Kali," he whined.

"Sit," I said firmly. "And stay."

After that, I stood up, grabbing the bottle and making to take it out of the room.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, flying in front of me.

"Damon, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," I told him, pointing a finger at him.

His eyes narrowed tiredly, reaching for the bottle. I pulled it away, moving to go passed him, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from the door.

"Give it back," he whined.

"No. I won't."

Damon fell back against the wall, pulling me down with him as he slid down it.

"Give it back," he sighed.

"No," I said firmly, tossing it under the bed before he could try for it again.

I could hear him groan as I did this, his head coming down to rest on my shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Because, I'm not going to let you drown your sorrows in alcohol," I replied, bringing my hand up to rest on his neck.

His cheek pressed against mine as we sat there, his nose coming to brush against my neck.

"I'm hungry…" he whispered.

"Then drink," I said simply, glancing over at him. "Blood, not alcohol."

He stared at me for a moment, his hands sliding down my arms, caressing them.

"Drink. Damon," I said gently.

"You mean it?" he mumbled, lightly kissing my neck, his hand coming up to brush it as he held me close.

"Yes," I nodded. "Who knows, maybe it will sober you up."

He let out a faint snort at my comment. I felt him kiss the space between my neck and shoulder as I leaned my head back. I nearly shivered as he trailed his lips along it, before finally coming back up and kissing the corner of my jaw below my ear.

"Damon," I whimpered lightly, my face heating up a bit.

Even in his drunken state, he was still having too much fun with this or at least that's what I thought anyway.

"You've always been so good to me," he whispered, his words sounding familiar to me for some reason.

I had a feeling that he'd said that to me once before or something close to it at least. I then felt his lips on my neck again, his fangs slowly pushing out as he scraped lightly at my skin. He kissed it one final time, before slowly sinking them into the flesh of my neck, pain shooting through my neck. It was always the initial bite that hurt the most.

"Mmm…" I whimpered, closing my eyes.

I felt him pull me a bit closer as he drank, his hand rubbing up and down my arm in an attempt to comfort me. I knew though that I'd rather it be me that he drank from, instead of some poor soul that he had to compel. At least this way, it left Damon a bit more docile, not hindering his mood. It allowed him to remain calm and in control, neutral.

I glanced over, feeling a bit of blood trickle down from my neck and over my skin. It soaked into the dark material of my shirt, blending in with it. He pulled away a couple minutes later, blood coating his lips.

"Feel better?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head slowly, eyes locking with mine. I felt his lips on mine a moment later, his hand cradling my cheek, the taste of blood on my tongue.

"Damon," I breathed, wetting my lips.

He pulled me back to him again, kissing me affectionately. I couldn't say no to such a feeling, even if he was a bit drunk, it was still his choice. Since being a vampire meant that he had a high tolerance for alcohol, it meant that he was still perfectly coherent. He was just a bit tipsy is all. That and he wasn't thinking straight, but he still knew exactly what he was doing, that much I was certain of.

"Damon, why don't you go take a shower?" I suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

"Are you going to join me?" he asked, smiling down at no.

"Uh, no."

He whined in response, burying his face in my neck again, licking at blood.

"Damon!" I shivered, my fingers curling.

He had no clue how strange that felt. Although, I felt his lips pull into a grin against my skin. He was doing it on purpose.

"Shower, Salvatore. Now," I ordered, pulling his head back.

"Aww, buzz kill," he whined, kissing below my ear.

I felt his tongue slip out just to spite me, shoving him off.

"Damon, please," I sighed, pulling myself free from his hold. "Just go take a shower, alright?" I asked, brushing my fingers against his cheek.

He nodded after a moment, letting me help him up, his feet making him stumble a bit as he tripped.

"I'm sure you know where everything is? I assumed.

"Mm-hm," he nodded, starting to strip the moment we entered the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just wait outside," I piped up, moving out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

I heard him chuckle as I did this, the sound of the shower turning on meeting my ears.

"Finally," I sighed, moving back over to the bed and pulling the liquor bottle out from underneath it. "Bourbon. Figures."

I just shook my head, opening the drawer of the nightstand and placing it inside. If he wanted to drink, that was fine, but he was going to do more than just that.

T

Damon sighed as he stepped into the shower, the warm water running over him. Like Kali had said, it made him feel a bit better, but the feelings he was trying to rid himself of were still there. They were still eating away at him with that depressing pain. No matter how much he told himself that he could switch those emotions off, he was unable to do so. He still felt human. That's why he had stayed, those _human_ emotions. He felt that attachment toward Kali, that attachment that kept him from leaving. She was a constant thing for him, but he knew that it wouldn't last. How could it? She was human after all and eventually her time would come. She would grow old and then he'd be left alone once again.

"Could always turn her," he mused quietly, letting the water roll down his face.

That thought was stuck in his head as he stood there. No doubt, she would stay with him, so why not? At least if he turned her, she'd be with him forever, and he'd have someone of his own. He could live the way he was supposed to with Katherine.

"Katherine…" he sighed, fingers curling against the tile wall.

He had to forget about her, forget about the pain. He'd drown his sorrows in blood and alcohol. He'd drown everything out with Kali. He'd use her for comfort, for a distraction. Slowly, his mind started to clear a bit. Kali wasn't a distraction, but a solution for a means to an end. She would be his solution, his salvation, his sanctuary.

T

As Damon stood in the shower, I allowed myself to go through all of the things that he got me, studying the speakers on my desk. They had a stereo and that was also a speaker jack with it. I couldn't help, but to grin at this, pulling my i-pod from my bed and bringing it over.

"Let's see what you can do," I mused, hooking it up.

I chose Brian McKnight's _Last Dance_, since it was the first song on the album, the sound flowing seamlessly through the speakers.

"Perfect," I smiled, turning around, only to find Damon standing there in a towel.

"D-Damon," I stammered, my face heating up a bit as he stood there, steam rolling out from the bathroom.

His hair was dripping wet, soaking into the carpeted floors.

"You're right," he started, slowly making his way over to me. "I do feel a bit better now."

"Damon…" I breathed, watching him warily.

My eyes widened as I watched his hand loosen on the towel, slowly slipping from his hips. I turned my head quickly before I could see anything, shielding my eyes in embarrassment.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you don't put some clothes on…"

"You'll what?" he purred, touching my arm.

I jumped as he did this, tripping over my feet and landing on the floor, my eyes now open. I was met by the sight of him in front of me, naked, save for a pair of black boxerbriefs. He'd been screwing with me the whole time, his hand gripping loosely at his pants, a humorous look plastered on his face.

"Damon," I groaned. "Put your pants on."

"Why? I thought that we talked about this before," he chuckled, reaching down and pulling me up by my arm.

He then pulled me onto the bed with him, falling onto his back.

"Come on, you," I sighed, snatching his pants from him and trying to get back up.

He tugged me back down again though, nearly making me fall on top of him.

"Listen, if you wanna do this, then you're going to have to put your pants back on," I told him.

He whined in response, but rose his leg up.

"Seriously, you're going to make me dress you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Mm-hm," he murmured, reaching over and opening the drawer of my nightstand.

"How did you…?"

"I pay attention," he told me, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink. "And I have good hearing."

I just sighed, shaking my head, and guiding his foot through the leg of his pants. I did the same with the other, sliding them upward. I had to stop though once I got high enough, eyeing him for a moment.

"A little help here?" I asked.

In return, he lifted his hips, letting me slide them up the rest of the way.

"I swear, if you weren't so drunk, you'd be doing this yourself," I said pointedly. "Lazy butt."

He chuckled in response, making me smack his chest lightly. He just took another large drink of Bourbon, gulping it down.

"Damon, give me that," I sighed, reaching for it, only to have him pull it just out of reach. "Damon, give it here," I groaned, my hand pressing on his chest for support as my other one reached out for the bottle. "Damon, I swear, if you don't give me that bottle…"

I was cut off with a yelp as he pulled me down on top of him, my chest pressing against his. His arm went around my waist, keeping me there, his other set the bottle down on the ground. After that, he kissed my neck.

"Damon," I groaned lightly, closing my eyes.

He then flipped us over so that he was on top, hovering over me.

"You smell good," he breathed, kissing the spot on my neck where he'd bitten me earlier.

"You're still hungry, aren't you?"

He nodded his head, pushing me into the mattress, his hand brushing the skin of my side. I shivered in response at the feather light touch.

"Ticklish?" he inquired.

"Don't even think about," I warned, glancing at the floor, before trying to reach for the bottle.

"Uh-uh," he chided, grabbing it from me.

He took another drink, before pulling back, walking over to my desk. He sat it down for a moment, looking through my i-pod, until he found an appropriate song that was to his liking. I felt my face blanch though when Madonna's _Like a Virgin_ came through the speaker, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh…my…God…Damon!" I cried, watching as he started to dance to the music sexily.

I shook my head, wide eyed as he came toward me.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I cried, scooting back on the bed.

He caught my hand though, tugging me up from the bed and pulling me against him, my face at least three shades of red.

"Damon," I groaned in embarrassment.

"Dance with me," he grinned, swaying back and forth.

It really didn't help though because I hadn't even gotten around to buttoning his pants, his hands above his head. Sadly, I knew that he was all too aware of this, his playful side breaking through. The man loved to have fun and this was no exception.

"Loosen up a little," he swayed, taking another gulp of Bourbon.

"Um, no," I answered, shaking my head as I pulled away.

He was in front of me in seconds, a mischievous look upon his face.

"Damon," I warned, slowly stepping backward.

He disappeared, appearing behind him, his arms wrapping around me before I could turn around. I felt his hips push against me as he moved, dancing, his hand on my stomach.

"I swear, you're insane!"

"And you love it," he grinned, taking another swig, before placing the bottle down.

At this point, it was nearing empty as he took my hands in his, placing them around his neck. My back was still to his chest as he did this, his hands coming to my waist. One went to my stomach, the other to my hip as they crossed. I still felt embarrassed though as he moved us around, a sensual feeling washing over me.

"Just have a little fun," he whispered, rubbing my stomach a little, his fingers tickling the skin.

He then kissed the inside of my arm, trailing his lips over it.

"I hate you…" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Of course you do," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I merely groaned again, leaning my head back as we swayed. He then took my hands and spun me away, pulling me back to face him again, his face close to mine. He kissed me, before dipping me backwards, a laugh escaping me and a smile spreading across his face. Perhaps, this was the best kind of medicine one could have.

"This is fun," he grinned, swinging me back up into his arms as the song ended, leaving him walking back over to my i-pod.

I just stood there, watching as he went through it again until he was satisfied, a snort coming from him.

"What?"

"I think I found the perfect song," he scoffed, the sound of The Maine's _You Left Me_ now coming from the speakers.

"Oh God," I sighed, shaking my head, but I saw a smile on his face. "Damon?"

He just grabbed me, pulling me to him with a quickness, stepping around the room with me in quick steps. He seemed to have a spring in his step to match the song as we went around in circles.

"I'm fine," he grinned, picking me up and spinning me around, and tossing me in the air.

"Damon!" I cried clinging to him.

Before too long, he tossed us on the bed, his feet coming to stand as he pulled me up with him, jumping around. It was like a little kid, which actually put me in a bit more of a better mood. He was dealing with it.

"Damon!" I laughed.

He'd pulled to him, spinning me around toward the edge of the bed, my body leaning off of it as he held onto my hand. He pulled me back only to spin me back out and catch me in his arms as I feel off of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me in his arms, tossing me up a bit. He then spun around in circles, until he fell back onto the bed, both of us laughing.

"Is this what you do whenever you get drunk?" I breathed out, looking up at him as I lay sprawled out on top of him from falling with him.

"Only with you," he chuckled, sitting up and causing me to roll onto his lap.

I laughed, out of breathed. He seemed unfazed though, staring down at me. I then heard The Killers _A White Demon Love Song _come from the stereo. I guess he'd placed it on shuffle at this point. The song was calming though compared to the others, allowing me breathe.

"White demon, huh?" he chuckled, looking me over.

"Yep," I nodded, finding myself wishing that he had a shirt on so that I could pull him down.

"I hope it's not talking about me," he joked, leaning down and kissing my stomach.

"Damon!" I cried, face going red.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Okay, if you're going to keep doing this to me, then we're going to have to at least go out on a date or something," I told him.

"A date?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a date," I nodded. "You're always kissing me and stuff, but we've yet to even go on a single date."

"Well, if that's what you really want, then I guess being the _awesome_ person that I am, I'm going to have to take you on one then."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, sliding his hand behind my neck and pulling me upward, our lips meeting.

"But I still get to kiss you until then," he grinned.

"Okay, how about this. You finish getting dressed and then we go somewhere, alright?" I asked. "Besides, I don't want you staying cooped up in here all day long."

"Why not? I thought I was fun to be around," he said playfully, leaning in to kiss me again.

I turned my head though, his lips landing on my cheek instead.

"Kali…" he groaned.

"Come on, you can mess around later," I told him, getting up off of the bed. "Besides, I want ice cream," I grinned.

"Ice cream?" he asked skeptically. "In this weather?"

"Yep. Now, get up."

"Help me up?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, okay, but no more of that," I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

He nearly toppled over on top of me though.

"Yeah, you are _definitely_ not driving," I pointed out.

He sighed, looking down at his pants as he zipped them up, fiddling with the button. He couldn't seem to get it through the little hole.

"A little help?" he asked, looking over at me.

I sighed, shaking my head as I stepped back over to him.

"Stand still," I breathed, taking hold of his pants.

With one quick slip of the fingers, I had the button slipped into place.

"There you go," I said, patting his hip lightly.

"Much better. Although, I'd still prefer to be without them."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, shaking my head.

"Sorry, Damon, but they stay on for now," I told him.

After that, I moved over to my suitcase, the one thing that had been brought over to the apartment. I'd still have to go back over to Elena's to get the rest of my stuff, but it didn't bother me.

"You know, we're going to have to go out and get you some more clothes," he pointed out, coming to stand behind me, his bare chest pressing against my back as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I realize that, Damon, but I don't have the money for it at the moment."

"Who said you'd be the one paying?" he inquired, looking down at me.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, raising a brow in question.

"Nope," he answered, popped the P.

"Why do you keeping doing this for me?" I asked..

"Just call it…repaying my debt," he answered.

"Damon, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

"Damon, get back here!" I called after him. "You don't even have a shirt on."

T

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"Damon asked, standing beside me in the little ice cream shop.

What was nice was the fact that they were open all year long.

"Yep," I nodded, stepping forward with him.

The place wasn't very big, but it didn't have to be. It still had enough room for people to sit though if they wanted, but for us, we'd be walking around outside. It was the only way to get a bit of privacy.

"And what would you like miss?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Um," I looked over at the machines. "Chocolate soft serve, please?"

"And you sir?" the man asked, looking over at Damon.

"Uh…" Damon looked down at me, almost unsure.

I couldn't help, but to laugh at this, shaking my head.

"He'll have chocolate and vanilla swirl," I said, answering for him. "Medium for both," I added, pulling money out of my pocket.

"Seriously?" Damon asked, looking down at me. "You wanted to go on a _date_ and yet you're paying for it?" he asked skeptically.

I just stuck my tongue out in response.

"Hey, I'm here with you, so shut up."

A few moments later, my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, looking down at the caller ID. It was Stefan.

"Hello?" I answered, placing it to my ear.

"_Kali, it's Stefan._"

"I know that. I do have caller ID, silly," I laughed, placing the money on the counter as the man came back with our ice cream. "Thank you."

"_I've been looking for Damon. Have you seen him?_" he asked, his voice a bit anxious.

I looked over at Damon to find him watching, no doubt listening in on the conversation with that acute hearing of his.

"Yes. He's with me actually," I answered. "We went out for ice cream."

"_Damon and ice cream?_" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, Stefan, ice cream. And he's fine," I assured him. "Since I'm sure that that's what you were wondering," I assumed.

"_He can hear me, can't he?_"

"Yep."

"_Can I talk to him?_" he asked hesitantly.

"Damon?" I asked, looking over at him.

He let out a sigh, but held out his hand. I placed the phone in his awaiting hand, touching his arm lightly before making my way toward the door.

"I'll be outside," I told him.

T

"What do you want brother?" Damon asked tiredly, looking down at the ice cream in his hand.

"_Are you okay?_" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine, Stefan," Damon assured him, taking a taste of the dairy confection.

"_I just…I thought…_"

"Thought that I'd leave town and not look back?" Damon assumed. "Sorry, but I decided to stay."

"_Damon, that's not what I meant,_" Stefan sighed. "_I'm kind of glad that you decided to stay,_" he admitted, catching Damon off guard.

"You're kidding, right?"

"_No, I'm not,_" Stefan voiced. "_Elena explained a bit about you and Kali,_" Stefan spoke slowly, making Damon tense.

"Exactly what did she tell you?" Damon asked warily.

"_Just that you cared. That she's good for you._"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Listen, no offense, but I'm really not in the mood right now little brother," Damon told him.

"_I get that. I just wanted you to know that I'm here, you know, if you want to talk,_" he offered.

"I think I'll pass the brotherly therapy session," Damon answered, before hanging up, placing the phone inside his pocket.

With that, he walked outside, finally Kali standing there with her arms wrapped around herself.

T

"Cold?" Damon asked, coming up behind me.

"A little," I nodded.

I felt wrap his arm around me after a moment, pulling me close.

"Well, _maybe_ you should have dressed just a bit warmer then," he snickered.

"Hey, when I came here, I didn't think about packing anything really warm," I pointed out.

He just chuckled, keeping close as we walked across the street passed the car. I just stayed close, leaning against him as we went. I'd made sure to get him some coffee earlier, so the caffeine was running through his system, warming his skin. It was still strange to me, but I didn't mind. After all, he was what he was. There was nothing I could do about that, but at least he was my vampire.

_My vampire?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head lightly. Damon didn't belong to anyone, let alone me. He was his own person, his own master. He was Damon.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking down at me before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Okay, firstly, that's the wrong way to eat that ice cream," I pointed out.

"Oh, really, and how am I supposed to eat it?" he inquired, raising a brow in question.

"Like this," I answered, showing him.

I took mine and started to lick it, turning the cone around in a circle as I went so that it wouldn't drip. I kept doing it until I ended up at the top, a grin on my face.

"Like that," I said confidently.

"Hmm…" he mused, doing the same thing I did.

In the end, he ended up with some on the tip of his nose, a laugh escaping me.

"What?"

I just shook my head, handing him my ice cream and pulling him down toward me. I then took the sleeve of my jacket and wiped his nose, an odd look on his face as I did this.

"You had ice cream on your nose," I laughed, smiling up at him.

He just chuckled, handing me my ice cream back.

"You could have just licked it off instead of wasting it," he joked.

"Do you ever stop?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Nope," he answered. "And its worse when I'm drunk. Fair warning."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. It was so Damon.

"I swear, you're something else."

"I'm a vampire, remember? It comes with the territory."

"That's crap and we both know it Damon," I pointed out, taking a random bite out of my ice cream.

"What happened to eating it the right way?" he chuckled.

I just shrugged.

"Too lazy."

He snorted in response, shaking his head.

"I need a drink," he sighed.

"I hope you mean blood, not Bourbon?"

"Nope."

"Damon…" I groaned, looking up at him. "High tolerance or not, you're not drinking."

"Would you rather I brood like Stefan?" he inquired.

"No."

"Then I need a drink," he said simply.

"No. You don't."

I was getting tired of the idea that he wanted to drink. He'd already drank a whole bottle of Bourbon today. He didn't need any more.

"Just talk it out, Damon," I told him, nudging him with my elbow.

He nudged back.

"Seriously though, Damon, you need to talk about it."

"So, you want to ruin a perfectly good date with talk?" he asked skeptically.

"I want to help," I sighed, looking down at my ice cream cone.

I took a couple more bites out of it, shivering from the wave of cold that hit me.

"I've got a question for you, why do you care so much?" Damon asked, looking down at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, looking else where. How was I supposed to answer something like that? Much less to him. I felt myself walking ahead of him a bit, my feet scrapping the ground. My breath left in a white cloud.

"I care about you, Damon," I told him, biting down into the cone.

I swallowed after chewing, wiping the side of my face with the back of my hand. My hands were cold.

"That's not all."

I looked back at him as he spoke, almost as though he were trying to get something out of me.

"I don't have many friends, Damon," I told him, taking another bite.

He was quiet as I spoke, listening.

"The only real friends I have are Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, and… Well, you. That's it."

After that, I tossed the remains of my cone in the trashcan, rubbing my arms in an attempt for warmth.

"With you…" I paused for a moment, raking my brain for the right words. "I feel… I don't, I feel happy," I shrugged, glancing behind me.

It looked like he was contemplating something.

"I swear, I feel like I'm going to end up inflating your ego or something," I muttered, shaking my head. "The point is, I like being around you Damon, I really do. I don't care what anyone else thinks about it, but it's the truth."

When I turned around, I found him standing in front of me, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

'D-Damon," I squeaked.

I took a small step back in surprise, our eyes locking with one another. He had this look on his face, one that I couldn't read.

"I've never had any friends," he breathed, staring down at me.

I felt him take hold of my hand, holding it in his, my face heating up a bit at the gesture. It was something that I know Damon didn't normally do.

"All anyone ever does it hate me, like Stefan."

"Damon…" I looked up at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I don't hate you," I told him, reaching my hand up and touching his cheek.

I wiped the corner of his eye, the wetness soaking into my skin. It was the first time I'd ever seen him like this.

"You're not alone, Damon," I whispered softly, rubbing my thumb lightly over his cheek.

It was obvious that he wasn't used to such willing affection, something that wasn't compelled. He'd never have to compel me to feel such a thing.

"I care, more than you realize," I admitted quietly, staring up into those icy blue orbs. "That's why I won't let you drink everything away, why I won't let you hide in that darkness you're so fond of."

I wiped his eyes again.

"And if dancing helps, then I'll dance, no matter how embarrassed it may make me feel," I smiled, watching the corner of his lip twitch upward slightly. "I'm going to help you through this, Damon, even if it's the last thing I do," I promised. "You're important to me."

"I hope you realize what you've just dragged yourself into."

"Trust me, I already know."

T

"So, did you find out where he was?" Elena asked, looking over at Stefan as she sat on the couch, a plate of pasta in her lap.

"Yeah. Apparently, her and Damon are out eating ice cream," he answered.

She gave him a strange look upon hearing this.

"Ice cream?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"I know, I know. I said the same thing."

It was silent after that for a moment, both of them thinking.

"I don't know, maybe this will be good for him," Elena mused. "Maybe he'll learn. I mean, you've seen how he's been at times," Elena offered. "He seems…different with Kali."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"No buts Stefan."

"I still don't know if I can trust him though," he sighed.

"Then trust Kali," Elena told him. "I have a feeling that Kali knows what she's doing."

"And how can you be so sure," Stefan questioned, looking her over.

"I just have a feeling, alright? I've known her for a long time and she just has a way with people," she began. "She doesn't always like to admit it, but she's broken Stefan," she explained. "Just like Damon."

It was then that Stefan understood what she was getting at.

"Somehow, she understands him, despite all the lies he tries to hide behind."

T

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you really come back?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

He merely looked down at her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Tell me?"

"I found your gift," he told her, glancing down at her for a moment as they continued down the trail.

He stopped for a moment as he caught sight of someone.

"Wait, you mean you hadn't opened it until now?" she inquired.

"It appears that it had been hiding underneath the seat of my car," he answered slowly.

"Damon, is something wrong?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

She then stared out in front of them, eyeing the land before her. Her eyes landed on the man that he was staring at, their eyes connecting with one another. She felt herself taking a small step back at the look on his face, his dark eyes staring at her.

"Damon," she breathed, looking up at him.

Something about the man put her on edge and she wasn't sure why. Not that she was psychic like Bonnie, but she still had somewhat of a sixth sense when it came to certain things.

"Let's go," he said slowly, pulling her in another direction.

T

I followed beside him as he led me out of the park, leading me back toward the car.

"Damon, who was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but he looks familiar," he replied, looking behind us for a moment.

I did the same, but found nothing.

"What do you mean he looks familiar?" I asked, my voice wary.

"Let's just say, I have a good memory."

"Damon," I breathed, feeling as he pulled me along.

"Get in the car," he ordered, moving to the drivers side.

Despite what I felt, I got in the car, shutting the door immediately. Damon got in as well, turning the key and stepping on the gas. Within seconds, we were out of there, my heart pounding in my chest.

T

"So, are you going to tell me what that was about?" I asked, watching as we drew close to the boarding house.

Damon just shook his head, speeding up a bit so that we ended up straight in front of the boarding house. He then got out, going around and opening my door for me. I gave him a small smile as I got out, following him inside.

"I can't tell you what I don't know," he explained, closing the door behind us.

"But you can tell me who he is," I pointed out.

"Not really."

"And what not?"

"Well, for one, I can't think of his name right now," he smiled, walking up the stairs.

I followed after him, staying on his heels. I wanted answers.

"Then think because it's bugging me," I whined.

"Deal with it," he answered.

I just rolled my eyes at his response. He was still a bit drunk, so I knew it wouldn't do me much good.

"Wait a sec, what are you doing?" I asked, watching as he made his way to Stefan's room, throwing the door open.

The sound of Stefan and Elena yelling caught me off guard. The sight before me was even worse though, my face going slightly red as they were laying in a rather compromising position.

"Elena Gilbert!" I cried in shock.

Quickly, they tried to cover themselves. Elena was obviously mortified by having me see this though, her face beet red.

"Damon, don't you ever knock!" Stefan yelled, glaring at his brother.

I just turned around, walking out of the room. My face was still red. Damon merely chuckled at this, leaning against the doorway.

"Like I said before, if I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," he laughed, pushing off of the doorframe. "I'll be over at Kali's," he called over his shoulder, directing me toward his room, leaving the door to Stefan's room open.

"Damon, why must you do stuff like that to them?" I asked, rubbing at my face.

"You know, you're cute when you're red," he chuckled, tapping my nose lightly with his fingertip.

"Damon," I groaned, pulling away.

He just grinned at me, finding it funny. He then pushed the door to his room open, going over to his dresser and pulling a few things out. I cried out though when I had to peel a pair of his underwear away from my face, a glare aimed at him.

"Stop whined," he chuckled. "They're clean."

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"There's a bag underneath that chair right there, toss 'em in for me?" he asked, ignoring my statement.

I just sighed, rolling my eyes, but did as I asked. I did the same thing with the rest of the clothes that he tossed my way, folding them up and placing them inside. I stopped though when he grabbed another one of his leather jackets, handing it to me.

"Here," he said, offering it to me. "It's a little big, but it should fit."

I stared at him for a moment before taking it, holding it in my hands. The man sure loved his leather jackets, that was for sure. After all, he had enough of them.

"You mean…to keep?" I asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "I've got plenty more."

"That's an understatement," I snorted, earning a grin.

"What can I say," he shrugged. "I like my jackets."

"Alright, cowboy, lets go."

"Cowboy, huh?" he grinned, taking a couple steps toward me.

"Uh-uh, Mr. Salvatore, not here," I told him, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room.

He followed after me, closing the door behind him. I could hear Stefan and Elena talking as we walked passed their room, the door now closed. Damon went to open it again, but I stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Damon, just leave them alone. I don't feel like seeing your brother naked," I groaned.

"Of course not. I look far better."

"Damon!" I cried, face red as I hit his arm.

He just grinned, that cocky smile finally back on his face.

"You're just too easy."

"Oh, shut up, you," I muttered, walking down the steps, strap over my shoulder.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I began making my way to the door, only to be stopped by Damon. He'd walked into the parlor.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I called, walking after him.

"Grabbing a drink," he answered, picking a bottle of liquor up from the liquor table.

He then walked back toward me, bottle in hand.

"Now I'm ready."

I just shook my head, heading outside into the cold winter air.

"I'm driving," I announced, going and tossing the duffle into the car.

I then held my hand out, gesturing for the keys. He just grinned at me, holding them above my head so that I couldn't reach.

"Damon, give me the keys."

"How about a trade?" he suggested, looking down at me.

"And what would we be trading?" I asked skeptically, looking up at him.

"A kiss for the keys," he answered.

"Really, that's it?"

"Mm-hm," he nodded, leaning forward.

I smirked at him, leaning forward, bringing my lips to his ear.

"You're full of it," I breathed out, using his shoulder as leverage and snatching the keys from his hand.

He just stood there, dumb founded.

"Get in the car, Damon," I said, climbing into the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

I buckled my seat belt, looking in the mirror for a moment. He got in after that, arms folded over his chest like a child, pouting.

"Get over it, Damon," I chuckled, leaning over and kissing his cheek as I pulled out, turning the wheel and putting it back into drive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the corner of his mouth turning upward, his eyes closing.

"Oh, and seat belt please."

"I can't die, ergo, there's no point," he nearly sang, eyes still closed.

At those words, I stopped the car, barely out of the large driveway.

"Damon, I'll buckle you up myself if I have to," I told him, eyeing him.

"I'd like to see you try."

Glaring, I undid my seatbelt, leaning over and reaching around him. The moment my fingers touch the fabric to pull, I found myself in his lap.

"Damon," I groaned, glaring up at him.

"Nice try, but sorry," he grinned, leaning my back against the dashboard.

"Okay, you _do_ realize how uncomfortable this is, right?"

"Remotely," he replied, leaning forward.

I pushed my hand against his face, pushing him back as he started to laugh.

"Okay, either you really are this drunk still or you're messing with my head."

"I'd say a bit of both," he admitted.

"Seatbelt," I said stubbornly.

"And I said, there's no point," he countered, pulling me to him.

"Damon, please, just do it?" I sighed. "It'll give me peace of mind."

"Well," he started, wrapping his arms around my back. "Since you asked _so_ nicely, I'll let you buckle me up," he replied, making roll my eyes.

Oh well, I'll take what I can get. If he's giving me this much, there's no point throwing it back in his face. So with a sigh, I reached beside him, pulling the seatbelt down into place until I heard a resounding click.

"Thank you," I breathed, crawling back over into my seat, my knee hitting the center consul. "Ow!" I hissed, pulling it toward me.

"Careful," he chided, wagging his finger at me.

I just stuck my tongue out in response, settling down in my seat and buckling up. After that, I put the car back into drive and made my way down the driveway and onto the makeshift street.

T

"So, what's with all this stuff?" Damon asked, leaning on the crappy couch, one of the few things that had actually remained in the room.

"Well, Damon, this _stuff_ as you call it, happens to be an accumulation of my life's work," I told him, tacking a piece of art work to the wall in the living room.

"Ahh…" he mused, taking a drink of the scotch that he'd brought with him, this bottle already a forth of the way finished.

"Okay, give me that," I groaning, moving forward and taking it from his hand.

He whined in response, reaching out for it pathetically.

"Kali," he whined.

"No, you're not getting it back, and that's final."

Instead of grabbing for the bottle again though, he caught me by one of my belt loops, pulling me down into his lap.

"You're not getting it back," I reminded him, feeling his arms snake around my waist. "Feed, dance, I don't care, but you're not drinking."

He whined again, pulling me closer, his body hugging mine. I felt him lay his chin on my shoulder, a small sigh escaping him.

"Just one more?" he whispered, kissing my shoulder.

I shook my head no.

"Please?"

"Nope."

My answer was final, I wasn't changing it.

"Why not?" he asked, slowly bringing his lips to my neck, the feeling making me shiver from the faint chill.

"Because I said no."

"That's not an answer," he groaned, pressing his nose to my neck and inhaling.

"If you're hungry, Damon, drink, but you're not getting it back."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" he asked, kissing lightly at the skin.

"Why not? After all, it seems to work," I shrugged.

"You're so mean to me," he whined, causing me to laugh.

"Well, if being _mean_ is what's going to get the job done, then so be—Ouch!"I cried, feeling his fangs bite down into my neck. "You did that on purpose!" I narrowed.

I heard him chuckled, a grin pulling against my skin.

"I swear, if you keep biting in the same place, I'm gonna end up with something permanent," I pointed out.

"No you won't," he started, pulling back. "But if you're that determined…"

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked warily, only to receive my answer when he bit down on the other shoulder, causing me to elbow him in the gut. "Would you stop that!" I yelled.

He only laughed at me, holding me to him.

"You're terrible," I groaned.

"But you love it all the same," he breathed, kissing the bite before drinking again.

I couldn't help, but to sigh as I sat there, leaning back against him. My head was on his shoulder as he drank, my eyes sliding closed. Not that I particularly cared watching him feed from me, it was just that in this position, it was about the only thing I could do to get a bit more comfortable.

"I'm starting to think that perhaps, every time I want a drink, I should just bite you instead," he chuckled.

"If it works, go ahead," I sighed.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he inquired, brows furrowed slightly as he looked at me.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Perhaps you're the one that's something else," he supplied. "Letting a vampire drink from them willingly."

"Yes, well, you're not just any vampire though, now are you, Damon?"

"No, I'm not, am I?" he grinned, his ego just being inflated.

Great, I just inflated a cocky vampires already large ego.

"Perhaps, you're what Stefan needs," Damon mused. "A willing participant."

"Damon, you know how your brother feels about that stuff."

"Well, you're no fun."

"Of course not, I'm just the supplier," I joked, moving to stand up.

I felt my head spin though as I did this, quickly sitting back down, my hand gripping Damon's leg.

"Careful," he warned, sliding an arm around me.

I just leaned back against him, resting for a moment.

"Only one way to fix this," he started, tearing into his wrist. "Here," he said, placing it in front of me.

I just stared at it for a moment, watching the blood seep from the wound. I finally took it after a few moments, clamping my mouth down on his wrist, my hands coming to grip his arm lightly. Once again, the faintly sweet taste hit my tongue, sliding down my throat. I'd never understand why this was so easy for me. Not that I was eager to do it or anything, but it didn't seem to bother me that much. Granted, yes, it would give me a headache later, but still. For some reason, I welcomed the taste.

"Are you sure you're not secretly a vampire or something?" Damon teased, leaning back against the couch.

After a few more moments, I finally let go, taking the time to look up at him.

"I'm pretty sure," I answered. "Besides, I can't be a vampire if it's vampire blood that I _crave_," I pointed out, a joking tone in my voice.

He just gave me a small grin, watching as the wounds on my neck healed up, the same happening to his wrist once I had pulled away.

"You never know, you could be some strange breed," he joked, pulling me back against him.

I just stared at him, watching as he gripped my chin, tilting it upwards. I still had some blood on my mouth no doubt, just another excuse for him to be weird.

"And so messy too," he teased, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, swapping the taste of blood.

He was so strange sometimes, like he was still testing me with stuff. My thing was, I didn't know why he was testing me. Was he trying to figure out just how much I'd put up with, how quirky or kinky he could make things? That was one thing that I would never understand. It was almost like he was trying to see if I'd meet the standards of being a vampire or something. That thought in particular stuck in my head, replaying as I sat there. I knew that it was a stupid thought though, so I brushed it to the side, forgetting about it.

"Alright, Casanova, I need to finish putting this stuff up," I told him, moving out of his arms, and going back to what I was doing previously.

T

Damon sat there, watching as Kali moved around the small room, pulling stuff out and setting it up. She had so much stuff, but he was still intrigued. He was intrigued by the eye that she had for beauty and her ability to capture it. She didn't see the world in black and white, she saw it in a multitude of colors, and hues. Even in her works that were black and white, they still seemed to portray some sort of color, a sort of emotion. Every piece was one of a kind, especially, the more abstract ones that looked like she'd been experimenting with them in one form or another. Her problem was, she didn't seem to have enough room for them all.

"Have you ever thought of selling some of them or putting them in a gallery somewhere?" Damon asked, pushing himself up off of the couch and over to her bulky portfolio.

He pulled it open a bit, glancing inside. There were so many things, from small canvas board paintings and pencil portraits, all the way to large charcoal drawings. There was a bit of everything inside there.

"I've tried," she shrugged. "I guess its just taking the time to do it all."

"I'm sure the Lockwood's might if you asked," he commented, reaching inside and pulling something out. "What's this?" he asked, holding it up.

It was a piece of cardboard with a paper attached to it, a covered drawn over it and clipped down.

"Careful with that," she breathed out, taking it from his hand.

"What is it?" he asked again, watching as she flipped the cover over tentatively.

It was revealed to be a picture of a woman, a charcoal drawing that looked to be a few years old, though well drawn. The woman seemed familiar though, but he couldn't place why.

"It's a drawing of my mother," she replied, staring down at it. "I lost the original picture some time ago, so this is all I have."

That was why the woman looked familiar. It was Kali's mother. The woman had the same cheekbones and brow shape, the smile reflecting Kali's own. She was just as beautiful.

"Well, at least now I know where you get your looks," he chuckled.

"Yeah…"

Damon looked down at her for a moment, studying the look on her face. He noticed that sadness didn't suit her, moving into the kitchen and pulling a glass then took the time to fill it with scotch, bringing it back to her.

"Alright, I think you're the one that needs a drink Kal," Damon voiced, pulling the drawing fromher hands and switching it out with the glass of scotch. "I'm supposed to be the mopey one, remember?"

"And this is supposed to do what for me exactly?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"Just drink it."

She complied, though with a bit of hesitation, the liquid burning down her throat.

"Ugh…" she groaned, handing the glass back to him once she was done, a small grin on his face.

T

A few drinks later, I found myself dancing with Damon, his arms wrapped around me. I had no doubt that I was partially drunk at this point, my mind a bit fuzzy and my balance off kilter. For the life of me, I couldn't remember a time where I'd ever felt like this.

"See? All you gotta do is loosen up," Damon chuckled, moving my hips back and forth with his own, my back to his chest.

It was like earlier, though this time more willing, my arms reached behind me lazily and wrapped around his neck. The music was just about the only thing keeping me going at the moment, the feeling of my body swaying back and forth nearly lulling me to sleep. It was like the effect one had when rocking a baby to sleep.

"You're far more fun this way," he groaned out, his breath tickling my ear, before kissing my neck.

He placed a small trail down along my neck and to my shoulder, deliberately dragging his teeth along the skin. Even in my current state, he was still testing me with little things, teasing me one way or another. He bit down lightly with his teeth, his fangs staying in place, not sliding down.

"Damon…" I groaned, closing my eyes.

I heard him chuckle, pulling back from my neck, his lips trailing along the inside of my arm instead. The feeling gave me goosebumps, a shiver running through me.

"Why must you always play with me?" I asked quietly, feeling as he turned me around, my eyes focusing on his face.

He then picked me up, laying me out on the bed with ease. He never broke eye contact with me, not once.

"Because…" he started, crawling onto the bed and hovering over me. "I can," he finished, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, the sweet sensation nearly sending me over the edge.

It was like he was even gentler after having a few to drink, his hand sliding slowly up my arm and taking hold of my own hand.

"Damon?" I whispered, blinking up at him, his nose brushing mine.

"Hm?" he breathed out, lowering himself down a bit, his elbow supporting his weight.

"You're pretty," I replied, a lazy smile on my face as I touched his cheek, outlining it with my fingertip.

"Well, normally, I get handsome," he chuckled.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Kali?"

"I have to pee," I giggled.

With a chuckle, he rolled to the side, laying on the bed. That left me to get up, stumbling toward the bathroom, my hand grabbing at the wall. I pushed the door open, pushing it halfway shut with my foot.

I fumbled with my pants once I was finished, barely managing to button them back up before stumbling back into my room. I tripped over my feet, laughing as I caught myself. I then started tugging at my shirt, not caring if Damon was in the room. After all, it's not like he's hasn't seen me without a shirt before anyway. That and I was too out of it to really care.

"Damon," I whined, getting my caught as I tried to pull it over my head.

I fell backwards against the dresser, groaning as I tried to get it off.

"Help?" I cried pathetically, nearly falling forward.

I felt hands steady me, tugging the shirt loose, my hair falling in my face. He just smiled down at me, pushing my hair out of my face, before tapping my forehead.

"I think you need some sleep."

I nodded lazily, pulling a button up shirt from my dresser. I managed to pull my arms through the sleeves with a bit of help, blinking a few times as I stared down at the buttons, fiddling with them. I managed to get a random one, before falling backwards onto the bed, my lower half sliding off as my eyes fought to stay open. It was at that point that I completely gave up on buttoning my shirt rest of the way, feeling Damon lean over me, his hand pressing into the mattress.

"You're fuzzy," I giggled, my head rolling to the side as I looked up at him, an affectionate look in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"Come on," he sighed, slipping his arm under my back and pulling me to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tiredly as he lifted me up, crawling on to the bed far enough, before finally laying me down. My arms remained around his neck though, keeping him close.

"Stay with me?" I whispered, curling up with him as he laid beside me, his arm around my waist. "You're warm…" I murmured.

"Get some sleep Kali," he replied, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Just sleep."

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 18. I really hope that everyone liked it?**

**What did you think about Kali's way of keeping Damon from drinking? How funny was the dancing at the beginning? What did you think of drunk Kali?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys and don't forget to REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME! I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**IMPORTANT!: I want to know what you think. What do you want to see in the next chapters? How do you want things to play out? Any ideas on getting around certain parts of scenes you don't want? Song ideas? Anything people.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR THE EPISODE 'A FEW GOOD MEN' SO REVIEW FOR IDEAS!**


	19. Ch 19: Eligible Bachelor

**Chapter 19**

**Eligible Bachelor**

Two weeks came and went and I still remember the following day waking up feeling rather cumbersome. I'd ended up with a rather inconvenient hangover, something that I wasn't accustomed to. That same morning, I'd driven Damon's Camero up to the school. He'd been asleep when I'd woken up and I didn't want him going off somewhere on his own yet, so I'd taken it. Granted, he hadn't been that happy when I'd returned, leaving him with nothing to drink. That was probably the only good thing about it. I'd left him without any other liquor, so he was left to drink the rest of the scotch.

Today was a little bit different though. I had woken up with a bit of a cold, a sneeze coming from me, while the sound of music played through the room. It was like Damon couldn't get enough of the music and dancing. Then again, it was still better than him drinking 24/7.

"Damon," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

I had a bit of a headache at the moment.

"Yes, Kalibear?" Damon asked, walking into the room.

"Okay, if you ever call me that again, you're dead," I glared.

"I'm already dead, so what's the point?" he chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, a glass in his hand.

I wasn't sure what was in it exactly, but I knew he shouldn't be drinking it.

"Damon," I warned.

"Fine," he whined. "I like Calla Lily better anyway," he grinned. "It sounds more…"

"Romantic, feminine, humane?" I listed, raising an eyebrow in question.

He grinned, leaning forward until he was nearly nose to nose with me.

"Precisely."

I rolled my eyes, snatching his drink.

"Drinking this early is strictly prohibited," I told him, tapping the tip of his nose with my finger like he'd done to me on so many occasions.

"Oh, come on, at least let me finish that one glass?" he sighed.

I eyed him for a moment, debating on whether or not to allow it. It was mostly empty anyway, so it's not like it was going to make much of a difference.

"Fine," I sighed, handing it back to him. "But no more after this."

"Yes, mother," he snickered, making me smack him in the arm.

"You know, I could take that as an insult. Especially, considering that you're what, 170 years old?"

"Eh, close enough," he shrugged.

"God you make me feel small," I muttered. "You're nearly two centuries old."

"Thanks, Kali, make me feel old why don't you."

I stuck my tongue out in response, regretting it when he grabbed it with his fingers, my eyes going wide.

"Careful, I bite," he grinned, letting go once I kicked him off the edge of the bed. "So mean," he teased, picking himself up off of the floor.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if you didn't mess with me so much," I pointed out.

"And where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Look, I'm going to take a shower. After that, I need to head down to the pharmacy if I wanna nip this thing in the butt," I told him, referring to the minor cold.

"Fine, go take a shower, since I'm sure I can't join you."

"Damon, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be the same," I told him, pulling a set of clean clothes from the dresser.

"Darn. Well, there's always wishful thinking," he grinned.

"In your dreams."

"Kali, Kali, Kali. We've already been over this, remember? My dreams are far more vivid."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something, Damon?" I asked, pretending not to hear him as I walked off into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Locks are pointless, Kali."

I jumped, whirling around and falling back against the door.

"Damn it, Damon!" I yelled, shoving him roughly in the chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I exclaimed.

"Just keeping you on your toes," he chuckled.

I opened the door back up, pointing to my bedroom.

"Out," I said firmly.

"Aww… No kiss?"

"Damon, get out," I narrowed.

"Fine," he sighed, slowly taking his time in walking out of the bathroom.

I went to close the door on him, but he caught it in his hand.

"Leave it unlocked," he told me, before adding, "I promise to behave."

I eyed him for a moment, debating whether or not to just lock it anyway.

"I leave it unlocked, you stay out," I told him.

"That's the deal," he nodded, letting his hand slip from its hold.

I closed it behind him, my hand hovering over the lock. I sighed, shaking my head as I dropped it, not bothering to lock it. I'd let Damon prove to me that he could behave. If he didn't, then I'd just lock it from now on. Not that I understood why he wanted it to remain unlocked, but that was beside the point.

"Why do I have the feeling that today is going to be a long day?"

T

A knock was heard at the front door, Damon turning and looking toward it.

"Who is it?" he called, pouring himself a small drink.

Even though Kali said not to, Damon still needed just a bit more. Especially, after not feeding for a couple days. He'd left Kali alone about it, not bothering her with something that he felt was pointless at the time. He'd feed later though, that was for sure. It'd likely be after they got back.

"It's Stefan."

"Great, Buzzkill Bob," he groaned, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

Even when Damon was there with Kali, they still kept the door locked, just in case.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Drinking already?" he inquired.

"I haven't had nearly as much as I would like," Damon answered.

"So, that means Kali's doing some good then," he concluded.

"What do you want?" Damon repeated, taking a drink from his glass.

"Where's Kali?" Stefan asked warily.

"In the shower," Damon stated. "Now, answer my question."

"I wanted to ask you something, about a woman," Stefan answered.

"Seriously?"

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the women in my past, right now? Seriously?" Damon asked skeptically, looking back toward the hallway.

Kali was still in the shower and he really didn't care for having her hear any of this.

"You killed her," Stefan added.

"What's your point? I kill a lot of people."

"Look, I just want to know if you remember anything about her?" Stefan sighed.

"It's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan," Damon told him.

"Well, think hard. It's important," Stefan pushed.

"The past is trivial at this point. It's not important," Damon breathed out. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The sound of the shower turning off could be heard.

"I've got a girl to sneak up on," he finished, walking toward the hallway.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"Not to worry, it's not like I'm gonna kill her. What good would it do me?"

"Look, just tell her to call me later, okay?" Stefan asked, walking over to the door.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye-bye, Stefan."

T

"Hey, Damon, did I leave my brush in there?" I asked, trying my best to dry my hair with a towel.

I received no answer though.

"Damon?" I called again, stepping outside of the bathroom. "Damon?"

I looked around, but found no sign of him.

"Where the hell did he go?" I muttered, shaking my head.

I then went to turn around, only to have him straight in front of me, his arms wrapping around me.

"Damon!" I yelled, kicking his leg.

He just burst out laughing. I went to smack him, but he caught my hand, holding it in his.

"Next time you do that to me, I'm gonna get you were it hurts," I told him.

"No you won't," he chuckled, kissing the inside of my palm before letting go.

"Oh, yes I will, I promise you that much."

"Here's your brush," he offered, holding it up in front of me.

I just narrowed my eyes, snatching it out of his hand.

"Hurry up," he chuckled.

T

"Okay, I'm gonna drop you off at the Grill and then I'm gonna stop down at the pharmacy," I told Damon, turning onto the next road.

"I still don't see why you insist on driving."

"Because, Damon, you've been drinking," I pointed out.

"So? I'm still competent," he replied.

"Mm-hm, sure. I'm still not letting you drive when you drink."

"I think you just like my car," he teased.

I shrugged my shoulders. I could have cared less to be honest. It was just nice being able to drive something instead of having to ride my bike everywhere. Especially, given how cold it was.

"I swear, I don't even know why I'm doing this," I sighed, parking the car outside of the Mystic Grill.

I walked inside with Damon, following him as he went up to the bar. I caught sight of Rick sitting there, drink in his hand.

"Hey, Rick," I greeted, offering him a smile.

"Hey, Kali, how ya feeling?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Good, I guess. I think I caught something from one of the kids though," I told him.

I glanced over at Damon as he sat down on the stood beside Rick, turning to the bartender.

"Bourbon. Rocks," he ordered.

"Damon," I groaned.

"Come on, Kali, one drink while I wait?"

I rolled my eyes. I then turned to the bartender.

"This one drink is his limit until I get back," I said firmly, glancing at Damon as I dared him to try otherwise. "Just one," I told him, holding up a single finger. "That's it."

"You're so kind," he grinned, catching one of my belt loops and tugging me forward, causing me to stumble into him.

"Would you stop doing-"

I was cut off as he kissed me, a grin plastered across his face after pulling.

"Now I'm good," he chuckled, glancing over at Rick.

"Behave," I warned, flicking Damon in the forehead. "In fact, why don't you get yourself something to eat? Order us some food, that way when I get back, I can actually sit down and relax for a bit."

I turned to Rick after that, giving him a small smile. He returned it, causing Damon to shift a bit.

"It was good seeing you, Rick. I'll see you later," I said, before turning back to Damon again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Bye-bye," he waved, taking a drink of his Bourbon.

I just shook my head, walking back outside and to the car, my phone tucked away in my pocket.

T

Once Kali had gone, Damon turned back around on the stool, glancing over at Rick.

"Don't you have papers to grade?" Damon asked dryly. "I heard they had midterms or finals or something."

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz," Alaric replied, taking another drink.

"Well, most things in life are," Damon breathed, taking a drink. "Sober's depressing."

"You don't strike me as somebody that gets depressed," Rick commented.

"You say that like you know me."

"Nope. Just a hunch," Rick said, looking over at Damon.

Damon stared back, face blank.

"You have a good afternoon," Rick nodded, getting up and leaving.

"Not likely."

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Forbes inquired, stepping forward where Alaric had let.

"It's all the rage," Damon answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Listen, I need a favor," she said, getting to the point.

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked suddenly, placing his glass down after taking a drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been so bent on someone just to have your heart ripped out by them?" he asked tiredly.

"You forget I was married," she replied.

A look of recognition fell upon Damon's face.

"Right. Gay husband," he nodded, turning to the bartender. "She'll have what I'm having," he said, before turning back to her. "Sit down," he said, patting the seat beside him.

She obliged, taking a seat neck to him, a glass of Bourbon being placed before her.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor," she admitted, looking over at him.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um…" he leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Vampires?" he said. "Organize bachelor raffles?"

"Oh, trust me, at this point I miss the vampires," she told him. "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are," she told him.

"No," he sighed quietly, shaking his head.

"And you're single and a catch," she continued, Damon still shaking his head as though he were too tired to deal with it. "Oh, come on. Help me out," she begged. "Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed," she told him.

Damon paused for a moment, glancing over at her. She was practically begging him.

"Well," he breathed, turning toward her. "A room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty," he replied, his words holding a hidden meaning.

Liz let out a sigh of relief, a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

"One thing," he paused, capturing her attention. "Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, And I just—I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy," he told her.

She nodded her head, taking in his words.

"You got it," she agreed, standing up from her seat.

She pushed the untouched glass of Bourbon toward him, giving him another nod.

"Thank you," he replied, glancing back over his shoulder as she walked away, turning to the glass of Bourbon.

A faint grin pulled at his lips as he pulled it toward himself, picking it up and downing it. Kali wasn't there, so she'd never know.

T

When I got back, I found myself rather annoyed. Damon was still up at the bar, a full glass of Bourbon in his hands. Granted, he had a plate of fries beside them, but they looked untouched.

"Damon," I groaned out, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah, Kali, there you are," he smiled, turning around on the stool.

"Damon, what did I tell you?"

"Um…hm… Behave?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean… Ugh, Damon!" I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "I told you, only one drink."

"I've only gone over that by…" he paused for a moment, looking down and counting the number of drinks with his fingers. "This is my fourth drink, so three."

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed.

"Kiss me…love me…-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could finish, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes to the fist two, no to the last," I told him, giving him a dry look.

He just gave me a lazy grin, leaning forward until he nearly fell off of the stool.

"Careful," I said quickly, grabbing hold of him before he could fall.

He stumbled into my arm, burying his face in the space of my shoulder.

"Okay, you, let's sit you down somewhere," I sighed, moving him over to one of the booths that letting him fall back into it.

He laid there, watching me as I stood in front of him, a hand wound through my hair. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with him at this point. I was actually hoping that it could be a fairly normal day, but it was starting to look like the opposite.

"You know, I have to come back here later," he told me, too lazy to push himself up.

"And why is that?" I asked skeptically.

"Bachelors raffle," he breathed out.

"And why are you doing this exactly?"

"Because Lizzie begged me," he answered.

I shook my head at his answer. I had a feeling that Carol had something to do with it.

"It's like she said," he started, finally trying to sit back up. "I'm a catch…and I'm single," he breathed out, blinking a few times.

I bit back a comment that I wanted to say, shaking my head. What was the point? It's not like we were officially together or anything. He didn't belong to me. Besides, it was for a good cause, so who was I to say no.

"And you're coming with me," he told me, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

He pulled me forward, pulling me onto his lap. He was tired, that much I could tell for sure.

"If you told Liz yes, then why were you still drinking?" I inquired.

"How else do you expect me to get through it tonight?" he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Wait, so you're not…"

"Nope. Purely because she asked me," he admitted, closing his eyes.

I couldn't help, but to smile slightly, feeling oddly happy that this wasn't just for his own pleasure of amusement. He wasn't going so that he could boost his ego. He was only going because Liz had begged him for help. Maybe Damon really was starting to change his ways a bit.

"Why am I coming with you though?" I asked.

"Firstly, that way I know where you are," he told me.

"And second?"

"So I can stare at you all night."

I just shook my head, a faint smile on my face.

"I may be drunk, but I can still make you smile," he chuckled, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Damon, why don't we eat something? That way, we can get back and you can take a nap or something."

"Do I have to?" he groaned, pulling me a bit closer, his lips brushing the upper part of my neck.

"It would be recommended."

"Fine," he sighed, his arms loosening from around my waist.

I gave him a small smile as I stood up, walking back up to the bar and grabbing the fries. I also ordered a couple burgers too, walking back over to Damon and setting the plate down on the table. Seeing the look on his face, I sat back down on his lap, feeling his arms wrap back around me. He laid his head on my shoulder again.

"Eat," I pushed, picking a fry up and placing it in front of him.

He leaned forward, allowing me to pop it into his mouth.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was basically your keeper at this point," I laughed.

"Maybe you are," he shrugged, closing his eyes.

"You're not gonna eat much right now, are you?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Mm-mm."

I sighed, leaning my head back a bit. I'd wanted to take time and eat, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Alright, I'm taking you back so that you can try and sleep this off," I announced, slowly pulling away.

He slumped forward a bit when I did this, looking up at me.

"Come on."

I grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him up. He leaned against me, his forehead pressing against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him after that, guiding him outside and to the car. I opened up his side of the car, helping him slide inside. I buckled his seatbelt before pulling back, looking him over.

He looked so tired, even with the sleep that he'd gotten last night. It was almost as if it did absolutely nothing for him.

"I'll be right back," I promised, closing the car door and going back inside.

I walked up to the bar, placing the fries on the counter and pulling out some money.

"I think I'm just going to take the food to go," I told him, placing the money down on the counter.

He nodded his head, raking it toward him. He put it in the register, giving me back my change, before getting a couple to-go boxes for me.

"Thanks," I nodded, putting all of the food in the boxes.

"Have a nice day," he called, watching as I left back through the front doors.

Once back outside, I got in the car, placing the boxes in Damon's lap. He was practically dozing off.

"The things I do for you," I sighed, sliding the key into the ignition and turning it, the engine roaring to life.

T

I slowed to a stop as I pulled into the complex, placing the car in park and turning off the engine. I turned to Damon as I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbing the boxes from his lap and placing them in my seat as I got out.

"Come on, Damon," I coaxed, pulling the door open and reaching around to unbuckle him.

He rolled his head to look at me, eyes blinking as he tried to keep them open.

"Let's get you inside."

I moved forward, sliding my hand under his arm and around his back, helping pull him out of the car. He leaned on me, using me for support as we walked inside, moving over to the elevator.

"You smell good," he breathed out as I pressed the button.

It came down a moment later, the sliding doors opening up.

"Well, I would hope so," I replied, moving inside with him.

He managed to press the button for the third floor, the doors closing, and the gears shifting. We only had to stand there for a few moments before the doors opened again, allowing us to exit and make our way to my apartment.

"Okay, just stand there for a moment," I told him, leaning him up against the wall for a moment as I dug out my key, sliding it into the lock.

I turned it, pushing the door open, before turning back to Damon. He looked like he would fall over any minute.

"Easy there," I said gently, wrapping my arms around him.

He groaned, placing most of his weight against me.

"Hey!" I cried, holding him up as best I could. "Wait til I get you inside first," I told him, nearly dragging him forward.

He managed to shuffle into the bedroom, collapsing into a heap on the bed. He wasn't even laying on it fully, merely falling upon it.

"Damon…"

I went over and helped him onto the bed the rest of the way, placing a pillow underneath his head. He turned toward me after that, staring at me through half lidded eyes, arm laid out over his stomach.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just back outside real quick to get the food," I replied, moving to leave the room. "I'll be right back."

T

Damon watched as she left the room, staring after her tiredly. He hadn't gotten much in the way of sleep the last few days and it was now taking its toll, the near constant alcohol in his system adding to his fatigue, nearly putting him under. He only fought sleep long enough so that he could see Kali back in the room, the look on her face softening as she walked back in, eyes falling upon Damon.

"You look completely exhausted," she voiced, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Lay with me?" he asked quietly, his hand reaching out and brushing her arm.

He watched as she bit down on her lip, slowly nodding her head.

"Alright," she agreed, standing back up and pulling her shoes off.

She then went and pulled Damon's off, leaving him in his socks. After that, she crawled up onto the bed beside him, staring down at him.

"Come here," he breathed, touching her arm lightly as he laid there.

She came closer, laying down beside him. His hand came up, fingers brushing over her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the touch.

Damon smiled to himself as he watched this, stroking lightly at her cheek, his eyes growing heavy. He was tired, far too tired to stay awake. Before too long, his eyes closed, his breath evening out. He could feel her hand caress his cheek as he laid there, the sound of his heart beating in his ears slowly fading and melding with the dark of his mind. It was then that he let sleep over taking him, slipping into the darkened world of sleep.

T

I laid there, watching as Damon fell asleep, his face taking on a look of peacefulness. He really was exhausted, easily falling asleep. I doubt that the alcohol did him any good though, likely just making it worse. I felt sorry for him as I stared at his face, his lips parted faintly as he breathed.

Hesitantly, I drew my hand forward, grazing his lips with my fingertips. They were soft to the touch, just like when he kissed me. I then drew my finger to the corner of his mouth, drawing along the line of his lower lip. I was never able to do this when he was awake, feeling far too embarrassed and unsure of myself.

"If only I were braver," I whispered, leaning forward and pressing my lips gently to his.

He didn't respond, but I didn't expect him to since he was asleep. I just wanted the knowledge that I had kissed him, having enough courage to at least do that much. Even if he didn't know the truth, at least I would know.

"You look so innocent when you're asleep," I spoke quietly, an idea popping into my head as I pushed myself up.

The first thing that I did was pull my phone out, turning on the camera. I lifted it in my hand, a small smile forming on my face. I wanted record of this for later, something to look back on, but I also wanted it for comparison.

After taking the photo, I put my phone back away, pocketing it. I then got up off of the bed, walking over to my dresser and grabbing my sketch pad from it, along with a pencil. I then made my way back over to the bed, carefully crawling back on, making sure not to wake him. If I did, then this would be pointless. Right now, my job was to capture this image that I saw, this image of a sleeping Damon. I was to capture the innocence of it, the purity, the stock of its message.

T

Damon laid there, life slowly returning to him. He didn't bother moving though, feeling a hand brushing through his hair. It was a comforting feeling, something that made him hesitant to wake. If he woke up the rest of the way, then it would end, she would stop. He didn't want her to stop.

"You awake?" she asked, pausing for a moment.

He didn't move, his lip twitching upward as she deliberately poked at his cheek, a laugh escaping her.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked, looking down at him.

He peeled his eyes open, glancing over at her. She had her drawing pad in her lap, a pencil in her hand while the other went back to running over his hair. He took in a breath, closing his eyes again. He was content.

"You know, you look more pleasant when you're asleep," she joked lightly.

"And you look tolerable when you're asleep," he countered, a faint snicker escaping him.

"Careful, Damon, you might end up with marker on your face next time," she teased playfully, glancing down at her work, the pencil moving over the page.

"Careful, Kali, I might retaliate."

"Well, then we'd be at it…be at it…" she paused, blinking a couple times, her nose twitching.

She went to continue, only to end up sneezing.

"Gazuntite," Damon replied.

"Ugh… Thank you," she groaned, sniffling.

"I thought you took something for that?" he inquired, raising a brow in question.

"I did."

"Mm-hm."

His tone suggested that he was skeptical, but he didn't say anything else about it. He merely continued to lay there, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his hair.

"I hope you don't do this with every guy you're with?" Damon mused.

"Only you, Damon, only you," she replied, shaking her head lightly.

"Well, I feel honored then."

"You should," she told him, looking over at him for a moment.

She flipped to another page, her hand quickly gliding over the paper.

"What are you drawing anyway?" he asked, catching her glancing over at him every few seconds or so.

She was quiet for a moment, continuing her work, eyes flitting toward Damon and back again. Her movements in general were quick, but they seemed well placed, and thought out. Every stroke precise.

He allowed her a couple more minutes, before reaching out, grabbing it from her hold.

"Hey!" she cried out, reaching for it.

He merely pulled it out of her reach though, looking over it. He was somewhat surprised at what he saw. She'd been drawing him the whole time, capturing the look on his face and the shape of his eyes. She had it all, right down to the lashes and faint shadow underneath his eyes.

"Give me that," she said in embarrassment, reaching for it again.

Once more, he kept it from her reach, rolling onto his side so that his back was to her. He flipped over to the previous page, looking it over. It was another drawing of him, one done while he'd been sleeping. The look on his face seeming out of place. He'd never thought of himself as looking that peaceful, that free. She'd captured every detail, including the strands of hair that had covered his forehead and the parting of his lips. Every little mark was there.

"Heh… You're good," he told her, watching as she leaned over him, her hand on his shoulder as she tried to grab for it again.

He reached up, grabbing hold of the front of her shirt and tugging her down, sending her landing beside him as she turned. Her face was red.

"Damon," she groaned.

"Come on, take a compliment why don't ya," he chuckled, setting the pad behind him, still out of her reach.

"Give it back," she sighed.

"Hmm… I think maybe you're the one that needed a nap," he snickered, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from her face.

He tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingers slide over her cheek and down her neck.

"Hungry?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, slowly, gazing at her. He watched as a faint smile formed on her face, her body moving so that she was closer to him.

"Here," she said, holding up her wrist. "My neck is too stiff right now," she told him, offering up her blood.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, moving from eye to eye. She was completely honest about what she was offering. Like usual, there was no deception in her eyes, something that he would have easily noticed. He'd never quite understand why she allowed herself to do this for him every time, offering up her blood like it was nothing. At this point, it was far too easy to get a meal. All he had to do was come to Kali, say he was hungry, and he was good to go. Sadly, her blood was just far too delicious for him to resist. So, without much thought, he took her wrist in his hands. He then pressed a kiss to the inside, feeling his fangs protruding from his mouth, poking at his lower lip. He inhaled, then bit down.

"Mmm," she whimpered faintly, closing her eyes.

He glanced up at her for a moment, watching her. She seemed no worse for wear, merely wincing at the initial bite. He was never rough with her, so it never caused a problem. He just bit and drank, slowly drinking her blood, the sweet taste coating his tongue.

He paused in his feeding for a moment as she moved, turning toward him a bit more so that she could rest comfortably and rest her head on the pillow he laid on.

"Don't stop on my account," she told him, closing her eyes again.

This time it was a bit more reassuring, the look on her face completely calm. It allowed him to drink without any hint of worry, closing his eyes as he slowly drew the blood from her veins. Sometimes, he felt that she was far too giving for her own good, but he knew that there was more to it than that. After all, she'd told him how she had no family left, the only people left in her life that had ever been close to it being those currently in the Gilbert house hold. The only other people that had begun to fit into that had been him and his brother, the two 'new' additions. She was looking for something to hold onto, something to call her own. She wanted something that was of her own choice. Currently, Damon fit into that, and he sort of realized it. It still confused him though, her loyalty to him. He'd never had anyone whom had been so loyal, at least one in which he didn't have to compel. Her loyalty was genuine and that's what had hooked him.

T

It wasn't until Damon pulled away that I finally opened my eyes, staring out at him. His eyes locked with mine, his lips stained with my blood as he licked gently at the wound, soothing the skin. It was slightly embarrassing, but I just pushed it to the side, watching him.

"I'm guessing you've had your fill then?" I assumed.

He nodded his head, licking his lips clean of the blood. He then made to bite into his wrist, but I stopped him, pulling his hand away.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," I told him.

The last thing that I needed right now was the headache that came with drinking his blood.

"You're sure?"

I nodded my head, slowly pushing myself up.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't think I can handle a headache right now," I admitted. "In fact, we should probably get going."

Damon turned to look at the small clock on my desk, reading the time.

"I need to go to the boarding house," he told me, pushing himself up and out of the bed. "Where are my shoes?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

I got up, kneeling down beside the bed. I reached my hand underneath, pulling it back out to reveal his black shoes.

"Right here," I told him, handing them up to him.

He sat back down, pulling them on. It wasn't until he tried to tie them though that he had an issue, the loops coming loose.

"Here," I breathed, kneeling down in front of him and taking the laces into my hands.

One by one, I looped and knotted them, tying them. I gave each a final tug after I was done, standing up afterward.

"There."

"Thanks," he nodded, standing back up.

He blinked a few times, standing there as though testing his balance. I was about to say something, but he took a step forward, moving toward the door. I just shook my head, pulling a top from my drawer and closing it back. I then walked out of my room, following after him.

T

"Be down in a few, Damon told me, walking upstairs.

I was tempted to go after him, but I was stopped by Stefan. He didn't say anything, merely gesturing for me to follow him out back. I guess it meant that he didn't want Damon hearing the conversation.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I'm guessing he forgot to tell you to call me?" he assumed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid Damon didn't say anything. Why?"

"Well, I stopped by earlier. I guess you were in the shower."

"Oh."

"I probably should have called first though."

"No, no, you're fine," I assured him.

"How has Damon been?" he asked, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Well, he's been dealing with it as best as can be expected I guess," I shrugged, looking down at my feet for a moment. "Every time I turn around though, he's drinking," I revealed. "Granted, I've gotten him to ease up on that quite a bit, but he still keeps doing it. It's like he always has to have a buzz or something," I sighed.

"That's Damon for you."

"Also…he hasn't been sleeping much lately," I added, causing Stefan's brow to furrow. "He finally crashed earlier. I had to drag him to the apartment."

"I see," Stefan mused. "He hasn't bitten anyone though that you know of, has he?" he inquired.

"Nope, just me."

"What?"

"Stefan, I've been letting him feed," I explained, pulling the small wrap from me wrist.

He took it in his hands, looking it over, the skin still a bit red. It was clean though, so I didn't have to worry about anything.

"He didn't…"

"No, Stefan, he hasn't been compelling me," I groaned.

"Then why are you letting him do this?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Stefan, would you rather him going off somewhere and feeding on some poor innocent bystander?" I asked, pulling my arm back.

"No, but…"

"No butts, Stefan," I told him. "This is my choice and I'm well aware of the risks."

"Kali," Stefan started, but I stopped him again.

"He's not going to hurt me Stefan. Cravings or not, he knows what he's doing, even when he's drunk."

He merely groaned at my answer, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just… This whole thing is hard for me," he sighed. "I'm still hoping he'll change, but I feel like I shouldn't hold my breath.

"Stefan, he'll be fine," I told him, reaching out and touching his arm. "I'll keep an eye on him, okay?"

He nodded his head after a moment, wetting his lips, before looking back toward the house.

"I guess we should go back inside and check on him," he voiced, leading me back inside.

He was the first one upstairs though, going into his room, only to Damon walk out a few moments later. Said vampire turned to me once at the bottom of the stairs, a playful look on his face as he stepped toward me.

"Think you could help a guy out?" he asked, gesturing to his unbuttoned shirt. "Elena tried, but I didn't like it," he told me.

I just shook my head lightly, stepping forward so that I stood in front of him. It looked like he had taken a quick shower, his hair still a bit damp and tousled. Saying that he didn't look hot would be a lie. Sadly, I think that's what he was going for, his pants riding a bit lower than usual. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes in front of me.

"Like what you see?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"If I say no, you'll call me a liar," I voiced, gripping his shirt as I began to button it, leaving the first two or three undone. "If I say yes, it'll only inflate your ego."

"Hmm… Either way, I get a yes then."

I rolled my eyes, buttoning the last few buttons, straightening his collar afterward.

"Aren't you going to tuck it in for me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

I gave him a dry look in response, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not tucking your shirt in for you," I said firmly, folding my arms over my chest.

"And why not?" he inquired, leaning forward a bit.

"You know very well why not," I pointed out.

He chuckled in response, unzipping his pants so that he could tuck his shirt in properly. After that, I reached forward, gripping his pants and tugging them up a bit.

"There, much better," I grinned, fixing his belt to keep them in place.

"I'm starting to think that maybe you should just get me dressed from now on," he commented, staring down at me.

"Nope. That's your job, Damon," I told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change my shirt."

As predicted, he followed after me, following me down one of the halls.

"Sorry, Damon, but you're not allowed to watch," I told him, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

He didn't follow, merely standing outside.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," he reminded me.

"Not like I had a choice," I reminded him.

"You did last time."

I rolled my eyes, peeling my shirt off. I sat it on top of the sink, grabbing my other one.

"I was drunk. It doesn't count."

I then pulled the new one over my head, straightening it out. I turned back to the door after that, pulling it open, Damon standing before me.

"It always counts," he replied, staring down at me.

"Come on, Casanova. Put your jacket on and let's go."

I caught him rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it, nearly running into Stefan.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" Damon asked.

"She's on her way to the Grill," Stefan answered, glancing down at me, before turning back to his brother. "I need to talk to you."

I took that as my cue to leave, going outside and sitting in the car. They need to talk privately, so it wasn't my place to interrupt.

T

"What do you want?" Damon asked, pulling his jacket on.

Stefan pulled out a picture, handing it to Damon.

"This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina," Stefan told him. "Remember her now?"

Damon looked down at the picture, before turning his eyes back to his younger brother.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"I do," Stefan answered.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon rephrased, already seeing past Stefan's little attempt to be discreet.

Stefan took the picture back from him, tucking it back into his pocket.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry. Don't know her," Damon answered, before walking past Stefan. "Hey, are you coming? The real housewives of Mystic Falls await."

T

After parking the car, I followed Damon inside, pulling him to the side for a moment. I caught him off guard as I reached up, combing his hair out a bit with my fingers. I then straightened his jacket out just a bit, fixing the shoulders.

"There. Now, you're good to go," I told him, watching the corner of his mouth turn up into a faint grin.

He took my hand and kissed it, moving away afterward and into the crowd to get his number.

Caroline was the first person that I spotted, spying her by the side of the room, everything set up. She was the one taking money for the tickets.

"Hey, Caroline," I greeted, making my way over to her.

"Hey, Kali," she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the tone in her voice.

She looked away for a moment, biting her lip.

"Caroline?" I tried again.

"Nothing. It's just Matt's mom," she told me.

"Wait…Kelly?" I inquired.

She nodded her head.

"She's back in town?"

"Yeah. She's right over there," she nearly ground out, pointing over to the other side of the room.

"Oh, great," I groaned. "Caroline, what did she say to you?"

"You mean besides calling me Matt's rebound girl?" she said testily.

I let out a sigh, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Just don't pay her any attention, okay? Ignore her," I told her, pulling some money out of my pocket.

I handed it to her and she gave me my tickets, attempting to smile.

"That a girl," I smiled. "Now, no more frowning."

She nodded her head, turning to the woman behind me to take her money. This allowed me to make my way into the crowd, slowly making my way over to Kelly who was flirting with a random guy that had to be at least 10 years younger than her.

"Hey, Kelly," I greeted.

She turned around to face me, a smile on her face.

"Kali!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug. "It's been too long," she smiled.

"Not long enough," I muttered. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Why, I'm here to try and win a date, silly."

"I mean, why are you back in town?" I asked.

"To see my son, of course," she replied.

"Right," I said doubtfully. "Any reason why you're being mean to Caroline?"

"I just don't like her," she shrugged.

"You barely even know her," I argued.

"Oh, I know enough," she told me. "She's Forbes' girl."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Just leave her alone, alright, Kelly? She doesn't need you harassing her."

T

I sat beside Elena at the table, laughing at the introduction Carol gave the last bachelor. I watched as she moved to the next one.

"And what do you do, bachelor number 3?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber," he answered, speaking into the microphone.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers," Carol said, various people laughing in response. "Moving on," she announced, turning to Alaric. "Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman."Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" she asked, placing the mic in front of him.

"I'm a teacher at mystic falls high," he replied.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper," she smiled. "What do you teach?"

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy," she said, looking out at the crowd for a moment.

"Uh, well…" Alaric paused, looking around.

He looked toward Damon for a moment, whom was holding a hand up to his ear, showing that he was waiting for Alaric to continue.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date," Carol teased lightly, her words causing Jenna to become embarrassed. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore," she announced, looking down at the card for a moment. "We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card," Damon replied, placing his hand on his chest for a moment.

"Oh, Lord, here we go," I groaned, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

I caught his eyes on me for a moment before he continued, looking out at the crowd.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" she asked, placing the mic in front of him.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "L.A., New York, Tennessee," he listed off.

Tennessee, huh? Well, that caught my attention. I actually wondered how long ago that one was.

"Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, Near the Duke campus, actually," he revealed. "I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick?" Damon asked.

My brows furrowed as I watched him, noticing the uncomfortable look on Alaric's face.

"Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once."

What was he doing?

"She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that?" he asked Rick.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Elena sitting up a bit more.

"She was…" he paused for a moment, probably thinking of the right word to use. "Delicious."

I felt my mouth fall open, brows furrowing. Had he just said what I think he did? He had just admitted that he'd...

"Are you okay?" came the sound of Jenna's voice, her question directed toward Elena.

I turned, staring at her. The look in her eyes was one of pain, eyes watering.

"I just need some air," she told her, her voice slightly shaky as got out of her seat and left.

I watched as Stefan followed after her, my eyes turning back toward Damon. He seemed pleased with himself, not even noticing that it'd had an effect on Elena. Was he truly that mean?

"Kali, what's going on?" Jenna asked, obviously confused.

"Um, I don't know," I lied, getting up from my chair.

Damon must have seen this because he stepped off of the stage, making his way over to the bathrooms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed quietly, shoving him in the chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," I said pointedly.

I'd found out from Alaric a little while back that his wife had died. She'd been murdered and they'd never found the body. Now, after everything Damon had said, I found myself piecing together the truth. I knew that I couldn't exactly hold it against him since it was something that he'd done in the past, but rubbing it in, that was completely different.

"Why did you do that to him?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Rub it in," I hissed, glaring at him.

I was interrupted before I could say anything else, Elena coming toward and approaching Damon.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked. "Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman."

"Okay, what is with you guys?" he asked, looking between me and Elena.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you," Elena breathed out, Stefan coming up behind Damon.

"Elena," he begged, trying to get her to stop.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother?" Elena asked. "The one that gave me up?" she pressed.

I now found myself confused.

"Her name was Isobel."

I watched as Damon's face formed into a range of emotions, almost as if he wasn't sure how to respond. He'd done all of that and he truly hadn't known the full extent of his word.

"Oh, God," I breathed out.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her," she spat, shoving him as she pasted, walking outside.

Stefan stood there for a moment, looking between me and Damon. He wasn't sure what to do, so I gestured for him to go after Elena. I remained though as he ran after her, standing with Damon.

"I didn't know…" he breathed, his face scrunching up in frustration.

I believed him, but that didn't mean that I was very happy with him at the moment. I wasn't even sure what to do with him at the moment.

"I believe you, but that doesn't excuse what you did in there," I told him, gesturing toward the crowd of people.

"Kali, I swear, I didn't know that it was Elena's mother," he told me, a look of pain on his face.

He knew that he'd screwed up, that much was obvious, so I had no right to add to it.

"Damon, maybe I should just take you back home," I sighed, looking up at him.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 19. I really hope that everyone liked it. Did I do a good job?**

**What was your favorite part? What else would you guys like to see? I need ideas for the next chapter in order to incorperate Kali properly. I'm skipping the next episode and going to the one after that. Episode 17 Let The Right One In. Kali's going to help, but I need help with ideas in order to do that.**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE PEOPLE. IT'S IMPORTANT!**


	20. Ch 20: When Stakes Are High

**Chapter 20**

**When Stakes Are High**

All of yesterday, I was stuck grading papers, the pile sitting on my bed. Even now, I was still working on it, seeing as how I still had three classes worth to grade. I actually felt myself wishing that Damon was here to help me, seeing as how he seemed to like randomly grading my papers for some reason or another. Although, why he did it, I still had no clue. All that I knew was that Damon's car was still sitting outside, seeing how he hadn't called or anything else. In fact, the only message that I'd gotten yesterday had been from Elena. It was late in the evening, before the storm starting rolling in originally. She said that she needed to talk to me about something. She'd said that she would talk to me about it today, but given the storm, I wasn't so sure.

"I'd hate to be caught out in this thing," I voiced, brushing some hair out of my face as I continued to go through papers.

I had far too much to do and my pen was already starting to run low.

"Where's Damon when you need him?" I sighed, shaking my head.

T

Damon stood there in annoyance by the broken window as he continued to hammer at nails. He was beyond irritated at the fact that they'd been attacked last night, the dead vampire already gone and burned to ash in the fireplace. The whole thing had left him with a large mess to clean up, water now soaking into the beautiful wood floor, from where he hadn't been able to board up the window soon enough. There was still glass on the floor, most of the broken chair already tossed into the fireplace as fuel. Sometimes, Damon hated cleaning things up. In fact, he'd rather be grading Kali's papers than this.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon ventured, looking over toward Elena and Stefan.

They just watched as he pounded the hammer into the wood, driving the nails in further.

"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena scoffed, referring to what she'd found out earlier.

Apparently, Pearl had stopped by, making Damon an offer. She'd said that she needed his help, but ultimately, gave him no choice in the matter. Instead, the woman had practically gouged his eyes out, leaving them sensitive for most of the day. What Damon hadn't told them though, was how she'd threatened Kali.

Anna had filled her in about Damon and Kali's little relationship, giving her mother plenty of leverage to use against him. She found that if he wasn't willing to cooperate when offered information about Katherine, something that he could have cared less about at this point, that he'd likely cooperate if Kali was involved. If it wasn't for the fact that Pearl was older and stronger than him, he would have ended her. Unfortunately, he didn't have that luxury. He was told that if he didn't help her, then Kali, "Might fall fatal to an unfortunate accident." That left Damon with no choice, but to listen, not willing to risk Kali's life.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information," he offered. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary," he shivered. "Besides, she's gonna help me locate Katherine."

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process," Elena retaliated.

She was referring to herself, but also to Kali. She still hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet, debating on how to explain what had happened last night. After all, she deserved to know about what happened with Damon and Kelly.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," Damon told her, moving away from the window.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," she replied, glaring at him.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked tiredly, sitting down in one of the armchairs, hammer hanging loosely in his hand.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon," she told him, arms folded over her chest. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities what so ever. It's also why at this point, I don't understand why Kali wants anything to do with you."

"Ouch," he breathed.

"After all, it seems that all you're doing now is just leading her on," she voiced. "So, what's going to happen when she outlives her use, huh?"

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan pointed out, interrupting Elena's Damon bashing. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm," Stefan asked, getting in between Damon and Elena.

Damon merely got up without a word, moving, and walking past the two. He was in no mood for their drama or Elena's snarky comments. In fact, it'd actually hit a nerve at the comment she'd made about Kali, sending him straight out of the room. He needed something to take his mind off of things.

T

I sighed as I walked back into my bedroom with a plate of food. It was still raining and it was only getting worse, thunder rolling in the air. It reminded of when I was small, how it had stormed so bad one night, that I'd actually gotten up and run to my dad's room. I'd climbed into bed with him, curling up beside him. I used to be so afraid of thunderstorms. Now, it wasn't so bad, just as long as it wasn't close to being a tornado or something. Then again, it could still freak me out at times, but I wasn't as afraid. I just wished that I wasn't alone.

T

"I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid," Matt said, Caroline standing near him as he poured salt into one of the salt shakers.

He was refilling them so that he wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Well, maybe she needed to hear it," Caroline told him.

"Yeah, but I just… I worry that if I push too hard, then she'll take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left," he sighed.

"Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister," she told him.

"I wish that she would just try a little. You know?" he said, turning to Caroline, the little funnel in his hand. "If she would just try to try, that'd be ok, but no. I mean, Damon is what, at least half her age? Not to mention Kali," he groaned.

"We all know how Kali is with Damon," Caroline admitted quietly.

"Well, I only know what you guys have told me," he shrugged. "The only thing that I really know, is that she seems to be doing better than she used to."

"Maybe she'll surprise you, your mom."

Matt turned to her and gave her a small smile. She was trying to help.

"People have a tendency to do that," she finished, a small laugh escaping both of them. "I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Are you sure you should be driving right now?" he asked, unsure about her driving in such weather.

"I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual," she explained.

"Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there," he said firmly, a tease look on his face as he rubbed her arms affectionately.

"Got it. Anything else?" she inquired, batting her eyelashes at him for fun.

"Yes," he smiled, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

He then leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Bye," she smiled.

"Bye."

T

Damon sighed as he moved back into the living room. He was almost done cleaning up. He'd checked over everything, sweeping up the debris and throwing it away. Afterward, he was left with nothing to do, his eyes turning toward the old grandfather clock in the room. Since he'd been fixing everything else, why not continue? After all, the clock hadn't worked since he'd come back to Mystic Falls.

"Let's see here…" he breathed, getting up on a chair and opening the face.

He poked and prodded at the gears, tugging a few of the cogs gently. He then took off the hands, holding them in his palm. Why he was doing this, he didn't even know. He just shook his head, before climbing down, walking into another room and getting a screwdriver along with a bit of oil.

Despite how he appeared or what Stefan thought, Damon was actually rather smart. He was handy at fixing thing, taking them apart and putting them back together. After so many decades of being around, one finds themselves with time on their hands. It'd left him to work on different things, learning and perfecting his skills, picking up new trades just as Stefan had. There were a lot of things that he did out of boredom. Granted, he'd never attempted to fix Stefan's car, but why bother? It was his problem after all. Damon had his own car, his own classic, so he was just fine. Thinking on that, his thoughts went to Kali, a frown forming on his face.

"She's fine," he told himself, walking back into the living room and climbing back on top of the chair.

He peeked inside again, maneuvering the screwdriver, tightening a few of the loose bits. He wondered what Kali would think if she were to see him doing such a thing, something that didn't have to do with drinking. That was also another reason he was fixing the clock, he was trying to keep his mind off of things.

"Hunting party?" Damon inquired, not bother to turn away from his work as Stefan walked into the room.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up," Stefan told him, making to leave, his hood and jacket already on. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Fixing the clock. What's it look?" he answered, turning toward his brother for a moment. "You know, I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge."

Stefan gave him a look.

"No?" Damon chuckled.

"We'll talk when I get back. I've got a few things to discuss with you that I'm sure you already realize."

"All right," Damon breathed out. "Give my regards to the squirrels," he called after him, slowly putting the clock face back together and winding the key.

Maybe he'd give Kali a call after a while, talk to her before Stefan inevitably ruined his mood.

T

"Okay. All questions are met. Check."

I marked the rubric for the paper, placing a tick mark inside the little square.

"Grammar. Check. Spelling. Check. Three pages…" I paused, turning my head for a moment.

My cell phone was ringing, the sound nearly muffled from the weather beating outside my window.

"Maybe it's Elena," I mused, getting up from the bed and walking over to my dresser.

I picked it up, looking down at the caller ID. Damon.

"Hello?" I answered, placing the phone to my ear.

"_Kali, it's Damon. Have you seen Stefan?_" he asked.

"No. Why, is something wrong?" I asked, leaning against the dresser.

"_He hasn't come back from hunting,_" he started. "_I've tried calling him, but it's going straight to voice mail. I can't get a hold of Elena either. She's ignoring my calls._"

"I wonder why," I answered.

"_Kali, please,_" he sighed. "_I need your help._"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, walking back over to the bed.

"_I need you to come get me._"

"In this weather?" I asked, thinking that he was out of his mind. "Damon, I've got work to do. I'm already behind on these papers and I've barely even made a dent in them."

"_Please, Kali?_" he sighed.

"Damon, what's really going on?"

"_Look, I'll explain when you get here, but right now I just need you to come get me,_" he told me.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in.

If he really needed my help, then I had no choice, but to help him.

"I'll be there in a few," I told him.

"_Thank you_."

After that, we hung up, leaving me to grabbing my jacket. I could only imagine how wet I was going get.

T

Pulling down the driveway, I could barely see, my foot pressing lightly on the gas. I dreaded the idea of what it would be like later, the forecaster saying that it was only going to get worse. I mean, how was I supposed to drive in something like this?

I pulled my cell phone out after parking, flipping it open and calling Damon.

"_Hello?_"

"I'm outside," I said simply, jumping when the passenger side door opened, Damon sliding inside. "God, I hate it when you do that!" I cried, placing a hand over my heart.

"Sorry."

Upon hearing this, I gave him a curious look.

"What's going on?" I asked, brows furrowing.

"Like I said, he didn't come back from hunting," he answered.

"Damon," I pressed.

"We were attacked last night by a couple of vampires," he explained. "Left me cleaning up a mess this morning."

"I'm to guess that these weren't some random vampires?" I assumed, shifting the car into drive.

"We know them," he nodded, looking out at the road in front of us.

"And how is it that you managed to piss them off?" I inquired, driving back down the driveway.

"I don't know. They got sealed in the tomb, we didn't," he answered. "It appears that the other vampires escaped from the tomb."

"Wait…what!"

"Keep your eyes on the road," he told me.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" I nearly growled.

"Honestly?"

I nodded my head, glancing over at him.

"The tomb vampires escaped, their pissed, and I think they took Stefan," he said bluntly, chancing a glance at me.

"So that's what's going on," I mused. "Anything else that I should know?" I asked, looking over at him.

He remained silent, sitting there in his seat. I was sure that there was something else, something that he wasn't saying, even if it didn't have to do with the current situation. I just wanted him to be honest with me, even if I didn't like what he had to say, I still wanted to hear it.

"Damon?"

"Now's not the time," he answered.

T

Elena was laying on the couch when her phone rang, getting up and walking across the room to get it. Damon's named showed on the caller ID. She pressed ignored, walking up the stairs, only to stop as someone knocked several times on the door. She figured that it was probably Kali, opening the door to let her inside, only to have Damon walk in.

"You're ignoring me," Damon stated, walking into the house.

"The six missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead," she lied flatly.

"Is Stefan here?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" she asked.

Damon looked down at his phone for a moment, checking to see if he had any new messages.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

Hearing this, Elena dialed Stefan's number on her phone, putting it up to her ear.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," he told her.

T

Damon's eyes narrowed as he trudged through the rain, stepping onto the porch of the house. He then beat his fist loudly on the front door, shaking the rain from his hair.

"Pearl! Open this door," Damon called. "I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off," Damon warned.

The door opened a moment later, a familiar face presenting itself to Damon.

"Pearl's not home," the man answered, his dark eyes staring at Damon.

He then popped his head out, looking outside.

"Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky," he noted.

"Where's my brother?" Damon demanded, watching him carefully.

"Billy," he called, not taking his eyes off of Damon.

Two vampires entered the hallway, dragging a weak and injured Stefan along with them. Stefan's eyes met Damon's, pain written on the younger Salvatore's face.

"You're dead," Damon growled, making to lung forward.

He was stopped though by an invisible force, brows furrowing slightly as he looked around. The house was full of vampires, so there shouldn't be any owner around. That's what Damon thought anyway.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in," he said smugly. "Miss Gibbons?" he called, a woman coming forward and standing beside him.

"Yes, Fredrick, honey?" she said in a polite tone.

Damon noticed the bite mark on her neck, watching as Fredrick compelled her.

"Never let this bad man in," Fredrick told her.

"I'll never let him in," she replied obediently.

Damon heard his brother groan painfully, the two vampires being the only thing holding him up.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother," Fredrick put out, Damon fighting urge to rip his head off. "First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him."

Fredrick stepped back out of the way, allowing Damon full view of his brother.

"Billy."

Damon watched as Billy shoved a stake into Stefan's side, a gasp of pain escaping him as he fell to his knees.

"You have a nice day," Fredrick smiled, closing the door on Damon.

Damon felt a growl rise in his throat, glaring at the door, before running back through the rain toward the car.

T

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat there in the driver's seat, glancing at Elena in the rear view mirror. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Damon running toward the car.

"Stay here," I said quickly, grabbing Elena's umbrella and stepping out of the car.

I closed the door, quickly popping the umbrella open and running to meet Damon. He was soaking wet, rain rolling down over his face and dripping off of his chin. His hair was practically plastered to his head.

"What happened? Where is he?" I asked, stepping closer and holding the umbrella over him.

"They have him. I can't get in," he told me, his breath heaving in and out.

"Why not?" I asked, shivering suddenly from the cold.

"Because she woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in," he explained.

"I can get in," I told him, making to move past him.

"I don't think so," he said, grabbing hold of me and pulling me back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're not going in there," he said firmly, eyes staring down at me.

"I can't just leave him there," I told him, glancing back at the car.

"Kali, listen to me, it's too dangerous."

"I can't leave him there!" I cried, pushing past him.

He grabbed me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Damon!" I groaned, struggling.

"Stop it!" he barked, gripping me tighter. "I'm not letting you go in there."

"Damn it, Damon, what do they even want with him?" I asked, letting out a sigh as I finally stopped struggling.

He was silent for a moment as I allowed myself to lean back into him, his strong arms holding me up.

"Revenge… They want revenge," he sighed.

"We have to do something, Damon."

"I know, trust me, I know. I just don't know how to get him out."

T

Using ropes soaked in vervain, one of the vampires tied Stefan up, the ropes burning away at his skin. He grunted as they pulled them tighter, his wrist bond above his head.

"Vervain on the ropes," Fredrick grinned.

Fredrick was cruel enough to take a plumber's wrench and pull on the rope, dragging Stefan upwards and off of his feet by a few inches.

"Ahh!" he cried.

"That's gotta sting. Speaking of..."

Fredrick came forward, pulling Stefan's eye lid open. He held an eyedropper in his hand, vervain filling it as he put a few drops in Stefan's eyes, the nerves sizzling with pain as it burned into his eyes.

"Ahh!" he cried out, shaking his head.

At that moment, Harper entered, a grimace on his face.

"This isn't right!" he exclaimed.

Fredrick turned on him as a result, glaring at him.

"He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper," Fredrick told him. "And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this."

Taking his time, he drug a knife coated in vervain across Stefan chest, the skin burning painfully as it bleed. It caused Stefan to cry out in pain once more.

"And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way," Fredrick announced. "Even that nice little girlfriend of Damon's."

"L-leave her out of this!" Stefan choked out. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, really, I think she has every part to do with this. She's involved herself with the two of you, so she'll go down with the two of you," he replied. "After all, she looks rather delicious…"

Right as Fredrick was about to stab him in the stomach, Harper leapt forward.

"This isn't right!" Harper said once more, grabbing Fredrick by the arm.

The gesture was quickly returned though, Fredrick's grip tightening painfully on the young man's throat.

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Fredrick growled out, the other two vampires pulling Harper away from him.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon," Harper told him.

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge," Fredrick said lowly, turning to the other two vampires. "Tie him up! And then stake him down."

T

Running ahead of us with her umbrella, Elena went inside the high school, the rain pouring down outside.

"Come on," Damon said, keeping me close as we ran inside.

I shook my head free of the rain as we stepped in, a shiver running over me. I felt a bit warm, blinking a couple times. I was starting to think that this cold was starting to get the best of me.

"Do you _really_ think that he'll help us?" I asked skeptically, looking up at Damon, a few drops of water dripping from his chin.

He planned on going to Alaric for help, a man for which I'd been informed knew of vampires. Personally, I had my doubts that he'd help us, especially, since Damon had killed his wife. He'd probably sooner kill him than help him.

"Just trust me on this one, alright?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"You have something up that sleeve of yours, don't you?" I asked, eyeing him.

He just smirked in response, his arm draped over my shoulders.

"Well, don't you look…alive?" Damon said sarcastically, spying Alaric walk back from what I could only assume to be the faculty lounge.

Our eye connected, his in slight shock at the face that I was here with Damon.

"You can't hurt me," he said simply.

"Oh, I can't hurt you, all right," Damon replied.

"Damon," I warned, gabbing him lightly in the side as he took a step toward him.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help," Elena said.

After a moment, we followed him into his classroom, Elena walking up to his desk. I went over by the windows, leaning my head against the coolness of the windowpane, rain pouring down outside the window. Damon followed me, brows furrowed slightly as he took me in.

"You okay?" he asked, his words sincere.

I looked up at him, letting out a breath of air.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, not wanting to bother him with worry.

He eyed me a moment, before standing beside me, leaning back and setting on the very edge of the short bookshelf. I closed my eyes at this point, listening to Elena as she continued to explain the current situation to Rick.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you," she told him. "I would go, but…"

She was cut off by Damon.

"But your life is valuable," Damon finished for her, turning his gaze toward Rick. "Yours, on the other hand is…"

This time Elena was the one to cut him off.

"Stefan told me about your ring."

"What about it?" Alaric asked, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

I opened my eyes for a moment, trailing them down to his hand at the black stone. It was a bit large, but still. In a way, it reminded me of Damon's, but they were still completely different in size and color.

"Let me recap..." Damon began. "You tried to kill me."

My eyes widened at his first words.

"I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss," Alaric replied, stepping forward toward Damon.

I immediately pushed off of the window, standing in front of Damon, blocking him from Rick's view. I held my arms out behind me a bit.

"Rick, don't," I said firmly, Damon's chest coming to press against my back, his hands gripping lightly at my hips.

Alaric stared at me, hand twitching at his side.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please, it's Stefan," Elena begged.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but it's not my problem," Alaric replied as sincerely as possible, before sitting back down behind his desk.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife," Damon commented, catching both the attention of Alaric and my self.

So that was what he had planned. Lead Alaric on in order to convince him to help us. Pearl may know Katherine, but no one ever said anything about Isobel.

"You're lying," Alaric said, calling his bluff.

"Am I?" Damon questioned. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" he said, moving out from behind me and getting in Alaric's face. "Coward," he breathed, a smirk on his face.

He then turned back to me, gesturing me forward. I complied, coming toward his, his hand moving to the small of my back.

"Come on, Elena," Damon said, making his way out of the room with me.

"All right! Wait. I'll go," Alaric called, an even bigger smirk pulling onto Damon's face.

He'd fallen right into Damon's little trick.

T

"Look, Rick, I'm sorry about all of this," I sighed, walking beside him as we walked out of the faculty lounge.

"Don't worry about it," he said, brushing it off, his duffle bag in hand.

"Rick," I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He looked back at me, staring, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm serious."

"Why are you with him anyway?" he asked, staring me down. "When you know what he is?"

He couldn't understand.

"Rick, I…" I paused, shaking my head.

"He's a murderer, Kali," he told me, his voice raising slightly.

"He doesn't mean to be," I said, trying to defend Damon.

Damon was messed up and I realized that. As he'd told me before, this stuff was in his nature. I knew it was crap though, but it was the easiest thing to blame it on. He had to feed. In order to do that, he had to compel people. When he get mad or someone double crosses him, he lashes out, but it was all a lie. It wasn't really him. I don't know why, but I could see it. I could see it every time that I looked into his eyes. He wanted to fight it, but it was just too easy to give in.

"Like hell he doesn't."

"Rick," I sighed, biting my lip. "He saved my life…more than once."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him for what he did to my wife," he said firmly, before walking the rest of the way to the classroom.

I let out a sigh of defeat, before following after him, my hands in my pockets.

Damon's head shot up as I walked in, eyeing me as Alaric placed a folded mass down on the table. The audible click of wood could be heard echoing as he did this, opening it afterward. To say that I was shocked was an understatement, walking up to take a closer look.

Inside, was an assortment of weapons intent on the eradication of vampires. At least that was their purpose anyway.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon mused, looking over the weapons.

"I have you to thank for that," Alaric replied.

While those two were staring each other down, I reached a hand forward, pulling one of the stakes free from its place. I ran a hand over the finely crafted handle, a braided design adorning it. Damon came up behind me, one hand on my shoulder, while the other reached out and looked over the stake. He left it in my hand though, before looking over the rest of the stuff. I felt the hand on my shoulder slide down to the small of my back, his hand splayed upon it.

"What are these?" Elena asked, touching what looked like a large syringe of sorts.

To me though, it looked like a tranquilizer dart of sorts, something that you'd use on a large animal.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain," Alaric replied, arms folded over his chest.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out," Damon told Alaric, fingering the tip of one of the stakes to make sure that it was sharp enough.

I guess he got his answer when it drew a bit of blood, a smirk crossing his face.

"That's your plan?" Elena asked skeptically, eyes glancing over at Alaric, then me, then back to Damon. "You're just going to take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully," he answered, raising his brows at Elena for emphasis.

She then pulled one of the darts free from its sleeve, holding it in her hand.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked, reaching for the dart warily.

"I'm going with you guys," she answered as though it were obvious.

"No. No. No. No. No way," Damon told her, shaking his head.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and I'll get Stefan out," she told them.

"Elena, if anyone goes in, it'll be me. We can't risk you get hurt," I told her.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there," he told her, his voice the tone that you'd use with a child. "Neither are you," he said, turning toward me.

I just looked down at the stake in my hand dejectedly.

"I'm going," Elena said firmly.

"So, when you get me in," Damon said, ignoring Elena's comment. "Get out as quickly as you can because I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now's not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena told him.

"Fine. Elena, you can…you can drive the getaway car," he told her, thinking on his feet. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand," she said stubbornly.

"Elena," I sighed.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong," he said sarcastically. "I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Elena growled.

That's when he turned on her, his voice raising a bit. It startled me, but I just stood there, watching. She needed to hear this, to get it through her head.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there," he said, before snapping his fingers in front of her. "That's how long it takes to get your head ripped off."

I was praying that she'd get the point, I really was.

"I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety," he told her. "Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from... Including Stefan."

Elena looked down at the ground once he finished, the entirety of it all sinking in.

"I know. I get it. I understand," he told her, this time a bit more gently.

This was the side of him that I loved, the understanding, sensitive side. He had a heart; he just didn't know how to show it at times with people.

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric said, grabbing up his equipment and walking out of the room.

His eyes caught mine though as he walked out, Damon slowly leading me out of the room with Elena following me. Looking down at the stake in my hands, I just knew something was going to happen.

T

Caroline's phone began to ring as she drove, picking her phone up and placing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? I can barely hear_," Matt said over the phone, the sound coming through a bit choppy.

"Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell," she said dismally.

She stared out the windshield, the wipers moving furiously in an attempt to get rid of the rain.

"_Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving_," he told her.

"Yeah, I know, right?" she chuckled. "I need one of those little bluetooth thingies."

"_Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Ok?_"

"Okay," she nodded.

After that, the line when out. She went to turn around, pulling off a little bit, but her car got stuck in the mud.

"God," she groaned, pressing on the gas as she put it in reverse.

It only managed to dig it further into the mud, the wheels sinking in a few more inches as they threw mud around. She kept trying though.

"Ohh. Ohh. Seriously?"

She pulled her cell phone back after that, trying to call some body, but there was no service.

"Dang it!" she hissed.

She was stuck.

T

Being careful of his footing, Alaric ran through the rain, his hood pulled up over his head. Damon had told him exactly how far it was, quickly making his way there and hurrying onto the porch. He then knocked on the door, removing his hood whilst rubbing his hands together. It was cold, his breath becoming visible in the air. Fredrick then answered a moment later, opening the door.

"Oh, good, someone's home," Alaric smiled in relief.

He had to play the part.

"Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw," he explained, blowing warm air into his hands and rubbing them together.

"Well, lucky you," Fredrick replied.

"Yeah. Lucky me," he chuckled faintly. "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not in the slightest," Fredrick answered, opening the door a bit more for Alaric to step inside.

"Great. Whew," Alaric shivered, stepping inside.

He was still rubbing his hands together, being careful not to let the stake slip from his jacket.

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there," Alaric told him, turning around to face him.

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink," Fredrick told his companion.

The man nodded his head, pushing open of the frame of the doorway he'd been leaning on.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Alaric smiled, inclining his head respectfully, his eyes catching the room of vampires. They were shooting pool while listening to music. So far, Alaric counted up six or seven vampires.

"Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guys wants to use your phone," Billy said, gesturing toward Alaric as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, sure, honey," she smiled. "It's right there," she said, gesturing over to the wall, before going back to cutting up vegetables.

"Thanks," Alaric said, nodding his head.

He took notice to the bite mark on her wrist, her sleeves rolled up and out of the way. He felt sorry for the woman as he walked toward the phone. As he did this, he caught sight of Billy slowly walking up behind him, the stake discreetly sliding down and into Alaric's hand. At the last moment, he stabbed the vampire in the heart, watching as he fell to the floor dead. Alaric then made quick work in turning on tap, leaping forward and starting the food processor up in order to make some noise, that way no one would notice anything. After that, he grabbed hold of Miss Gibbons, pulling her toward the back door where Damon was waiting outside.

"What's happening?" she asked, Alaric opening the door.

"I'm really sorry, but you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine in," Alaric told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house," she said politely.

"I know that, but you're gonna have to make an exception," he told her.

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Damon told him.

Nodding, Alaric pulled her out of the house, Damon taking hold of her and gripping her shoulders.

"Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked.

While Damon was doing that, Alaric checked one of the other hallways, making sure that no one was coming their way.

"No," she answered.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on the property?" Damon asked.

"No. It's just me," she answered.

"No? Good," he replied, quickly snapping her neck, her body falling to the ground dead.

Damon then walked into the house.

"You were supposed to compel her," Alaric said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"It doesn't work that way…" Damon told him, whispering.

"She's human."

"And I'm not! So I don't care," Damon whispered harshly as he got in Alaric's face. "Now, get out of here and rid of the body!" Damon told him, closing the door behind him quiet.

Now, it was his turn to find Stefan and get rid of the vampires.

T

I caught Elena glancing back at me in the rear view mirror. She was seated up front in the driver's seat while I was in the back, nearly dozing off, my jacket pulling from my body. I was hot and it felt suffocating.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, hearing her rummaging around in Alaric's bag.

"Just looking," she assured me, pulling out one of the darts.

Suddenly, a branch came down on the hood of the car, both of us letting out a startled yelp.

"God…" breathed, holding a hand over my chest.

"I…I can't stay here," Elena said quickly, getting out of the car.

"Elena!" I yelled, leaping forward to grab her.

It did me little good those as she closed the door, running into the woods.

"Damn it, Elena!"

I quickly climbed over the seat, my knee catching the center counsel.

"Ouch!" I groaned, falling into the seat. "Damn it!"

I laid there for a moment, cradling my knee, before sucking it up and getting out of the car. The rain poured down on me as I looked in the direction she must have run off in, the chill of the rain relieving the heat of my body.

"Elena!" I called out, my hand protecting my eyes. "Elena!" I yelled, running forward.

I only managed to get a few yards away though when I slipped, my body falling forward to the ground and into the mud. I felt mud coat my hands and fingers as I pushed myself up, groaning. I could feel the end of the stake pressing against my back as I got up, pulling it from my waist band. It was too dangerous to keep there and it was starting to get dark. If I didn't find her and drag her back, then there was no doubt that she'd end up getting herself killed. Damon would never let me live it down and neither would Alaric or Stefan.

"Elena!"

T

"I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town," Pearl stated as she spoke with Mr. Lockwood, his son standing off elsewhere with Matt.

"Well, yes we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter," he explained.

"Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864," she commented.

"You know your history," he grinned.

"It's a passion of mine," she replied simply.

"Guys not even subtle about it," Tyler snorted, standing beside Matt.

Both of them watched as the two conversed, Tyler's dad continuing to flirt with Pearl. It was kind of sickening in Tyler's mind.

"Who is that?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's not my mother," Tyler replied curtly, eyes narrowing at his father while he took a drink.

Matt just shook his head, wiping his hands on the towel that was resting over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?" Pearl inquired, pointing over toward Jeremy.

She'd spotted him with her daughter a few times and found herself curious. No matter how much Anna tried to hide it, she knew that her daughter had been conversing with the young man, even while she played darts.

"Yeah, it's Jeremy Gilbert," he replied.

"You don't say."

T

"Billy, what's the hold up?" Fredrick called.

He was seated in a chair in the other room, three others standing around the pool table taking turns shooting.

"Jacob, go see what's going on," Fredrick ordered, sending the other vampire off to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, walking off into the hallway.

He could hear the sound of water running, the food processor working. Upon entering, he found Miss Gibbons absent.

"Billy?" Jacob called, moving forward and turning the food processor off.

By now, the food inside was mush; baby food. He then went over to the sink and turned the water off. As he went to open the door by the sink, it was kicked open into his face, Damon leaping forward and staking him in the heart.

T

Alaric ran through the rain as he hurried down the hill, feet sliding a bit as he went. Once down and by the car, he threw the door open, eyes widening as he found Elena absent. Looking in the back, he found that Kali was missing as well, her leather jacket laid out in the seat.

"Damn it, Elena!" he hissed, grabbing his bag and slamming the door shut.

He then turned around, running back off into the woods.

T

Pulling herself up, Elena climbed up onto the porch and over the railing. She knew that Kali would be coming after her after hearing her shouts, but she didn't care, she had to find Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Kali, but I have to do this," she whispered, pressing herself up against the wall.

She was about to move when she heard voices, stopping and sitting still.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" he yelled.

Looking around the corner, Elena spotted the cellar, quickly getting up and running past the door. She then ran down the staircase and into the cellar, another door waiting for her as she pushed the metal gate open. She tried to pull the door open, but found that it was locked. She looked around for a moment, covering her hand with her jacket, before punching through the windowpane. She then opened the door, carefully sliding inside. She had to hold her breath though as she spotted a vampire down at the end of the hand, pulling the vervain dart out of her pocket and gripping it in his hand. He was listening to music. He got up after a moment though, pulling the headphones from his ears. She held her breath. Right before he attacks though, Damon appears out of the darkness and stakes him.

"Are you insane?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit around and wait," she told him.

"And where's Kali then?" he questioned, stepping toward her.

He was irritated because she didn't listen. Even more irritated that Kali let her do this.

"Um, well, you see…"

"Elena," his voice held a tone of warning to it.

"I kind of ran off…and, well, she came after me. I haven't seen her though," she explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I specifically told you to stay in the car."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it."

"If something happens, it's not my fault," he reminded her, eyes flicking around the area.

T

I let out a groan as I pushed myself forward, my body shaking, shivering. At this point, the rain felt like needles against my skin. Since I'd forgotten my jacket in the car upon running after Elena, I rain was soaking my clothes, a chill running me through right to the bone.

"I don't feel so good," I breathed, leaning up against a tree.

The bark pressed against the skin of my cheek as I stood there, my back turned to the world around me. The sun had already sunk down into the sky, barely leaving any light to escape through the clouds. I was freezing and my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat, spinning around, only to slip and fall on my rear. I slid a little bit, but I dug my fingers into the wet ground.

"Looks like I've found a nice little snack," the man before me said, a grin playing on his lips.

T

Finally getting feed up by sitting in her car, Caroline got out, opening her umbrella up. She closed the car door behind her as she pulled her cell phone out, lifting it in the air as she walked around trying to get a signal.

"Come on," she breathed, taking a few more steps forward.

She took a few steps toward the river, closing the umbrella as the trees shielded her from the rain. She rose her phone again, letting out a squeal of happiness as it beeped at her. No sooner did she turn though, she slipped, falling down the river bank.

"Ahh!" she cried, reaching out and grabbing onto anything around her.

She managed to pull herself up a bit, her feet slipping again. She then reached for what she thought was another root or branch, only to let out a scream of terror as she gripped a dead and decomposing hand, the rain unearthing it from its grave.

T

"Thank you. For trying to help me," Stefan breathed out, his voice weak as he spoke to Harper.

"They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, Damon and Elena burst through the door.

"Elena… You shouldn't be here…" Stefan groaned out.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," Damon told him, moving in front of Harper.

Damon then flipped the stake in his hand and pulling his arm back, ready to stake Harper without a second thought.

"Unh! No. No. No. Not him," Stefan ground out, stopping his brother.

"Whatever," Damon shrugged, putting the stake away. "Let's get you down."

Damon then went over, reaching out to untie the rope from the wall. He hissed though, pulling his hands back as they were immediately burned.

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan told him, his warning a bit late.

"Elena, pull that," Damon told her, walking back over to Stefan.

She nodded, quickly going over to the wall and pulling on the rope. Stefan fell free a moment later, a groan escaping him as Damon caught him, holding him up.

"All right, let's go," Damon said, letting him lean up against the post whilst he went over to the door. "Clothes on."

"Wait," Stefan grunted, taking in a shaky breath, he wasn't about to leave Harper there like that.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here," Damon whispered.

He was already annoyed and he didn't want to get caught up by a bunch of vampires. He'd wanted to get in and out, no problems. Elena had already made it worse by sneaking in, no doubt leaving Kali in danger by attempting to come after her. That's also went he starting thinking as to where she was at.

"Ah!" Harper cried out, Stefan pulling the stake from his leg.

"Come on, we gotta go," Damon told them.

"Elena, get the other one," Stefan told her.

Elena nodded her head, reaching forward and pulling the other one out.

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked, walking out into the hallway.

"Yeah," Elena nodded, helping Stefan into the hallway.

"All right, go," Damon told them, going back the way that he had originally come.

"What about you?" she asked.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go," he said simply, walking off.

T

"Get away from me!" I yelled, scrambling for my life.

I pushed off the ground and ran, my feet slipping as I went. I just pushed myself back up and went, not daring to look back.

"Looks like the little mouse wants to play," he grinned, running after me. "Let the games begin."

T

"Turn that down. It's too quiet," Fredrick said warily, slowly getting up from his seat. "Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now," he ordered, stepping out of the room.

Slowly, he made his way down the hallway, stopping when he caught sight of one of the vampires. They were laid up on the dining room table, a stake through their chest. Right as he was about to turn around, Damon attacked him, shoving him up against the wall harshly. He punches him in the face, only to have two other vampires come up behind him and pull him off. Fredrick used that time to escape, running off, while the other two vampires kicked Damon. Once he got kicked in the face though, his fangs came out, arm lashing out and breaking the vampire's leg. Damon then kicked the other in the stomach as he tried to pounce on him. Then, right as he went to come back again, the sound of a gun went off.

Damon's head shot up as he looked behind him, his hand dropping. It was Alaric, one of his strange little weapons being held in his hands as the vampire fell to the ground.

"I'm going after Fredrick," he said quickly, running off.

T

"Here little mouse," I heard the man coo.

I ran past another tree, dodging something that was thrown my way. He was toying with me, that much was obvious.

"I'm going to get you and when I do, I'm going to rip you apart."

I just shook, continuing to run, pushing myself forward and past the trees. I jumped over a root, sliding a bit. Just as I was about to breach through into the clearing, I tripped, falling to the ground.

"Mmm…" I groaned, arms aching as the ground scuffed them up along with my hands.

"Got ya!" he exclaimed, leaping forward, fangs protruding from his mouth and ready to strike.

I could practically feel him upon me, quickly turning myself around. My back pressed into the wet ground as I laid there pulling the stake into my hands. I heard the sound of him grunting, eyes wide and looking down at the stake in his chest. Tears were in my eyes as I shook, feeling him fall upon me moments later, body dead. The light was completely gone from his eyes and I felt like I couldn't breathe, my blood running as cold as the air around me.

"Ah!" I cried, shoving him off of me, slowly crawling backwards.

I kept moving until I felt myself back into something, slowly looking upward. I let out a shriek as I was grabbed, roughly being drug up from the ground and onto my feet.

"You shouldn't have done that," they growled, swiftly turning me around to face them.

I felt myself shake as I looked them in the eyes, their eyes black as the night around us, veins sticking out. I felt faint, a few other vampires coming around.

"What's going on here?" the voice was female, one that held authority.

I turned to find her eyes staring at me, a hint of confusion held within them.

"Pearl," one of them growled. "She killed Jeremiah."

"Let her go," she ordered.

Within moments, I was shoved roughly to the ground, my bangs covering my face.

"Mmm…" I groaned, crawling away a few inches.

I felt sick, tired, hot, and cold. I felt everything that I shouldn't all at the same time. Everything around seemed meshed together as my head spun.

"Mother!" I heard someone cry out, their voice wary.

It was Anna, a girl that I'd seen at the Grill with Jeremy a few times. I then concluded that this woman, Pearl, must be her mother.

"What have you done?" Pearl gasped, her voice barely making its way to my ears as she stood on the porch of the house.

Laying there, I could see Damon, his face scrunched up in annoyance. They exchanged a few words, before he and Alaric walked out of the house, neither of them looking back. They only looked forward.

"Damon," I whimpered.

"Kali," he gapped.

The moment he tried to make his way toward me, I was grabbed up by another vampire, their arms holding me tightly as they hissed. Their hands were on either side of my head, ready to snap my neck in seconds.

"I'll rip her head off," the man threatened, his nails digging into the side of my face.

"Let her go," Damon growled, glaring at them.

"I don't think so," the vampire growled, staring him down.

I felt my eyes water as I stared at Damon. I felt so tired, my hand shaking at my side.

"Let her go!" Pearl ordered firmly. "I've told you all to leave her be. She belongs to Damon Salvatore."

This caught my attention, but I ignored it. I could hear the vampire growl lightly. He didn't want to let me go. No, instead, he'd rather kill me in front of Damon just to spite him. Rip my head off perhaps or maybe just rip my throat out.

"I said, let her go," Pearl repeated, slowly making her way down the stairs.

It wasn't until she was a few feet away that I was finally shoved forward, Damon catching me before I could fall. My legs gave out on me though, his arms quickly encircling my waist as I gripped at his jacket.

"Kali," he breathed, pulling me up.

He looked around him, glaring at everyone else, before lifting me into his arms bridal style. I let my head fall to the side against his chest, my body shivering. I curled against him for warmth.

"I'll be going now," he announced to those around him, following Alaric down the driveway.

After we got far enough away, he turned to me, eyeing me for a moment. I just looked away, already realizing how much trouble that I was in. Surprisingly though, he didn't scold me. Instead, his face softened a bit, hand moving forward and brushing a bit of hair from my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes, my breathing a bit shallow.

"Don't be," he replied. "It's not your fault."

"She doesn't look too good," I heard Alaric comment, a hand coming to press against my face and then my forehead. "She's burning up!"

I let out a shaky breath as I peeled my eyes open, two pairs staring down at me. It was blurry at this point, every ounce of adrenaline leaving my system. I at least had to tell him that I got one though, let him know that I'd done some good, that I wasn't completely useless.

"I got one…" I whispered.

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

Tiredly, I raised my hand, poking him weakly in the chest where his heart was. I gave it a small pat, my hand sliding down the fabric of his shirt. I guess I got my point across because I heard him chuckle.

"I guess you really are good for something then," he teased lightly, lifting my head up just a bit. "Kali?"

"Mmm…"

"Kali, wake up."

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 20. I REALLY hope that everyone liked it?**

**What do you think will happen to Kali? How far did she push her fever? Will Damon scold her for pushing herself as she did? What do you think will happen when Damon decides to take care of her? Will we get tp see more of Damon's 'soft' side? ;) What do you think Damon will do as far as Elena? After all, she IS technically the reason why Kali went out in the rain without her jacket. How will Damon handle Stefan's need blood addiction and is Kali safe in the house?**

**Let me know what you think about all of this and REVIEW AND MESSAGE me with ideas and opinions.**

**REMEMBER PEOPLE, YOUR FEEDBACK IS WHAT GETS ME WRITING!**


	21. Ch 21: Hold Me Close

**Chapter 21**

**Hold Me Close**

Damon let out a faint sigh as he stood there, watching over Kali whilst he stood against the wall. He'd originally planned on taking her back to her apartment, but upon further inspection, he'd decided against it. Instead, he'd placed her in one of the warmer rooms downstairs.

He was still upset though every time he looked at her. Yes, her lips were no longer a faint blue as they once were, but she was still shivering. She had a fever and it was still holding strong. The only thing that he could do was watch her, make sure that she was warm, and continue to change the rag on her forehead that he'd taken the liberty of setting up. He'd even changed her clothes originally, pulling her from the wet and muddy attire. No doubt had he left her in them any longer than necessary, she would have gotten even worse.

"Mmm…"

Damon's head shot up at the sound, eyes flickering toward Kali's sleeping form. It was just that too, still sleeping, her body still shivering as she laid there in a mass of blankets. To her, it felt as though it were freezing, even though it wasn't. In fact, once Stefan had finished gorging himself with blood, he'd managed to come downstairs and take a look. Given all his reading and other things, his younger brother had determined the possibility of mild to moderate hypothermia. Sadly, Damon had to agree with him.

"_Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"_

Those had been Stefan's words. Damon had told him no though, not trusting the doctors to take care of her properly. Instead, he'd do it himself, along with the help of his brother if need be. After all, over the years, they'd both dealt with many things. Hypothermia and fever were nothing new to them. In fact, they'd both attained one or the other at least once before when they were still human. Fever more so than anything given the attempt in advances to modern medicine.

One thing that he couldn't dispute though was the fact that she'd been stupid enough to run off into the rain without a jacket. Granted, that was also due to Elena, but still. If she'd just grabbed her jacket instead of leaving it behind, then perhaps, she wouldn't be in the situation that she was now. Then, there was also Elena. If the girl had only stayed in the car, then none of this would have even happened.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," he muttered, shaking his head as he pushed off of the wall.

He strode over to the bed, coffee in hand as he took another drink. It was probably his third one today, but at least it was better than alcohol. Those would have been Kali's words, not his.

Damon sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and brushing Kali's forehead with his fingers. She was still warm though, a sigh escaping him. The cloth needed to be changed as well, so he grabbed it, getting up and walking into the bathroom. He ran it under cold water, turning the sink back off afterward and wringing it out a bit. He didn't need it dripping wet.

"All right, back you go," he announced, placing his mug down on the nightstand.

Carefully, he crawled up onto the bed, settling himself down beside her. He placed the cloth back on her forehead, the cold chill of the fabric making a noticeable change in her current comfort level. This made him smile a bit. As long as it made her feel a bit better, then it was good enough for him.

T

I felt hot, suffocating even as I laid there. I wasn't even sure where here was. What had even happened last night?

I laid there for a moment, thinking things over. Stefan had been kidnapped and Damon and Alaric went to get him out. I remember Elena running, causing me to run after her into the woods, the rain pouring down on me. I had run through the woods blindly in search of her, slipping and falling in the mud. I remembered being chased, the feeling of my heart as it pounded in my chest.

"Mmm…" I groaned, curling up against the space beside me.

It was firm, but welcoming, my hand slowly trailing over it. I felt something twitch, the feeling of what could only be described as skin meeting my touch. Again, I felt a twitching feeling beneath my hand as I slid it over the surface. It felt smooth and warm. I could only guess that someone was laying next to me, a feeling of confusion hitting me. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, blue staring back at me.

"Damon…?" I whispered, gazing up at him tiredly.

He just laid there, leaned back on the bed with a book in his hand. His chest was bare and he had a faint smile on his face, one of his arms lain over top of me. He didn't say a word though as he laid there, flipping over to the next page of his book.

"Damon…" I murmured, poking at his side.

Again, he did nothing, only furthering my attempt. This led me to poke and prod at his side tiredly, poking at the abdominal muscles, feeling them twitch beneath my touch.

"Damon," I groaned, closing my eyes.

I heard a chuckle this time, peeling them back open and glaring at him.

"Sorry, just making sure you knew what you were doing," he told me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, taking in a shaky breath.

I was still tired. Not to mention, I felt funny.

"Just wanted to make sure that you weren't delirious," he offered.

"Please, no sarcasm?" I groaned, burying my face against his chest.

I could hear the faint sound of his heart beating as I laid there, fingers curling lightly against his skin. It was comforting, having him there with me. It was far better than being alone.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"A while," he supplied, answer vague.

A yawn escaped me. I wound my leg around his, pulling us just a bit closer. I didn't want to let go of him.

"You're still a bit warm," he voiced, laying his book down and touching his hand to my forehead.

"I'm cold," I whispered.

I felt his chest rumble a bit, vibrating as a chuckle broke through. He pulled his arm around me a bit better, pulling me to him and rubbing my arm. It felt nice.

"Better?"

I nodded my head, letting out a breath of air. It was a feeling of contentment that held me, his lips pressing against my forehead after a moment. The gesture itself was reassuring.

I felt like a child, laying there in his arms, curling up against his side. He gave me a feeling of safety; security. The warmth of his arms kept me close, clinging to his body as I laid there, a shiver running through me. It was the first time that I actually noticed that I was shivering, but as I cuddled against Damon, I felt it slowly starting to melt away.

T

Walking down the steps, Stefan slowly made his way to the ground floor, moving forward and into the hallway. He walked down to the end of the hall, his hand reaching out and gripping the door knob. He pushed it open, quietly stepping inside. He found his brother laying on the bed with Kali, her body curled up against his, clinging to him like a small child.

Stefan noticed that her shivering had stopped, only a faint twitch from her shoulders staying behind as evidence. Damon's arms were wrapped around her though, keeping her close, one of her legs laying intertwined with his. If it weren't for the fact that she still had her clothes on, or clothes anyway, then he would have gone after his brother.

"Stefan?"

He could hear her heart beating, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins as he stood there. He could feel the hunger eating away at him.

"Stefan."

His eyes flickered toward his brother, snapping out of it.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check and see how she was doing," Stefan told him, walking further into the room and over to the bed.

He stood on Damon's side, reaching a hand forward and pressing it gently to Kali's forehead. He made sure to keep his eyes on her face, keeping them from her neck.

"She's still a bit warm," he voiced. "I think it's gone down some though."

Damon nodded his head, gazing down at Kali. He brushed a bit of hair from her face, trailing his hand lightly over her skin. He needed a drink.

"Do me a favor. Get me a drink?" he asked, glancing over at his brother. "Assuming that you haven't drained it all," he joked.

He noticed the twinge of guilt on his brother's face as he teased him.

"Yeah…sure," he nodded, slowly walking out of the room and down the hallway.

T

Damon watched as his brother left the room, his eyes following after him. There had been something strange in the way that he'd stared at Kali, something that he hadn't seen before. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to think of it to be honest.

"Hmm…"

He glanced back down at Kali, running his fingers over the skin of her arm. It was smooth to the touch. It was also something that he'd found himself growing fond of as time passed. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt as though he were slowly becoming addicted to her. Sadly, he knew that that had already come and passed. He was already addicted, right from the get go. It was an addiction that reached passed the taste of her blood, running far deeper.

"Damon," Stefan called, causing Damon to snap his head in Stefan's direction.

Stefan threw him a bag of blood a moment later, the bag molding around Damon's fingers as he caught it, gripping it in his hand. He gave a short nod in thank you, leaning back again and pulling at one of the cords. He bit down afterward, the delicious taste of blood entering his mouth.

"Why is it you still taste so much better?" Damon asked randomly after Stefan had left the room.

The question had been directed toward Kali, even though she was fast asleep and unable to answer. Not that she'd be able to give him an answer anyway. It wasn't exactly something that one could give an answer for.

Looking down at the bag of blood, his thoughts went back to her again, that little question nagging in the back of his mind. Vampire. What would she be like? She would drink his blood willingly, so why not? His fingertips brushed her neck gently, curling. Could he really do something like that to her? Turn her? Damon shook his head, slowly draining the bag of blood and placing it on the nightstand. He had to remind himself that in the end, it would ultimately have to be her choice, not his. He didn't want her to end up the way that he did, having someone force her into transitioning. It was the exact reason why he hated his brother at times. Stefan was the reason why he was a vampire, practically forcing him to drink and finish the transition. He'd never forget that and it was that reason, why he pushed these thoughts to the side. He wouldn't push Kali into becoming what he was, he wouldn't push her into feeding and 'giving up' her humanity. After all, her humanity was the part that he loved the most. It was something that Katherine never really had, merely pretending to hold.

Sadly as time went by, Damon began to realize bits and pieces of what Stefan had been trying to tell him all along. Katherine had tricked him, leaving him searching for a way to 'free' her for the last 145 years. He'd found out that she'd known where he was all along. She hadn't bothered coming to him. She'd left him to his own self-destruction. Even with that though, there was still a part of him that was holding on, hoping that it was all a lie. He hoped that it was just some big misunderstanding.

Again, he looked down at Kali, pulling her closer to him. She was so small, so fragile, yet at the same time, she was still strong. She was like a child in his arms. There it was, that word. Child. When compared to him, she was a mere child, still taking her first breath. She was still taking her first steps in the word and yet, he knew that it wouldn't last. He'd been 24 for the last 145 years. She'd only be 22, 23 once, and then it would pass right on by. She'd grow older and surpass him physically. After that, she'd eventually fade away like everyone else. That wouldn't happen if he turned her though. This was how he knew that he was selfish. He was selfish when it came to Kali because of his desire to turn her, his desire to turn her out of loneliness. Perhaps, that desire was from something more than just that though. Perhaps, that too was a feeling that traveled far deeper than he what he wanted to admit.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted though as a violent cough suddenly tore its way through Kali's body, robbing her of air. It woke her up immediately, her hands clutching at his lean frame, eyes wide and scared.

"Kali. Kali, look at me," Damon said, gripping her shoulders in his hands.

She continued to cough, rubbing her throat raw, the harsh movements jarring her ribs.

"Kali," he snapped, getting her attention. "Breathe," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

Damon's eyes dilated as he stared at her, their gaze unblinking.

"Try to take a deep breath," he instructed, holding her as still as possible. "Focus on me and breathe. It'll be all right," he promised, refusing to break eye contact with her.

"D-Damon," she coughed, wincing painfully.

"Breathe," he ordered.

T

I sat there, coughing, Damon's voice compelling me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't look away from him, his endless blues compelling me to listen.

"Breathe," he told me. "In and out. Just breathe."

I coughed again, the feeling recoiling in my chest. It hurt.

"It will be all right," he promised, eyes never leaving mine. "Just calm down," he told me, pulling me forward, his arms wrapping around me.

My hand clutched at his shoulder as I coughed, trying to bury my face between the space of his neck and shoulder.

"Breathe," he said once more, patting my back.

After a few more minutes of this, the coughing subsided, my shoulders shaking a bit.

"Look at me," he said gently, pulling me back a bit.

Our eyes met again, a faint cough escaping my burning throat. I felt his thumb stroke my cheek gently, comforting me.

"Look at me," he said again, getting my attention.

I looked up at him, my breath uneven.

"Good girl," he whispered, stroking the side of my face.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead, before pulling back.

"I have to pee," I told him, the look on his face turning to one of humor.

It wasn't my fault. The coughing did more than jar my ribs, it also jarred my bladder.

"I swear, you always have the worst timing, don't you?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

"Damon…please?" I whined.

"All right, come on," he sighed, pulling me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood, holding me in his arms. I'd never get over how strong he was. He always seemed to do things like this with such ease. I was disappointed though when he placed me on my feet, my legs shaking as I grabbed hold of him.

He chuckled in response, standing there as he looked down at me.

"Well? Are you going to go or not?" he asked.

I felt my face go red with embarrassment as he said this, shoving him pathetically.

"Come now, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he teased, only making it worse.

His words hit me though as I looked myself over, finding certain pieces of clothing absent and replaced. My whole face practically went red as I pulled at the shirt I was wearing a bit. The only thing covering my front was one of his button up shirts, that's it.

"Damon…" I breathed out, swallowing as I looked up at him.

At that moment, he broke into quiet laughter, his hands coming to rest upon my shoulders after he sat me down on the toilet.

"I promise you, I didn't look, alright?"

I eyed him for a moment. The man had changed every single piece of my clothing, meaning that at some point or another, I was stark naked in front of him.

"Kali, you have my word," he assured me. "I swear on the manliness that is me," he joked lightly, a small smile slipping onto my lips.

"Alright," I nodded, closing my eyes for a moment. "Now, get out so I can pee," I told him, pushing my foot at him.

T

Chuckling, Damon left the bathroom, walking back into the room that he'd been in originally. He let out a sigh though upon sitting down on the edge of the bed, raking a hand through his hair. She wasn't as strong as she was trying to make herself seem at the moment. Her legs were still weak and shaky, strength nearly none existent. She was putting up a front in an attempt at keeping him from worry.

Damon shook his head, allowing himself to fall backward on the bed, his back bouncing slightly on the mattress. He then glanced over at the nightstand, reaching over and grabbing his discarded mug. There was still a bit of coffee left in it, so he downed it, setting it back afterward. He then got back up, walking back over to the bathroom door.

"You done?" he knocked. "Kali?"

"Y-yeah?" she stammered.

Damon pushed the door open afterward, stepping inside. She was sitting there, waiting for him, arms wrapped around herself. She still looked exhausted.

"Up we go," he announced, scooping her up in his arms.

T

I let out a faint groan as Damon carried me back into the room, setting me down on the bed. He then took a seat beside me, stretching out on the bed.

"So…" he started, glancing up at me, his hands behind his head.

"How is Stefan?" I asked quietly, looking down at Damon.

"Ah, Stefan. Well, let just say, his diet no longer exists of squirrels," he told me, a faint smirk on his face.

"What happened?" I inquired, allowing myself to fall forward on the bed, crawling over and laying my head on Damon's stomach.

"Well, he had his first taste of human blood in years."

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. I brought my hand forward, tracing random patterns out upon Damon's skin.

"That reminds me…" he started, glancing over at me. "Ever thought of being a donor?"

"You mean blood?" I asked, brows furrowing slightly.

"It'd be easier than filching it from the blood bank at the hospital," he told me, shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose…" I breathed out, tracing my nail lightly along a faintly lighter patch of skin. "But not right now," I told him.

"Of course not."

"I'm guessing that it's mainly for Stefan?" I assumed. "I mean, since you drink from me on a regular basis at this point."

"Kali, I came back and checked on him and found empty blood bags scattered around his room," he pointed out. "In fact, I went and looked in the fridge and my two liter of blood was gone."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the P.

I swear, it was kind of strange that we could talk about this so casually. It was almost like a normal conversation between the two of us.

"Should I worry?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I wouldn't," he told me. "Just let him work through it. Besides, its about time he started drinking blood again. He was too weak," he said with distaste.

"Damon," I chided.

"What?" he looked down at me, pulling a hand free from behind his head and placing it on top of mine. "I'm serious."

I sighed, running my hand lightly up his chest while his ran through my hair, soothing me. I had to fight to keep my eyes open, the warmth of his skin putting me at ease.

"How much coffee did you drink?" I asked quietly, yawning.

"I don't know, three or four cups, why?"

"No reason," I said, shaking my head. "You're just warm…"

"I know something that would make you warmer," he joked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

It was just a jest though, no real seriousness put into it. It was merely an attempt to get a rise out of me.

"Not right now," I yawned, pressing my lips to his skin for a moment.

"Oh, really, then what was that for?" he chuckled.

"Just showing you…" I yawned again. "That's all you're gonna get."

"You're so mean to me," he whined.

"Deal with it…" I murmured, biting back yet another yawn.

As much as I didn't want to go back to sleep again, I knew that I'd be stuck doing it before too long. It was just a matter of when.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep?" he suggested, continuing to brush his hand through my hair, combing it out with his fingers.

All of a sudden, there was a buzzing sound coming from inside the nightstand, something that could only be that of a phone.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, brushing my cheek. "Just go back to sleep."

T

Rolling his eyes, Damon reached over, opening the drawer to the nightstand. The blasted phone was still ringing, Kali now fully asleep, her head laying on his stomach. It was the exact reason why he'd placed it on vibrate. He flipped the thing open, looking it over. She had a few different messages, a few from Elena, Alaric, Jeremy, and Matt. The current one was from Alaric though.

_Hey, just thought I'd try checking on you again. How are you feeling by the way? – Alaric_

Damon snorted as he looked at the message, typing in his own.

_Kali is fine, but I'm afraid that she doesn't want to talk to you right. She's busy, with me. –Kali_

Damon grinned as he read over his handy work, sending it out. He hoped that the history teacher got the meaning of his words, regardless if they were true or not. Then again, even without his little double meaning, she really was busy. She was busy sleeping, sleeping with Damon on the bed.

Her phone started going off a moment later, vibrating in his hand.

"Well, this should be fun," he mused, flipping it open and placing it to his ear. "Kali's phone," he answered, biting back the smirk on his face.

"_Where's Kali? I want to talk to her,_" Alaric said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but she's currently…" he glanced down at her for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall. "_Indisposed,_" he finished, catching the intake of breath on Alaric's end. "I'm sorry, Rick, did I hit a nerve?" he asked.

"_I want to talk to Kali,_" he repeated, trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry, but no can do," Damon answered.

"_What did you do to her?_" Alaric asked, his voice full of accusations.

"Nothing. She's sleeping. Exhausted after our little excursion," he replied. "Exactly the reason why you _can't_ talk to her," he pointed out.

"_I know where you live," _he threatened.

"And I know how to kill you," Damon countered. "Painfully."

"_Personally, I could care less what Kali feels for you. Either way, I will end you._"

"Oh, really, wasn't that punch in the face enough?" he inquired, teasing him.

Damon heard the sound of the line going dead a moment later, a chuckle escaping him. How he loved pressing that man's buttons. Granted, Kali didn't appreciate it much, but she wasn't awake right now to right him on it.

T

Alaric glared at the phone in his hand, shoving it into his pocket a moment later. He wasn't sure what Damon was doing, but he didn't like it. Even worse, the blasted vampire was always trying to get under his skin. Sadly, it seemed to work at times, much to Alaric's dismay.

"How does she put up with that bastard?" Alaric grimaced, shaking his head.

He'd never understand what Kali saw in that man, that monster. No matter how many times she stood up for that, thing, he'd never understand it. In Alaric's mind, he was still a murderer, no matter how many times that Kali tried to convince him otherwise. In the end, Damon would still meet his end, one way or another.

T

She was laying on his stomach, face peaceful, sound asleep. For three hours now he'd laid there, merely watching as she slept. The caffeine in his system kept his body warm, the warmth of her touch only increasing the feeling. Even in her weakened state, she still pulled at his 'cold' heart. She even chased away the demented thoughts swimming in his head.

Damon reached out, dragging his fingers over the delicate flesh adorning her face. He watched as she moved a bit, her cheek pressing further against his stomach. Her fingers curled, nails scratching lightly at the skin of his abdomen like a cat. He didn't really mind though, the corner of his lips twitching upward.

"Damon?"

Damon's eyes glanced over toward the door.

"Is she still asleep?"

His voice wasn't quiet and they both received their answer when a faint groan echoed through the room.

"Not anymore," Damon narrowed, his hand rubbing her back as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry…" Stefan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

T

I could feel his hand rubbing my back lightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, hearing the sound of their voices.

I found myself curling a bit closer to Damon, nuzzling my face against his stomach. He was warm and I was drawn to the warmth.

"Apparently," Damon started, letting his hand rest against the small of my back for a moment. "Stefan needs you for something," he said, voice sarcastic and annoyed.

I let out a faint groan as I rolled over, the back of my head now resting in Damon's lap.

"What, Stefan?" I asked, letting out a small yawn.

I didn't move from my spot though as I laid there, closing my eyes. Even after all of the sleep I had acquired, I was still tired.

"Elena, she needs to talk to you," he told me, holding his phone in his hand.

He came closer to the bed, setting the phone in my hand.

"Hello?" I groaned out, rubbing my eyes a bit.

"_Kali…Kali, I need your help,_" Elena cried, my brows furrowing together in confusion.

Slowly, I pushed myself up, sitting on the bed.

"Elena, hun, calm down," I told her. "What's wrong?"

"_It's Jeremy,_" she choked out.

"Wait, what?"

"_Last night, they found the body,_" she told me. "_They found Vicki's body,_" she cried. "_He…he just…_"

"W-what?"

I looked over at Damon, brows knitting together. I'd known from the start of my own discovery that he'd taken care in burying Vicki's body, burying it somewhere far away so that no one would find it. If that was the case, then how? How is it that they found the body.

I felt a wave of sickness wash over me, my eyes screwing shut.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," I cried, dropping the phone on the bed and pushing myself off of the bed.

I ran to the bathroom, stumbling and falling to my knees, the small reserve of energy that I'd had now gone. I then let out everything that I still had in my stomach, tossing it up into the toilet as tears fell. I could only imagine what Jeremy was going through right now. He'd been made to think that Vicki ran off and left town. Now, he knew that she was dead, body rotting away into nothing.

Again, I cried, pushing my back against the bathroom wall. I gripped my head, crying into my hands as my shoulders shook. I heard an exchanging of words, before the bathroom door was pushed back open, footsteps sounding against the tiled floor.

"Kali?"

It was Damon, his voice getting closer, before I caught sight of him falling to his knees in front of me.

"Damon," I choked out, throwing my arms around him.

I felt him pull me close, his arms wrapping around me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the pain of Jeremy knowing something so terrible running through me. This was why Damon had wiped Jeremy memory of Vicki being a vampire, that way, he wouldn't be in pain. Now, he knew, Jeremy knew that she was dead and I wasn't sure which was worse. Would it have been worse, him knowing she was a vampire, that she was killed in order to protect him? He didn't even know that she'd nearly killed me, that my life had come so close to dying that night.

"Shh…" Damon cooed gently, keeping me close.

"I don't feel so good," I whispered, burying my face against him.

I felt sick, but there was nothing left in my stomach, merely leaving me with dry heaves.

"I know. I know," he breathed out, kissing the top of my head.

"I…I thought…I thought that you got rid of it," I cried, my hand curling around his upper arm.

"I did," he told me, pulling me back a few inches. "I went far enough away that no one here should have found her."

"B-but…" I choked out, looking up at him.

I felt his hand press lightly against my cheek, stroking it softly. His eyes were locked with my own, staring down at me. The whole thing was depressing, even as he pressed his lips to mine in a short kiss. He was trying to comfort me, that much I knew, but it still hurt. It hurt, knowing the pain that Jeremy was in. He was like a little brother to me and I couldn't stand the fact of knowing that he was in pain.

"It hurts," I whimpered, looking up at him.

I watched as his eyes softened, his hand running through my hair. It would have been so easy for him to compel me, compel me to forget these feelings, but he didn't. No, Damon just pulled me closer, standing as he held me.

Allowing my legs to work on their own, he walked with me back over to the bed, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Get out," Damon hissed quietly toward Stefan.

He watched his brother's face fall, but he nodded nonetheless, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Shh…" he whispered, pressing his lips against my cheek.

I closed my eyes as he did this, his lips continuing a trail along the side of my face, before moving to my neck. It was like he was trying to kiss away the pain, almost like a mother does for a small child's cut or bruise. Shockingly though, it was working, his touch sending my thoughts elsewhere. Granted, they weren't sent to one place or another, but merely pulled away from the depths of my pain. It was melting away.

"Shh…" he cooed, nuzzling a place against my neck.

He kissed it, a faint groan escaping me as he leaned me back onto the bed, my eyes closed. I felt the mattress mold around me, cushioning my back as I let out a sniffle.

"Shh…"

His lips pressed against mine once more, the feeling sweet and gentle. I found myself reaching a hand up, pressing it lightly against his chest. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine, our eyes locked with one another.

"He'll get through this," he told me. "And so will you," he promised.

"How?" I whispered, my hand resting on the back of his neck as he set hovering over me still. "How, when I have to look him in the eye…when I have to look Matt in the eye and lie to him?" I asked.

"They'll see how strong you are and they'll get through it," he told me, his words almost sounding foreign to my ears.

It sounded more like something that Stefan would say, not Damon, but that didn't mean that its value was lessened.

"You always say how good I am to you," I whispered, leaning up and kissing him. "You've no clue how much I receive from you."

I pulled back as his hand trailed up my arm, closing my eyes. He was so gentle, the kisses he place upon my skin soothing the heat. How I wanted to speak those three words right here and now. Those three little words in one breath. Instead, I settled for kissing the skin upon his chest, tugging him down beside me as I wound my hands behind his neck. He seemed pleased though as I did this, allowing my advances as I kissed his shoulder, pulling my lips back down his chest. I then pressed a kiss to the skin at the base of his neck, a faint groan escaping him at the feeling. After that, I drew back to his face, cupping his cheek as I kissed him. I wanted to tell him. God knows that I did.

"Hold me close…" I whispered.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 21. It was a filler chapter, but I hope that everyone liked it?**

**We got to see Damon's softer side, but he's still fighting with himself. What do you think about his silent decision to change Kali at her own choice? He's deciding to give her the option that he didn't have. At the same time, he's acknowledging that he is selfish. Doesn't he have a right to be selfish though? What do you think about his attempts to comfort Kali? What about Stefan's thoughts of hunger while looking at Kali? What about Alaric's grudge? What about Kali's love? Will Jason be making his next appearance soon?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT?**

**All of these questions. Anyway, let me know what you think? I NEED REVIEWS AND MESSAGES PEOPLE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW! **


	22. Ch 22: Kick Off

**Chapter 22**

**Kick Off**

A week later, finally found me back at home. Actually, it found _us_ back at my home anyway. Damon was with me again as per usual. Not that I minded though. In fact, I loved having him with me whenever he wasn't being too cocky. Then again, it was in his nature though, his personality. For me, I loved him exactly the way that he was, faults and all. It was what made him who he was and as an individual, he was actually a pretty decent guy. If you take away the murdering vampire part of course, but as I said, it was who he was and there was no changing that. After all, how could he survive without blood? He couldn't. That was also why I had basically written myself as his own personal blood bank.

I shook my head at the thought as I pulled out a bag of chips. He'd had a field day when I'd told him that I was basically his own personal blood bank at this point. Said he wasn't sure if he'd be willing to share me with Stefan if I was _his_.

"Aw, you brought me chips. How thoughtful," Damon teased, taking the bag of chips from my hands and opening it.

"Hey!" I cried, moving to take them back.

He just smirked, flopping down onto the bed with them.

"Feel free to join me," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before jumping on the bed, straddling him as I tried to take them back. I knew that he'd get up if I didn't.

"I did not get those out for you to eat," I pointed out, reaching for them.

He still managed to keep them out of my reach though, his other hand resting on my hip.

"Give them back!" I cried, reaching for them again.

He merely chuckled.

"And let you ruin this gorgeous figure of yours?" he joked.

I felt my face heat up a bit at his comment. Even though he was teasing me, that teasing held a hint of seriousness to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't all be magnificent vampires like you, Damon," I countered. "Ones whom can eat and drink whatever they desire and not have to worry about the consequences."

A grin formed on his face and I knew that I'd just given him some very useful material to play with.

"No consequences, huh?" he chuckled, sitting up and pushing me backwards onto the bed.

Now, we'd practically switched positions and I found myself laying there in embarrassment, the chips now laying abandoned on the bed.

"I'm sure there's always a consequence or two…for you at least," he said smugly, leaning down and breathing me in.

His lips pressed lightly against my neck, kissing it.

"Damon…" I groaned.

I knew exactly what he was doing. He was playing with me. Granted, I knew that it was only half true though. Doing this allowed him to be what he was and every time, I ended up with a bit or two. It was like the foreplay before the initial bite. At least between the two of us anyway. If he were really hungry and it was someone that he didn't know or didn't like, then he'd likely just tear into them. It was just the two of us though, him biting me, he'd be gentle. He was always gentle when take a drink from me and it didn't go unnoticed. I had no clue if he had ever been the same way with anyone else, but it was only the initial bite that ever really caused any pain. I never fought it either, never struggled, never screamed. I always allowed him to feed.

"If you're hungry…" I started, pausing when I felt his lips upon mine.

I closed my eyes for a moment, kissing back.

"Drink. I know," he chuckled, tapping the tip of my nose with his pointer finger.

I looked up at him, staring into those bright blue eyes of his, an endless sea. They'd always be his most striking feature, the most appealing part of him that drew you in. Lucky for me, I got to view them whenever I wished.

"This'll sting a bit," he warned quietly, leaning back down a moment later.

I tilted my head to the side, giving him more room. Then, I felt it, those fangs of his popping out. They brushed my skin for a short moment, before pushing themselves in, pricking the skin. A prick was too small a word though, but stabbing was far too strong. It was almost like a crossing of the two, the feeling of his teeth penetrating my skin, a faint whimper escaping me for a moment. After that though, it was nothing, just the feeling of him pulling the blood from my veins.

I found my hand reaching up and resting on the back of his neck as he feed, a sigh escaping me. I'd closed my eyes for a moment as I laid there, feeling a bit of blood run down the back of my shoulder, soaking into the bed sheet. It was a feeling that I'd grown used to over time. After all, it kept others safe and allowed Damon to still function normally. Granted, he no long got the thrill of the chase, but he seemed content with it somehow.

"Mmm…" he let out a small grunt, pulling back.

His eyes were still dark and he tried to turn his head for a moment as though trying to get himself back under control. I reached out though, taking his face in my hands.

"Damon," I breathed, running my thumb under his eye.

He stilled for a moment, looking down at me. He liked being in control of himself, so I knew that it bothered him a bit, but it wasn't like Stefan. This was different.

"Why is it that you're never scared?" he asked, the veins slowly disappearing as the color of his skin returned to normal.

"Because…I know I've nothing to fear from you," I admitted, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. "I'll never be afraid of you Damon because I know that you'll protect me."

"How can you be so certain?" he asked.

I laid there for a moment, thinking it over.

"Because despite the choices you make from time to time, you're a good man," I told him.

Those words alone seemed to pull on his heart, a pained look on his face. I don't think that anyone had ever actually told him that before.

"Normally, people just tell me how much of a disappoint I am."

I shook my head at his words.

"You're not," I told him. "You're not a disappointment."

He just looked down at me, disbelief in his eyes. He didn't believe me.

"Damon, you're smart, you're strong, you're charming," I told him, watching as a faint smirk appeared on his face. "You're handsome, you're cunning. Granted, you can be a major pain in the ass at times, but you're not a disappointment."

"All right, I get it," he chuckled, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a sideways smile. "_You_ don't think I'm a disappointment. Unfortunately, you'd be the first though."

I sighed as he said this, yanking him back down so that he fell forward. I felt his weight pressing against me, but I ignored it, bringing my lips to his ear.

"You are _not_ a disappointment, Damon," I told him, tangling my finger in his hair. "You're anything but."

I heard him chuckle, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck. I realized that I was still bleeding, but ignored it, feeling him lick away the blood.

"Damon," I whispered, closing my eyes as he clamped his mouth back down on it.

I felt his teeth gnawing lightly at the flesh, sucking at it in order to draw the blood out. I also felt his hand tangle with one of my own, our fingers intertwining with one another. My mind was reminded of the words that I had spoken, the words of no fear. Those words were true when it came to him, but if ever another were to try such a thing, I couldn't guarantee how calm I would be. Others scared me, that much was true. Damon, on the other hand, he made me feel safe.

Our eyes met once he finally pulled back, eyes dark, lower lip painted red. The blood itself set on the skin of his lip, a reminder of what he was. It didn't bother me though, a hungry look in his eyes as he leaned back down and captured my lips with his own, biting lightly at my lower lip.

I felt myself wince as he punctured the skin, but I ignored it, the taste of my own blood on my tongue. It was a strange sensation, tasting my own blood. At the same time though, I found it to be slightly intoxicating. Sadly, I felt that it likely had more to do with Damon than anything else though.

"I could only imagine how eager you would be as a vampire," he chuckled, referring to the blood. "Are you sure I can't just turn you and keep you with me all to myself?" he joked, sucking lightly on my lower lip.

I let out a faint groan as he did this, my fingers curling lightly. The pressure on my lip wasn't something that I was used to. I also wasn't used to it feeling like a pincushion either though.

"I've never really thought about it," I admitted, feeling him pull back.

"It'll happen eventually," he told me.

"Perhaps," I shrugged, feeling a bit of blood dribble down the side of my lip.

I went to wipe it away, but stop me, grabbing my wrist in his hand.

"Now, there's no point in wasting blood," he chided, grinning lightly as he leaned forward, licking my lower lip.

I nearly jumped at the feeling, my face heating up a bit. He'd done that deliberately, merely for his own amusement.

"Damon!" I groaned, shoving him.

He chuckled, pulling back. I glared at him as he did this, moving to kick at him, but he merely pinned me.

"Why must you always do that?" I groaned, trying to wiggle myself out of his grip.

"Why must you always do that?" he mocked playfully, trying to bite back another chuckled.

I glared at him in response.

"Stop that," I said pointedly.

"Stop that," he repeated.

"Damon," I growled.

"Damon."

"That's it!"

"That's it!" he mimicked.

I took that opportunity to wrap my leg around the side of his waist, my hand reaching up and gripping his shoulder, before throwing my weight around. In doing so, I flipped us, leaving him beneath me. Granted, if he truly wanted to remain in control, then I wouldn't have even been able to do that much. It seemed as though he wanted to play around though, so he'd allowed me to flip us.

"You forget, I don't like being mocked, Damon," I pointed out, sticking a finger close to his face.

As a result, he tried to bite it, ending in me shoving him.

"Quit it," I told him, pushing off of the bed.

"So, you ready for the Founder's Day kick off?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject as he sat up on the bed.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "As you know, it's tonight. I need a date," he grinned, looking my way.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Well, you don't _have_ to, but I'd like you to," he said honestly.

"And what do I get in return if I go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean besides a date with the one and only Damon Salvatore?" he inquired.

I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"You're so full of yourself."

"How about a kiss then?" he suggested, pushing himself up and off of the bed.

"You mean something that I can get whenever I want and vice versa?" I asked, giving him a confident look.

He smirked, coming to stand in front of me, draping his arms over my shoulders so that they hung loosely behind me.

"How about this then? When we're done, you can do whatever you want to me," he told me. "Tie me up, play with me, even get kinky if you want," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, shoving him, my face slightly red. "You're unbelievable," I groaned.

"You know you want to," he chuckled teasingly.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely feel like getting it on with the big bad vampire," I said sarcastically. "Although, the tying you up part, that I can live with."

T

I let out a nervous sigh as we stepped up to the town hall, lights lit up all around. It was dark out and they shone brightly. The area was also full of people that I didn't recognize.

"Come on," Damon said, guiding me up the stairs, his hand resting against the small of my back.

"Why did I let you drag me here again?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hey, I'm the one that shouldn't be here," Stefan told me.

"Come on, don't be such downers you two," Damon told us. "It's a party for the founding families. That means us," he said, glancing down at me. "We'll excluding current company I suppose."

"Oh, thanks Damon," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you hated everyone," Stefan point out, tugging lightly at his collar.

"Oh, I still do," he told him. "I just love that they love me," he chuckled.

"I think I need to knock that ego of yours down a few notches," I muttered, looking around.

"Oh, before I forget. How are the cravings?" Damon asked. "Any urges lately?"

"I'm fine," Stefan muttered, looking elsewhere.

"Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" he inquired.

"Damon!" I hissed, elbowing him in the side.

"Don't worry about it, its fine Kali," Stefan assured me. "I'm gonna go find Elena," he announced, before walking off.

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon called after him.

I shook my head at this, looking up at him.

"Do you always have to do that to him?" I asked.

"Of course," he grinned, pulling me closer. "Oh, before I forget," he said, pulling something from his pocket.

Holding it in front of me, he revealed it to be a silver looking necklace, a thin onyx feather pendent dangling from it at the center.

"For you, my lady," he said, bowing slightly.

I let out a small laugh as he did this, allowing him to place it around my neck, his lips hovering over my ear for a moment as he stood close to me.

"It has vervain in it," he whispered, kissing my cheek, before pulling back. "Now, let's get a drink," he said casually, leading me through the crowd.

"Please, don't make me be the one to drive us home again?" I begged.

"Don't worry, you won't," he assured me. "Although, I might need another drink after everything is said and done," he told me, referring to the blood.

I gave a sort nod in response as we walked through the crowd. He grabbed a couple glasses of champagne as we walked by a tray, handing one to me. I gave him a small smile in thanks, taking a sip as we linked arms.

"What's that?" I asked, hearing the sudden change in music.

"Let's find out," he replied, guiding me into another room.

Inside, the music was playing, people dancing joyfully. We found Stefan dancing with Kelly, while Elena stood off to the side watching.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is a change."

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked sarcastically, his voice reaching Elena's ears as we came to stand near her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked, looking up at Damon.

"Eventually," he answered, causing Elena to give him a look. "One way or another," he finished, a smile on his face as he took a drink from his glass.

I just shook my head at his answered, taking a drink from my own glass, leaning my head against his shoulder. He smiled down me, a faint smirk pulling at his lips.

T

I moved through the hallway of the Founder's Hall, making my way out to one of the balcony areas where tables were set up. I'd had to go my separate way from Damon, seeing how he needed to talk to Liz. Since I apparently didn't know about vampires, at least as far as she knew, I couldn't be around for the conversation. Damon wasn't too keen on the idea of her knowing that I knew, at least not yet anyway. Either way, it kept me out of conflict for the most part though. I didn't really mind though as I leaned forward on the railing, looking out at the scenery. I allowed my fingers to curl around the metal, letting a bit of air brush my face.

"Hello, Kali."

I turned around to find John standing there, Elena and Jeremy's uncle. The man was a complete asshole and definitely not a friend of mine.

"Hello, John," I replied, trying to be as civil as possible.

"I didn't realize you were in town," he began, trying to make conversation.

"Bull crap," I narrowed.

"Okay, so maybe I did know," he chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I noticed you were here with another man. Who's the lucky bastard this time?" he inquired, coming to stand beside me.

"Damon Salvatore, if you must know," I informed him. "Although, I'm sure that you already knew that, didn't you, John?"

He just grinned at me, that cocky smile on his face. I'd never know how anyone managed to put up with the man.

"Information these days can be a rather fickle thing. At least with your love life anyway," he smirked. "Which reminds me, I'd be careful with him if I were you. I hear he's a one night stand kind of guy."

"I think I know more about Damon than you do," I told him.

"And we all know what happened the last time that you ignored my warning," he pointed out, referring to Jason.

"Screw you," I ground out, pushing away from the railing, my previous mood officially ruined.

"Why? Are you offering?" he asked smoothly, a smug look on his face.

In return, I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face, tossing the content of my glass on him.

"Pig!" I hissed, quickly walking back inside, the skirt of my dress brushing my legs.

Perhaps if I asked nicely enough, Damon would get rid of him for me, and then I wouldn't have to deal with his sorry ass anymore.

T

Damon smiled as he walked over toward Liz, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You know, I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one," he paused for a moment, looking her over. "You look… you look smashing," he smiled, causing her to laugh.

"Thank you, Damon," she smiled, raising her glass. "Cheers!"

At that, they clinked their glasses together, taking a short drink afterward.

"I needed that," she told him, looking down at her drink for a moment. "You know, I had my doubts about you at first, but like everyone else on the council you've won me over."

"Thanks Liz," Damon smiled. "It's really nice how welcoming the council has been," he told her, taking a small glance behind him for a moment when he thought he heard something. "I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again."

"I can imagine," she replied. "It seems to be the same for Kali," she told him.

"Really?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I've heard a few things from my daughter and you seem to be doing the girl a bit of good."

Damon chuckled upon hearing this, taking another drink from his glass.

"Well, who knows, I might get married eventually," he offered.

"Well, I hope you don't plan on doing that anytime soon because I doubt you're going to like what I'm about to tell you," she started, getting back to what she had originally intended on telling him. "Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of its true. We might have a problem," she told him, stopping as she spotted Jeremy making his way over to them.

"Excuse me, Sheriff," Jeremy interrupted, coming to stand beside Damon. "I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdoes, Jeremy," she told him.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that," he told her, his words putting Damon on edge and making him uncomfortable.

There was a bit of guilt pulling at his heart, guilt that he didn't like feeling. After all, he was the one to bury Vicki's body. He'd also been the one to turn her. The whole thing had been his fault, even the fact of Kali getting hurt as a result of Vicki.

"We're aware of that," she told him. "The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Jeremy sighed, walking off a moment later.

"I feel sorry for the kid," Liz sighed, watching after him.

"I know what you mean," Damon nodded, glancing back over toward the direction that Jeremy had gone. "Well, I'd better go find Kali," he told her. "She is my date after all," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably should. Otherwise, someone else might grab her up," she chuckled.

"Thanks, Liz," he smiled, before walking off into the crowd.

T

"Hey, are you okay?"

It was Alaric.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" I nodded, pulling my phone out.

I checked the time and began tapping it in my hand. It was an old habit of mine that I did from time to time in order to try and take my mind off of things.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I ran into John Gilbert," I told him. "He's a rude asshole and he pissed me off. Heck, I even slapped him and tossed my drink on him."

"What?" he asked, nearly choking on his drink.

"I never liked the man to begin with and he's always been an ass to me," I explained, rubbing my arm.

He was about to say something further when my phone vibrated, causing me to look down at it. I was shocked when I found my old number on the caller ID.

_Nice dress. Where's the prick at?-_

I tried not to react to it, discreetly typing something out on my phone while I grabbed Alaric's hand. It was obvious that he was a bit uncomfortable with the contact, though I assumed that it was more due to the confusion than anything else. I soon remedied it though, tapping his hand twice with my finger to get his attention as I pulled him into the center of the room.

"Dance with me," I smiled, holding my phone up for him to see, while making sure it was hidden.

_Ex turned vampire. Here. Need help.-_

I had typed, before putting it away.

"Where?" he mouthed, looking down at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I glanced around for a moment, moving to the beat of the music. I wanted things to look normal or at least as normal as possible.

"I don't know," I mouthed back. "I don't know why Elena text me, I guess she's getting bored," I told him, saying this out loud incase Jason was listening in.

"Probably. Although, I did see her with Matt Donovan," he told me, glancing around the room.

I took this time to move closer to him, glancing over his shoulder. That's when I caught sight of him, my fingers digging into the back of Alaric's jacket. He must have felt it because he looked down at me. I merely turned us until he was facing the same way that I had.

"Guy talking with the blond at the bar," I mouthed to him.

He must have caught sight of him because his eyes narrowed, his hands curling at my waist.

"He nearly killed me last time," I mouthed, glancing around the room.

I needed to find Damon. There was only so much that someone like Alaric could do, vampire hunter or not. Then again, Alaric did have that ring of his on his side, but I'd rather not see him die.

"What should we do?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I shrugged, before mouthing, "Find Damon."

A moment later, I felt his hand in mine, something dropping into it. I glanced down to find a small syringe filled with what I could only guess to be vervain. He then leaned in close until his lips were to my ear.

"I'll look around. Just be careful," he whispered, pulling back afterward. "Well, thanks for the dance Kali, but I should go find Jenna," he announced.

T

Stepping outside onto the balcony, Damon let out a short sigh. He'd seen Kali and Alaric dancing and it bothered him. He wasn't exactly sure why though. He'd left upon seeing their closeness, fingers gripping the drink in his hand. He took a sip, a humorous look on his face as he heard footsteps treading toward him.

"Damon, right?"

He turned around, finding John Gilbert in front of him, Elena's uncle and currently fellow council member.

"John," Damon greeted.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting," he voiced, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure," he nodded, looking down at the walk below them, people walking about. "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be," John grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah. When's the last time you were here?" Damon asked curiously.

"Oh, hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral," he replied. "How long have you been in town?" he inquired.

"Oh, not long at all," Damon answered.

"About as long as Kali, I assume?" John asked.

"Kali?" Damon asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Oh, yes, you know, your little girlfriend," he reminded him.

"Oh, that Kali," Damon chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid I've been around a bit longer than she has."

"So, what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right?" John asked, stepped toward him as he changed the subject rather quickly. "It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact John," Damon said as kindly as he could, keeping eye contact with the man for a moment.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok," he said, causing Damon to glance down at those below them. "I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That is the story, huh?" Damon chuckled lightly, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a drink.

"Part of the story, yeah," John nodded, catching Damon's attention.

Even though Damon already knew this, he still acted as though the information was completely new to him, making sure not to give anything away. The last thing that he needed was anyone catching on to what he really was, a vampire.

"Oh, uh, there's more?" Damon asked, slightly skeptical.

"Oh, there's a lot more," John nodded, taking another step closer to Damon. "See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free."

Damon acted as though that was news to him, as though he'd had no clue about it. That quickly changed with John's next words.

"But then you already knew that didn't you?" John asked, causing Damon to still.

Damon didn't look at him, an uncomfortable feeling washing over him.

"I mean, you're the one that did it," John voiced, a smile on his face as Damon finally turned toward him.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked, fighting the urge to tear him apart and protect his little secret.

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way," John replied casually.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon reminded him.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…"

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John challenged. "Trust me, I'm not as easy as dear little Kali."

Damon narrowed his eyes at John's words, finding himself rather irritated upon hearing him talk about Kali in such a way.

"Don't think I didn't see the two of you come here together. I've heard things, Damon and I've done a bit of digging around town," he told him. "How many times have you had to compel her, hm?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" Damon asked. "After all, she can make her own decisions."

"Oh, yes, I know exactly how that works. I warn her to stay away from someone and she doesn't listen," he voiced carelessly. "She ever tell you that I warned her about Jason?" he inquired. "The girl never listened."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, nothing really. Although, she does leave quite the mark," John commented, rubbing his still red cheek.

Damon smirked upon hearing this.

"Yes, she can be rather forceful at times," Damon grinned proudly. "Tasty too, now that I think about it," he added, before making to walk back inside.

Although, right as he was about to go in he turned around, rushing toward John. In seconds, he'd snapped his neck and tossed him over the balcony, a grin on his face as he looked down at the broken body.

"Well, that was easy."

T

"I swear to God, if he doesn't stop following me…" I was interrupted as I bumped into someone, stumbling back.

They grabbed me by the arm though steadying me.

"D-Damon," I stammered, looking up at him.

I then glanced behind me, taking his hand and dragging him across the room. I couldn't stand being followed, especially, when I knew that it was a certain someone doing it.

"So, did you have a nice dance with the history teacher?" Damon inquired, making a gesture with his drink.

I just rolled my eyes, snatching the glass out of his hand and taking a gulp. It was obvious that he was surprised by it, a shocked look residing on his face.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, snatching the glass back out of my hand.

I just shook my head, looking around, before dragging him a bit further into the room. It wasn't until I'd pulled us over into one of the corners that I turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"We've got a problem," I told him, standing a bit closer to him as I linked my arm with his.

I wanted to make things look natural while we talked, that way, no one would suspect anything.

"Jason's here," I whispered, feeling his muscles stiffen.

"Damn it!" he hissed quietly. "Just what I need."

"Damon, what are we going to do?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"_We _are not doing anything," he told me, wrapping his arm around my waist and tugging me against his side. "_You _are going to stay with me and that's that."

"But Damon," I started, feeling him silence me with a kiss.

I looked up at him with confusion, before catching a figure over by the entrance to the room. Now, I knew what he was doing, a small smile forming on my face. He was doing that as a means of trying to protect me, keeping Jason distracted and making a point that I_ belonged_ to Damon and not him. So, seeing it only appropriate to play along with it, I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to the spot below his ear.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you could tie me up later," he joked, grinning down at me.

I had to try so hard not to roll my eyes.

"Oh, yes," I nodded. "Maybe toss you in a corner somewhere," I countered, poking him in the chest.

He then grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. He kissed my palm, blowing lightly on the skin, before nicking it with one of his teeth.

"Ouch!" I hissed, trying to pull it away.

He wouldn't let me though, giving me a firm look, eyes trailing over toward Jason. It was obvious that the smell of blood made him stiffen, his face darkening slightly, before he ran from the room. I let out a sigh of relief afterward, feeling Damon loosen his grip, his tongue licking away the bit of blood that he'd caused.

"Stay close to me," he whispered, moving us over to the bar. "Another Bourbon," he ordered.

The bartender gave him a nod, pulling a bottle from behind the counter and pouring him another drink. I snatched it though before Damon could take his first drink, putting it to my own lips and taking a sip. I needed the feeling of it burning down my throat to remind me of the dangerous situation that I was in right now, reminding me that I had to stay sharp.

"Give me that," Damon groaned, moving to take it from me.

I just smiled, holding it behind my back.

"Kali," he started, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I don't want to give it back," I told him, standing on my toes.

He just grinned down at me, pressing his lips to mine as he reached behind me, grabbing hold of the drink. I snorted as he pulled it from my grip with ease, feeling the smirk on his face as he did so.

"Mine," he grinned, pulling back once he had hold of it.

"Cheater," I muttered, closing my eyes as I allowed myself to lean against him.

All of this running around was rather tiring. If I wasn't trying to stay away from John, then I was trying to stay away from Jason. Tonight was supposed to have relaxing or close to it anyway. Granted, I _did_ want to kill Damon for making me wear heels.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon breathed suddenly, causing me to look up.

"What? What's wrong," I asked.

"That," he growled lightly, pointing toward John Gilbert.

"Oh, great," I groaned. "Scumbag is back."

"Yes, well, I just _killed_ that scumbag _five_ minutes ago," he hissed lightly, catching my attention.

"What?" I gapped, looking over at John and back to Damon.

"He knows about vampires and apparently, he knows _all_ about me," he whispered in annoyance.

"How much is all?" I asked warily, eyeing him for a moment.

"All, means 1864, the tomb, and the little fact that _I_ opened it," he growled out.

"Oh God," I breathed, running a hand over my face.

"And apparently, he knows a lot about you too," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I already know that," I muttered, moving to pull away.

Damon stopped me though, keeping me close.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and have a talk with him," I told him, making to move away again.

"No, you're not," he said simply.

"But-"

He pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Don't speak," he said quietly, mouth twitching slightly.

"Damon, wh—" I was cut off again as he covered my mouth with his hand, his eyes trained in front of him.

I was confused and slightly irritated until I realized that he was listening for something. He was listening to the sounds around him, sounds that my human ears couldn't pick up.

"Come on," he said quickly, pulling me along as he walked out of the room, glancing around the hallway.

"Damon, you're gonna make me trip!" I hissed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

T

Everyone had come to gather in another room, hushed voices meeting Damon's ears as he walked in. Richard Lockwood, the mayor, was at the front of the room.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you," Richard spoke as the crowd applauded. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year," he announced, clasping his hands together. "The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town."

Again, the crowd applauded, causing Damon to roll his eyes. Kali didn't say anything though as she stood with him, leaning against him as he kept his arm wrapped around her waist. He'd be taking no chances, letting her go with Jason still in the area somewhere.

"And, and, I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell," he said as two men dressed in confederate garb brought an old bell into the room.

Damon was reminded of his past for a short moment, staring at the two men. It'd been years since he'd seen such attire. Not since the war or a museum even.

"John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Richard asked, a smile pulling at his face, applause ringing throughout the room once more.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family," John started, looking out at the crowd.

Damon glanced around for a moment as he spoke, making sure that he didn't see Jason anywhere.

"We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other," John said, making an emphasis on the last part as he looked out at Damon, their eyes locking with one another for a moment.

"Damon?" Kali whispered, looking up at him.

"It's good to be home," John finished, clapping his hands.

Everyone else followed suit as he walked over to the bell, leaving Damon tugging Kali through the crowd with him over toward Alaric. Again, she nearly tripped as a result of her heels.

"Look at his right hand," Damon said quietly, coming to stand beside Alaric.

"Who's?" he asked, glancing over at Kali for a moment, before looking out at the crowd.

"Town's favorite's son. Look at his ring," Damon ground out.

Alaric looked toward John as he rang the bell, the black stone of the ring catching his eye.

"It looks like mine," Alaric answered.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead 5 minutes ago," Damon hissed quietly, earning a small jab in the side from Kali.

It was a reminder for him to keep his calm.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked, making sure to keep his voice quiet as he spoke.

"Isobel, my wife," Alaric replied.

"Who gave birth to Elena," Damon grimaced. "Under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"

All three of them looked at John after that, watching as his eyes landed on Kali. Feeling uncomfortable, she hid herself against Damon, closing her eyes. It only caused a small smirk to form on John's face.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon replied, glancing down at Kali, before bringing his glass to his lips.

He took a long drink after that, watching everything around him unfold.

T

Outside, Stefan made his way down the sidewalk in a hurry. Kelly's blood was driving him insane and he knew that he had to get out of there before he did something that he'd regret. He was stopped though when someone bumped him rudely in the shoulder. Turning, he found it to be the same man that he'd compelled earlier. Suddenly, he pushed Stefan.

"Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry," he mocked.

"You don't want to do this man," Stefan told him, holding his ground.

Again, he shoved Stefan, pushing him harshly.

"I'm sorry about that too," he chuckled. "All I can do is apologize. What's that about?" he asked.

Stefan didn't seem to take into account the man's rather strange behavior. He didn't even think about why he was doing it.

"Get out of my way. Please," Stefan said, trying to make his way past.

"Quite the prick," the man chuckled, Stefan's ears perking up at the word.

Stefan remembered Jason calling Damon a prick.

"No girl to show off for now?" he asked, turning away. "I see how this is," he nodded lightly, before whirling back around and trying to punch Stefan.

With inhuman speed, Stefan caught hold of his hand, gripping it tightly until he heard the audible cracking. He then pushed the man to the ground, ignoring his cries as his face changed.

"What are you, man?" he managed to choke out.

T

Jeremy closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the house, glancing around to make sure that no one else was home yet. Finding that no one was, he made his way upstairs, pushing open the door to Elena's room. He needed to find evidence, evidence that she was lying. He'd been able to tell when they'd talked earlier that she knew more than what she was letting on. He couldn't understand why she was lying to him though. Then there was Kali, he hadn't even been able to ask her about anything. Did she know something about Vicki as well? Something that she wasn't telling him?

Turning the light on, Jeremy stepped into Elena's room, looking around for a moment before making his way over to her dresser. He pulled open the first drawer, revealing some of her bras. He took a breath in for a moment, looking elsewhere.

"If I were Elena, where would I hide it?" he whispered, moving over to the window seat and lifting the cushion. He then looked in one of her decretive boxes, flipping the lid only to find more of her bras, these ones a bit more provocative.

"Jesus…" he breathed, shutting the lid and moving over to one of her smaller drawers.

It was full of knickknacks, but still no journal. He then looked behind her tack board, watching it slide against the wall. Again, there was nothing, leaving him leaning back against her desk. That's when he eyed the large painting above her headboard, stepping forward and carefully prying it about an inch or two away from the wall.

He'd found it.

Pulling the chair from her desk, Jeremy sat down in front of Elena's bed, pulling open the cover of her journal. He didn't like invading her privacy like this, but he felt that it was the only way that he was going to get answers.

As Jeremy dove into the book he found that she did know about vampires. It spoke of bodies being drained of blood, how Stefan and Damon were one of them, creatures of the night. It told of how Damon had turned Vicki, how she'd kept it from him. Elena described her as this monster, a blood thirsty demon. She'd attacked Elena, tried to hurt him, even attacked Kali. Vicki nearly killed Kali. In the end, Stefan had killed Vicki, and Damon had erased Jeremy's memory. Elena called it, "taking away his pain."

She'd lied to him about the whole thing.

T

"Come on," Damon said quietly, pulling me along with him as he followed John.

I followed obediently, pulling my leather jacket on. Personally, I didn't care if it looked tacky together with what I was wearing. Damon had given it to me, so I was going to wear it, it didn't matter what it was with.

"Hold on a second, Damon," I told him, stopping for a moment as I pulled my heels off.

"Hurry up," he urged, stopping for a moment and waiting.

Alaric soon joined us, following John outside, one on each side of him.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You'd know all about that though, wouldn't you Kali?" John asked.

"Son of a…" I started, moving to go after him.

Damon stopped me though, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. If it weren't for that, I would have lashed out, punching John in the face. Now, keep in mind, I'm not a violent person by nature. My problem comes with John's double ended statements.

"You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" John inquired.

"Okay, you obviously know who I am," Alaric spoke, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"I do," John nodded. "Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town," Damon challenged, his arms still wrapped firmly around my waist.

"More than you can imagine, Damon," John replied, walking passed us. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you," he paused for a moment, looking at Damon. "Or you," he paused again, looking at Alaric this time. "Or the council knows."

He seemed so confident in his words that it made me sick.

"So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls," John announced. "And the fact that your little girlfriend here has been conspiring against the town with said vampires," he added, grinning at me.

Damon stood there silently. If I had to take a guess, I'd say it might have been out of shock, the reality of John's words weighing down on him. I even felt his grip on me loosen, allowing me to pull away, but only by a few inches.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked suddenly, cutting through the silence.

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his," he revealed, holding up his hand and showing off the ring. "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy," he finished with a hint of distaste.

"So you did know her?" Damon finally spoke up.

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John replied.

This information set us all off guard, mainly Rick.

"You sent her?" Damon inquired.

"Guilty," John admitted. "Why, did you think someone else send her?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John continued.

I felt myself stiffen at his words, catching sight of Damon's reaction. He wanted to know exactly how John knew about Katherine.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon nearly hissed, taking a step forward.

This time, I was the one to grab him and hold him back, gripping at his arm.

"How do I know anything Damon?" John asked, voice almost innocent.

Sadly, I knew that John was far from innocent. In fact, he was probably the worst.

"What do you want?" Damon ground out.

"So many questions," he sighed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you."

John turned to me after that, staring at me. His eyes then glanced over at Damon, before returning to me once more.

"You and your taste in men," John sighed, shaking his head.

I just narrowed my eyes at him, my fingers curling around the fabric adorning Damon's arm.

"One of these days, it's going to get you killed," he breathed out, before turning around and walking off.

It left all three of us standing there, watching after him. Damon and Alaric stared at each other for a moment after that, Damon's eyes trailing down to me. I never liked John and I was certain that it was obvious by the look on my face.

"I'll take you home," Damon said quietly, wrapping his arm around me. "Rick," Damon nodded, turning toward him.

"I'll see you guys later," he nodded, turning and walking off to his car.

I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now.

T

"Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events," Jenna breathed out, walking up the stairs with Elena.

"Tell me about it," Elena groaned.

Elena then moved over to Jeremy's room, pushing the door open as Jenna went into her own.

"Are you okay?" she asked, finding him sitting at his desk, a book in hand.

"Fine," Jeremy answered quickly, glancing down at his book.

He didn't really want to talk to her, not after finding what he did in her journal. He was actually left wondering what Kali had inside of hers. Would it hold some of the same information? Some of the same lies?

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling as though something were wrong.

"I'm fine Elena," he told her, slightly irritated.

With a sigh, she left the room, walking into her own and closing the door. She took her jacket off, tossing it onto the bed as she came to stand in front of the mirror, her hand reaching up to undo part of the dress. She was startled upon seeing Stefan in the mirror, whirling around in fright.

"Oh my god you scared me!" she breathed out, hand over her heart.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I ran off earlier."

"What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Uh, no," he admitted quietly.

"Talk to me," she said, walking over to the bathroom for a moment and closing the door.

She made sure to lock it before walking back over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Stefan, tell me," she said gently, standing in front of him.

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands," he rambled, looking down at his hands.

"And then what happened?" Elena asked, staring at him.

She wanted to find everything out, know what he was thinking, know what he was feeling.

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it," he breathed out, holding his head in his hands.

"But you didn't?" she assumed.

"No, but I wanted to," he told her. "Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this."

"That's okay. I need you to tell me these things," she told him.

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists," he ground out.

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," she told him, taking his face in her hands.

He just shook his head, trying to turn away, to pull out of her grip. In the end, he stood up, walking away.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you," he told her, trying not to look at her.

At the moment, he could barely stand to be in the same room with her. Not that he didn't want to be around her, he was just afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself and end up hurting her instead.

"I'm not," she told him, getting up and walking over to him.

Again, she took his face between her hands, pulling him to look at her.

"Stefan, I'm not," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

She looked his in the eyes, staring at him as she kissed him, her thumb caressing his cheek. She loved him and she hated seeing him like this, she really did.

"I'm not, okay?" she assured him, pulling him into a hug.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He could feel his eyes water as he stood there with her, holding her to him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his face scrunching up in pain.

"I love you too," she replied.

T

Standing there, I looked down at my dresser, my hands gripping the edge on either side. John's words were still in my head. It didn't help that I'd already realized that being with Damon might get me killed. The only thing was, I didn't really seem to care that much. I mean, life eventually ends anyway, so why can't I just be happy for a little while. Was that too much to ask?

"Damn it, John!" I hissed, pushing off of the dresser.

I couldn't stand it whenever he managed to get inside my head, a talent that he seemed so good at. I mean, I had no doubt that Damon was a good guy. Yes, I realize the things that he'd done in the past, the people that he killed. He'd just been trying to get by, living day to day the craziness that was his life. It was so much like my own life. Yes, I'd never actually killed anyone. Actually, that wasn't true, I'd staked a vampire. The thing was, since my dad died, I'd just been living day by day. I'd been taking things one step at a time, not really caring what happened around me. I had a feeling that Damon was exactly the same way, including the loneliness that he had to live with. Damon didn't have anyone save for Stefan and even then, he wouldn't even admit to having Stefan in his life at times. Stefan was merely the little brother that Damon tormented. We were both lonely.

I then looked over at the nightstand, moving and sitting down on the bed. I'd taken the time to place the picture of my father and me in a frame. I found myself staring at it, staring at the smiles on our faces. We were happy back then. I also found myself wondering what my father would have thought of Damon. Would he have been as accepting about the whole thing, about Damon?

T

Sitting there on the black leather couch, Damon could hear the crackle of the fire in front of him, the flames rise up to taunt him. Sometimes the flames could be so warm, so welcoming. Other times, well, they were dangerous and threatening. At the moment though, the fire in front of him was a warm welcome, a reminder of his life. Even though he had Kali, things were still just as chaotic. The only difference was that he now had some sort of comfort, someone that was accepting of him, someone that didn't fear him. Not to mention, there was no compulsion needed with Kali. With anyone else, they'd need to be compelled. Heck, she even let him feed without complaint, merely allowing him to drink his fill from her. He'd never understand why she was so good to him, so kind, so loving.

Looking down at the glass in his hand, Damon felt a small smirk pull at his lips. He'd been right when he'd told Kali that he'd likely need another drink after everything was said and done. Shaking his head, he took a sip, pressing the edge of the cool glass to his forehead afterward. He stared at the fire in front of his, the flame reflecting in his icy blue eyes.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps, the steps no doubt belonging to his brother.

"We have a problem, Stefan," Damon spoke quietly, staring out at the fire. "And when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…" he paused, pulling the glass away from his forehead, his brows furrowing faintly as he stared at his brother.

Stefan was standing there before him, hands in his pockets, eyes trained on the glass of blood in the elder vampire's hand. It was like he was in a trance.

"You don't look so good," Damon commented, noticing that there was something wrong with his brother. "It's different this time, isn't it?" he asked. "The need is too strong," he told him, watching as Stefan pursed his lips slightly. "Of course it would be after all these years," Damon sighed quietly, reaching over and setting his glass down on the edge of the table, the ruby liquid sloshing back and forth a bit.

Damon then stood from his seat, standing and walking over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Have a good night brother," Damon said gently, before slowly walking out of the room.

He was going back to Kali's, merely grabbing some clothes from his room, before walking out to his car. It was all too easy, tossing them in the seat.

T

Staring down at his phone, Jeremy slid it open, watching as the key board lit up. He went to his message list, find Kali's within the mess.

_We need to talk- Jeremy_

T

Quietly, Damon closed the door behind him, locking it as he went. He looked around the room, finding everything still in its place.

"I guess she didn't do anything," he concluded tiredly, making his way into the hallway.

Turning the handle, he pushed open the door to her room, the hinges groaning in response. He glanced down at her, finding her sprawled out upon the bed. She had her journal laid beside her, the picture on the nightstand turned toward her.

Shaking his head lightly, Damon closed the bedroom door, slowly pulling his jacket off. He went over and placed it on the back of the chair, sitting down long enough to pull his shoes from his feet, placing them on the floor. He then stood back up, pulling his pants off and replacing them with a pair of flannels that he pulled out from the dresser drawer. After that, Damon crawled up onto the bed, maneuvering himself beside Kali.

Leaning over, Damon pressed his lips to her cheek, savoring the feeling. He grabbed the journal beside her as he pulled back, watching the pen fall from its place. It left the pages open at his disposal, his eyes skimming over her cursive writing. Granted, he knew that he shouldn't be reading it, but he had to know what saw on her mind after the night's events.

_-No matter how hard I try to fight it, John always seems to get inside my head. He drives me insane, always putting me in a bad mood. He even had the nerve to down Damon in front of me, even bringing up my past. Why does everyone do that? I'll never understand it. So what, I didn't 'heed' John's warning those years ago, I made a mistake. Sadly, that mistake led me away from home, but there's nothing I can do about it. The only thing that I can do is try and make up for what I missed._

_His words still bother me though, how my taste in men would end up getting me killed. I think his main objective was pointing out that being with Damon would be what gets me killed. It's not like I hadn't realized that death might be a possibility as a result of being with Damon. My thing is, death is inevitable, so why end something when you're happy? Can't I just be happy for a little while, even if it means that death awaits me in the end?_

_Then, the next issue comes into play. I've lost count of the number of times Damon has joked about turning me. Most have been made in jest, but this time, I felt as though he were slightly serious. It was true when I had told him that I'd never really thought of being a vampire. True, I've contemplated death before, but who hasn't? I'm sure even Damon has contemplated it at one point or another, even as a vampire. A person can only last so long alone. Perhaps, that's why I'm so drawn to Damon.-_

Damon paused for a moment in his reading, glancing over at Kali. She was still sleeping, her head turned away from him, her body incased in one of his shirts. He swore that he'd never get tired of seeing her in his clothes.

_-Both of us know what it's like, finding ourselves lost in that darkness. Perhaps, Damon more than I, but I too have had my fair share of loneliness. Even with Jason, I was never truly happy. I thought I was at one time, but really, it was just a shame. I was never truly happy with him. Damon on the other hand… I'm still not sure what it is, but I feel a sense of peace, a sense of security. Being around him makes me happy and that's all I truly know. So maybe an eternity with him wouldn't be so bad. After all, he's definitely got a personality, no matter how annoying it may be at times. He's a good man despite what people think, so really, having him by my side wouldn't be that bad._

_Somehow in the back of my mind I think that my dad would have liked him. They would have gotten along, Damon's playful banter throwing him for a loop. Dad was always good for that though… At least in the end, I know I won't die like he did. I won't let myself end up dying of cancer, the gene running through my system. Perhaps, I'll live on, spreading his memory.-_

Damon chewed on his lower lip as he closed the small book, reaching over and opening the drawer of the nightstand. He placed it inside, dropping the pen in with it before closing it. Again, he found himself staring down at Kali, her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath.

"In the end, it will have to be your choice," he whispered, his lips hovering above her ear.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his. He heard a faint moan escape her lips, her shoulder brushing the inside of his own.

"Damon…" she murmured, her hand finding his and curling around it.

Never once did she open her eyes.

**Alright everyone, that was chapter 22. I REALLY hope that everyone liked it? I put a lot of effort into it.**

**What did you guys think of Damon's antics before the party? What about Kali's little 'performance' with John? Alaric and Kali and Damon's jealousy? Damon's trick at getting rid of Jason? What about John's little threat to Damon about Kali? What about Kali's journal and her thoughts?**

**Let me know what you think? If you have ANY ideas PLEASE let me know. I need ideas for the next chapter. MISS MYSTIC FALLS.**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE PLEASE!**


	23. Ch 23: Volunteered

**Chapter 23**

**Volunteered**

I let out a groan as my alarm went off, reaching my hand out blindly, accidently knocking it off of the nightstand.

"Great…" I groaned, the constant ringing becoming a particular annoyance.

Sadly, I found myself unable to get up and turn it off, Damon's arms wrapped firmly around my waist. He was still asleep.

"Damon, time to get up," I told him, but he didn't move. "Damon," I tried again.

"I don't wanna," he whined, pulling me closer as he buried his face in my neck, hiding from the faint layer of light that fell into the room.

"Damon, I have to get up and go to work," I told him, trying to tug myself from his grip. "And you've got a meeting with Liz and John," I reminded him.

"Even more reason to stay in bed."

"Come on," I groaned, managing to turn around in his grip.

I was facing him now, our noses practically touching, his breath brushing my lips.

"Damon, I need to get up," I told him, staring him in the eyes.

"And I don't care," he replied, trying to go back to sleep, his leg deliberately moving and twisting around mine.

"Damon…" I groaned, pushing against his chest.

It did me little good though, his grip unyielding. I realized that I'd have to go about things a bit differently if I wanted to get up.

"I have to pee," I told him.

"Then hold it," he mumbled.

"I'll pee on you," I threatened.

"No you won't," he told me.

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"One, it would soak into the bed. Two, I'd have to bite you," he pointed out.

"Damn it!" I hissed, earning a chuckle in return.

"And don't even think about threatening to kick me out," he said pointedly. "I've got the spare key."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, letting out a sigh. If he wanted play, then I'd play back.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, feeling my hand run over his chest and down his side.

I made sure to be as gentle as possible, earning a faint shiver from him.

"Shh…" I hushed, pressing a finger to his lips.

I could feel his grip loosening a bit as I pressed my lips to his, pressing my body against his, my hand on his cheek. He let out a faint groan in response, kissing back fervently. Once I felt his grip loosen enough though, I pulled back, kissing him on the cheek.

"Gotta get ready," I told him, hopping out of bed and avoiding his attempts to grab me.

"Tease," he narrowed, glaring playfully at me as I pulled my clothes from the dresser, turning my alarm off. "Just you wait, I'll get you back and you'll be sorry," he told me.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded, not believing a single word. "Get dressed," I told him, tossing a pair of his jeans at him.

He caught them easily, climbing out of bed and stripping off his flannels, leaving him in his underwear.

"Do you mind?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, a teasing look on his face.

"Like it would really stop you," I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Nope, not really," he chuckled.

"I swear, the only thing you haven't done yet is walk around naked," I muttered, regretting my words a moment later.

"Getting ideas are we?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "You know, I could always…" he pulled at the waistband a bit, threatening to tug them off as one side slid down the hip by an inch.

"Don't you dare," I warned.

"Aw, why not?" he whined, stepping toward me until my back was pressing against the dresser.

"Because I said so," I replied.

He just grinned, grabbing me and tossing me onto the bed, using his speed to pin me down a second later.

"Damon," I breathed warily, watching as he hovered over me, that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Hmm, I kind of like this position," he grinned. "Maybe with less clothes, but still."

As a result, I tried kicking at him, only to have him catch my leg in his hand. I groaned as he gave it a light squeeze, reminding me who was stronger between the two of us.

"I hate you," I narrowed.

"You love me," he grinned, inclining his head, our noses brushing.

He pressed his lips to mine a moment later, his tongue sliding over my bottom lip, teeth tugging lightly at the skin.

"Damon," I groaned, feeling my face heat up.

I hated it when he did that to me.

T

"Ah, Kali, there you are," I turned around to find Mr. Lockwood standing in the doorway of my classroom, a binder under his arm.

"Mr. Lockwood, good morning sir," I greeted. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, stepping inside. "John said that you were willing to help with the competition this year," he told me, catching me off guard.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I nodded, trying my best to hide my irritation.

I knew exactly what John was doing. Once again, he was trying to piss me off. Sadly, I knew that I couldn't say no to Mr. Lockwood. If I did, I knew that John would threaten me again, possibly even Damon.

"Oh, good," he smiled. "Now, I was wondering if you could help with the design of things?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. "Um, can you give me just one moment? I promised someone that I'd give them a call before work."

"Of course," he nodded, laying the binder out on my desk.

With that, I walked out of the room, stepping out into the hallway and outside. I didn't want to take any chances. So, pulling out my phone I called Damon, pressing 3 on speed dial and placing it against my ear. After about the second ring he finally picked up.

"_Hello my love_," he practically sang. "_I was just about ready to walk inside_."

"Yes, well, I just figured I'd let you know that John decided to pull a fast one," I told him, biting my tongue as best I could.

"_What's going on?_" he asked, his voice turning serious.

"Well, apparently, he _volunteered_ me for head of the design committee," I ground out.

"_How _lovely," he replied sarcastically.

"And if I don't do it, I can only imagine what he'll do," I pointed out in annoyance. "Look, I gotta go," I sighed.

"_Aw, not kiss?_" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Do me a favor though?" I asked.

"_Sure, why not?_"

"Be as rude as _Damonly_ possible."

T

"Liz, how are you?" Damon greeted, walking inside.

He made sure to place his phone in his pocket, trying his best not to grin at what Kali had told him to do. Rather, it was what she gave him permission to do, something that he would gladly pursue at this point.

"I could be better," she replied, glancing over toward John.

The man in question was fixing himself a drink, pouring a nicely colored liquor into his glass.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised," she explained, catching his attention.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" he concluded, his arms folded over his chest.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered, but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft," John elaborated.

"I know what you mean," Damon said flatly, slightly annoyed.

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county," Liz said to Damon, glancing over at John for a moment as she spoke.

"How lucky for us, we have John," Damon said with dry sarcasm as he looked over at John.

Said Gilbert merely watched Damon without a word, a small smirk forming on his face as he took a drink from his glass. Damon gave him a bit of a snarky smile though, before turning back to Liz, listing to her as she spoke.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again," Liz told him, watching a Damon gave her a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Sheriff, might I offer a suggestion?" John asked, stepping toward them and close to Damon. "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this," he told her, watching as Damon eyed him closely.

John knew as well as any that Damon wanted nothing to do with him. This would merely be a way to get under his skin and keep tabs on him.

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands," Liz admitted, before looking back toward Damon.

It'd have to be his choice whether or not he'd want to work with John or not. After all, she'd made it clear to him that she thought John was an asshole when the man had come into town.

"Is that something you would be willing to do?" she asked him, watching as he hesitated for a moment.

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help," Damon said.

Even though he didn't really feel like working with John, he'd put up with him, possibly use it to his advantage. There were many ways that Damon could turn this around on John and make things difficult. After all, it was Damon's specialty.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John asked.

Damon had to bite his tongue for a moment, his lips thinning as he drew in a breath before speaking.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you," he told him, tone dry though full of hidden sarcasm.

For a moment, they smiled at each other, Damon gritting his teeth. He'd make his job hell and he'd do it without consequence since Kali gave him permission. Yes, he'd make John's time here a living hell.

T

"Alright, class, today we are going to be looking over some of the art inspired by Founder's Day," I announced, turning on the projector. "We're also going to be attempting to replicate some of it."

I heard a few groans as I said this, a small smile pulling onto my lips.

"Come on guys, its not that bad," I told them, placing my hands on my hips. "Or would you rather do a six page paper on how it was inspired?" I asked, grinned when I hear the large number of no's. "Good because I didn't want to have to grade them either."

T

Sipping at his coffee, Damon sat in the dining room, chair leaned back. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't go back to the apartment at the moment. If John decided showing up, he wanted it to be at the house sadly enough. He wasn't sure if John was aware that Damon and Kali were technically living together or not, but he didn't want the man anywhere near the apartment. In fact, he'd probably kill him if he ever came near it while Damon was there with Kali. Kali had enough to deal with, she didn't need John there tormenting them while she was at home.

"I can't believe I agreed to work with the bastard," Damon grumbled, taking another drink.

A moment later, he heard the door bell ringing, sitting his cup of coffee down and getting up. When he opened the door he was met with Anna, his eyes narrowing.

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell," he said dryly, his snarky attitude bleeding through as he leaned against the now open door.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother," she told him, walking inside the house after Damon moved out of the way.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon asked curtly, already being put in a bad mood as he walked back into the dining room for his cup.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that," Anna told him, following after him.

She knew that what the others had done was wrong, but she and her mother hadn't been the ones doing it. After all, her mother had kicked them all out afterward, save for Harper.

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?" Damon practically hissed. "Not to mention, Kali nearly got killed no thanks to your little group of house pets," he said in annoyance.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," she told him. "My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" he asked, drinking from his cup.

He was trying to keep his calm, thinking about Kali for a moment. He could picture her elbowing him like she normally did when he said something snarky that he shouldn't to someone or when he was being rude in general when he shouldn't.

"She doesn't really do apologies," Anna said simply, running her hand over the cherry wood table, the finish smooth beneath her fingers.

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Especially, when people threaten what's mine," he said pointedly, before moving closer to her. "So, just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampire pets of yours, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it," he said in exasperation.

A look of confusion spread across Anna's face at his words, brows furrowing.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week," she told him.

"Then it's one of your others," he said smoothly.

"The others are gone Damon," she replied.

Damon's face scrunched up in annoyance for a moment before he spoke. He was getting irritated because he was being led to a dead end.

"Well, where'd they go?" he asked.

Anna nearly laughed at him for asking such a thing, shaking her head. Unbelievable.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now," she admitted.

As Damon took this information in, his brows furrowed slightly. The others had left and Pearl wouldn't risk anything else happening. The only one left was, well, Stefan. That's when realization hit, lip twitching slightly. Stefan. He couldn't believe it.

T

I let out a tired sighed as I leaned back in my chair. It'd been a long day and I was still left looking over some of the design material that Mr. Lockwood had given me. It was for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It was all being held at the Founder's hall, so there was a lot to go over. Sadly, I'd probably have to go over there to do some of the drawings for it, only having the pictures that had been taken for me in front of me on the desk. I was still able to use these though, pulling out a few sheets of paper and sketching the foundations. I knew that Carol would want it to be elegant, but still simple, not too overdone. She wanted the attention to be on the girls that were participating, not the scenery.

I only looked up from my work when I heard the sound of footsteps entering my classroom, looking over and finding Jeremy standing there.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy," I greeted, a smile pulling onto my lips.

"Hey, uh, can we talk?" he asked, looking around for a moment.

"Well, that depends on what it's about," I told him, looking down at my work as I went through a couple more photos. "I'm afraid that your Uncle John has left me rather busy when he _volunteered _me for design committee," I told him, annoyance obvious in my voice.

"Oh…" he breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know what, forget it," I told him, pushing my work out of the way. "Sit down and we'll talk," I told him, watching as he took a seat.

He became nervous though as if unsure of what to say now. I mean, he'd come here to talk to me about something after all, so why wasn't he talking? I mean, it seemed important.

"I just…" he paused for a moment, just sitting there. "How are things with you and Damon?" he asked suddenly.

I was sure that it wasn't what he'd originally intended on asking me, but I'd still answer regardless.

"They've been pretty good for the most part," I admitted, thinking back to this morning. "He likes playing tricks on me though," I told him, folding my arms over my chest.

"I thought that was my job," he whined.

"Oh, it is, but apparently, he gets a kick out of doing it so I've no say in the matter," I shrugged, before looking straight at him. "Now, what did you really want to ask me?" I inquired.

"Well…how much do you really know about Damon?" he questioned, causing my brows to furrow in confusion.

"Jeremy, what are you getting at?" I asked, giving him a curious look.

"I mean, he's only been in town for a few months. How much can you really know about him?" he asked.

"Well, I… I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," I told him, watching him carefully for a moment. "He's been helping me out with a lot of stuff too," I explained, still wondering why he was asking such things all of a sudden. "Seriously though, Jer, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head, before getting up. "Look, I should get going. I'll see you later," he told me, before walking out of the room, his bag in hand.

"Jeremy, wait!" I called, but it was no use, he was already gone. "Dang it," I groaned, falling back into my chair.

It seemed as though this long day was merely growing longer.

T

A faint grin spread across Damon's face as he heard Stefan enter the house, slowly making his way toward him. He didn't say a word though until his brother had placed his bag down on a chair, walking down the hallway.

"How was school?" Damon asked, a pleasant look on his face as he popped his head in casually, causing Stefan to turn around.

It was obvious that Stefan wasn't expecting Damon to be there.

"Fine," Stefan answered, turning back around.

"Yeah?" Damon asked. "Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan asked, picking up on Damon's intentions. "I mean, shouldn't you be back over at _your_ place?"

"You seem awfully chipper lately," Damon commented, ignoring Stefan's little question about the apartment. "Less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step," he said, making a teasing gesture as he nearly jogged in place for emphasis.

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again," Stefan deduced.

"I mean, I don't wanna brag, but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you," Damon grinned, attempting to bait him if possible.

"Well, uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean," Stefan told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, not possible," Damon sang doubtfully.

He'd been away from the human stuff for far too long. It wasn't possible for him to be back off of it again so soon.

"Not only is it possible, but its quite true," Stefan told him.

Damon gave him a humorous smile in return. He knew better. Not to mention, Stefan was being far too tolerable of Damon's suspicions.

"Stefan, let's be serious here for a second," Damon told him, slowly making his way toward him. "You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing," Damon said, the last word nearly coming out in a whisper as Stefan shrugged, a smile on his face.

"I'm clean," Stefan replied, before walking off.

"You're lying!" Damon said in disbelief.

"Believe what you want," Stefan said simply, leaving Damon standing there suspicious.

T

"Damon, where are you?" I sighed, laying back on the couch, the cushions molding around me.

I hadn't heard a word from him since this morning and at the moment, I was at my wits end. Mr. Lockwood had given me even more stuff and it was driving me up a wall. I mean, it's not likely I didn't have other stuff to do at the moment.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" I groaned, referring to John.

The bastard had given me so much crap to deal with. It was already bad enough that I had project summaries to grade and mark off. That's why I was left wishing for Damon's presence. At least then, he might be able to help me with some of the grading so that I could get the design work done. It didn't help either that it was practically last minute. Heck, I still had lesson plans to make for next week.

Leaning forward, I looked over the drawings and set up designs for the layout, running a hand through my hair. My hand shook a bit, but I brushed it off. I was tired, so it was to be expected.

"Alright, silk ribbons on the banister and stairwell," I mused, the pencil in my hand flicking lightly across the paper.

I drew the necessary lines for the stairs and pillars, decorating them. I etched in a slightly wiry wrap around ivy for the pillars, before going over ideas for the flower arrangements.

"I need coffee," I sighed.

T

Two hours later found Damon back at the apartment climbing the stairs. At the moment, he was beside himself. Stefan was hording stolen blood in the basement and the vampire patrol was back on duty. Could things get any worse?

He just shook his head as he pulled out his key, sliding it into the lock and turning it. The sound of the lock clicking open met his ears as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Kali, we need to talk, Stefan…" Damon paused when he saw her laying on the couch, eyes closed and asleep.

She had papers and drawings scattering on top of the coffee table that they'd added a couple weeks back. There were also flower and fabric samples laying about as well.

"I should have known," he sighed, sliding the lock over on the door.

He then walked over to her, kneeling down, and carefully prying the empty cup she was holding from her hand. He set it down on the table. After that, he got ready to pick her up, but stopped for a moment. Slowly, he reached his hand out, running the back of his fingers against the side of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, not a care in the world.

Damon slipped his hands underneath her after a few moments, carefully raising her from the couch. She was light in his arms, even as he carried her down the hall and into their room.

Damon paused for a moment. Their room? When was it that it had actually come to be their room?

He shook his head, pushing open the door and walking over to the bed. That's when it would have become tricky had he been human. Since he wasn't human though, he had enough strength to hold her with one arm, pulling back the sheets. He easily laid her down on the bed, pulling her shoes from her feet and placing them on the floor. She looked exhausted, but still so peaceful as she slept. It was almost like an angel in his mind, one of those beautifully painted woman that you found in story books.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked, looking around.

He found the window had been left open. He figured that she must have done it in an attempt to keep herself awake. He closed it though, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair. He was actually disappointed that she was asleep. He'd hoped to talk to her about Stefan, getting everything off his chest. Sadly, he knew that he couldn't be doing it tonight though, pulling his own shoes off along with his shirt. He then crawled into bed beside her, the mattress moving underneath him, wrapping his arms around her. It felt nice having her in his arms, the warmth of her body soaking into his bare skin.

"Next time, you better be awake," he whispered, gently kissing her cheek, arms pulling her close.

Next time, he wouldn't be so late. Next time, he'd get his time to talk.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I've been trying to get a bunch of stuff done recently along with getting a few medical tests done. Anyway, this chapter is finished. I know what you're thinking, "Man, this is only part of the episode! Why'd she stop?" Well, to answer your question, I thought it was only fair to put out what I had so far that way at least you'd have a bit of entertainment. I'm beginning the writing for the rest which will be teh actual day of the pageant. That means... if ANYONE has ANY ideas or wants to see something in particular, LET ME KNOW. Who knows, I might get done with the next chapter today. I still need INSPIRATION people!**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME! I need ideas, even if it's not for this episode, but the following one even.**

**Let me know what you think everyone. Also, does anyone have any song ideas I can use?**

**Also, I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last time. CrissYami, SomebodyWhoCares, Kira Tsumi, Katerina The Von, IvyLinkin, Nymartian, AudreyDarke96, and KimmyWSmith! Thanks guys!**


	24. Ch 24: Miss Mystic Falls

**Chapter 24**

**Miss Mystic Falls**

"No, no, no. Guys, those chairs go out on the patio," I said, running a hand over my face.

Now, I knew why I never wanted to be the designer for parties and stuff. It was always a giant mess. The only thing that they were doing with the chairs was stacking them up. They had to go outside and be placed with the tables.

"Look, everyone, grab some chairs and follow me," I instructed, grabbing a couple my own self and moving them outside.

We didn't have that much time before people started arriving and we were already behind. Granted, it wasn't my fault though because the crew assigned and paid to help had been rather late in arriving. Carol had gotten on them for that one.

"Right this way boys," I said, leading them outside.

Once outside, I placed the chairs I'd been holding down on the ground, heaving a sigh. Why did Carol have to order such heavy chairs? I mean, they were pretty, yes, but still.

"Start with four to a table," I told them, moving back inside to grab some more.

T

Elena made her way down the stairs, being careful of her footing. She had her dress in her arms, so she couldn't really see properly. Once she got down to the bottom of the stairs though, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she found Alaric standing there in a suit and tie.

"Hey, I heard you were driving," Elena said.

"Yeah, I am. Here, let me get that for you," he said, carefully taking her dress from her and freeing up her arms, closing the door afterward.

"Thanks," she smiled, starting to make her way down the hall.

Before she could get too far though, Alaric spoke, asking a question that had been bothering him.

"How, uh, how is Stefan?" Alaric asked curiously, stepping forward.

Elena turned to face him at the question, brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he seems on edge," he told her, his voice concerned.

"He went through a lot. He was in bad shape for a while, but he's bouncing back now," she explained, before stopping.

Footsteps were heard from the other room, revealing John as he came forward.

"Alaric," John greeted. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm the uh, chauffeur," he told him, not too excited about the tilt he'd given himself.

"Oh, I thought I was driving," John said in confusion, looking up the stairs as Jenna came down.

"No need. We're going with Rick," she said dismissive, causing Alaric to bite back a smirk.

It was kind of funny to be honest. John had absolutely no clue.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked, walking back toward the door with her jacket in hand.

She was getting tired of John's behavior.

"Jeremy can ride with you," Jenna said simply, a smile on her face as she left John standing there.

T

Within a couple hours, people were filling the building. This left me rushing around; making sure everything was in order. Carol had even said that she'd pay me for my work since I'd been doing so much, which was actually pretty nice. It meant that I'd have some spending money to use if I wanted without having to worry about Damon going and paying for things. Granted, if he wanted alcohol, then he was going to be paying for it with his own money.

"Guys, Carol said she wanted the food over here," I sighed, grabbing a tray and carrying it across the room.

This was so tiring, I swear. When I turned around though, I ran right into the very last person I wanted to see.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes," came the sound of John's voice.

"Go away, John," I grumbled lightly, moving around him.

I became irritated though when he started following me, a drink of some sort in his hand. The look on his face was a smug one.

"Stop following me John," I told him, grabbing another tray of food.

I turned around to find him blocking my path again, my eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Do you always dress so poorly when attending parties?" he inquired, giving me a humorous smile.

"Are you always such an arrogant ass?" I quipped, quickly moving around him, deliberately bumping his shoulder.

He was so annoying, always has been. It just didn't help because he was always trying to mess with me or at least that's what it seemed like. I'd known the man for years and he'd always been annoyingly crude. I'm not even sure if that's the right word to use for it. He just always had to be right and know everything, even the things that you didn't want him to know. John was always too nosey. It also didn't help because he was so well known.

"Well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" he asked.

"No. That's me being nice," I replied curtly, sitting the tray of food down on another table and arranging some of the stuff. "Which reminds me, shouldn't you be off annoying somebody else?" I asked.

"Why would I do that when you're so much more interesting to talk to?" he asked casually, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Don't make me get Damon," I warned.

"I'm not scared of him," John replied.

"Well, you should be because he can rip you apart," I told him, moving to walk off.

I was stopped though when he grabbed my arm, pulling me off to the side. I tried pulling away, but it did me little good.

"I could easily have him killed, Kali," John told me. "You need to learn, vampires are monsters and should not be associated with."

I narrowed my eyes at this, glaring at him as I yanked my arm away.

"Damon's not a monster," I ground out.

"He is nothing, but a murderer," John said. "He has no heart."

"Get away from me before I decide to kill you myself," I threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," he chuckled.

"Don't tempt me John, don't tempt me," I told him, shoving passed him.

T

Making her way up the stairs, Anna removed her jacket, stepping through the entrance of the building. It'd been a while since she'd been there; Founder's Hall, her shoes clicking lightly against the polished floor. There were so many people there, but she made her way through to the other side, standing just outside the doors. That's went Damon spotted her, walking up to her with a glass of champaign in his hand.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" he asked sarcastically, referring to the getup she was wearing.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in," she told him, a certain bite to her tone.

He merely gave her a slightly humorous look as he came to stand beside her, looking out at the growing crowd of people.

"I remember this event from 1864," she started. "I was supposed to enter, before everything happened," she said, though Damon felt that it was slightly pointed at him.

After all, it was sort of because Damon and Stefan that things happened. They were a part of it or at least Stefan was, going to their father about Katherine.

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch," Damon expressed in an uncaring manner.

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?" she asked, wanting to be rid of him.

She could only take so much of his uncaring and snarky attitude. It was then though that Damon turned to her, speaking, getting right to the point.

"John Gilbert, thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864," Damon said, making conversation with her as he fished around a bit.

"What are you, his errand boy?" she asked, a mocking tone in her voice.

This in itself irritated Damon. Damon was no one's errand boy, least of all John's. The man in question was irrepressible asshole that Damon couldn't stand to be around. It didn't help matters that he'd come to Damon's home unannounced and was acting like he owned the place.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it," he said pointedly.

"I could ask her," she shrugged. "But you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" she asked.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls," he said simply, before adding, "and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible," he told her. "Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat."

T

I was going around checking things when suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Out of instinct, I elbowed the person, only realizing afterward that it was Damon when he spoke.

"Ow," he chuckled, rubbing his side lightly. "You know, that's no way to treat the guy that's supposed to be your boyfriend," he said, teasing me.

His use of the title was a bit loose though, but I didn't say anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, voice a bit strained as I spoke due to fatigue.

"Well, I thought I'd come and keep an eye on you," Damon told me. "That and I have to talk to Elena about something," he added.

"And this something would be?" I asked, going out on a limb.

"About Stefan's little…problems," he told me.

Instantly, I knew what he was talking about. He was referring to Stefan's current little blood addiction. He'd already informed me about it and I was left a bit put off afterward. Stefan had been lying to us, all of us, and we hadn't even realized it. It also hurt a bit though, realizing he'd lied so easily to my face when I'd asked him if he was okay, if he was off of it. The boy had lied straight to my face.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Damon," I told him, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'd be all for this little change if not for the danger that it posed for me," he pointed out, loosely draping an arm over my shoulders and pulling me against him.

I wasn't going to fight his actions at the moment. I was too tired to do so. So instead, I merely leaned my head against him, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, enjoying our bit of closeness at the moment.

"Eventually," he told me. "He's just been away from it for too long," he explained, before growling in annoyance. "I just wish he could be smarter about it."

"You're going to try and fix this though, right?" I asked, raising a brow in question.

He groaned in response, rolling his eyes after a moment.

"Do I have to?" he asked childishly, switching his hold to more of a headlock.

"Damon, don't make me kick your ass," I warned, trying to push him off.

He just grinned, a chuckle escaping him.

"I won't let him destroy anything," he joked, ruffling my hair.

As a result, I kicked his ankle harshly, earning a faint hiss from him with I managed to strike a sensitive spot.

"Watch it!" he hissed, before letting go to rub his ankle. "You're so abusive to me," he whined.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if you didn't act like that," I said pointedly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, aren't you at least going to kiss the _boo boo_ you made?" he asked, a small pout on his face.

"Nope," I said simply, shaking my head.

I then watched as a smirk formed on Damon's face, his hands slowly backing me against the wall, face coming close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, my breath catching in my throat for a moment.

"Taking what's mine," he said, drawing his face closer.

"Damon, I don't need the Lockwood's to-," I was cut off though when he pulled me into a kiss, his lips on mine.

Why did he always have to do this? Playing with me in public just to get a point across to other people. Either that or he just loved to embarrass me. Granted, I'd say it was a bit of both really. It wasn't until I felt the smirk on his lips growing that I shoved him away, glaring at him.

"Would you stop messing with me?" I groaned, making my way toward the staircase.

"Never," he told me, following me up.

"Ugh, now what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to talk to Elena," he said as though it were obvious.

"Can't you wait til later?" I asked skeptically. "They're getting ready to go on in a few and she's supposed to be getting dressed."

"Exactly."

My eyes widened as I turned to him, getting ready to hit him.

"I'm kidding!" he told me, laughing at the expression on my face.

I merely narrowed my eyes at this, smacking him in the arm and walking off. The bathrooms needed fresh hand towels.

T

Having just gotten done with her hair and makeup, Elena walked into the changing room. Amber Bradley, one of the other contestants was inside, dress already on. She seemed a bit anxious, but gave Elena a smile, before explaining that she got anxiety attacks sometimes. She'd told her that she'd be fine though, walking out of the room and leaving Elena to change. So, stepping over to the mirror, Elena grabbed her dress. She jumped though when she pulled it back, finding Damon's reflection in it.

"Hey, you can't be back here," she told him.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"Does it have to be right now?" she asked skeptically, holding her dress in her hands.

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll…squeal," he told her, his lips pulled back into a firm line.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, shaking her head.

She had absolutely no clue what he could be talking about.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood," he replied gravely, watching the look of disbelief on Elena's face.

"What?"

"A month ago, I would have rejoiced," he told her. "But with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal," she told him, trying to defend Stefan.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house," he told her, practically spelling it out for her how serious it was.

That's what finally did it for Elena, sending her over to the couch to sit down. She was in shock.

"Oh my God…" she breathed out.

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal," he said before pausing in his explanation. "Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it, and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here," she said desperately as Damon shook his head.

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

With that, Elena sat there as Damon's words soaked in.

T

Stepping inside, Jeremy looked around for a moment, spotting Anna at walking toward one of the counters.

"Anna!" he called, catching her attention as he walked over to her.

She'd grabbed herself a drink, before turning around to face him.

"What is it?" she asked, wanting to be elsewhere.

"Come on, don't be like that," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked, before checking around her, her voice turning into a whisper. "You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else," she told him, her voice betraying her hurt.

"No, I wasn't using you," he said quietly.

"Really? And how would you like to define it?" she asked curtly.

Jeremy let out a faint snort, before placing a hand on her shoulder, leading her the other way.

"Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood," he told her, causing her to stop and stare at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked, eyes slightly wide.

He wasn't supposed to know anything about that.

"That's not important," he said dismissively.

"Seriously, Jeremy, what do you know?" she asked.

"Everything. I know everything," he said quietly, a solemn look on his face.

T

"This is all my fault," Elena said, pacing back and forth. "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

Just as Damon was about to say something, he stopped, barely even turning as Steve stepped into the room.

"Uh, what's goin' on in here?" Stefan asked, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked forward.

"I was…just filling Elena in on your extra-curricular activities," Damon said quietly, slightly uncomfortable.

Elena may not have been able to see it, but Damon could see the faint look of hurt and disappointment in Stefan's eyes. Damon had told Elena the one thing that Stefan hadn't wanted him to, but Stefan merely shook his head and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pretending as though he had no clue.

"I know about the blood, Stefan," Elena told him, watching as Stefan shook his head once more.

He'd known this would happen, that this would be her reaction.

Feeling uncomfortable, Damon decided to speak, moving toward the door.

"I'm uh… I'm gonna be downstairs, drinking," he told them, slowly moving past Stefan.

He didn't dare make eye contact with him as he walked past, feeling his brother's gaze upon him. Perhaps Kali had been right. She basically told him not to, yet he'd done it anyway, telling Elena about Stefan. Now, there would be obvious tension between them and he was to blame. Damon merely hoped that Kali would do the whole 'I told you so' thing.

T

After talking with Jenna for a few short minutes, I found the hand towels, making my way to the bathroom. I'd told her that I'd meet her and Alaric downstairs for Elena's performance, but that I first had to take care of the bathrooms. It wouldn't take long. I was startled though when I heard the sound of glass shattering, quickly pushing the door open.

"Everything okay in…" I stopped when I saw who it was, my brows furrowing for a moment, before I felt my eyes widen. "Stefan?" I whispered, taking a step back when I saw the dark look on his face.

T

Already having Amber Bradley called down, the Mayor called the next girl.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore," he announced, the sound of clapping soon following as Tina descended down the stairs in her beautiful pinkish orange dress.

At the top of the stairs, Elena stood with Caroline, looking down at what she could see.

"Do you see Stefan anywhere?" Elena asked nervously.

Caroline joined her at the railing of the balcony, looking down at where the escorts were supposed to be standing.

"Nope. Just my boring fill in escort," Caroline told her.

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked, brows furrow slightly.

"They wouldn't let him out of work," she said in disappointment. "Wait, what happened to Stefan?" she asked, turning to look at Elena.

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know," Elena sighed, before asking, "What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked quietly, unsure about Elena's sudden turn around.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore," Elena said quickly as she tried not to freak out.

"No, no, no way, no," Caroline said, shaking her head. "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom," Caroline said gently.

Elena nodded her head slightly, unable to say anything though as Mr. Lockwood began Caroline's introduction.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton," he announced, drawing Caroline forth as applause broke out downstairs.

Elena was up next.

T

Downstairs, Anna and Jeremy stood, still talking.

"You're missing Elena's introduction," Anna told him.

"I don't care," he breathed out.

"She has no idea you read her journal?" she asked quietly, her earrings swaying as she moved her head to look up at him.

"She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her," he said simply.

"What are you gonna do now?" she inquired. "Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, thinking things over for a moment. "There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory, but there's also this other part of me that's glad," he said, pausing for a moment. "I… I don't want to remember Vicki like that."

"As a monster?" Anna assumed.

"No, as someone who wanted to hurt me," he told her. "I mean, I don't even know what Kali's hiding… She…she nearly got killed because Vicki attacked her for trying to help me."

It was Anna's turn to speak now, to make her peace with him. He'd made his with her, so she felt that it was only fair to explain herself properly.

"When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed…" she told him, her words becoming gentle and heart felt. "All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?"

Jeremy nodded his head, giving her a small half smile.

"Yeah, I know that."

T

"Stefan, would you slow down?" I exclaimed, nearly tripping as he continued to pull me along past the parking lot and down the street where the excess cars were parked. "You're walking too fast," I told him.

I winced as he continued to pull me along, his grip bruising.

"Stefan, please," I whimpered. "Just let go. I'll go get Damon and then everything will be alright," I told him, only to have him shove me roughly against his car.

"No!" he hissed, fangs bared.

That soon changed though once he realized what he'd done, quickly moving to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry," he told me, carefully touching my arms. "I didn't mean to," he said, checking my shoulder.

"I know, Stefan, it's the blood," I said, already knowing why he was on edge.

"Damon told you?" he assumed, pulling away, a scowl on his face as he started pacing. "Damn it, now you know too. Why did he have to do this? Ruin everything!"

"Stefan, there's no reason to be upset. I'm not mad," I assured him.

"I'm not upset, I'm hungry!" he hissed, turning on me in an instant.

T

Looking down at the flashcards in his hands, Mr. Lockwood read off the next name.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore," Mr. Lockwood announced.

Upon hearing this, Damon began looking around for his brother. He was nowhere to be seen as Elena slowly descended the stairs, trying to hold in the look of disappointment on her face when she looked around for Stefan.

Seeing the look on Elena's face, Damon quickly made his way to the bottom of the stairs, standing there to fill in for his brother as her escort.

Elena gave Damon a smile once she got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Stefan?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, taking her hand and slowly leading her outside, a pleasant smile on his face for those around him.

Once outside, Damon and Elena stood in their respected spots, before bowing slowly bowing to one another.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked quietly, her head near Damon's as she curtsied.

"Right now, we just have to get through this," Damon told her, moving back and standing up straight.

After that, they both rose their left hand, keeping them a inch apart for one another. Music began to play as they began to walk counter clockwise, their gaze locked with one another, their steps smooth and graceful. They would get through this.

T

"I don't hurt people…I don't," Stefan told himself, pacing around.

"Stefan, look, just calm down," I told him. "It'll pass and then everything will be okay again," I assured him.

"No it won't!" he hissed, turning to face me, his face dark.

I felt a bit of fear run through me, a flash of memory. Jason.

"You have no clue how much I want to rip into you right now," he told me, stepping toward me.

Out of instinct, I backed away, trying to keep my distance. It didn't last though once he grabbed hold of me, his fingers gripping my shoulder painfully. I couldn't move.

"Stefan, please," I begged, feeling my eyes water.

"I want to kill you," he said slowly, mouth twitching. "Tear into your throat and feed…drain you dry," he told me, his voice deadly calm as he stared down at me with hungry eyes.

He then reached his other hand out, gently touching my neck, playing with the skin. It was like he was in a daze, a trance.

"Right there," he told me, pinching lightly at the skin. "It's right there," he whispered. "The carotid artery."

"Stefan…" I breathed out, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I could feel myself shake as I stood there. I was scared. Like Damon, never once did I think that Stefan would hurt me. Now, I was starting to think otherwise.

"Just one bite…" he whispered, hand reaching down, gripping my necklace.

He then tore it from my neck, tossing the onyx pendant to the ground at our feet. I could hear it clatter on the pavement, my mouth going dry as he brought his face close to mine, our lips only a breath away.

"Don't fight it," he told me, staring me in the eyes.

It was then that I felt my body still, eyes watering. I couldn't fight. I couldn't run. I couldn't scream.

"One bite," he told me, tilting my head to the side and pushing away my hair.

I felt it a moment later, his teeth sinking into my flesh, pain searing through it. It was like fire, the pain stabbing away at me. I couldn't even fight the tears that slipped from my eyes as he gripped me tightly, drinking from me, blood sliding down my collarbone. This was nothing like Damon.

T

Everyone was gathered around the short stage as Mayor Lockwood came in, a smile on his face. All six girls were standing there, waiting anxiously to find out who the winner was.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mr. Lookwood announced. "I'd also like to give a special thanks to another member of our community who's work and determination has helped make this event possible tonight. Our friend and teacher, Miss Kali Henderson," he said, clapping his hands as he looked around.

Everyone applauded as he began looking for Kali. When he couldn't find her anywhere though, he turned back to the crowd, giving them a smile.

"She must be working still," he chuckled. "A real go getter that one."

"Where do you think Kali is?" Caroline asked quietly, her question directed toward Elena.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back. "I figured she'd be with Damon."

"So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls…" he paused for a moment, hands clasped together. "Miss Caroline Forbes!" he exclaimed, the crowd cheering in response.

"Congratulations," Elena smiled, giving Caroline a hug.

The girl was actually surprised that she had won, being so sure that it would have been Elena.

"I won," she said in disbelief, moving to take the sash.

T

In the bathroom, Liz and John stood, looking at the mess that had been left. Glass filled the sink from the broken mirror.

"There's blood on the glass," John noted, watching as Liz tentatively touched the broken mirror.

There were also a pile of hand towels on the floor, looking as though someone had come in a dropped them by accident. There was no blood on them though. Something else that they both had realized was that Kali was missing. John was pinning it on Damon, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Get me Damon Salvatore," Liz ordered, turning to one of her deputies.

T

With a shaky breath, I sat there on the ground, my hand pressed against my neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It was bleeding freely, soaking into my shirt and staining my hand. I still couldn't believe that he'd actually bit me.

"I can't do this," he whispered, gripping at his head.

He was trying to fight it, try to fight the blood lust, but it was obvious that it was a losing battle.

"Stefan, we need to get Damon," I told him, keeping my hand pressed against my neck.

He didn't seem to hear me though as he continued to pace, going back and forth. Then, after a moment Stefan got down in front of me, gently touching my face. His face was dark as he pulled my hand from my neck, touching it.

"Stefan…" I choked out, shaking.

I wasn't exactly terrified of him, but it bothered me as I watched him bring his hand to his face, smelling the blood. He then sucked it from his fingers, the veins popping out even further now.

"I need you to run," he told me, locking eyes with me. "Run for your life," he ordered, moving away from me. "Run!"

I had no choice, but to run after that, speeding off into the trees as my feet kicked up the leaves and dirt beneath me.

T

Standing there off to the side, Damon waited for Elena. He'd gotten word from Liz about the mess upstairs. It didn't help that she told him about Kali, that no one had seen her since earlier. It's like she'd disappeared. He merely hoped that that wasn't the case.

Once Elena rejoined him, he pulled her into another room, making sure to keep things discreet.

"What is it, did you find him?" she asked.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom," Damon told her, a serious look on his face.

Having followed Elena, Bonnie stood outside, watching and listening.

"There was blood…and Kali's missing," he told Elena, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He had a bad feeling about this. Then again, he didn't think that Stefan would actually do anything to hurt Kali, but given how he'd been lately, Damon couldn't be positive.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "You don't…you don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" she asked.

"Let's just find him, okay?" he said, not wanting to answer her question. "Let's get your coat come on," he told her, guiding her from the room so she could get her coat, Bonnie quickly following after them.

T

I pushed all the strength that I had into my legs, running as fast as I could. The Founder's Hall was in sight, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it. This was proven true as Stefan appeared in front of me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Stefan, please," I choked out, fear in my voice.

I didn't want to die.

In that moment, I looked up into his eyes, all kindness and understand gone from them. There was only hunger, an animalist hunger that left me paralyzed. In that moment, I was sure that this would be the end. I was going to die tonight and it wouldn't be by some stranger, it wouldn't even be by cancer or old age. No, it would be by Stefan's hand.

"Damon…" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

A moment later, Stefan bit down into my neck, tearing away at the muscle.

A scream escaped me as he held me there, blood flowing down my front. I was going to die, choking on what little blood that I had left.

T

Damon felt his eyes widen when he found his brother, his breath caught in his throat. Not only was he feeding on someone, but that someone was Kali, his Kali.

"Kali…" Damon whispered, unable to move.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed.

Upon hearing her scream, Stefan pulled away, dropping Kali to the ground. She barely even moved, the only sound he could hear coming from her being that of choking. She was choking on blood, her blood. That same blood was now dripping from Stefan's mouth, betraying the monster that he had become. Damon didn't even recognize his little brother, his face dark and covered in blood. It was like a bad dream turned real.

"Stefan, come on, get control," Damon said gently, carefully making his way toward him, hands up defensively as he kept Elena back.

He had to help Kali, otherwise, she was going to die. If he didn't help her, she'd be lost forever. Damon wouldn't be able to live with that, not right now. He depended on her too much for his sanity, and now it was slowly dying, disappearing with each and every second he stood there.

"It's okay, come on," Damon said, slowly getting closer to Stefan. "Breathe through it man," Damon told him, reaching his hand out.

Before Damon could touch him though, Stefan grabbed him, throwing him through the air and against a tree.

Damon let out a groan, but was up in moments, watching as his brother started toward him. He was growling, a snarl on his face.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried out.

Not listening, Stefan continued toward Damon, intent on attacking him. He stopped after a moment though, his steps faltering as he gripped his head in pain. He stumbled, crying out. All eyes went to Bonnie after that, watching as she stood there, eyes staring unblinking at Stefan. She was the one causing it, but after a few moments she blinked, finally stopping. It was as though she'd broken Stefan from his trance, the look on his face becoming fearful as he looked around.

Stefan first tried going toward his brother, unsure of what to do. That soon stopped though as he looked back at Elena. She looked mortified and he soon understood why. Kali was laying on the ground, blood covering her front as she continued to choke on her own blood, bleeding out from the neck. He'd done this to her, hurt her, scared her. Stefan had nearly killed her.

"Stefan, its okay," Damon told him, but his words did little for his brother.

Instead, Stefan ran, not bothering to look back as he ran.

T

I continued to choke as I laid there, coughing, trying to breathe. It was painful, my neck searing with white hot pain.

"Just hold on," I heard Damon tell me, pulling me into his arms as he knelt down beside me.

He didn't even bother looking at the wound as he bit down on his wrist, tearing it open and placing it to my lips in a hurry. It seemed to be all that he could do to not force it down my throat as I coughed. I had to turn my head away for a moment, spitting my own blood from my mouth.

"Please…" Damon breathed, pressing his wrist to my lips again.

This time, I managed to drink a bit, swallowing. It hurt, but I managed to do it, coughing a few times in the process. I could then feel his blood slowly starting to work, doing its job in fixing the wound. Even though it was healing, he still didn't pull his wrist away from my mouth, determined to fix what had happened.

"I'm okay," I told him, giving him a small smile as I pulled his wrist away from my lips, taking in a deep breath. "I'll be okay," I promised, closing my eyes.

"I should have kept a better eye on you," he told me, cupping my cheek with his hand.

It didn't take long for him to notice that my necklace was gone, eyes searching the area of my neck.

"Where's your necklace?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Stefan…" I breathed out, a shiver running through me. "He tore it from my neck. It's by his car," I told him.

"Damon, is she okay," I heard Elena ask.

"I'll be fine, Elena," I told her, turning my head to look at her.

She was keeping her distance, same with Bonnie. Both looked scared and shaken. We then heard the sound of the sheriff's car pulling down the street, headlights on.

"Damn it!" Damon hissed, looking behind him for a moment. "Kali, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to bare with me," he told me, before leaning down and biting into my neck.

I let out a cry of pain as he did this, tears in my eyes as I gripped his shoulder. It was the first time that his bite had truly been painful, making me cry. Never once had his bite hurt this much.

"I'm sorry," he whispered upon pulling back, his hand stroking my cheek gently as he wiped at the tears.

He made sure to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, ridding himself of the blood on his mouth, getting enough off of it before taking my hand and placing it on his face. The act itself was deliberate.

"Girls, please, stay back," Sheriff Forbes said, quickly making her way over as she pulled a small radio out from her jacket. "Get me a medic down here," she said into the radio, making her way over to us.

"It's gonna be okay," Damon told me, pressing his lips to mine.

"My God…Kali, are you alright?" Liz asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I told her, wincing as I spoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I… I don't know," I told her, acting as though I was trying to remember.

I knew how this worked. I had to pretend that I was possibly compelled or that it was an animal attack. I wasn't supposed to let her know that I knew anything about the vampires.

"I didn't see what it was," I told her, brows furrowed. "I…I can't remember."

"It's alright," she said gently, before turning toward Elena and Bonnie. "Did you girls see anything?" she asked.

"No," Elena said. "We just found her here and then we called Damon. I didn't know what to do," she explained.

Liz then turned toward Bonnie, hoping for a similar story.

"We didn't see anything," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"Alright," Liz nodded, looking back toward me and Damon for a moment. "Why don't you girls get back to the party?" she suggested. "Me and Damon will take care of this," she told them.

"Take care of her," Bonnie said, slowly turning around and walking off.

Elena followed after her, leaving the three of us behind.

After they were gone, Liz pulled her radio out again in irritation.

"I said I need a medic people," she said urgently, moving back toward me. "You're going to be fine Kali," she assured me, taking a look at my neck.

The bite marks there were obvious. Since Damon hadn't had time to do anything, that's why he had to bite me. There had been no other option, given the amount of blood that covered me, I would have had to have been bitten badly. Luckily, Damon hadn't bitten me nearly as hard as Stefan had. Stefan had torn right into me, nearly tearing my throat to shreds.

"Damon…I'm tired," I told him, curling up against him as I shivered.

"Just bare with me," he told me, taking off his jacket and placing it around me.

It was warm and comforting, helping keep my shivering at bay.

"It'll be alright," he told me, keeping me close as he caressed my cheek. "It'll be okay," he promised, kissing my forehead.

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 24, the second half of the Miss Mystic Falls set. PLEASE, let me know what you think? I worked really hard on this.**

**If ANYONE has ANY IDEAS, PLEASE let me know.**

**Also, what did you think about Stefan attacking Kali. What about Damon's reach to it? Even Damon biting her after healing her? Let me know your thoughts on everything.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW AND MESSAGE! :) THANKS EVERYONE!**


	25. Ch 25: A World A Part

**Chapter 25**

**A World Apart**

When Damon had gotten back to the apartment, he'd held onto Kali all night long. He still couldn't believe that Stefan had actually gone after her, biting her. What irritated him even more though was the fact that he'd seen the signs, the way that he'd looked at her that day. He hadn't recognized it though and that's what led to Kali getting hurt.

"God…I'm sorry," he sighed, pressing his lips to Kali's head.

She was still asleep, merely laying there in his hold. The bandage on her neck was red, soaked with blood. He hadn't really bitten her as hard as Stefan had, but he'd still done a bit of damage without meaning to. After all, what was he supposed to do? It would have been impossible to explain the blood to Liz without there being a bite mark and he hadn't had time to let anyone else take care of her. No, if Damon hadn't given her his blood, she'd be dead right now. She'd be dead because of Stefan.

"Stefan…" he breathed out.

That thought bothered him. True, Damon had killed many people and so had Stefan, but Stefan had given that up a long time ago. Now, Stefan was fighting against it because of the blood. For once, Stefan had become the dangerous one, and Damon had to be the hero.

T

As I woke up, I felt my head pounding, a groan escaping me. I tried to roll over, but I found myself unable to, opening my eyes to find Damon there.

"Damon?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, an almost solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"You nearly end up dead and you ask _me_ what's wrong?" he asked skeptically.

"I need to pee," I sighed tiredly, pulling away.

Sadly, I nearly fell over upon standing, feeling Damon grab hold of me with practiced ease.

"Easy," he told me, steadying me as he stood beside me in a second.

"I'm fine," I assured him, gripping his forearm for a moment.

I then let go, moving toward the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

T

Damon let out a sigh as she walked away. It was obvious that she was still out of it, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he left her to her own devices in the bathroom, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He'd placed a small supply of blood in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator, with Kali's knowledge of course. After all, he wouldn't be able to feed from her for a little while. No doubt, Liz would check on her, so the wound on her neck had to remain there until it healed on its own. Sadly, he could also see John bothering her for being bitten.

Damon's face scrunched up as a result of his thoughts. John was a pain in the ass and would without a doubt ridicule Kali for not listening to him. It would merely give Damon another reason to dislike the man.

T

Standing there, I looked in the mirror, touching my neck. The bandage there was red, the gauze saturated with blood. Slowly, I pulled it away, wincing at the pulling of skin.

"Ouch…" I whined, dropping it into the trash.

Blood ran freely now that the gauze had been pulled away, leaving it open. I realized then that Damon had gotten me good. Granted, it could have been far worse, but he had to make it believable. He'd taken no pleasure in doing it though, that much had been obvious last night.

"Damon?" I called quietly, pushing the bathroom door open.

Within a second, he was in front of me, face attentive. I nearly jumped.

"Can you…" I pointed to my neck, unsure of the proper words to use.

Without having to speak further, he nodded his head, gently taking hold of my arm as he led me over to the bed.

I sat down, wincing as he fingered the wound for a moment, pressing his fingertips atop the marred skin. He pulled back a moment later, a solemn look on his face. He then went into the bathroom, running the water for a moment, before coming back out with a few things and sitting them on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, wiping my neck with a damp cloth as gently as he could.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," I told him, closing my eyes as he cleaned the wound.

It stung when he touched it, but I merely brushed it off, thinking of others things.

"You warned me about telling Elena and I didn't listen…so I'm sorry," he sighed, admitting that he was wrong. "You got hurt because I didn't listen."

"I got hurt because your brother finally snapped," I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from my neck. "It's not your fault, Damon."

I watched as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, staring down at me, before looking elsewhere. It was annoying.

"There's no point trying to blame yourself, Damon, it won't get you anywhere. Besides, isn't brooding Stefan's thing?" I asked, watching as a small smile pulled onto his face for a moment.

"That's true, but I think I've earned the right to be broody for at least one day," he told me, causing a look of confusion to wash over my features. "Don't worry about it," he said, shaking his head, before continuing his work.

I merely sat there letting him clean it, leaving me to my own thoughts. My thing was, I didn't quite understand what he meant. Why did he earn being broody? The man was always joking with me and kidding around so what was the point. I wasn't dead or anything.

I stopped in my thoughts then, brows furrowed. Again, I slowly took hold of his hand, pulling it away.

"Would you stop that?" he asked. "I'm trying to do this."

"Damon…" I breathed out, eyes looking up at him.

He paused for a moment as I stared at him, giving me a slightly curious look, but it was also mixed with a bit of frustration due to stopping him again.

"About last night," I started, looking up at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said dismissively.

"Damon, don't," I said, grabbing hold of his hand before he could walk away.

"You were almost killed," he narrowed, the corner of his mouth twitching. "What about that don't you get?" he asked, voice harsh.

"Trust me, I get it, Damon," I told him. "Don't think I've forgotten about it, that fear rushing through my veins, the bite as he tore into me…"

"Then why bother asking?" he shot back, his frustration in me obvious.

"Because I saw the look on your face last night, Damon," I imparted. "The fear in your eyes as you held onto me, the rush as you forced your blood down my throat..."

I watched as he froze, his body stopping all movement. Apparently, he didn't think that I'd noticed last night, but that wasn't true. No, I took notice to everything last night. Every word, expression, sound. I took everything in as I started to fade. It was like everything was heightened, including the pain, and his fear hadn't gone unnoticed. Not in the slightest.

"Damon, I'm still here," I told him, slowly standing up and taking his hands in mine.

For a moment, he wouldn't look at me though.

"Damon," I snapped lightly, causing his eyes to flicker toward mine. "I'm still here," I repeated. "You saved my life."

"Barely," he snorted with distaste.

"You managed," I pointed out. "You saved my life and that's the only reason why I'm standing here," I told him, bringing my hand up and placing it upon his cheek.

He turned his head a bit when I did this, bringing his own hand up to rest upon the one that I'd placed. His fingers curled around the edge of my hand, cradling it against his cheek, before pulling it down and kissing the inside of my palm.

"Your touch is always warm," he said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment as he moved my hand down the side of his neck, leaving it between his throat and shoulder.

He then ran a hand through my hair, combing it out with his fingers, before pulling me toward him. His lips met mine in an instant, before pulling back, his forehead pressing against mine. It's like he was at odds with himself.

"So much trouble," he muttered, fingers curling further into my hair.

"It's not my fault," I said quietly. "Besides, you and Stefan attract about as much trouble as I do," I pointed out.

"Who taught you how to argue?" he asked skeptically.

I merely shrugged my shoulders before replying.

"I learned from you."

"Smart ass," he muttered, a small smirk on his face.

T

"So, what are we having for dinner?" John asked.

"Oh, I don't know, how about a helping of silence and a smidgen of sincerity?" I played out. "Maybe even a bit of humanity too," I added dryly.

At the moment, I was over at Elena's helping Jenna with dinner. I was already starting to see my mistake in coming once John had come walking into the room though, making me feel like Damon when he was in one of his little moods.

"Oh, sarcasm, nice," he said smoothly, coming up behind me. "Is this your first time?" he asked.

"Do you want a knuckle sandwich?" I asked sweetly, turning to face him, my lips pulled into a thin line.

"Hm, I wonder what that tastes like. Can you add mustard?"

"Actually, how about ketchup?" I offered. "I like the color red," I said flatly, my answer having a completely different meaning.

"Would you like to test that little theory of yours?" he asked, his nose nearly touching mine.

It took every ounce of energy that I had to stay still, keeping myself from moving. I couldn't stand having him this close to me, his breath on my skin. The feeling itself was nauseating, leaving me wanting to wander off elsewhere.

"Don't tempt me," I said evenly, eyes locked with his.

A moment later, Jeremy stepped into the kitchen, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Um, what's going on in here?" he asked, a warily look on his face as he looked between the two of us.

I could only imagine what was going through his head right now upon seeing us this close, our faces mere inches apart. I could only imagine what anyone else's view would be upon walking in.

"We were merely having a friendly conversation, Jeremy," John said simply, reaching his hand out and opening the silverware drawer that was to my left.

He still kept his spot in front of me though as he pulled out the forks, not bothering to move from the vicinity.

I knew exactly what he was doing though, testing me. He was trying to see how many buttons he could push before I decided to go off on him. In the end though, I'd merely get even with him, crowning me as the victor.

"Right…" Jeremy replied, not really believing him.

Granted, I wouldn't believe him either, but that was just me.

With that, Jeremy walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch. I could hear the sound of the TV as he turned his Xbox on, grabbing the controller for his racing game.

"I suggest you back off now," I said quietly, eyeing John.

"As you wish," he replied smoothly, pushing away from me and over to the table as he began to set the plates.

"I can't wait till you're out of here," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

"Nothing."

T

It wasn't until after John left that I felt disappointment raise within me. Not because I missed his company, but because I hadn't gotten the chance to get him back. I'd deliberately placed close to an entire bottle of hot sauce in his food, but he'd left without eating it, saying that he had to go meet someone. I merely shook it off though as I walked back to the apartment, a stake tucked away in the sleeve of my jacket. I'd learned now to keep one handy, especially if I were by myself at night. Sadly, it wasn't anything around me per say that made me jump. Instead, it was my phone, the ringing making me jump out of my skin.

"Damn it, Damon, you scared the crap out of me," I hissed into the phone after seeing his name flashing on the screen.

"_Oops,_" he said dismissively, though I knew there was a smirk adorning his lips.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh, running a hand through my hair as I looked down the road.

"_Oh, I'm hurt, really,_" he chuckled, before turning slightly more serious in tone. "_I wanted to know how the teacher got my number_," he told me.

"What? Alaric?" I asked, knowing the nickname he used.

"_Who else?"_ he asked dryly.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume that he called you then?" I inquired, crossing the street a moment later.

There were really no cars around, so I had no need to worry, but that didn't mean that I was careless in my journey home.

"_Yeah,_" he said flatly.

"Look, Damon, I really don't see what the big deal is," I told him. "After all, you two need to start getting along."

"_Getting along?_" he scoffed, his tone suggesting that my statement was stupid.

"Yes, getting along," I repeated.

"_I don't know if you noticed, but vampires and vampire hunters don't exactly mix,_" he pointed out.

"And yet you still managed to coexist," I quipped.

"_Don't push it,_" he told me.

"And what's got you in a bad mood anyway?" I asked curiously.

"_Oh, you mean besides dealing with my broody little brother?_" he asked. "_Or perhaps you're speaking of Saint Johnathon_," he continued.

"Ugh, don't talk about him," I groaned in irritation. "The man is a complete ass," I told him.

"_Tell me something I don't know._"

"Alright, enough with the attitude," I said firmly.

"_Yes, mother,_" he replied.

"Damon," I warned.

"_Fine, maybe I just want you by my side,_" he told me, though I knew he still wasn't being serious. "_Ever think of that?"_

"I would if I thought it was a validated truth at the moment," I told him, my shoes scrapping lightly against the paved sidewalk.

At the moment, I was so bored with myself that I was counting the cracks around me, soon reaching pasted 30 within the short silence.

"_Look, the teacher's picking me up_," he finally told me. "_We've got a possible lead on Isobel."_

"So, that's what this is about," I breathed out. "Or perhaps a possible lead to Katherine," I said quietly, forgetting that he could hear me.

"_Alright little Miss Know-it-all,_" he said curtly, before continuing. "_Perhaps you'd like to tell me my next move then, hm?_"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe coming back to the apartment?" I offered.

I swear, when he was in an iffy mood, it could sometimes manage to put me in one too.

"_Aw, getting lonely in bed?_" he teased.

"If you're going to continue with being in a pissy mood, then I'm just going to hang up," I said simply, not wanting to put up with it at the moment.

"_Fine,_" he sighed. "_I'll _behave."

I swear, I could practically see him rolling his eyes as he spoke, causing me to roll my own.

"You know, I could do without the eye rolling," I told him.

"_Really now, I was rolling my eyes?"_ he asked childishly. "_You must really know me then,_" he teased.

"I'm hanging up now," I said finally, sliding my thumb down to the red button on the phone.

"_Be careful on your way home,_" he told me.

T

Damon let out a sigh as she hung up. Not that he could blame her though. After all, he had been pushing her buttons. He couldn't really help it though. Yes, he wanted to hear the sound of her voice, but he also needed his few minutes of venting. Sadly, that venting ended up being aimed at Kali. He'd make it up to her later though. After all, it was impossible for her to stay mad at him.

"Well, that looked like an interesting conversation," came the sound of Alaric's voice as he pulled up beside Damon, the window rolled down.

"Oh, being nosey are we?" Damon asked, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

"Perhaps," Alaric shrugged, and with that, they were off.

T

The sound of pool balls clicking together echoed around the room to those close enough to hear it, a ball or two falling into their respected pockets. This sound wasn't what caught John's attention though, but the vampire that had entered the room; Pearl.

Said vampire held great beauty in his eyes, even though he thought all vampires to be evil creatures of darkness. In John's eyes, vampires held no real heart, merely the hunger that pumped through their veins, pushing them to feed on innocent victims. He knew that Kali would eventually be one such casualty, already coming so close to death after being bitten. He'd warned her though and that's all that he could do. Even though there was also the fact that he liked to irritate Damon. Both brothers would be dead soon enough though, his problems burned away to that of ash. All he needed was the Gilbert device and he'd be set, but first, he needed to win over this woman whom had once cast a spell over his ancestor's heart.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert," Pearl greeted, hanging her purse on the corner of the chair that sat across from John.

"Pearl. What a pleasure," John greeted, a faint smile on his face. "I'll admit, I'm surprised that you came," he told her, watching as she removed her coat and sat down.

"Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person," Pearl stated, ignoring his comment.

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk," he replied.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting," she stated, staring at him blandly as he nodded his head. "So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Johnathan," she continued, watching as John nodded his head once more. "I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you."

"That's why I wanted to meet you," he told her, catching the questionable look on her face. "I'm planning on changing your mind."

"Really? How so?" she questioned.

"With my Gilbert charm," he stated. "I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?" he offered, gesturing over the server.

T

Pushing open the door to my apartment, I stepped inside, tossing my bag down onto the couch. I then ran a hand through my hair, pushing the door closed behind me and locking it. I was tired, but I was also slightly irritated with myself. I was irritated at the way that I'd handled Damon. After all, it was obvious that this whole thing with Stefan was bothering him, so I could have at least been a bit more supportive.

"Why did I say that to him?" I sighed, shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up on the wall. "Why'd I have to mention Katherine?"

I had no clue why I'd done it. I mean, it'd just slipped out before I had realized it. Not to mention, it was a bit of a low blow on my part, regardless of his attitude.

"It was stupid," I told myself, walking off to the bathroom.

Again, I was left in front of the mirror, my hands reaching up toward my neck. I hesitated as I stood there, staring at my reflection.

For a brief moment, my mind went back to that night. It was only a few nights ago, but the memory was still fresh in my mind. This thought caused my hand to shake, the fingers of my hand curling around the edge of the bandage as I tugged at it.

In the back of my mind, I saw blood.

T

After parking the car, Damon and Alaric got out. Alaric led him to an apartment on the ground level, his steps slowly as he looked around. An owl could be heard clearly in the distance.

"This is the one here," Alaric pointed out as he walked up to the door with Damon. "The records show this was paid 3 months in advance."

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in," Damon told him, before knocking a few times on the door.

"Yeah, how does that work?" Alaric asked curiously. "You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement," he replied, keeping his eyes on the door for the most part. "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

With that, Damon stepped closer toward the door, taking the door knob in his hand.

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asked.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon joked, turning the locked handle.

They both heard the sound of groaning metal as he did so, breaking the lock with ease and pushing it open.

"You first," Damon said with a dry smile, gesturing for Alaric to step inside as Damon kept watch around them.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Alaric said quietly, carefully stepping inside.

The entire place was dark, not a single light on. The only thing that could truly be seen was Damon's shadow as he looked at the doorway for a moment, checking it. He then slowly placed his foot through the door, testing it.

"Yeah. I'm good," Damon said slowly, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "No permanent resident, apparently," he finished, following behind Alaric as they made their way further in, light shining into the living room from a street lamp outside.

Alaric didn't notice anything out of place though as he came to stand in the dining room, Damon making his way into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. Inside, Damon several blood bags from the hospital, along with a single beer, and a bottle of water.

"Uh, Rick, we have company," Damon announced, not really caring that much as he stared into the fridge for a moment longer.

A second later, a vampire came leaping out at Alaric, face scrunched up and hissing. The vampire shoved Alaric up against the wall, but Rick wasn't willing to stand there very long, punching it in the stomach with the weapon on his hand. Said weapon resembled brass knuckles, save for the fact that it was actually three wooden spikes. When the vampire made to attack Alaric again though, Damon came forward, grabbing him and tossing him back onto the floor.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," he said calmly, as though he'd just broken up a fight between children.

Upon further inspection though, Damon realized that he knew the young man before him, his face familiar.

"I know you," Damon said warily, brows furrowing slightly.

"Damon?" the man asked, recognizing Damon as well as he stood up.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb," Damon voiced, his tone showing slight confusion.

What was a tomb vampire doing here, talking with John no less? After all, John hated vampires and wanted to be rid of them, so why would he be consorting with them?

"Yes, sir," Henry nodded, a smile on his face, before a curious expression came across it. "What are you doing here?"

T

Back at the boarding house, Elena stood, watching Stefan from the other side of the door. He was sitting there on the cot that she'd had Damon place for him, his head down. Sadly, he hadn't been eating. In fact, Damon had told her that he'd been refusing to drink the blood given to him. Said bottle of blood laid on the ground in front of him, the contents untouched.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead," Stefan said calmly, not bothering to look up at her as he mulled over the memories in his head.

"Yeah, you could, but you won't," she told him, watching him as he continued to sit there.

"Please, just go away," he breathed out, before hanging his head again. "I don't want you here."

After a moment, Elena got feed up, unlatching the door with a jerk of her hand. She wasn't going to let him continue doing this to himself.

"What are you doing? Get out of here," he told her as she stepped inside the cellar, closing the door behind her.

"No," she said simply.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you," he reminded her.

"Then I'm stupid," she replied, leaning down and picking the bottle up off the ground.

The bottle was cold to the touch, the blood not even close to being warm. Granted, she didn't really care about that part, but that was beside the point.

"You need to drink this," Elena told him, holding out the bottle of blood.

"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it," Stefan said darkly, eyes narrowing faintly.

"Drink," she repeated, ignoring his words.

Stefan was in front of her a second later, smacking the bottle out of her hands. He was angry.

"I said get out!" he growled, eyes dark, fangs bared.

"No," she fought back, staring him in the eyes unwavering.

They stared at each other for a moment, Stefan's face twitching. He pulled away when he finally realized that she wasn't going to back down, the veins in his face slowly receding.

Stefan didn't know what to do.

T

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked, standing over the sink as he carefully emptied a single bag of blood into a glass.

His question was directed toward Damon, only sparing a couple quick looks so as not to spill a drop. Henry didn't want to waste any blood, for it was too precious a drink.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend," Damon replied, the lie coming out smoothly.

Damon was always good at lying when need be and right now was no different. Even if he detested the thought of what he said even being hypothetically true. He then turned the question back toward Henry, curious for information.

"How do you know him?" Damon asked, still sitting comfortably in the wooden chair beside the dining table, Alaric watching Henry the entire time.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb," he explained, placing the now empty blood bag in the sink, before making his way over to Damon, glass in hand. "He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked calmly, his back against the wooden post that helped divide the kitchen and the living room.

"Adapting," Henry answered, placing the glass of blood in front of Damon as a sign of good faith.

After all, Damon was a fellow vampire. One whom meant Henry no real harm. At least, that's what he thought anyway.

"It's a whole new world..." he breathed out, a smile on his face as he moved toward the fridge. "Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn," he told them, pulling another bag of blood from the fridge. "He helped me get this place," he explained.

He then moved back over to the sink, straining the blood into a glass for himself this time.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked, trying to find out the information that he'd come for.

A look of confusion spread across Henry's face at the man's bold question, turning to Damon for elaboration.

"That's my friend's very...passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked, shooting Alaric a look afterwards that told him to be quiet and let him do the talking.

Damon didn't feel like blowing their cover just because the teacher didn't want to have enough patience to remain quiet and tread lightly.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel," Henry told them, before concentrating on his drink once more. "I know John. He's my only real friend," he said, before explaining, "He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

With that, Henry took a drink from his glass, savoring the taste of blood on his tongue. It was a delicious drink, but at least he wasn't controlled by that fact.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked, arms still folded across his chest.

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others," he told them with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"The others?" Damon asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"From the tomb," Henry replied. "They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

Henry took a long drink after that, calming his nerves at the thought of the rowdy vampires. Unlike Henry, the others were out for blood, intent on killing those that had done them harm. Heck, he even knew a few that might possibly go after Damon and those around them if they truly felt the urge to do so. Even Damon's girlfriend perhaps. It was a human woman whom John had said to keep an eye on as well if possible.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric inquired.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know?" he responded with a shrug. "Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John," Damon chuckled a moment later as he kept up the act. "He's such a do-gooder."

Then, almost as if on cue, the sound of a cell phone ringing could be heard. It was Henry's, and as he pulled it from his pocket, he couldn't help, but to smile.

"Heh. It's John now," he told him, a smile on his face at the irony.

Damon was quick to move though, standing up from his seat. He couldn't have their cover blown by the young man answering the phone.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him," Damon said in a friendly manner as he carefully took the phone from Henry's outstretched hand.

"All right. Yeah," Henry nodded, a trusting smile on his face.

Damon merely stood there though, looking down at flashing glass screen, the notification from the phone continuing to sound.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked, brows furrowing slightly as Damon continued to stand there.

"Am I gonna…answer that?" Damon asked slowly, his eyes glancing from Henry, before landing on Alaric in question.

Without hesitation, Alaric shook his head, arms still folded. It was then that Henry's face fell, senses going on alert.

"What's going on?" he asked warily.

When he received no answer though, his face contorted, quickly turning on Alaric. Damon then grabbed hold of the vampire, quickly turning him around and allowing Alaric to stake the man through the back.

Within seconds, the color drained from Henry's face, his skin turning a deathly bluish grey.

Damon let go of him only after the light had completely faded from the man's eyes, dropping him to the floor, before turning to Alaric.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight," he said. "Your words. Just pointing that out," he told him, patting him on the back a couple times.

T

Again, I found myself looking down at my watch. I took another sip of tea as I studied the clock face.

It was getting late and I hadn't heard anything from Damon. This worried me a bit, but there was nothing I could do about it, save for sit there on the couch quietly.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed, glancing down at the current picture on my phone.

It was of Damon, one that I'd placed there the other day due to his absence. He was wearing his normal smirk in the picture, a spark of excitement burning in his eyes. It made me smile, looking down at the picture, reminding me of when I'd taken it.

The picture had been taken a little while back, simply spur of the moment. I'd been bored and taken it when I thought that he hadn't been paying much attention. Afterwards, he'd pounced on me, pinning me to the bed with a haughty expression on his face.

"I hope that part of you never changes, Damon," I said quietly, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of my lips as I sat there on the couch, leaning back against the cushions.

I always wanted to see that liveliness in his eyes; that thrill that nearly drove me over the edge at times.

In all honesty, I just wanted him to remain the way that he was, even if everyone else didn't like it. After all, I loved him exactly the way that he was, attitude included. Plus, it meant that things were never boring.

"Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" I sighed, closing my eyes as I made myself just a bit more comfortable.

T

Finding no reason to waste the blood, Damon emptied the rest of the blood into a glass, filling it up. All of the _excitement_ was making him hungry. Granted, he still preferred his blood warm, but the chilled stuff would have to suffice for the time being.

"Find anything yet?" he asked, arching an eyebrow in question toward Alaric as the man made his way back into the living room.

Alaric had been looking all around the house for answers, searching it for clues or any sign of Isobel. He'd come up empty handed though, letting out a sigh as he sat down on the couch.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean," Alaric sighed, gesturing around him.

"Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge," Damon said smoothly, tossing the history teacher a beer.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end," he imparted, taking a drink.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man," Damon told him, walking over to the table against the wall.

He sat down his glass, picking up the pile of mail that had been sitting there and looking through it. It was just a few bills, a payment notice for cable, credit card offers, coupons, even a measly TV guide. Other than that, there really wasn't much there.

"What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asked, brow arched in question.

In response, Rick let out a small snort of laughter, running a hand over his face.

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this," he breathed out, his hand falling down onto his knee. "I can't...I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years?" Damon question, pulling the chair away from the desk table and sitting down on it, his arms draped over the back of it. "That's actually...moderately healthy."

"Heh. What are you going on? 146?" Rick asked, doing the math in his head.

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point," he offered, a small smile on his face as he took a drink from his glass, the taste of a slightly bitter blood meeting his tongue.

Kali's blood was definitely better than this, that was for sure.

"What about you and Kali?"

Damon turned his head to look at his current companion.

"What about it?" Damon asked, drinking a bit more of the ruby red liquid.

"You two seem pretty cozy," Rick assessed.

"What if we are?" Damon questioned, eyeing Rick for a moment.

"Just curious," he shrugged.

It was silent for a moment, neither speaking a word as they drank their drinks. It was as though neither was sure of what to say and Damon wasn't really willing to offer anything up at the moment that was personal.

"I just… I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough," Alaric sighed.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel," Damon spoke calmly. "She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes," he explained, remembering the woman whom he had turned. "I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore," Alaric breathed out, causing Damon to pause in his actions as he watched the man. "I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this," he told him, before getting up from the couch.

Damon then watched as he left, walking out the door and out of his sight. There was nothing more that Damon could do.

T

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon asked, walking into the parlor.

He found Elena sitting there on the couch, history book in her lap along with her diary.

"Distracted?" he asked, a small smirk on his face as he walked over to the couch, picking her legs up and sitting down. "Ahh," he sighed, leaning his head back as he set her legs on his lap.

"So, how was the _errand_?" Elena asked, glancing back down at her diary as she continued to write.

"Futile," he replied, patting her leg lightly with his hand as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being made coming from the flames of the fire as it licked at the wood that fed it.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked.

"I thought you didn't care," Elena said, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity," he said dryly.

"I think he's getting there," she told him, pursing her lips for a moment, before continuing. "But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught," she pointed out, eyeing him as he sat there.

"This is my fault now?" he asked skeptically.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon," she told him, scratching lightly at the page of her diary.

She was scribbling, drawing a random star or two out of boredom.

"I'm just saying you're not exactly…innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Scrunching his nose up for a moment, Damon stood from the couch, walking over to the other side of the room. He turned back to face her, a hard look on his face.

"Let me ask you a question, Elena," he started. "In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" he asked, the irritation obvious in the way that he spoke.

"He said there was more," she replied.

"Yeah. That's an understatement," he scoffed, pushing himself out of the room and making to leave.

Quickly, Elena stood, walking after him. She grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Damon…" she breathed out, gripping his jacket in her hand. "Tell me."

T

Quietly, Jeremy laid on his bed, eyes closed in sleep. He had his arm behind his head, his chest raising and falling slowly as the cool air from the outside blew into his room through the open window. It was through this window that Anna entered, easily laying down on the bed beside him as she watched him sleep. She couldn't bare the thought of what she was going to have to do.

With a breath of air, Jeremy opened his eyes tiredly, staring out in front of him.

"Hey," he whispered, taking in another breath.

"It's getting impossible to sneak up on you," she told him.

"Nice try though," he murmured, the task of blinking away sleep impossible.

"Sorry I woke you," Anna apologized.

"That's ok. You only woke me halfway," he admitted, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So, listen," she started, reaching out and brushing her fingers against his forehead. "I…"

The warmth felt so nice against her cold skin.

"That feels nice," he whispered, slowly being pulled back into sleep.

Biting her lip, Anna pulled her hand away, slowly scooting closer. She pressed her lips to his for a moment; a good bye kiss.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered. "Good bye…"

T

Making her way out into the open, Elena slowly approached Stefan. After talking with Damon, she had a good feeling that she'd find him at the quarry.

"Stefan," Elena called, standing there for a moment as she watched him. "Damon told me the rest of the story…" she revealed. "I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen," he said quietly. "I should have let Damon die too."

"But you didn't," she told him. "And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt… Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me," he choked out.

Biting her lip, Elena stepped closer, sliding her tongue over her teeth.

"The night that my parents died… I blew off family night so that I could go to some party," she told him, the pain twitching inside of her at the memory. "I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge and that's why they died."

She was quiet for a short moment after that, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Our actions are what set things in motion…but we have to live with that," she said gently.

"I made a choice, Elena," he snapped lightly. "Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you," she reminded him, coming closer with every step. "You made a choice to be good, Stefan."

"No. Please don't do that," he told her, running a hand through his hair, his hand shaking.

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge," she pressed.

"Please. Don't make this all ok," he begged.

"That's the person who saved my life."

She had a small smile on her face as she told him this, coming to stand before him.

"You don't understand, Elena," he sighed, eyes watery.

"Then tell me," she breathed.

"It hurts me, Elena. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "That pain is with me all the time and every day, I think that if I just… If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop," he told her, his eyes looking into hers as he explained himself. "It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that, Elena."

Stefan paused for a moment to breathe, leaning his head back to stare up at the sky.

"I fought so hard to fight it…to keep from hurting Kali…"

Stefan was nearly in tears again as he thought about it, the image of Kali's mangled skin coming to mind, how he'd torn into her without a second thought that night. He'd come so close to killing her and if Damon hadn't been there, if he hadn't gotten to them in time, Kali would be dead in the ground right now.

"I came so close… So close to ending her life, Elena," he whispered, scrunching his eyes together as he ran a hand over his face. "And I'm terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight it anymore," he confessed. "Next time I hurt someone… It could be you."

"There will be no next time," Elena told him.

"You don't' know that," he breathed out, trying to keep her safe.

"Maybe I don't," she replied, before continuing. "But what I do know, is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting," she told him, giving him two options to choose from as she placed the ring in his hand, pressing her lips to his own. "It's your choice."

With that, Elena began to walk off, leaving him to choose. It didn't take long though, hearing him call after her.

"Elena…"

Within moments, his arms were around her, holding her close as he kissed her with all he had. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. Stefan wanted to hold on to what he had, hold on to that shred of sanity that she somehow managed to give him.

T

Sitting there in front of the fire, Damon continued to play with the Gilbert device, turning it over in his hands. Even to his dead skin, the small contraption was smooth and cool to the touch, the grooves of the metal pressing against his fingertips as he held it.

All in all, Damon was contemplating whether to leave or continue waiting on Elena and Stefan. He yearned to be with Kali, to be close to her and clear his head. He wanted to smell her scent and forget about his worries for a short while. Damon wanted to wrap his arms around her and watch as she slept, eyes flickering behind her eyelids in dreams. He wanted that minute of peace.

Luckily, Damon didn't have to wait much longer as Elena stepped into the room with Stefan, their hands intertwined together as she led him in.

"Little boy lost," Damon spoke aloud, glancing up at Stefan.

Elena stood there at his side, holding gently to his arm as she rubbed his back.

"I'll be upstairs, okay?" she said, before turning her eyes toward Damon."Good night, Damon."

Damon gave her a hard smile as he stared into the fire, listening to the sound of her footsteps as she made her way upstairs. Merely having Stefan in his sights annoyed him at the moment, knowing that his idiot brother had tried to opt out because of the guilt that he was feeling. Feeling guilt for what he had done to Kali, Damon could understand that, but he was still irritated because Stefan felt guilt for the things that Damon had done.

"Thank you," Stefan said quietly, inclining his head toward Damon.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world," came Damon's sarcastic reply, his hand bringing his glass to his lips for another drink.

He'd gone through so much alcohol tonight that Kali would likely kill him if she knew. Granted, there wasn't much that she could do about it to his dismay. When he was in a foul mood, he took to drinking or at least that's how it was when she wasn't within reach.

"I mean it. Thank you. For...helping her take care of me, even after all I've done," Stefan told him, his words sincere as he took a seat beside Damon.

"You brood too much," Damon admonished. "Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt," he ground out.

"Do you feel guilt?" Stefan asked, his tone suggesting that he was slightly skeptical.

"If I wanted to, it's there," he admitted, his thoughts pulling back toward Kali as he took another drink, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Stefan took this time to stand, assuming that Damon had same his piece. He didn't want to be any more of a burden at the moment, especially, since Damon had done so much for him.

"You know, Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell," Damon said suddenly, catching Stefan's attention. "She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to turn," Stefan replied. "She said it was a curse."

"Witches... Judgy little things," Damon breathed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked, his eyes meeting Damon's for a moment, before his brother turned them back toward the fire.

Stefan could see the flames reflecting in his eyes like mirrors. Sometimes, it could be almost eerie, how calm his brother could seem.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do."

"I know," Stefan sighed.

"But not because you forced me to turn," Damon pointed out, catching his brother by surprise, his head shaking slightly.

"Then why?" Stefan asked, his voice soft and quiet as he watched Damon's face harden for a short moment.

Without saying a word, Damon uncrossed his legs, pushing himself up from the couch.

"Because she turned you," he revealed, coming to stand in front of Stefan. "It was just supposed to be me, Stefan… Just me."

With that, Damon walked out of the room, finishing his drink and placing the glass on the edge of the banister. He knew where he was going from there, he knew exactly where he was going.

T

As Kali lay there sleeping, she never noticed the sound of the door as the key was pushed into the lock or the almost hesitant way that the knob was turned. If she had, she would have sat up and greeted him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as she apologized.

"Kali?" Damon breathed out as he stepped inside.

His eyes searched the room for a split second before they landed on Kali, finding her laying on the couch, her eyes closed in sleep.

"Figures," he sighed, quietly pushing the door shut behind him and locking both of the locks.

Since the top one hadn't been locked, it was obvious to him that she had expected him to come back. She seemed to have more faith in him than he did himself at times.

A moment later, Damon's nose rose in the air, brows furrowing together slightly. The smell was somewhat familiar, but he wasn't sure why until he walked over into the kitchen, his eyes falling onto the stove.

Slowly, Damon moved closer, his hand reaching out and turning it off. The pot in front of him was still warm, the low heat keeping it at a comfortable point without chilling it. She'd left it for him.

Glancing over at her for a moment, Damon ran a hand through his hair, scratching lightly at the back of his head. His fingers met the bristle at the back of his neck, before sliding back down to his side, fingers twitching lightly.

"Why do you always do this?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer back.

He then turned back around, grabbing a glass from the counter and pouring the contents of the pot into it, a translucent brown filling the glass.

After that, he ran a bit of water in it, rinsing it out and setting it back on the stove. Once he was done with that, he walked back into the living room, sitting down in a chair and watching Kali as she slept.

Damon wasn't sure why his thoughts were torturing him at the moment. It was probably because of Stefan. After all, the idiot was trying to feel guilt for everything that Damon had done. Damon's actions weren't Stefan's to feel guilty about though. Everything that Damon did, every bad deed, every kill, it was his burden to carry. None of it belonged to his brother or anyone else. He was his own person and he had to deal with the consequences of his actions, even if he didn't act like they bothered him at times. That's also why he had Kali.

"Hmm…" he breathed out, taking a sip of the tea.

Right off the bat, he could sense the caffeine in it, a small smile forming on his face. She'd done it deliberately no doubt, possibly figuring out before he did that he'd end up drinking, the caffeine knocking it out of his system and warming his blood. She was watching out for him, even when he didn't ask for it.

With a sigh, Damon rose from his seat, sitting his glass down on the floor. He then moved over toward the couch, kneeling down in front of Kali. He easily slid his arms beneath her, gathering her in his arms as he stood.

"Damon…?" Kali murmured, her eyes sliding open for a moment.

The look on her face was clouded with sleep as he nodded his head, shifting her so that she could lay her head in the space against his arm.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back tonight," she spoke quietly, closing her eyes as she laid her hand on his chest.

"You worry too much," he joked, slowly moving through the hallway.

"I only worry… because I love you…" she told him, slowly slipping back into sleep.

"You're only saying that because you're half asleep," he pointed out, pushing open the door to their room.

"I do love you…" she whispered, her breath evening out as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Try again when you're actually awake hot stuff," he said, laying her small form down on the bed, her head falling to the side.

Damon merely shook his head as he stared down at her, pushing a bit of hair out of her face, his fingertips brushing her cheek and forehead. He touched her lips with his thumb, running the pad over her chapped ridges gently, her chest raising and falling with each breath.

"Sleep, angel," he spoke softly, his lips pressing against her forehead for a moment before pulling back. "Sleep and dream," he said quietly. "Sleep and dream…"

**Alright everyone, the long awaited chapter 25 is out. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I'm terrible when it comes to filler chapters, and this one felt like a filler chapter.**

**Anyway! Let me know what you think. I NEED REVIEWS if you want me to UPDATE the way you want me too. I already know what I want to do with the next chapter, the ISOBEL episode for the most part. If ANYONE has ANY IDEAS though, PLEASE, let me know?**

**ANOTHER THING. A friend of mine, KittyxCat1509 has been working on a VAMPIRE DIARIES story called, NEW BEGINNINGS. It's actually really good. Has to do with the real life cast Damon S./Ian S. x OC and Jeremy G./Steven M. x OC. Two seperate OC's in the story, but it's actually pretty good. PLEASE, check out her story? She needs feedback to know that she's doing a decent job.**

**Thanks everyone and remember, you DON'T need and account to REVIEW!**


	26. Ch 26: Isobel

**Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 26**

**Isobel**

Turning my head, I was surprised to feel a smooth, warm sensation against my cheek. I also noticed the warmth that was wrapped around me and pressed into my back, my eyes slowly peeling open.

"Damon?" I groaned, looking up and over my shoulder to find him watching me. "When did you get in?" I asked tiredly, brows furrowing together a bit as I fought the urge to go back to sleep.

"Last night," he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "You were already asleep."

"Oh . . ."

I let out a sigh after that, pushing myself up a bit. Although, it was pointless because he managed to tug me back down against him with his arm, keeping his arms wrapped securely around the bulk of my waist.

"Damon, I have to get ready for work," I groaned, pushing the palm of my hand against his side.

"Not today you don't," he told me, resting his chin in the place between my neck and shoulder.

I could feel him brush his nose against my cheek, taking in a breath of air. He seemed to love the smell of me, taking it in whenever he could. It was as if it was some sweet sensation, a high that he got when inhaling the scent. It was as if he could smell the very blood in my veins.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, Damon, I actually have a job. Which includes helping with float productions for the parade this year," I pointed out, trying to push against him again.

"You've already missed it anyway, so what's the point?" he asked.

"Wait. What?" I found myself turning in his hold, our noses practically touching as we laid there, his breath on my lips.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I unplugged the alarm clock," he grinned, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I can't believe you!" I snapped, shoving my hands against his chest as hard as I could and smacking at him.

I was absolutely livid at the fact he'd had the audacity to do such a thing to me. I had a job and a professional reputation to maintain. Even if he didn't see the point in things such as that, I did. Plus, the last thing that I needed to do was be reprimanded by Mayor Lockwood. The man ran the school and the town and if he were in a bad mood, I'd no doubt have to deal with it.

"Damon . . . I swear . . ."

With a chuckle and not a second's hesitation, he took hold of my wrists before I could continue, putting them above my head as he pinned me down. He had a smirk on his face as he did this, his face coming close to mine. I could see every part of me reflected in his eyes.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," he teased, tapping my nose with the tip of his finger.

I squirmed as he did this, trying to break free. Like usual though, it was a rather pointless exercise, leaving me laying there in his hold like a helpless child.

"Bastard," I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him halfheartedly in frustration.

"Aw, I love you too," he cooed, answering me as though I were a small child.

"Damon, I swear, if you don't let go of me . . ."

I was silenced as he pressed his lips to mine, a hand cupping my face as his other still held my hands in place. Although, after a few moments of not struggling, the hand on my wrists loosened, slowly making it's way into my own hand as he gripped it.

"Damon," I breathed, placing my free hand on the back of his neck.

"You talk too much," he muttered quietly, kissing the place beneath my jaw, his lips lingering there for a moment or two after doing so.

Every time, it was as though my mind clouded over, his gentle touch sending me over the deep end and into submission. I would never understand how he managed to do this to me, time and time again, without even the slightest hint in effort or compulsion.

"Sometimes, you talk too little," I quipped, laying there as I let out a breath of air.

"Why can't you just lay here with me for a while and let me apologize?" he asked, placing a kiss upon my shoulder, a faint shiver running through me.

"It depends on what your definition of an apology is," I breathed out, closing my eyes as I tilted my head to the side.

It was like an automatic reaction, tilting my head to the side and giving Damon more access to the skin near my neck. After a moment though, I felt him tugging at the bandage with his fingers, wincing as it slowly tore away from the skin.

"Ow . . ." I whimpered, scrunching my eyes up for a moment, before turning to look at him.

When I looked at him, I found that his eyes were transfixed on my neck, staring at the yellow bruise that marred my skin. At this point, that was about all that was left. Yes, you could still see the wound, and there were hints of splotchy blue, but it had closed up for the most part.

"We should fix this," he told me, tentatively touching the sensitive skin of my neck.

The skin there was still sore because of the bruising, but there was little that I could do about it, merely drawing in an intake of breath as he continued to prod at it with his finger.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, the look on my face one of uncertainty as I didn't want suspicions to arise.

I knew that if someone noticed the change, then there might be a few issues. Damon and Stefan couldn't risk anyone else finding our right now. In fact, they couldn't really go around taking any risks period. One slip up and it could be their heads or more likely, it could mean a stake through the heart and an end to their _living_ dead person days.

"You heal fast anyway, so you're fine," he told me, brushing his thumb over the spot, before pressing his lips to it.

"Damon . . ." I groaned, pushing against him as I tried to pull away to a degree.

I could feel the heat rise in my face as he chuckled, hiding my face in my hand.

"Why do you always mess with me?" I whined, shoving my hand against his chest.

"Just hold still," he told me, blatantly running his tongue along the bruised area.

"Damon!" I squealed, a shiver running through me and straight down the back of my spine.

Now, I really felt embarrassed, my cheeks bright red. I'd never expected him to run his tongue over my skin, the feeling unnerving me. The very thought made me shiver.

"Oh, hush," he said, rolling his eyes. "Think of it like a numbing agent or Neosporin," he suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me," came my skeptic reply.

"Nope," he grinned, leaning back down until we were nose to nose.

I could feel his breath on my skin as he set there, staring down at me, his eyes transfixed upon mine. It was a position that I'd been in countless times before, only adding to the current number as his eyes drew me in and under his spell.

"Just let it sit for a moment," he told me, gently running a hand through my hair and massaging my scalp.

I'd never understand how he could be one way one second and then do a complete 360. He could be a cocky, smirking, smartass, then the next, serious, calm, and gentle. It was as if he wasn't sure of himself at times, like he was unsure of how to react on certain things. Still, I knew that he'd never do anything to deliberately hurt me.

"Damon?" I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment, nearly purring in bliss as he continued to massage my scalp.

"Shh . . ." he cooed, caressing my cheek as I laid there.

The felling itself could have easily put me to sleep, his gentle caressing soothing my nerves. This was the side of him that I loved though, the side that comforted and held me. It was the human side of him that had never truly vanished, even after all of these years.

I felt his lips on my neck again after what seemed liked hours, kissing lightly at the skin. I knew what he was doing, but I made no move to stop him as I let him caress the skin upon my throat, peppering it with affection. I merely let him continue, teeth nipping lightly at the skin, testing it. He was hungry.

"If you're going to do it . . . just do it," I told him, closing my eyes in anticipation. "Don't hold back."

I felt him nod his head, his hair tickling my skin as he leaned down the rest of the way, mouth clamping down on my neck slowly. He didn't bite down immediately though, merely resting there for a moment as he drew in a breath. It was like the calm before the storm, a moment a silent peace, and then it happened. I felt his fangs pierce my skin, but it was more tolerable this time, warm blood slowly trickling down the back of my neck. He hadn't been kidding when he said his saliva would numb it to a degree, my hand splaying out against the back of his neck, fingers curling into the length of his hair while he fed on me.

"Damon . . ." I whispered, running my fingers along his scalp like he had done to my own just moments ago.

I laid there as he continued to drink slowly, my eyes closed as I ran lines down his scalp to the nap of his neck with my nails affectionately. The only other person that I'd ever done this to was Jeremy. I'd done it when he was small to help lull him to sleep when he was sick. It had always seemed to have a calming effect on him as it was no doubt providing the same to Damon, he head inclining a bit further as he retracted his fangs. He then pulled back after a moment, looking down at me, eyes slightly dark. It didn't scare me though. In fact, it never scared me when it was him.

"You're still handsome," I whispered, touching his cheek with my hand, brushing my fingertips below his right eye.

For a moment, there was a change in his eyes. They hadn't exactly been hungry before, so I wasn't sure what to compare it to. It was as if they had softened a bit, a faint tug of his lip showing as he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

In that moment, I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt, to tell him that I loved him. I wanted to let him know what he meant to me, that he was important, a part of my life. I wanted to tell him that he'd never be alone, that I'd be there for him. I wanted to tell him all of this, but my words seemed to fail me as I stared into his eyes, those bright blues keeping me still and speechless.

"Here," he said quietly, drawing my attention.

I watched as he then bit into his wrist, tearing away at a section of skin with his fangs. It left behind a bloody wound, the blood slowly sliding down his wrist.

"Drink," he instructed, combing his fingers through my hair again, his eyes locked with my own.

With a small nod of the head, I closed my eyes, leaning up slightly as I gripped at his wrist. I licked my lower lip for a moment, before pressing my lips to the bleeding skin that was his wrist, feeling as the blood flowed into my mouth.

"Good girl," he whispered, sitting up a bit more as I drank, his other hand tangled loosely in my hair. "Good girl . . ."

T

The sound of Damon's boots hitting the tiled floor of the hallway echoed in the air as we walked side by side, my hand intertwined with his. The only reason why we'd even come up to the school was due to the call that Damon had gotten from Alaric. Alaric hadn't even told him anything, merely asking for us to come and meet him.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked, glancing up at Damon.

"I don't know," Damon shrugged. "But we'll find out."

With that, he stopped in front of Alaric's classroom, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Damon, Kali, thanks for coming," Alaric said, turning to face us as we walked in, his eyes finding their way to our hands.

It was obvious that it still bothered him, knowing that Damon and I were together. I knew that it was due to the fact that Damon was a vampire. Compared to Stefan, Damon was dangerous to those around him most of the time. It wasn't something that I could exactly deny, but it didn't mean that I had to keep my distance because of it. After all, Damon had his reasons for what he did, but I was also helping remedy some of them.

"Sorry I'm late. The dog ate my-"

"Damon!" I hissed, elbowing him lightly in the side before he could finish his little joke.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed the grim looks on everyone's face. Then again, that wasn't unusual for him when bothering Alaric. Although, the first thing that I noticed was Elena, her body stiff as stone as she sat in her seat.

"Elena?" I breathed out, slowly pulling away from Damon to stand in front of her, my hand falling away from his own.

It was then that Damon noticed there was a problem, taking in the expressions around him.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked, arching a brow in question as he turned to Alaric.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric replied, voice quiet as he spoke.

It was silent for a moment after that, my lips parting as I stood there. Damon seemed to be in the same situation, a look of shock forming upon his features.

"Isobel's here?" he asked. "In town?"

Again, it was silent, my eyes looking around at everyone. There were so many different emotions in the room, each seeming to climb higher on the proverbial ladder. The first one I acknowledged was Alaric, my eyes landing upon him and the pained look that was upon his face. Stefan was no better, his hand curling around the edge of a desk as he bit down on his lower lip, nearly splitting it open with the points of his canines. My eyes then rested on Elena, my hand reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"Elena, honey . . ." I began, unsure of exactly what to say.

It wasn't often that I saw her like this, such a hopeless and scared look in her eyes. I could tell that this whole thing was emotionally painful for her.

"Did you talk to her? Is she working with Uncle John?" Damon asked, turning toward Alaric.

"No," Alaric murmured.

"No, they're not?" Damon asked, raising his hand slightly in question.

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric breathed out.

"What about the invention?" Damon inquired, stepping closer.

"Didn't ask," Alaric replied.

"Does she know about the tomb of vampires?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked in annoyance as he came to stand in front of Alaric, not two feet away from him.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric bit back, trying to keep his cool as he stood his ground against Damon.

"Damon!" I snapped, drawing his attention away from Alaric for a moment, his eyes locking with mine.

He stood there quietly for only a moment though, before turning back to Alaric and asking what I'd hoped to be his final question.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wants to see me, Damon," Elena said, speaking up as she took in a breath of air.

"Elena," I whispered, brows furrowing together as I squeezed her shoulder.

I knew how she must be feeling. After all, her birth mother had given her up without so much as a good bye. In fact, she doubted that Isobel was even the one to name her after bringing her into the world.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan decided to elaborate, giving his brother the information that he was looking for. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"Elena, you don't have to see her if you don't want to," I told her, noticing how uncomfortable she seemed about the whole thing.

"I don't really have a choice," she whispered, looking away and over toward Stefan.

It was as if she didn't want to look at me at the moment, confusion washing over me. I mean, why wouldn't she have a choice in the matter? I then turned toward Alaric, noticing that he was holding something back. He had something else to say.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree," he revealed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh," Damon voiced, before running his tongue over his bottom lip. "I take it that's . . . not okay with you guys?" he assumed, looking around at everyone.

"Damon," I scowled, shaking my head at him.

Suddenly, Elena stood up from her seat, startling me. She had this look in her eyes, one that I hadn't seen before.

"I wanna do it," she said, catching me by surprise. "I want to meet her."

"But Elena-"

"No, Kali. If I don't, I'll regret it," she told me. "I need to do it."

T

"Damon, maybe I should go in there?" I said, biting my thumbnail as I watched him pace back and forth, slowly wearing away at the grass.

He seemed irritated to say the least, waiting across the street from the Mystic Grill with me and Rick, his nerves on end.

"No, you're not," he told me, hands curling tighter at my words.

"Damon, would you just calm down," I said in exasperation, running a hand over my face.

He was starting to seriously irritate me with this pacing of his, his feet kicking the grass from time to time. It was like an irritated child who couldn't get their way, inevitably resorted to stomping around or throwing a temper tantrum.

"Why should I?" he asked, looking over at me, his tone sharp.

This caught me off guard for a moment, brows furrowing together slightly.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shot back, taking a step toward him, challenging him to make his own move.

I was practically nose to nose with him before we moved apart, my eyes narrowed in irritation. Just because he was in a mood did not mean that he could take it out on me of all people.

"Would you both just stop it?" came Alaric's voice.

I could tell that Alaric was getting more bothered by the minute. In fact, I hadn't seen him this bothered by something in a while to be honest.

"Sorry . . ." I sighed, shoulders slumping slightly as I stood there.

A few seconds after, I felt Damon's presence behind me, standing there like a shadow. His hands came forward, gripping my arms just below the shoulder. His chin came down to rest on the groove of my shoulder then, his breath brushing the skin of my jaw. After a few more moments, I felt his arms over my shoulders, his nose burying against my neck.

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice only loud enough for me to hear, his lips brushing the nap of my neck.

For a second, I could feel the warmth of his hand on mine, the slight chill within it soothing me. He hadn't had as much caffeine as he should have today. If he had, the chill in his skin wouldn't be there, but warm instead, and consistent. Strangely enough, I was sort of used to the chill that naturally adorned his touch, welcoming it at times almost.

"I just don't get it," Alaric sighed, a distraught look upon his face.

"Alaric?" I questioned, my brows furrowed slightly.

"Whoever that is, she's cold and detached," he breathed out, a finger pointed toward The Grill. "I can't see my Isobel there anymore . . . It's just a shell of what she looked like."

"That's because she's given up her humanity," Damon told him, pulling back from me slightly, but barely.

"I don't get that," he admitted. "Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human within you."

My eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second when Alaric called Damon a dick, but only for a fraction. Even though I knew that the statement could be true at certain times, I didn't like it when he went at Damon like that.

"Alaric," I warned, gripping the very end of Damon's hand.

"I'm serious, Kali, Damon's a class A dick," he said firmly. "But even he's not like her."

I paused for a moment, listening to his words, Damon's breath now tickling the edge of my ear due to his close proximity.

"Hell, he at least shows some sense of emotion with you, something genuine. There was nothing with her."

No one said a word after that, merely standing there. What Rick said was true, Damon did show genuine emotion around me or at least from what I could tell. It wasn't faked either, that much I knew for sure. That smile of his whenever we talked about something goofy or if he had a trick up his sleeve, it was him, not some hollowed individual. In fact, I don't think I would be breathing right now if he weren't. Actually, I knew for a fact that if Damon were like Isobel, then I'd have been dead a long time ago.

"You can turn it off…" Damon said after a moment, his fingers digging lightly into my shoulder as I stood there with him. "It's like a button you can press."

I closed my eyes as he spoke, listening to his words. This would be the first time that I would hear an explanation for this whole thing.

"Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of "How I Meet Your Mother," so he shuts his feelings out."

Damon broke away from me after that, biting his lip as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel," he said grimly, making me flinch. "Isobel chose the easier road. No guilt, no shame, no regret . . ."

He paused then, glancing back at me as I stood there. It was as if he were talking about himself to a degree, explaining himself, talking about how hard it was for him and what he had to deal with.

"If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" he asked Rick.

"You haven't," Rick replied.

"Of course I have, Rick. That's why I'm so fun to be around," he smirked.

Sadly, I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not or at least what he felt was the truth anyway. After all, I'd seen the softness in his eyes. I'd seen the fear, the hesitation, the pain, the sadness. I'd seen the pain in his eyes and the heartbreak when he'd found out the truth about Katherine. He'd been so torn that I knew he'd never truly gone and shut his feelings off.

True, it may be easier not to feel, but what would truly be the point of it? If you couldn't feel, you'd just be a hollow shell. Why would anyone want to be that hollow?

T

Leaning back in his chair, Damon sat shirtless, his chest exposed to the cool air of the room. He had to admit that Isobel had decent taste in housing, but he still preferred something at a bit of a smaller scale. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at his cards, before glancing over at Cherie, one of Isobel's little minions. At this point, the young dancer was down to her bare essentials: her bra, panties, and stockings.

"Oh-ho, Cherie, you won again," Damon said, looking down at her newly placed hand, the Ace's staring back at him. "I hope I'm wearing my good underwear," he teased, standing up and undoing his belt.

The moment he had his zipper down though, the sound of the door closing met his ears, Isobel stepping into the room.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another," she voiced. "No, no, no," she said, wagging her finger at Damon.

Without a second thought, Damon zipped his pants back up, buttoning them and looping his belt back. There'd be no point in standing in front of Isobel if he had his zipper undone, taking pride in messing with her as she looked him over.

"Degage Cherie," Isobel ordered in French, the young girl getting up and waving at Damon as she passed Isobel.

"It's good to see you, Isobel," Damon greeted, picking his shirt up from the table, his game of strip poker finished. "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion," he told her, a grin on his face.

"How did you find me?" she asked, raising a finely crafted brow in question.

Suddenly, Damon was in front of her, a hand pressed against the wall beside her head. His face was a mere four inches from her own as he stood there, looking down at her with a spark in his eyes.

"I searched all the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one," he answered, letting out a breath of air.

"Oh, I should have known. You're the one who taught me that," she said without enthusiasm. "What are you really doing here, Damon?" she asked.

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town," Damon said. "Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt."

"I'm so sorry," she mocked, before grabbing him by the back of the head and twisting it around. "Did you bring the device?"

Isobel let him go after a moment of laughter, leaving Damon standing there massaging the back of his head.

"Ow," he whined, before stretching his back slightly. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young," she replied, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger absently. "He was a little bit in love with me."

"I'm sure. One of the many," Damon said dryly. "Now, this little invention, what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally?" she asked, handing him one of the wine glasses. "I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told."

Damon quickly sat the glass down, a small clink echoing around the room as it made contact with the wooden coffee table.

"You know, Damon, we're on the same side," she told him, before taking his face between her hands, the fingers brushing his cheek.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" he asked skeptically.

"Katherine's," Isobel replied, sending Damon for a loop. "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

Suddenly, Damon threw her off, her words having gone and stirred up unnecessary emotions. They were emotions that he wanted to forget and ignore.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon asked in irritation, a glare on his face.

"Don't kill the messenger," Isobel said dismissively. "We both know that you can't control Katherine, Damon. She does what she wants."

"So do I," Damon shot back.

"Oh, really, Damon? You do?" she challenged, moving to grab him.

Damon caught her wrist before she could even touch him though, bringing her closer to him.

"So, what should we do now?" Isobel asked, gazing up into those eyes of his, taking in the charismatic allure that they gave off.

They both laughed for a moment, before her lips met his slowly, tugging at his lower lip. Damon responded to it, pushing his emotions to the side for a moment in order to keep up the little charade that he was playing, and running a hand through her hair. Each of them fought for dominance, Isobel's hand running along the edge of Damon's collarbone and to his chest. She wanted more of him as she began to reach her hand behind the bare skin of his back, but Damon cut her off, slamming her onto the floor as he held his hand tightly around her neck.

"Now that I have your _undivided _attention, listen up," Damon growled. "You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about," he told her. "Going after Elena? Bad move. Going after Kali?"

His grip tightened around her throat, choking her. She'd gone as far as to threat Kali in order to get Alaric's attention, something that the history teacher had gone and informed Damon of without Kali's knowledge.

"Even worse," he snapped.

Again, it was silent for a moment, before he began talking again in an attempt to calm himself down.

"You leave them alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" he asked, leaning in closer. "Because it sends a message," he whispered, before slamming her head forcefully against the floor again and snarling, "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself because I'm done being her little lap dog."

With that, Damon left with a flash of speed, leaving Isobel on the carpet cradling her aching head.

T

The following day, everyone was up at the high school. It was like a race, trying to get everything done, and they'd been working for the last three hours nonstop. Even Carol was trying to help out as best as she could, walking around and inspecting things, going and carrying bits of supplies to those that needed it. Kali was probably doing the most though, her attention split between the entire student body. After all, she was the one with the art degree, students tugging her back and forth for help.

"Ms. Henderson, could you help us?" Caroline asked, sitting atop her designated float.

She made sure to use Kali's surname, seeing how they were among other students. Not to mention, it would be somewhat disrespectful in her mind at the moment. Although, she really didn't care that much.

"Caroline, school's not in session at the moment," Kali reminded her. "Not to mention, you calling me Ms. Henderson makes me feel old," she told her, coming to stand beside the float.

"Alright, _Kali_," Caroline smirked. "I need your opinion."

"On?" Kali ventured, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm trying to decide on a shade of yellow," she finally admitted with a huff.

"Shade of…"

Kali stopped herself for a moment as she processed Caroline's words, placing a hand on her head. She was absolutely dumb founded at the teen's question. Out of all the things Caroline could ask her, she was asking about yellow, a color of all things, and a shade of it no less.

"You're seriously asking me to pick a shade of yellow?" Kali asked skeptically. "Caroline, I don't have time for this," she sighed.

"Oh, please, Kali?" Caroline begged, giving her the best set of puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Caroline…" Kali groaned, looking elsewhere.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright!" Kali finally snapped, getting annoyed with Caroline's constant begging. "God that's annoying," Kali muttered.

"Oh, thank you!" Caroline exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

T

Turning around from what she was doing, Elena found Isobel before her, a cold chill running up the back of her spine.

"Isobel," Elena breathed out, brows furrowing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life," Isobel replied simply.

"I don't want you in my life," Elena answered, a sharpness to her tone.

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about, but I've been studying. Let's see if I got it right," Isobel smiled, folding her arms lightly over her chest.

She looked around briefly, locating what she needed, Bonnie being the first to enter her line of vision.

"There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie," she pointed out, before adding. "Gonna stay away from that one."

Next, Isobel looked over where Jeremy stood, his eyes gazing down at his phone as he attempted to text Anna again for the millionth time that day.

"Oh . . . Sad little brother, Jeremy," she breathed out, a mocking tone in her voice as she tried to mimic a pitiful and sympathetic tone.

"Leave him out of this," Elena hissed, not wanting any harm to come to her brother.

"Now, this one is interesting," Isobel smirked, completely ignoring Elena's previous warning. "Miss Henderson."

Elena felt herself become still as she stood there, unable to say anything as Isobel locked her gaze on Kali once more. It was like a predator studying its prey, deciding exactly when to move and go in for the final kill.

"Mystic High School's renowned art teacher, family friend, mentor, babysitter, baby brother's first crush . . ."

Isobel paused for a moment as she drew a finger across her lips, a faint smirk protruding.

"Possibly, though more likely than not, the eldest Salvatore's lover," she mused, tapping her chin for a moment, before turning back to look at her daughter.

Her gaze only lasted for a moment though, before wandering off toward Caroline, the young teen sitting atop one of the floats.

"And then there's Caroline . . . Obnoxious Caroline," Isobel began, eyes catching as Caroline waved at her cheerfully. "I got all of my info from her by the way," she confessed. "She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping."

Her eyes then turned toward Matt, the young man helping his friends as he worked on the float.

"Oh . . . and there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Matt's not involved in this," Elena said firmly.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave," Elena told her, trying to push past her.

"No," Isobel said simply. "I have some friends here too," she informed her, eyes flitting toward her little cowboy. "Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float?" Isobel asked.

Elena's eyes traveled over toward Matt, brows furrowing slightly.

"His name is Frank. He's very handsome and he's also quite handy. He also noticed that the axles are a little rusty, which is very dangerous."

Elena's eyes widened slightly as she pieced everything together.

"All you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and . . ."

"NO!"

T

Upon hearing a scream, I turned around, my eyes going wide as I took in the scene before me. The young Donovan kneeling crouched the float in pain. His arm was being crushed under the weight of the float, the axels having given out.

"Matt . . ." I gapped.

It was as though I was stuck, everything flashing before me. I'd been about ready to call Damon when I'd heard the scream, adrenalin now pumping through my veins as I stepped forward toward the float.

"Get it off!" Matt yelled, trying to pull his arm loose. "Help me!"

Before I had the chance to get any closer, I felt a presence behind me, a large hand being placed over my mouth.

Immediately, I threw my elbow back out of instinct, catching the person in the ribs. This gave me a chance to pull away momentarily, but it was short lived as I was grabbed around the neck, the muscles of the man's arm constricting around my neck and limiting my air supply.

I tried to scream, but I could feel myself choking as I stood there squirming against my attacker, nails scratching at his arm and tearing away at the skin. His hand was still clamped over my mouth, snuffing out any chance that I had at making a scene. I tried grabbing at one of his fingers in an attempt to pull it back, but it stayed firmly planted over my mouth, preventing me from doing so. I then took a hit to the stomach, the remaining air being knocked out of me as I crumbled with a groan.

"Night darlin'."

That was all that I heard, before receiving a knock to the head, my world going black and sending me down into that dark abyss. It was the stuff of nightmares and I was being thrown back into it for the umpteenth time in my already shortening lifespan.

T

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Isobel, her eyes watery as she looked toward Matt.

He was now cradling his broken arm, Caroline at his side as she called for an ambulance.

Her birth mother merely stared at her, her face emotionless and full of disinterest.

"I'm just showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about, Elena," Isobel replied.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena scoffed, anger evident in her voice.

"Hand it over and all will be stopped," Isobel said simply.

"I told you, Damon isn't going to give it to me."

Elena didn't know what else to say. She'd already told Isobel this same thing multiple times and yet it seemed to make little difference. Elena knew that there was no way that Damon would give her the invention with the chance of it being used against him. It was just too dangerous.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares," Isobel voiced.

"About what?" Elena asked. "He'll kill you before he gives it up."

This made Isobel smirk. She knew this would be Elena's reply and so she was prepared for it.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy and precious little Kali?" she asked.

At this, Elena turned to look where she'd last seen Jeremy, the spot empty. She was unable to see Kali either, a wave of fear washing over her.

"No . . ." Elena whispered, eyes flitting around for her brother and friend. "Jeremy?!" she cried out.

T

After parking his car, John made his way up to the large estate. The door itself was already open, inviting him in without a single word.

"I see you're packing," John observed as he walked inside, taking in the bags of luggage that settled behind Isobel, each filled to the brim no doubt with useless abundance. "That's a good sign."

"It won't be long now," she told him.

"Did you get the missing piece?" John inquired, looking around. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it yet," she said simply, her tone telling him that she obviously wasn't that worried about it.

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked, watching as Isobel walked passed him and down the hallway without so much as a glance, the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor echoing in the air.

He followed her out of instinct, waiting for her to say something as she continued forward, and over to another room.

"Because I have the next best thing," she finally replied, a faint smirk growing on her face.

With that, Isobel walked into the room, revealing her little hostages. Said hostages consisted of Jeremy and Kali, both being surrounded by Frank and Cherie, Isobel's little minions.

Even though Jeremy looked untouched, the same couldn't be said for Kali. It was more than a little obvious to John that she'd fought back, against Frank no doubt, the large man still towering over the poor woman. Even from such a distance, John could make out traces of bloodied skin beneath Kali's nails. Long and nasty claw marks adorned the cowboy's masculine arms. It would scar no doubt, but John could care less about that. He was secretly glad that Kali had been able to retaliate enough to cause a bit of damage to the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" John hissed quietly, turning on Isobel.

He could handle her being a vampire. He could even handle the way that she worked from time to time, but he couldn't handle the fact of her taking hostages.

"Getting what I want," she replied simply.

"Yeah, I get that, but he's my nephew," he told her, before glancing at Kali's limp form that was settled in a chair off in the corner, a dried patch of blood laying crusted upon her temple. "And she was my brother's friend. You're going let them go right this second!" he ordered.

"That gaudy ring on your finger . . . it comes off you know," Isobel said evenly, completely ignoring John's words as she examined her nails for a moment.

"Come on, Isobel, I know you, okay? It's me, John," he tried. "You can't hurt a kid."

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong," she nearly grinned, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Really?" John questioned. "Are you that far gone?"

John glanced back at Jeremy and Kali for a moment, making sure to keep as much as a level head as possible. Even though he picked at Kali and verbally tormented her from time to time, he still wouldn't wish ill will upon her. Now, seeing her motionless in a chair without any fight in her, John felt a pang of guilt rise within him. There was no way that he could leave her like this.

"Look, I know you've changed, but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she?" John asked. "Come on, let them go."

"Faites le souffrir," Isobel said, glancing over at her minions, a faint smirk tugging on her lips as they move toward him.

The next thing that John knew, he was on the floor after being struck in the head by a steel candel holder. He was then assaulted as Cherie and Frank began brutally kicking him. Frank was the one doing the most damage though, sending kick after kick to John's ribs and side. It was enough to break bones, sending him into a world of pain as he started gasping for breath. It was likely the hardest thing that John had had to do in a long time, frantically grabbing at straws practically in an attempt to pull air back into his burning lungs.

"Nice try," Isobel started, kneeling down in front of John as she took his hand in her own.

She then held tightly to his wrist, gripping it as she wrenched the ring from his finger. His attempts at keeping it on had been futile.

"We'll see how you do without this," she smiled, before standing up and leaving the room.

At this point, John served no use to her, but that didn't mean that she couldn't watch him suffer. He'd angered her. As far as vampires went, angering them never went well for humans. John was just lucky enough that she decided to keep him alive instead of killing him. She could have easily compelled someone else to do her dirty work for her, but still, she figured that job was best left to John Gilbert.

T

Back at the boarding house, Damon was pacing back and forth, a glass of double malt scotch clutched in his hand. As always, he took to drinking when there was a serious issue at hand. He couldn't help it though. After all, Kali was at the hands of that conniving bitch Isobel. On second thought, those words were resigned for Katherine.

"Absolutely not!" Damon argued.

Elena was trying to convince him to hand over the Gilbert device, but it wasn't working. Damon wasn't about to hand something such as that over to Isobel of all people. He didn't want something that could potentially kill him in the hands of an insane person.

"Just hear me out," Elena tried, taking a few steps toward him.

"No," Damon answered, downing the rest of his drink in one large gulp. "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she can then give it to John, who is then going to turn around and use it to kill me," he ranted, running a hand through his hair. "Unless you've forgotten, _Gilbert, _I actually like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless," Elena assured him, turning back toward Bonnie whom was leaning against the study desk. "Bonnie can take its power away."

"Absolutely not!"

"Damon," Elena groaned.

"I don't trust her!" he snapped. "Witchy wants me dead."

With a smirk on her face, Bonnie stared at him. At least he had one thing right, Bonnie did want him dead.

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie finally said, pushing herself away from the desk that she was leaning against only a moment ago.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena told him, looking to Stefan for help.

"No, I'll get them out my own way," Damon said, referring to Kali and Jeremy.

"Really?" came Stefan's skeptic reply.

Stefan knew that his brother was smarter than that, but he was still obvious overcome with emotion that it was clouding his judgment and ultimately, his way of thinking. There was no way that Damon would be able to get the two out without something of consequence happening. True, Damon was stronger than Isobel, but Isobel was just as cunning as Damon. She was sharp and quick on her feet, her mind already having planned ahead far passed Damon's own.

"How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked, taking a step toward his brother. "She's a vampire Damon, which means Kali and Jeremy, they could be dead on the floor the very second that you enter that house."

Biting back a smart remark, Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, quickly turning toward Bonnie. He'd try to brush his brother's comment off as best as he could, but it still gnawed at him. The very thought of Kali dead on the floor made his already cold blood run colder. He could imagine her sprawled out on the floor, body lifeless and cold. Her head would likely be angled strangely due to a broken neck or even marred with blood from a vicious and deadly bite. He could picture so many things going wrong, each flashing before him with their sharp, unforgiving touch.

"Are you even up for this?" Damon asked, turning his attention toward Bonnie in an attempt to ignore his brother's words. "After all, you're no Emily Bennet. Emily knew what she was doing," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been practicing," Bonnie replied.

"It's not piano lessons, honey," Damon said, leaning his back against the wall behind him.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked, getting tired of all of the arguing.

"What?" Damon asked skeptically, unsure of what a book of his liking had to do with anything.

"Name a book, any book," Bonnie elaborated.

Rolling his eyes, Damon stood there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as he racked his brain for an answer. There were many good books out there that he'd read, along with a few that he had in his collection and had read multiple times. After all, as a vampire, you get bored after living for so long and need something to help pass the time.

"Name a book . . ." Damon repeated dully, pausing for a moment, before a smirk formed on his face. "How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?" he suggested.

Without a word, Bonnie turned, her back to the smirking vampire. Her eyes glanced over the walls of book, taking in the colors of each. Some were more worn than others, the spines been and cracking from use. Others looked as though they'd barely even been touched, but that meant little to Bonnie as she closed her eyes. The book in question would be an easy enough task, and soon it was sent flying towards Damon's head.

Sending his hand forward, Damon easily caught the book, preventing it from smacking him in the face. He then looked down at it, turning it from back to front to reveal the cover. Remnants of a name remained, bits of gold leaf press coming loose as he brushed his thumb over it. It was "Call of the Wild", the very book that he had voiced.

"Jack London," Damon replied, before tossing the book onto the leather couch near him. "Great parlor trick."

Letting out a groan, Elena turned back toward Damon. There would be no more arguing. After all, they were running out of time to get this done. If they didn't deliver the device, not only would her brother be dead, but so would Kali. Elena didn't want that on her hands and she was sure that no one else in the room did either, including Damon.

"We're doing this, Damon, and we're doing it my way," Elena said firmly, coming to stand before him. "Now give me the device. We're wasting time!"

Again, Damon ignored Elena, turning toward Bonnie instead. He'd learned long ago not to go around trusting witches.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you," Damon said pointedly, only to receive a smirk in return.

"You're right, you can't trust me," she replied.

"But you can trust me," Elena said quickly, reminding Damon of the task at hand.

Looking down at her, Damon pursed his lips, before drawing in a breath of air. He then looked toward his brother, Stefan giving him a nod in return. In response, Damon shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling the little contraption out. He knew that it was now or never, so he handed it over, placing it in Elena's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, gently squeezing his hand, before turning toward Bonnie.

It was time to make things right and get her family back.

T

Having had enough time to themselves, Jeremy had snuck out in order to get a towel from one of the bathrooms. He'd made sure to be quiet, not wanting to stir up any further problems. He'd even taken the time to wet a second one, bringing it back for Kali.

"Here you go," Jeremy said, tossing his uncle one of the damp towels.

"Thank you," John nodded, inclining his head in thanks as he took it.

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked, walking over to where Kali sat in a chair.

He touched her forehead hesitantly with the tip of the towel, wincing as he looked it over. She'd taken a nasty blow, the spot already starting to bruise. It was obvious that she'd fought back though and for that, Jeremy was happy. He'd seen the marks on Frank's arms and knew immediately that they had been from Kali.

"Your ancestor invented a weapon," John explained, wincing as he pressed the towel to his forehead. "A device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town," John stated.

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" came Jeremy's next question.

John was silent for a moment as he sat there on the floor, glancing over at Kali. He took the time to pull the towel from his forehead, pooling it back to find it stained with small patches of blood. His head was pounding and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead," he sighed, pressing the towel back to his forehead, before turning back to his nephew again. "Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them."

"All of them?" Jeremy questioned, his thoughts turning toward Anna.

Anna was one of the nicest people he knew, not to mention, he was in love with her. There was no way that they could go and kill them all. Heck, he knew that Stefan was a vampire and he was okay. He could even deal with Damon, even though the man could be a complete ass.

"No," Jeremy said, shaking his head. "There are some good ones out there."

"There's no such things," John narrowed.

"I don't believe that," Jeremy said, moving back toward Kali.

He knew that if she were awake then she'd agree with him. Jeremy knew that Kali would be on his side about all of this. After all, she knew more than he did. She would fight John just for even saying such things as he had.

"Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you."

This made Jeremy stop, his jaw going slack as he held Kali's hand. He'd been about ready to pull a couple bits of gravel from her hand, but John's words had stopped him in his tracks.

"How did my father know about all this?" Jeremy asked warily, eyeing his uncle carefully.

"Who do you think told me about the family history?"

T

Walking into the town square, Elena stood, glancing around hesitantly as she waited for Isobel. She couldn't wait for this whole thing to be done and over with, her family safe once again. She still couldn't understand why Isobel had taken Kali and her brother or even why she'd harmed Matt. Her hands curled at her side as she sighed. They'd dispelled the device, so everyone was safe now. She could thank Bonnie later for that.

Suddenly, an upheaval of wind came through, sending her hair flying.

"Where is the device?"

It was Isobel, her lips pulled back into a thin line, and her hair pulled back tight. The woman looked immaculate to say the least.

"Where is my brother?" Elena countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"This isn't a negotiation," Isobel reminded her. "Now, where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena repeated, not willing to back down.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Without hesitation, Frank and Cherie walked up behind Elena, Kali trapped within Frank's grasp. She tried to struggle, but it did her little good, only resulting in wearing her out further.

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena countered, only to have Damon and Stefan appear behind Isobel.

The moment Damon was in sight, Kali started struggling against, pulling against Frank's hold.

"D-Damon!" she choked out, tears welling up in her eyes as Frank tightened his grip and causing her to wince.

The man had been holding onto her since they'd gotten out of the car, his grip never yielding. It was painful and would no doubt leave bruises afterward.

"Quiet!" Frank hissed lightly, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

"For god sakes, call home," Isobel groaned in annoyance as she placed her hand on her hip.

"What?"

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy," Isobel instructed slowly as though talking to a child.

Quickly taking her phone out, Elena dialed the number, listening as it rang. It only took a few moments though before the ringing stopped, Jeremy's voice coming through on the other end.

"_Hello?_"

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked, clutching the phone close as she tried not to freak out.

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident_," he told her.

"_We're all laughing_," Elena heard Jenna say sarcastically.

"_But yeah I'm okay. What about Kali, have you seen her?_" Jeremy asked, the anxiety all to obvious to Elena.

"Yeah, she's here," she told him. "She's . . . fine. Look, I'll be home soon, alright?"

"_Yeah_," came Jeremy's final reply. "_I'll see you soon._"

With that, they hung up, leaving Elena standing there in front of Isobel. She was relieved that she'd been able to hear her brother's voice. It meant that he was alright. Especially, since she'd heard the sound of Jenna's voice in the background.

"You were never gonna hurt him," Elena said, nearly breathing out a sigh of relief.

"No, I was going to kill him, and rip him limb from limb," Isobel said simply, not a single shred of emotion in her voice as she spoke. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

Elena bit down on her lower lip as she stood there. It was obvious that Isobel was telling the truth, which meant that if Damon had actually gone in by himself, both Kali and Jeremy would be dead.

"You took a risk with Damon. How did you even know that he'd give it to me?" Elena asked, her nerves still on edge as she watch the woman in front of her.

"Because he's in love with Kali," Isobel said simply.

It was quiet for a moment, before they were met by the sound of Kali's whimpers.

"Frank, la laisser partir," Isobel ordered, watching as Frank stepped forward, shoving Kali toward the others.

She stumbled the moment she was released, tripping and nearly falling, before Damon took the time to catch her by her shoulders. He pulled her to him, his arm around her waist as she tried to crumble to the ground. He then sunk to the ground with her, holding her flush against his chest as she shook.

"Damon . . ." Kali murmured, her fingers curling tightly around the soft material of his shirt.

"It's alright," Damon whispered, comforting her as best he could while stringing a hand through her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Elena stood there for a moment, watching the exchange between Damon and Kali. She was overjoyed to have her friend back in one piece, even back in Damon's arms. She herself had seen the sullen look on Damon's face when they'd told him that there wasn't much he could do without possibly endangering Kali's life. Now, he held her in his arm, silently vowing to hold her in his arms for the remainder of the night.

"Thank you," Elena finally managed to say, her eyes set on Isobel as she stood there, a blank look in her eyes as she gazed at the reunited couple.

"For what?" Isobel asked curiously.

To her knowledge, she'd done nothing for which her daughter should even be remotely thanking her for. After all, Isobel had threatened Jeremy's life along with Kali's. She'd even kidnapped the two, having John beat to a pulp, and leaving Kali a bit worse for wear.

"For being a monumental disappointment," Elena voiced, hands clutched at her sides. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

There was a certain amount of venom in Elena's words, but those words had never been more true. Isobel was nothing compared to the woman that had raised Elena. In fact, they were from two completely different worlds. Miranda had been an amazing woman and an amazing mother. For years, she'd even taken Kali under her wing, helping her whenever she needed it and even when she didn't want to ask for it.

"You have what you want now, so leave," Elena said, narrowing her eyes at Isobel.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Elena," Isobel smiled, eyes turning toward Damon next as he continued to hold Kali in his arms. "It's been fun, Damon, but its time that I take my leave."

"Get out of here!" Stefan growled out, glaring at Isobel as he placed a hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Gladly. Although, I have one last piece of advice for you Elena," Isobel said, pausing for a moment as to glance at them all. "Women surrounded by Salvatore's are doomed to a life of tragedy. Keep that in mind."

With that, she turned around, walking off and disappearing into the darkness. She left them all standing there in silence, save for the sound of breathing.

"Damon?" Stefan breathed out, turning to his brother. "Wha-" he stopped upon seeing the space unoccupied, brows furrowing at his brother's absence.

"He's gone . . ." Elena voiced.

**I'm finally back! I apologize to everyone for the long wait, but college comes first. Luckily for me, I'm til about midway through January. Anyway, I hope that everyone liked this chapter. You'll also be happy to know that I've already started on the next chapter and plan to get it out soon as long as I get some decent reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to REVIEW and MESSAGE me!**

**I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!**


	27. Ch 27: Founder's Day

**Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 27**

**Founder's Day**

"Damon . . . ?" I whispered, my eyes closed as I laid there on my bed, Damon's hand running lightly through my hair.

When he didn't respond, I glanced up at him, reaching my hand up and clasping his own. It halted his movement, his eyes trailing down to my own for a short moment. He didn't say anything though, merely staring at me as he paused in his reading.

"Say something?" I asked, curling my thumb into his palm. "Please?"

He hadn't really said much of anything since the other day, merely staying with me, but remaining quiet. At this point, I was starting to get tired of it, the silence wearing away at my nerves. Other than being here with me, it was as though he were ignoring my existence.

"Damon?" I breathed out, slowly pushing myself up. "Say something?" I asked once more.

"Why?" he sighed, turning back to his book.

He flipped to the next page, eyes trailing over the printed texted. He was acting as though I hadn't even said anything to him.

"Stop that," I ordered, reaching out and snatching the book away from him.

I could hear him grumble under his breath, his eyes moving over to the other side of the room in an attempt to avoid me. I didn't understand it.

"Damon!" I snapped, grabbing his attention. "What is with you?"

"I don't always have to explain myself," he replied, shutting his eyes.

"If you're going to be like this, then get out," I told him.

"What?" he asked, seeming taken back by my words.

"You heard me, I said, get out," I repeated. "I'm tired of this shit, Damon. This back and forth crap that you like doing at times, it drives me nuts."

"So, you want me to leave then?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in question, making sure that he'd heard me properly.

"If you're going to keep acting like this, then yes, get out," I nodded. "Maybe Stefan will put up with you, but I'm not in the mood to anymore at the moment."

It was quiet for a moment, before I heard him snort, a sour look on his face.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, then I'll leave," he growled lightly, slipping off of the bed and grabbing his shoes.

I barely even had time to move as he put his shoes on, standing, and grabbing his jacket. He threw it on as he stepped toward the door, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Within seconds, he was gone, leaving me there by myself as I set on the bed.

"Damon . . ." I sighed.

T

"Kali!"

Quickly, I turned around, finding Alaric making his way toward me. He looked tired, almost out of place as he caught up to me. No doubt the whole Isobel thing had taken its toll on him.

"Alaric," I breathed out, an eyebrow raised in question at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same as you I suppose," he assumed. "How are you anyway?" he asked.

"You're awfully curious today," I voiced, moving down the sidewalk as I gazed at today's festivities being set up.

Today was the parade, everyone getting ready and dressed up for the event. Even Matt was getting ready, his arm in a cast from the other day. He had always been a trooper, that's for sure. Jeremy was dressed up as well in soldier attire, along with Tyler and other students. I knew that Elena and Caroline were also doing the same at the moment. After all, they'd take a bit longer since they had to get into their dresses and get their hair done.

"Well, after everything happened, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he told me.

"I'm fine," I sighed, rolling my shoulders for a moment, before adjusting my jacket.

It was chilly out at the moment and I didn't like being cold, so I pulled the leather closer, until I remembered that it had been Damon's. His scent still embodied it, making me scowl for a moment.

"You sure?" he asked, his tone telling me that he didn't really believe me.

"I'd be better if Damon would get his head out of his ass and actually talk to me," I muttered, walking down the side walk as I looked around at everything.

Carol was going around making sure that everything was in order, telling the students where to be and what to do. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked, brows furrowed slightly.

"What do I mean?" I questioned. "He's barely said a damn word to me since everything happened," I told him in irritation. "Not only that, but he's basically been ignoring me."

I watched as Alaric's face turned to one of confusion. He couldn't understand how Damon would go around acting in such a way all of a sudden. Especially, given everything that had happened.

"That's . . . unusual," Alaric mused, scratching his chin for a moment. "He's not really the _silent_ type."

"No, he's more along the lines of the _maddening_ type," I replied, wiping at my eye after a moment.

I had this annoying itch and it wouldn't go away. Knowing my luck though, I probably had an eyelash in my eye that was causing me all this strife. Although after rubbing it, I had to do a double take, glancing out in from of me. Caroline had come walking out of nowhere, a bright smile on her face as she ran around in her dress, twirling it. I had to admit that she looked beautiful, her blonde hair falling in delicately crafted ringlets around her face. She no longer looked like the little girl that I used to know, even the student I was used to seeing daily. Although, the amount of yellow was definitely overwhelming, but she had this look of innocence about her at the moment.

"Caroline!" I called out, catching her attention.

"Kali!" she grinned, running toward me. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around in excitement.

"I think that it's very becoming," I replied, looking her over.

Although, when she turned around again, I stopped her.

"Hold still," I said firmly, taking hold of the string that had been tied in the back.

It was starting to come undone and I was sure that Caroline wouldn't want anything of the sort. So, winding it in my hand, I began tightening it.

"I'm so glad that you noticed it," she told me, trying to turn around.

"I said stay still," I told her, quickly turning her back around so that I could finish tightening everything up.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Anyway, why isn't Damon with you?" Caroline asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder at me.

"Because he's being an ass," I said bluntly, before giving the strings a final tug. "There."

Smiling, Caroline turned around, eagerly wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she said dramatically, making me roll my eyes.

"Can we please get off the subject of me for now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question as she finally let go.

"Of course. Let's talk about the parade instead," she grinned. "I want you to take a picture of me and Matt."

"Wait, what?"

T

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school marching band!" Carol exclaimed.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the students went by. The band was playing and the cheerleaders were doing their thing just as they'd practiced. Behind them, the floats moved forward, the participates poised and ready.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek," Carol announced.

Jeremy and Tyler smiled as they waved to the crowd from the float, easily showing off their costumes as they pretended to shoot at each other. Jeremy ended up being the 'victim' though, slowly slumping against the make shift shed that was on the float, and hanging his head to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

The crowd grew even louder at this, cheering as they waved in return. As a result, the group waved back, Caroline waving like a maniac while Matt tried to keep her under control. Everyone knew that Caroline was hard to handle at times. The day of the parade was no exception, merely making it tougher.

"You do realize that if you keep it up, your arm is going to fall off, right?" Matt asked jokingly, a smile on his face as Caroline elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch!" he whined.

"You would think that he would have learned by now," Stefan chuckled, waving to the crowd as he stood with Elena.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls!" Carol announced. "Aren't they beautiful?"

T

With a sigh, I walked across the street, eyeing one of the booths that was set up. It had all sorts of trinkets that had been especially made for the event. There were even necklaces, some resembling coinage from the 1800's or even hairpieces.

"Huh."

I shook my head for a moment, a faint smile on my face. Seeing such things made me wonder what life was like back then. These thoughts also led me back to Damon, a small frown forming on my face.

"Damon . . ." I sighed.

There were just some things that I would never understand about the man. I would never understand why at times he was so smart mouthed about things or why he had such a problem letting me in when there were serious issues at hand. When it had to do with certain parts of his past, he wouldn't so much as budge unless he'd had a few to drink.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand you," I muttered, turning around only to bump into someone. "I'm sorry, I . . ." I stopped upon seeing Jeremy, my brows furrowing together. "Jeremy?"

He looked upset for some reason, a scowl on his face. I had no clue what could have brought it on.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It shocked me when he pulled away from me, acting as if I'd burned him or something.

"Like you don't know," he spat, glaring at me.

"Jeremy, what on earth."

Before he could walk off, I grabbed him firmly by the arm, turning him around to face me. I couldn't seem to recollect a time when he'd been hostile toward me. This in itself was new and disturbing at the same time.

"Jeremy, look at me," I ordered.

"You're not my mother, so stop ordering me around," he said.

"Excuse me, but I never implied to being your mother," I told him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Now, why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Oh, you want to know what going on?" he narrowed. "You guys are a bunch of liars!"

"What?"

No I was truly confused. I hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on with him, but it disturbed me greatly.

"You and Elena both," he told me. "You what?" he started, staring at me for a moment. "I wish you never would have come back!"

With that, he pulled away from me, leaving me standing there in shock. It didn't take long though before tears started forming, my lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Jeremy . . ." I whispered, my hand slowly moving to cover my mouth.

T

Damon had seen and heard everything from his spot in the thinning crowd, his lips turning into a frown. He'd heard the way that Jeremy had spoken to Kali, cutting her deep as she tried to hide the hurt. He couldn't understand why Jeremy had taken things out on her. In fact, he could technically understand that fact that he'd just got done doing it to Elena, but Kali was different.

Once Jeremy had gotten far enough away from Kali and out of sight, Damon snuck up behind him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey, Punk," Damon said, grabbing the kid's attention.

"Get off of me you dick!" Jeremy narrowed, trying to pull his arm free.

"You know what?" Damon started, tugging Jeremy closer. "You don't get to talk to me like that. I'm not your sister."

"You really think I care?" Jeremy, before trying to kick at Damon.

Damon merely blew it off, getting back to where he had started.

"I don't want you talking to your sister like that either or Kali for that matter," Damon told him.

"So, what, you're going to kill me now for hurting their feelings?" Jeremy mocked, narrowing his eyes at Damon.

"Why don't you try giving them a break," Damon told him.

"Elena erased my memories!" Jeremy hissed. "Kali's no better."

"No, I erased your memories!" Damon shot back. "Your sister was only trying to protect you."

"Ha! The only thing that she did was shut me out further!" the kid told him. "In fact, I bet if I found Kali's journal and read it, I'd find the same stuff that I found in Elena's."

"Man, you aren't much of one for privacy, are you?" Damon asked. "Actually, you know what, you're going to go and apologize right now. To both of them," he added, tugging Jeremy back the other way.

"I said get off of me you freak!" he hissed, kicking Damon in the back of the knee with his foot.

"You know what, I've had about enough of your attitude kid," Damon told him, getting up in his face. "I can understand you going at it with Elena, but Kali?"

Damon shook his head for a moment, before turning back to Jeremy.

"The woman had nothing to do with this kid. In fact, that little girlfriend of yours, Vicki? She nearly killed Kali," Damon informed him. "Heck, if it weren't for me, Kali would be six feet under right now," he sneered, daring Jeremy to argue with him.

"Damon."

At the sound of his name, Damon turned to look over his shoulder, finding his brother standing there.

"Let him go," Stefan stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Begrudgingly, Damon let the boy go, shoving him away from himself.

"There, happy now?" Damon muttered, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

Stefan merely ignored his brother's comment, instead, carefully taking hold of Jeremy's arm and looking it over. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't red or bruising from Damon's normally iron like grip.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, carefully prodding the boy's arm.

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded.

"I think what my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Or Kali for that matter," Stefan told him, earning a slight nod from his brother. "Damon turned Vicki, but I killed her," he admitted before continuing. "She was a threat to you, you're sister, even Kali. I'm truly sorry that it had to happen."

"Shouldn't have made me forget . . ." Jeremy muttered, before walking off, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it," Damon smirked.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan sighed.

"He was being a punk," Damon pointed out in irritation.

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business so stay out of it," Stefan told him.

"What? You really think that's the only reason why I caught up with that kid?" Damon snorted. "I get that he's mad at Elena, but he's got no reason to be taking it out on Kali," he pointed out.

"Damon, it's still none of your business," Stefan pointed out.

"The hell its not!"

T

Later that night, I found myself wandering around town, hands stuffed in my pockets. I was still mulling over everything that Jeremy had told me, my lips pulling back into a thin line. I couldn't believe that things had finally come down to this. Apparently, I was the bad guy now.

Slowly, I allowed myself to finger the necklace around my neck, smoothing my thumb over the surface. Even though I was still mad at Damon, I hadn't taken it off. Sadly though, it reminded me of the qualities that I loved so much.

"Damn it . . ." I sighed.

T

Scratching the back of his head, Damon continued looking around. He'd been trying to find Kali for the past half hour, but hadn't found her. He was hoping to talk to her, maybe make up for how he'd been acting the past couple of days. In fact, he'd even bought her a little bracelet from one of the booths in hopes of using it as a peace offering of sorts.

"Damon!"

Quickly, Damon turned around, surprised when he found Anna standing in front of him.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Now's not the time," she told time, looking around quickly. "There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"And how do you know this?" Damon asked skeptically as he rose a brow in question.

"I went to them," she told them. "They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the founding families dead," she explained.

"When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start," she replied.

Damon stood there for a moment, thinking of what he was going to do. The device had been deactivated. There was no way that they could take on that many vampires. For all he knew, thing could end up turning out to be a blood bath.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them," Damon told her.

"Then we can't be here!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't work though. It's been deactivated," he explained.

"Well, then a lot of people are going to die," she pointed out.

"Where are they right now?" he inquired, looking around for a moment.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Anna looked up at the other vampire, locking eyes with him.

"They're already here."

T

Out in front of a building, a group of people were gathered, their pale skin shinning in the light of the street lamps.

"Remember, we don't know which of them have ingested vervain," the leader spoke, looking out at the members of his crew. "It's not about the feed, it's about the kill," he told them. "You know what to do."

With that, the crowd dispersed, slowly making themselves invisible as they mingled with the towns people. Each of them had memorized the faces of their kill. The Forbes family, the Lockwood family, the Gilbert family, the Fell family, even the Salvatore brothers. Heck, a few were even assigned a look out for Kaliandra Henderson, the Damon Salvatore's 'girlfriend'. The reason for this was revenge against the Salvatores.

T

Hurrying through the crowd, Damon catches up with Alaric, quickly calling out to him.

"Rick!"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face the elder Salvatore.

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in your car?" Damon asked, coming to stand beside the man.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Alaric questioned, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires," Damon said simply, watching the look of shock that appeared on Alaric's face. "I think we might need a stake or two."

"Got it," Alaric nodded, quickly making his way to the car.

After that, Damon looked around. Kali was nowhere in sight, putting him on edge. He had a feeling that she would be in just as much danger as the founding families, just for the mere fact of being associated with him. Instead though, he spotted Elena and Stefan, quickly making his way over to the two and slipping his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked warily, glancing over at Stefan for a moment.

"Saving your life," Damon replied, before continuing. "Fifteen words or less. Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target."

Damon then turned to his brother, sliding his arm from Elena's shoulder and pushing her into the youngest arms.

"Get her out of here, now!"

With that, Damon turned around to leave, determined on finding Kali before the fireworks started and all hell broke loose.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan called after him, keeping Elena enclosed within his arms.

"That's more than fifteen words Stefan!" Damon shot back, before running off.

T

Inside the Grill, Tyler stood at the pool table, lining up a shot. Matt and Caroline were seated at a table, watching as Tyler got the ball in the pocket, a grin on his face as he did so.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"So, there was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again," Caroline started, trying to get Matt to say something.

"Caroline, give it a rest," Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood up and took the pool stick from Tyler's hands.

"Hey!" Tyler whined, trying to make a grab for it.

At the same time, Tyler's dad walked in, making his way up to their table.

"What are you doing here?" the mayor asked. "I told you to go home," he said pointedly.

"I decided not to," Tyler replied simply, grabbing the stick back from Matt and ducking down to take another shot.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" the mayor yelled, quickly grabbing Tyler by the arm and pulling the boy up to his face.

"Let go of me!" Tyler cried out, trying to pry his arm from his father's grip.

It only succeeded though once Matt came forward, grabbing hold of the mayor and pulling him off.

"What the heck is going on?" Matt asked, Caroline standing behind him confused as ever.

Biting his lip, the mayor looked at the teens, taking them in. Tyler was his son, Matt was his son's friend, and Caroline was the Sheriff's daughter. He knew he had to get them away before things started. He didn't want his family to be at risk or anyone else's.

"Please, Tyler, I need you to go home, now," the Mayor told him. "Take your friends with you."

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked, a look of confusion written across his face.

"I can't explain," he said, shaking his head. "All of you need to get home, now. Please," he begged.

"Yeah, okay," Tyler said, nodding slowly as he watched his dad reach into his pocket.

"Here, take my car, it's out back," the Mayor said, placing the keys in his son's hand. "Caroline, Matt, go with him."

The Mayor didn't say anything else as he left, hurrying back to his wife.

T

Standing by one of the trees, Kali watched as the Mayor began his speech up on stage, Carol standing next to him. Kali had no clue that someone was sneaking up behind her, their hands clenched at their sides, and eyes gleaming in the light.

". . . fifty years, Mystic Falls has become the kind of town that everyone wants to call home. . ."

T

"Get in position," John announces, ordering the deputy out of his brother's office as he made his way over to the device.

Any moment now, the signal would come and the device would end it.

T

"Enjoy the show!" the Mayor announced.

Moments later, the sky was lit with a bang, sparks flying through the night sky. Red, blue, green, yellow, and orange. Pink, purple, white, teal. Everything was a lit and the crowd was alive.

T

Smirking, John stood over the device, the sound of fireworks telling him that it was time to put his plan into action. It was momentarily delayed though as he heard the front door of the office open, trying to find Damon standing there with a scowl on his face. John wasn't exactly sure why Damon was there, but he smiled regardless, knowing that it just made his job so much easier.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked, taking a step forward.

"As a matter of fact, I do," John smirked, dropping the necessary piece in place.

Before Damon could react, he found himself on the floor, clutching his head in pain. The device had sent a low level sound through the air, its pitch high, but unable to be heard by humans. It left vampires wreathing in pain, their eardrums nearly exploding.

"Ah!" Damon cried out, rolling onto his back as he tried to some how save his ears from the noise.

T

"Stefan? Stefan, what's wrong? What's happening?" Elena asked, her voice in a panic as Stefan began clutching at his head.

"My head!" he managed to choke out, his eyes scrunched together in pain.

T

My eyes widened as I heard a thump behind me. Turning around, I found a man laying there screaming in pain.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell, one of the Sheriff's deputy coming over.

They knelt down quickly, stabbing a needle into the man's neck.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, brows furrowing together in confusion.

From where I stood, I could see more cops running around to different areas, picking people up off of the ground. It was then that I realized what was going on, my eyes widening in fear.

"Damon . . ." I whispered.

T

Screams fill the night air, but go unheard against the booming fireworks.

T

"Stefan! Elena!" I called out, running forward as I spotted them. "Where's Damon?" I asked quickly, looking around, but finding him nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since before this started," Stefan told me.

I looked to Elena, but she shook her head, not knowing either.

T

Frantically, Carol made her way to Liz's office, pushing open the door. She was met with a surprised though when she found the woman handcuffed to the radiator.

"Liz, are you okay?" Carol asked, kneeling down beside the blond as she touched the handcuffs for a moment.

"There's a key on my . . ." she started.

"What's going on?!" Carol shouted.

"There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it," Liz finished, blinking a few times as she tried to block the pain in her head.

She was going to strangle John and lock him in a cell when she found him. Assaulting an officer as not something that she was going to let slide, especially, given the fact that the officer was herself.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard," Carol told her, grabbing the key from Liz's belt. "They took him."

"Who took him?" Liz asked in confusion, shifting the cuffs as Carol tried to get the key in, her hand shaking as she did so.

"Your deputies," she replied, finally unlocking the cuffs. "I just don't understand, he's not a vampire!" she cried.

Standing up, Liz rubbed her wrists, looking to Carol in thanks as she grabbed her gun from the floor and placed it in the holster.

"Let's go!"

T

I could feel myself shake as I followed after Stefan and Elena, praying to God that we would find Damon. If something were to happen to him, I don't know what I'd do. Those thoughts were set on pause though when Stefan stopped, his brows furrowing together.

"Wait, I can hear them," Stefan said, looking around for a moment. "The building is on fire."

"What?!" Elena and I exclaimed at the same time.

"The building's on fire!"

T

"No . . . Damon . . ." I whispered, eyes watering as I pushed my way through. "Damon!" I cried out, running toward the back as the smell of smoke filled my nose.

The building was on fire and Damon was inside, possibly burning away in the basement.

"Kali, wait," Stefan said, grabbing hold of my arm as I pulled the back door open, coughing as thick smoke hit my face. "You can't go in there," he told me.

My hands went to shield my face as another cough escaped me, the smoke stinging my eyes and causing them to water.

We'd left Elena to deal with John as we had run toward the back. I knew the building just as well as Elena, if not better. I knew where I had to go.

"Neither can you," I pointed out. "But at least I can be healed. Fire will kill you," I reminded him, not wanting to think about what would happen if he got caught up in it.

"And it won't kill you?" he asked in annoyance.

Granted, he had a point, but I could almost guarantee that I would last longer than him. Yes, my skin would burn and bleed, but it wouldn't kill me right away. I'd be willing to risk it if it meant getting Damon out in one piece. Even with all the words that had been said earlier that morning, I could never allow him to suffer such a fate. If he died this night, I'd never be able to forgive myself. Even with his stubbornness, he didn't deserve to be burned alive.

"Stefan, you have to let me go," I told him, before cupping his face gently between my hands. "Please, I have to do this," I whispered.

"But . . ."

"No, Stefan," I said, shaking my head. "This is something that I have to do."

I didn't stand there arguing with him much longer after that, quickly running inside and over to the basement door. I grabbed hold of the handle with the end of my sleeve, wrenching it open only to have the flames of hell spitting up at me from the stairs.

"Damon!" I yelled.

I received no reply, but I saw motion off to the side of the room, a faint trace of blue peering out under a curtain of brown and smoke.

"Damon!" I cried, searching frantically for the safest way down.

Finding none, I closed my eyes and ran down the stairs, tears welling up in my eyes as the fire licked at the skin of my legs. The heat itself cooked away at my skin, sweat already starting to seep out from my pores.

"Hold on!" I called out, pulling my jacket closer in an attempt to protect myself.

"Get out of here," I heard him groan, his face scrunching up in pain.

It was all too obvious that he'd been vervained, his body stiff and tired. This was John's doing.

"Damon," I coughed, my lungs gasping for air.

In a way, it was like being under water in a pool. If you opened your eyes, they'd sting from the chlorine in the water and your lungs would start burning as you refused to resurface. The smoke had the same affect, stinging my eyes viciously and clogging my throat as it attempted to suffocate me.

"I said, get out of here," Damon hissed, rolling his head toward me.

Even that was a challenge in itself, fighting against the vervain that was currently running rampant through his system. It slowed down every muscle in the body, straining it.

"No! I'm getting you out of here!" I cried, dropping to the ground when I could no longer see clearly and rubbing at my eyes.

"Kali!" Damon hissed, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I won't let you die here!" I yelled, crawling forward on my hands and knees as I inched my way closer, the heat of the floor burning my hands.

As I got closer, my head continued to swim, the lack of air messing with my brain. There were so many things going through my mind as I crawled closer. All the talks that we'd had, the good times and the bad, there were so many memories. I didn't want it all to end in something like this. All my life, I'd been dealing with things and so far, Damon had been a constant in my life for the most part. He'd been there for me, held me and loved me, protected me. This vampire had done so much for me and I was now left with only one option. That option was returning what he'd given me; a second chance at life.

"Kali, please," Damon begged, pleading with me.

Sadly, it was too late for that though. I was already in front of him, pulling him into my arms and holding him close.

"I'm sorry," I cried, tears slowly falling from my eyes.

"Kali, you need to leave before its too late," he told me. "I'm not worth it."

"That's where you're wrong," I told him, quickly looking around for something sharp.

Within moments, I found an old piece of broken glass laying on the ground, picking it up and looking back at him. I had no choice.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily, his head resting on my chest as he laid there.

"Saving your life," I answered, before running the piece over my wrist in one quick motion.

It left me crying out in pain, but I knew that it had to be done, screwing my eyes closed and pulling him closer. The next thing that I did was tilt his head back, situating my wrist above his mouth. I then watched as the blood ran free, wincing every time I squeezed the wound. It had to be done though.

"Kali . . ." Damon groaned, his face scrunching up for a moment as his fangs began to slide into place.

It was then that I knew he was strong enough to feed on his own, quickly dropping my wrist to his cold lips. His fangs slid into my skin without hesitation, teeth clamping down on the pulsating wound.

"Just drink," I coughed, closing my eyes as I continued to hold him in my arms. "Please," I whimpered, flinching and scooting us further toward the wall at the back as the flames continued to grow near.

I knew that if we ever managed to get out of here alive, then I'd never be so mean to him again. I'd never kick him out of the apartment, I'd never snatch his book away from him as I had, I'd never shove him off of the bed. There were so many things that I was silently promising to do or never do again.

T

Elena's brows furrowed as she ran to the back of the building. She hadn't expected to see Stefan standing there. She thought that he would have already gone in to pull Damon out.

"Stefan?" Elena drawled out, stepping closer to where he stood. "I thought you . . ."

She didn't get the chance to finish though before Stefan's words broke her, his next words shaking her to the core. She couldn't even say anything at first, merely reacting with fearful eyes.

"Kali went in after him," Stefan told her

T

"Come on," I managed to choke out, helping to pull Damon to his feet.

That in itself was a challenge, my breathing becoming more labored by the second, my hand covering my mouth in an attempt to filter out the smoke.

"Kali, stop," he ordered, pulling me back toward him.

He took this time to pull a handkerchief from his pocket, folding it a few times and placing it over my mouth and nose. It was clean, the material thick, but thin enough so that it would help to filter the air that I breathed as he held me against him for a few moments.

"I may not need to breathe, but you do," he reminded me.

"Damon . . . I'm sorry," I choked out, tears welling up in my eyes, only to start drying once they left.

"What?"

His brows furrowed together as he looked down at me, brushing the hair from my face. It was sticky, but he didn't seem to care, pulling me back into his arms afterward.

"For everything," I told him, letting out another cough as I buried my face into the front of his shirt. "I'm so sorry," I choking out, my shoulders shaking terribly.

"Look, Kali, now's not the-" he was stopped as I pulled him closer, my hands pulling his head down to meet my own as I pressed my lips to his.

It was desperate, I know, but I didn't care. I know that it was stupid of me to come after him, but I couldn't let him die like this, not without knowing the truth. I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Kali . . .?"

"I love you," I choked out, lips quivering as I took in the confusion upon his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I admitted, bowing my head in shame.

I'd been so afraid of his reaction that I'd never had the courage to tell him. Now, here I was, telling him when we were so close to meeting our end. It was pitiful. I actually felt angry with myself for this. I'd been so foolish, bidding my time, and for what? I was telling him this now and in the end it wouldn't matter because we'd both be dead.

"God, I'm sorry," I cried, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Kali, I-" he was cut off as a loud crack echoed above us, eyes going wide as a burning beam came down on us.

The only thing he had time to do was push me away as it came down on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Damon!" I screamed, pushing myself back off of the ground after having landed on my rear.

I fell to my knees in front of him, reaching my hand out hesitantly. I brushed the hair away from his face as he let out a groan, his eyes screwing shut out of pain.

"H-hold on," I told him, quickly moving to try and lift the beam away.

I cried out in pain though as the flames burned my hands, gritting my teeth together as I pulled them away.

"Just get out of here," he told me, his hand curling into the ground.

"No!" I snapped, shaking my head frantically as I tried again.

This time, I tried to put the pain behind me, blocking it from my mind as I gripped at the wood of the beam. I could feel it burning away at my skin, but I didn't care. They'd be the least of my concerns if we stayed here.

"Stop it!" Damon hissed, watching as I tried to free him.

"No!" I cried, shaking my head. "I'm not letting you die here!"

With that, I pushed all the strength that I could muster into pushing the beam away, a satisfying groan coming from it as I finally managed to move it a couple inches. It gave Damon the space that he needed to free himself, quickly pulling me away from it's burning touch.

"Let me see," he said swiftly, taking my hands in his hold.

He pulled them toward his face, inspecting them carefully as he took in the burns on my hands. They were ugly things, the skin itself flaring up. They were already starting to become occupied by blisters and other parts had been melted away. At this point, my whole body felt like it was burning, my very skin stinging with a vengeance as if it were surrounded by hot coals and the stabbing of knives

"Damon! Kali!" I heard Stefan call, spotting him at the very top of the stairs.

The flames were still high, but as I took a closer look, I found them starting to dissipate slowly. It was then that I realized Bonnie must be outside. She was giving us a way out.

"Hurry!" Stefan called out, motioning for his brother to move.

It only took a second for Damon to register what was happening, quickly moving me toward the stairs and into his arms. He raced up the stairs without hesitation and within moments we were outside, staring at our rescuers.

"Oh God," I heard Elena gasp, her hand flying to her mouth and she ran toward me. "Kali," she choked out, looking me over as Damon sat me on my feet.

I fell to my knees after that though, taking in a large gulp of air, before fighting the fit of coughs that came with it.

"Give her some room," Stefan said, coming to kneel beside his brother as he too looked me over.

He placed a hand on my back, rubbing it gently with the palm of his hand. As a result, I winced in pain. Granted, it wasn't deliberate, but I couldn't help it. My entire body felt like it was on fire still, a tremor going through me as I sat there.

"She needs blood," Stefan said, looking to Damon for a moment, before receiving a nod.

Damon was still trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed as he leaned back on his hands, his own burns slowly healing. It was Stefan's turn to help, so he bit down on his wrist, tearing it open with his teeth. The blood flowed freely after that, gleaming in the light of the moon. It was almost a comfort to me as I stared at it, knowing that it would soon take away my pain.

"Drink this," Stefan instructed, carefully drawing me closer as he held his arm out, his blood dripping from the wound.

Licking my lower lip, I took in one final gulp of air, leaning forward to take hold of Stefan's hand. Again, I stared at the blood, but only for a second. The taste of metal filled my senses afterward, the coppery taste coating my tongue. Strangely enough, it still tasted different than Damon's, which I found strange. I figured that all vampire blood tasted the same, just as all regular blood would taste the same. I had been lead astray though in thinking such things. Perhaps it was due to the person's diet. Stefan drank the blood of animals, so why shouldn't it be different from Damon's. Damon was the one that drank human blood after all. Although, normally it was my own blood, but that was beside the point. I'd tasted my own blood one too many times.

Slowly, I could feel his blood taking affect. It started in my lungs, a soothing sensation washing over them as I expelled a breath of air. After that, the small break in my lip healed, traveling down the valley of my neck. It then made its way to my arms, soothing the pain that had run through them and to my hands.

My hands had been most in need of healing, the peeling skin glaring back at me for several moments longer, before slowly dispersing into something else. The blisters were even drawn back, along with the painful beginnings of scarring, saving me from staring at it for the rest of my life. By the time that it was done, my jacket peeled from my body, there wasn't a single trace of what had ailed me. It was almost as if the pain had never happened or the burns. There was no longer any physical trace that I'd been a part of this evenings gruesome events, save for the smudges of smoke stains that covered my body.

**Alright everyone, chapter 27 is finally up! I truly apologize for taking so long, but college comes first. Good news though! I'm out for the summer! Anyway, please REVIEW and MESSAGE me! Since I know what everyone has been waiting so long, I expect REVIEWS for this little number. Also, if you have any ideas PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW? Thanks everyone!**

**I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
